Daddy's Little Girl
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. A collection of milestones - and other random, yet super sweet, moments - in the lives of Emily, Aaron, Jack, and Avery Hotchner. Oh, and don't forget about Henry LaMontagne. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Lullaby

**Author's Note: I've been thinking about writing a collection of short stories that showed the more familial side of Hotch FOR A LONG TIME. So, when I introduced Avery in "Pink," I realized that I had literally given myself the perfect chance! So, there will be several chapters, each encompassing a new milestone (or just another random moment) in Emily, Aaron, Jack, and Avery's lives. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, Paget Brewster's last episode wouldn't be airing this Wednesday. (She would stay on the show forever.)**

* * *

Aaron woke to the sound of crying coming from the nightstand monitor. His eyes travelled to Emily, sleeping peacefully beside him. Slowly, he got out of bed, so as to not wake her. She was barely getting enough sleep before they had Avery, and now…

The crying persisted.

He quietly made his way to the nursery. A smile touched his lips as his gaze landed on his newborn daughter lying in the crib, a stuffed pink elephant situated nearby. He gathered the bundle of joy into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh," he crooned softly. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's here. Shhh…"

The crying died down, but Avery continued to fuss, a little whining noise seemingly caught in the back of her throat.

Aaron ran his fingers through the smattering of brown hair on her small head, trying to soothe the troubled child. "It's okay," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know I'm not as good at this as your mom, but Mommy's asleep right now." He smiled softly, gently bouncing her up and down.

Avery looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide open. Slowly but surely, the fussing stopped and the newborn broke into what looked like a shy smile.

His heart skipped a few beats as he watched his daughter. She was so beautiful, so precious.

So…perfect.

"I love you, sweetheart. Now go to sleep," he whispered.

But sleep was the last thing on the baby's mind, especially when she saw someone else enter the room.

"You make an awfully cute daddy."

Aaron turned around to see Emily leaning against the doorframe. He smiled as she approached him, and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I thought you were asleep," he murmured against the smooth skin of her jaw.

"I was. But I heard a certain little one fussing over the monitor." She kissed Avery on the nose. "Your daddy's right, you know," she said as Aaron placed the child into her arms. "You need to go to sleep."

Aaron laughed as Avery managed to deliver a pout that was so like her mother's. "God, she's like your mirror image.

Emily smiled. "Not exactly. She has your nose and your ears," she pointed out. "And they make her look adorable."

"But her eyes…" He shook her head, the corners of his lips lifting slightly. "She's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Emily asked, both amused and intrigued.

"They're one of my favorite things about you. Your eyes," he clarified. "And well…I'm pretty sure my heart was yours the moment I looked into them for the first time. She has the same ones."

"You're too sweet." She turned her attention back to Avery, who was currently burying her face into the crook of her mother's neck. "Someone's getting sleepy again…"

"I told Avery that you're better at this than I am," Aaron said with a chuckle.

Emily gave a slight roll of her shoulders; the action was far too elegant for one to call it a shrug. "I think you do just fine. You're the one who managed to stop her crying. _That_ takes skill," she teased. She pulled back to look at Avery, whose eyes were fighting to stay open. "I think it's time for a lullaby," she said quietly.

"She likes it when I sing 'Over the Rainbow'," Aaron suggested unsurely.

Emily tossed him a gorgeous smile. "I don't blame her. Your voice…" she trailed away. "She has another favorite, too, though."

"Really? Which one?"

In answer to his question, she began to softly sing "Au Claire de la Lune," the soothing French melody immediately causing Avery to fall asleep.

"Worked like a charm," Aaron whispered in awe, watching as Emily gently laid her down in the crib.

"It always does," she answered, folding her arms against his chest and kissing him soundly.

"Hmmm…" He broke the kiss reluctantly. "Damn it, I can't wait until the twenty-eighth."

She chuckled. "I saw that you marked it down on _all_ of your calendars. What is March twenty-eighth again?" she taunted, obviously already knowing the answer.

"March twenty-eighth is the day that your doctor ensured you could go back to…how do I put this…engaging in certain strenuous activities," he flat out growled, a handsome smirk playing at his lips.

"Two more weeks," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the nursery before they woke Avery up again.

"Oh, trust me, I know. In the meantime, however, I just might sing _you_ to sleep tonight, as well," he proposed.

Her expression softened. "I'd like that."

He kissed her on the forehead as they entered their bedroom. "Only if you're a good girl," he said with a quiet laugh.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Don't worry. I promise I'll behave."

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? Please drop me a line; your feedback means the world to me! :)**


	2. Strawberries and Bananas

**Author's Note: So, this chapter isn't exactly a milestone; rather, it's just a fun little moment in the kitchen with the Hotchner family. Sorry I've been so slow with updates - there's been a lot on my mind lately, and that coupled with the fact that I'm currently working on four other stories doesn't exactly make me a non-busy person. I'm trying my best, though! Oh yeah, and reviews really help. :) Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with my thus far! You guys are the best of the best. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

"Alright, baby," Emily said, placing Avery in her highchair. "Your daddy's still at the office, and your brother's at a friend's house for the night…but that doesn't mean the two of us can't have some fun of our own! Guess what time it is?" She was answered by a curious expression on her daughter's face. "That's right; it's dinner time! And guess what I have for you, sweet girl?" Emily asked dramatically. "Your favorite; strawberry and banana," she said in a sing-song tone, opening the small jar with a "pop." Scooping a bit of the baby food into a small silver spoon, she held it in front of Avery. "Alright, open wide…"

But Avery refused.

Emily smiled. "It's really good for you, sweetheart. Come on."

Avery's mouth remained closed.

"Oh, I see. You want to play." Emily chuckled. "Look, Ave! It's an airplane!" she exclaimed, making all sorts of whooshing noises. "Looks like it wants to land on the runway. But where is the runway?" Emily pretended to look all around the room. Then, she gently fingered her daughter's lips. Gasping, she exclaimed, "There it is!" Avery giggled and smiled at her mother's funny display. "Uh oh! It's about to land! Go like this, baby," Emily said, opening her mouth for the "airplane" to land.

Needless to say, Avery didn't.

Emily crossed her arms, feigning disappointment. "Avery…" she said with a sigh, "I didn't want to do this to you, since I love you so much, but…it looks like I'll just have to call the tickle monster!" And at that, the attack began. As a result, the whole house was filled with the sound of Avery's squeals and Emily's laughter.

"Well, well, well. You two sure look like you're having fun."

"We sure are," Emily answered with a grin, leaning over to give her husband a kiss. "Hey, you. How was work?"

"Not bad. Just another day of paperwork. I'm kind of hoping we don't have a case for a while; that way I get to come home earlier and earlier and spend some quality time with my two favorite women." He shot her a perfect smile. "How about you? How was your day?" he asked, shedding his jacket and tie.

"Amazing. Except this little girl doesn't want to eat her food," she answered with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Did you try –"

"The whole airplane and runway shebang? I did."

"Hmm…let me see."

She handed him the food. "Be my guest."

He smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Hey, pumpkin. I missed you today." After kissing her forehead, he asked, "How come you don't want to eat your dinner? I thought strawberry banana was your favorite."

"At least daddy didn't get the carrot and pea one this time," Emily teasingly interjected, blowing him a kiss.

"Hey, now. That was a mistake." Turning back to the child, he said, "You need to eat your dinner if you want to grow up and be as gorgeous as your mother."

"You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

"I know," he chuckled.

After a few more minutes of nothing but smiles and giggles from the baby girl, Aaron said, "I think out daughter is playing games with us. What do you think, Em?"

"I would have to agree. I'm sure she's hungry by now…"

"I might have one more trick in the bag."

"Let's see it."

And with absolutely no fanfare, he took a spoonful and ate it.

"Mmm…Avery, this food is _so_ good!" he exclaimed, rubbing his stomach contentedly. "I think I want some more!"

Obviously entertained by the sight in front of her, Avery clapped her small hands together a couple times before reaching for the food with her mouth wide open.

"Well, what do you know…" Emily let her voice drift away, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Avery gladly eat the rest of the food her father fed her.

He tossed her a wink as Avery quickly finished her dinner. "Mission accomplished."

"Indeed. Now all we have to do is clean this little one and sing her to sleep. Then it'll be time for my dinner…God knows I've been _hungry_…if you catch my drift."

He pulled her close, letting his tongue mate with hers. "I do."

"And last time I checked, March twenty-eighth was yesterday…"

That caught his attention. "I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Hmm…then maybe I should remind you how post-pregnancy hormones can drive a woman insane…" She trailed her tongue across the shell of his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth. "Insane with_want_," she whispered huskily.

"Really, now? _Post-_pregnancy hormones?" He looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his deep, brown eyes. "You sure you aren't making things up, Em?"

She arched one eyebrow, her lips curving into an almost seductive smile. "Even if I am, are you going to pass up the offer?"

His grin grew wider. "Touché."

As if on cue, Avery yawned, a sure sign that it was bedtime. And based on the amount of time it took the usually restless child to fall asleep, Aaron could tell…

It was going to be a very, very good night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? ;) **


	3. Repeat After Me

**Author's Note: Avery says her first word, with a little coaching from Emily. :) What more can I say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Emily grinned as she picked the ten month old child up and out of her crib. "Hey, pumpkin," she greeted, taking a seat in the pale pink rocking chair nearby. Avery squirmed in her lap. "Did you have a good nap?"

Avery, who was apparently not interested in answering her mom, decided instead to play with Emily's necklace.

Emily pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You certainly look wide awake. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

Avery shook her head, still completely concentrated on the necklace.

"Hmmm…" Skillfully holding the baby with one hand, she undid the clasp of her necklace with the other. Placing it around Avery's neck, Emily broke out into a smile as the ten month old handled it with fascination.

Her attention now on her mother, Avery reached up and touched Emily's lips, then proceeded to mirror her smile.

Emily gazed at her with adulation. "Say 'smile', Avery."

"S…"

"Smmmile."

"S…"

Emily kissed her nose. "It's okay, baby." There was a pause. "Do you think you can say that? 'Baby'?"

Avery fussed, burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck. "Mm-mmm."

Bouncing the little girl up and down, Emily shot her another smile. "That's okay, too. Do you want me to read you a story?"

Avery's sparkling eyes and resulting toothy – or rather, toothless – grin were her answer.

"Okay…let's see what books mommy can find. Oh, I know," she said suddenly. "I'll read you a princess story. Since you're Daddy and I's little princess," she added sweetly. "Do you want Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, or Snow White?"

Avery looked down and fingered her pink socks.

"Sleeping Beauty it is, then," Emily announced, picking the only story in which the dress of the princess on the cover was pink.

Just as Avery had gestured.

"Alright. Once upon a time, in the woods by a kingdom far, far away, there lived a young girl named Aurora. With flowing gold-brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the fairest skin in the land, she was absolutely_beautiful_. Her story begins with her three aunts, the good fairies – Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather – who bless her with beauty and the gift of song. She –" Emily looked down at Avery, who was fighting to turn around in her arms. "Yes, pumpkin?"

The child, who had obviously not been paying attention to the ever-so-interesting fairytale, made a small, sweet noise as she glanced around her nursery, eventually pointing to a picture by her crib.

The picture, actually a portrait, showed Aaron sitting on their bed with Avery in his arms, Emily laying against one side of him, and Jack laying on the other. The four of them looked so loving, so happy, so…perfect.

Rising out of the rocking chair, Emily carried Avery over to the picture. "That's us, baby. There's your big brother, Jack..." She nodded approvingly as Avery pressed her palm against the glass where Jack's face was. "Then there's me..."

"Mmm..." Avery managed, unable to fully say, 'Mommy.'

"And daddy..." Avery covered his face with her palm, as she had done for Jack. "And you, of course." She giggled.

"Can you say your name, sweetheart?"

Avery kept quiet, her gaze fixated on the portrait.

"What's your name, Avery? Oops, I even said it," Emily teased.

"V…"

"You're so close, sweetheart," Emily encouraged. "Say 'Avery.' Avvvery."

But she shook her head, instead pointing a short, stubby finger at the picture of her father. "Daaa…"

Emily gasped theatrically, much to Avery's delight. "Repeat after me, baby. 'Daddy.' _Daaady._"

"Daaa…daaa." Her face scrunched up in disappointment. "Eeee…"

"Almost," Emily cheered with a kiss to Avery's nose.

"Dada…eee…" Avery huffed.

"Look, Ave. Daaadeee."

"Daaadeee."

"You did it!"

Avery squealed with glee, clapping her hands. "Daddeee. Daddeee."

Emily laughed along with her daughter. "Just wait until your father comes home. He's going to be absolutely thrilled."

~.~.~

"Em?"

"In the kitchen!"

Aaron carefully made his way there, so as not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied simply, giving him a brief kiss. Her gaze fell to the boy. "Oh, Jack…" She ran her long, elegant fingers through her adopted son's sandy blonde hair. Her eyes met those of her husband. "What did his doctor say?"

"It's nothing to worry about; just his allergies working up again," Aaron assured. "He told me to give Jack some Benadryl. So, I did, and well…it knocked him out."

"Well, I'm just glad he's okay," Emily said with a smile. She motioned to the dishes she had been washing before he showed up. "You just missed lunch. I hope you won't mind reheated lasagna."

"You know I always love your cooking," he said, a schoolboy-like grin on his face.

"That I do," she grinned back.

"Let me just put Jack in his bed and tuck him in. Then I'll join you."

"Sounds good to me."

Less than five minutes later, he was back. "You know, you need one of those aprons that says 'Kiss the Cook.'"

She chuckled. "Since when do you need an excuse to kiss me?"

"Good point." He looked around. "Where's my little princess?"

"Your little princess is up in her room, and I believe she has a bit of a surprise for you," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"A surprise, huh? Well, I _do_ love surprises…"

"Then follow me, Agent Hotchner."

~.~.~

"Hey, pumpkin," Aaron said, looking at his daughter lovingly. "Mommy said you have a surprise for me, and I can't help but be at least a little bit curious."

Avery held her hands up, signaling to her father that she wanted to be carried. As she pointed to the portrait for the second time that day, Emily told Aaron, "She wants you to carry her over to our picture."

"Okay…" Kissing the girl's cheek, he teased, "I'm getting rather impatient, Ave."

Giggling, she touched his face then pointed to his picture, before saying with utmost confidence, "Daddy."

He gasped quietly, his face lighting up. "That's me, sweetheart," Aaron said, the expression on his face one of sheer adoration. "That's me."

"Mm-hmm," Avery agreed, giggling even more as Emily came over and exclaimed, "You did it, baby! Look how happy daddy is."

"Smmm, daddy. Smmm," she said, laying her head against his chest.

"Smmm?" Aaron asked Emily, his eyes bright.

"She's telling you to smile," she answered, her expression soft and compassionate.

"How could I not?" he asked, watching as Avery's eyes slowly drooped closed. "She just…she…" Looking at Emily, he said proudly, "Our daughter just said her first word. And for it to have been 'daddy'…" He trailed away, not knowing what else to say.

"You're speechless," she finished knowingly. "It took a while, but we finally got it perfect."

"I wish I could have been there…but…thank you," he finally said, meeting his wife's gaze.

She just smiled. "For what?"

He just shook his head and, looking back down at Avery, said, "And thank _you_, sweetheart."

Opening her eyes briefly, Avery broke out into a grin, the expression on her face visibly saying, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Please don't be shy; drop me a line and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Step by Step

**Author's Note: Once again, another milestone in the life of Avery Samantha Hotchner. I believe the chapter title says it all. :) I do hope you enjoy, everyone. There's nothing sweeter than watching a toddler take their first steps! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Emily laid her head back onto Aaron's shoulder, stretching her body over the entire length of the couch. "You're a very comfortable pillow," she murmured, burying her face into his neck.

He chuckled, stroking her hair soothingly. "I'm glad you think so."

She yawned lightly. "I am _exhausted_."

"Well, I wonder why," he teased. "It's not like you've been taking care of…oh, I don't know…an extremely energetic eleven month old non-stop for the last forty-eight hours." He dropped a kiss into her hair. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. You need it."

"Easier said than done," she muttered almost unintelligibly.

As if to prove her point, a loud noise was heard somewhere upstairs, followed shortly afterwards by loud laughter from both Hotchner children.

Emily groaned, swinging her legs off of the couch in a means to go see what her two angels were up to. Aaron held her back, however, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "I've got this one," he said reassuringly, kissing her neck languidly. "Just rest."

"I love you_ so_ much, do you know that?"

"I do," he said with a smile, heading up the stairs to the nursery, where Jack and Avery were playing. "Hey, you two."

"Hi, Daddy," Avery beamed.

Aaron chuckled quietly as he eyed his daughter being held up by his son, her feet on his. "What happened?"

"The noise?" Jack asked. "I…I accidentally knocked over Avery's lamp," he admitted sheepishly.

"…What were you doing?"

"Well, I was watching Ave as she was walking around and it looked like she was about to fall, so I –"

"Wait a minute," Aaron interrupted. "Did you just say that she was _walking_?"

Jack broke out into a grin. "Mm-hmm! At least, kind of walking. At first, I let her stand on my feet and we walked around like that, then I held her hand and she was able to take a few steps! Then I let go, and…yeah." The boy turned to his sister, who was currently picking at the yellow and purple checkered dress she was wearing. "Do you want to show Daddy?"

Nodding emphatically, she giggled and said, "Look, Daddy! Look!"

"My eyes are wide open, baby," he said, kneeling to her height and kissing her nose. "Alright, now show me."

On unsteady knees, the little girl wobbled forward, a focused expression on her face as she made her way to her father. When she was just a couple inches away, however, her chubby, adorable legs gave out from under her, resulting in Avery falling on her diaper-covered bottom. She huffed in response, seemingly disappointed in herself for not making it all the way.

_God, she's so headstrong,_ Aaron thought. _Just like her mother._

Speaking of which…

"Jack, stay right here, okay? I'm going to grab your mom; she's definitely going to want to see this."

When he descended the stairs, however, he couldn't hold back the small smile that spread across his lips at the sight of Emily's peacefully sleeping form. He really didn't want to wake her; she deserved the chance to rest and just…do nothing but lay in bed all day, reading a book or watching a movie. That being said, she would be absolutely heartbroken if she missed something so monumental in Avery's life. So his decision was obvious.

"Emily?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her right shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Emily? Wake up, beautiful."

Exasperation colored her voice as she practically whined, "I thought you were going to let me sleep. Aaron, _please_."

"I know, Emmy, and I'm _really_ sorry, but this is something I know that you're going to want to see." He was met with silence. "Avery and Jack are waiting…"

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"Your daughter has something she would like to show you." And at that, he broke out into a wide smile.

Yawning shamelessly, Emily managed to move herself into a sitting position, her muscles protesting as she slid off the couch and plodded up the stairs. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she walked into the nursery and saw Avery perched atop Jack's lap.

"Mommy!" the toddler greeted with a squeal.

Jack grinned. "Avery has a surprise for you."

"Really?" Emily asked brightly, leaning into Aaron's touch as he began to skillfully knead the knots out of her back.

"Indeed she does," Aaron answered. "Avery, why don't you show mommy what you and your brother have been working on so hard."

"Come on, Ave," Jack encouraged, placing his hands under her arms to lift her up. He slowly nudged her forward.

Emily's face lit up in pleasant astonishment, watching intently as her daughter waddled – there was no better word – towards her beaming parents. This time, however, she didn't fall. Successfully reaching her destination, Avery grabbed onto Emily's leg for support.

The little girl giggled loudly as her mother gathered her into her arms. "Look at you," Emily crooned proudly. "You're such a big girl already! Taking your first steps so bravely…" She tossed Jack a radiant smile before asking Avery, "Did you tell your brother 'thank you'?"

The toddler broke into yet another fit of giggles. "Jack!" she exclaimed loudly, her intention quite clear as she opened her outstretched arms widely and reached for him.

He gave her a tight hug, all smiles as he embraced his adorable younger sister. She was just _too cute_.

"I wish I had our video camera with me…" Emily mused, moving over to a worn sofa in the corner of the room, Avery still in her arms.

"Well, I'll tell you what – later today, I'll head to the store and buy blank CDs and a new battery charger. Then we can film this little one for as long as you want," Aaron said, meeting his wife's somnolent, warm brown eyes.

"I'd like that," she said, her voice hushed as she gazed at the precious baby on her lap.

"Daddy?"

Aaron looked down to see Jack with a question dancing in his eyes. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Did you and…and mommy get a video of my first steps?" the boy asked curiously.

A brief image of Haley running around with a video camera flashed through his mind. "You know, I believe we did."

Now Jack was excited. "Can I watch it?"

"Of course, Jack." Aaron paused, thinking. "Go into my office and check my second desk drawer; it should be there with the rest of our family videos."

"Okay." And in the blink of an eye, he was off.

"Emily, I know you've seen it before, but do you want to come downstairs with me and Jack to watch to video of his first steps? We could also watch our wedding video…Emily?" Hearing no reply, he turned to where his wife and daughter had been seated, his expression softening as he took in the sight before him. Emily was fast asleep, an equally as tired looking Avery laying across her chest.

The toddler smiled shyly as Aaron placed her back in the crib. "Mommy sleep," the little girl whispered.

"Mm-hmm. And it looks like you're about to do the same." He kissed her on the nose. "I'll be right back, okay, pumpkin?"

But her attention was already focused on the plush yellow giraffe and pink elephant sharing the crib with her.

Effortlessly taking Emily into his arms, Aaron carefully made his way to their bedroom, placing her in the middle of the king-sized bed and covering her legs with the sheets. He watched over her for a few seconds, an expression of pure love etched in his features as he kissed her as gently as possible. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, before walking silently out of the room in search of his son, leaving her alone for some much needed peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that sweet enough for you? I sure hope it was! Please don't hesitate to leave me a review! They never fail to make me smile. :)**


	5. Celebration

**Author's Note: I think I would say that this is my favorite chapter of DLG that I've written so far. It is, yet again, _another_ milestone in Avery Hotchner's life - her second birthday. :) CAUTION: There's a whole bunch of sweetness. You might lapse into a sugar-high as a result. Hehehe you have been warned. :) Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far! You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Aaron walked into the spacious living room where Emily was seated, artfully arranging gift boxes on the large coffee table in front of her. A bundle of brightly colored balloons was tied skillfully around his wrist, and caught her attention immediately.

"Okay. So, I got lavender, pink, orange, canary yellow, lime green, turquoise, sky blue, and _even_ polka dotted. I didn't forget any, did I? Because I literally asked the girl behind the counter for all the colors in the rainbow."

Emily pushed herself up from the couch, a grin stretching across her face. "They're _perfect_. Avery's going to be ecstatic." She took them from him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek slowly afterward. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He glanced at the empty high chair in the middle of the room. "Our princess isn't awake yet?"

Emily shook her head. "I have a feeling she'll be up any minute now, though." She motioned to the presents she had been tending to before her husband had arrived. "I think it's sweet that everyone on the team got Avery a gift. Even JJ dropped one off, and we haven't seen each other in _forever._"

"We should invite her over some time. Her, Will, and Henry, since that boy is absolutely smitten with Avery."

Laughter bubbled from Emily's lips. "You noticed that, too?"

Aaron smiled, nodding in response. "It's cute."

"I agree."

"So, what gifts did she get?" he chuckled, eying the large pile of boxes and bags with interest.

"Hmmm…let's see. A bunch of clothes and toys from my parents and a few of the agents I work with at counterterrorism, a couple of dresses from Jayje and Penelope, a pair of purple sandals from Ashley, a book of bedtime stories from around the world from Spencer – "

"Of course," Aaron interrupted, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I know, right?" Emily returned his smile before continuing. "Then…hmmm…oh, a music box from Dave, and lastly, a stuffed unicorn and a stuffed penguin – which are both quite cute, if I might add – from Derek."

"He had to ask his sisters' advice on what to buy," Aaron said, laughing heartily. "He told me just the other day."

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious," Emily exclaimed, trying to imagine the big, tough Derek Morgan shopping alongside expectant mothers at a store like Babies R Us.

Jack came dashing down the stairs then, pausing at the last one to catch his breath. "Avery's awake," he panted, still managing to look absolutely overjoyed.

Aaron walked over to his son. "You want to go help me greet the birthday girl?" he asked, ruffling the seven year old's sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah!" Jack replied immediately, his energy apparently never-ending.

"I'll go get her cake out of the fridge while you two busy yourselves." And at that, Emily headed off into the kitchen, smiling to herself as she heard delighted laughter from her two favorite boys.

~.~.~

Aaron lifted Avery into his arms. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he whispered lovingly. The toddler shot him a brilliant smile, and he felt his heart flutter. _She was just so perfect._

"I got you a gift," Jack piped up brightly. He reached towards her, a caramel colored teddy bear with a light blue ribbon around its neck in his outstretched hands.

She took it from him slowly, an almost-enchanted look in her sparkling eyes. After analyzing her new friend with a shy grin, she hugged the bear tightly against her chest, burying her face in its soft fur.

"I think she likes it," Jack beamed proudly.

"I think she does, too, buddy," Aaron placed the girl high up on his shoulders. "Alright, you guys, let's go see Mommy," he said. Then, to Avery: "There's more presents where that came from, Pumpkin."

Emily was in the process of cutting the cake when Aaron walked in with their two children, all three of them chattering away excitedly. She spun around to face her family, the half chocolate, half vanilla desert – complete with two shining candles – in her hands. Sharing a knowing smile with Aaron, they both broke out into song, Jack joining in soon after.

"…happy birthday, dear Avery, happy birthday to you!" Emily kissed her daughter on the nose as Aaron set her in the high chair. "Blow the candles out and make a wish, sweetheart," she beckoned.

The little girl giggled as she tried in vain to blow the flames out.

It didn't work.

At his sister's pout, Jack came up beside her. "Here, Ave, I'll help you." And together, they blew the candles out, much to Avery's delight.

She clapped her small hands together as Emily fed her a tiny bite of the cake, giggling when she got icing on her nose. Likewise, Emily couldn't suppress her laughter. "You sill girl," she said with a smile as she gently wiped the sugared topping off of her daughter's face.

As the two Hotchner children continued to make a mess, Aaron led Emily over to one of the couches, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she rested her head against his. "Hey, there," he murmured, kissing her temple lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, tracing random patterns against his chest.

"Emily, look at me." She complied, meeting his questioning gaze. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing's _wrong,_ I just…I can't believe it's already been two years."

He stroked her hair soothingly. "I know what you mean. It feels like just yesterday that…"

"…that I came into your office and gave you the sonogram picture," she finished, her eyes crinkling at the corners at the memory.

"You made me the happiest man in the world that day, Emily," he said softly. "That, and the day you agreed to marry me."

Her hand cupped his cheek gently. "I just feel like things are going too quickly. I mean, before we know it, it'll be her first day of school. Her kindergarten graduation, then locker set up day in middle school, her first boyfriend, her first day as a high school freshman…and then, oh God, we'll be sending her to college…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Baby, that's sixteen years from now."

"I know, I know," she moaned. "Go ahead; call me crazy."

"You're not crazy. I, myself, freaked out on Jack's first day of school," he confessed. "I didn't want to be without him for that long each day. As is, I was having to leave him with a sitter when we left on cases. And God, did I hate it. But I knew that I couldn't keep him in the house for his entire life. So, we toured the school one day, and Jack had _so_ much fun." He chuckled quietly, remembering. "It wasn't even his first real day there, and he had already made several friends. I saw that school made him happy, and…and that made _me_ happy. So, just like that, I was able to accept the fact that my son was growing up. Yes, it was hard at first…but when he comes home each day with tons of stories, I know I have nothing to worry about."

They both watched as Jack kissed Avery on the cheek, earning him a shy smile and a quiet squeal.

Emily let out a nearly silent sight. "They are so precious…"

"It's because they have my dashing good looks, Emmy."

She elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "What good looks?"

He gasped theatrically, feigning offense. "I'm hurt, Emily. Do you not have a single shred of consideration for my feelings?"

"Not at all," she teased, kissing him deeply before moving off of the couch.

But Aaron had other plans. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her down once more, this time on his lap. "On a somewhat related topic, I called my mom and she agreed to watch the kids tonight."

Emily turned to look at her husband, a look of confusion etched in her fine features. "…Why?"

"Because, beautiful…today's Valentine's Day. Remember? And I want to take my stunning wife out for dinner and a movie," he answered with a roguishly handsome grin.

Slowly, a heart-stopping smile danced across her lips. "Well, in that case, who am I to turn down the offer?"

"That, my love, is a _very_ good question."

~.~.~

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house. "I'll get it!" Emily yelled to Aaron, who was towel-drying his hair from the bath they had both previously shared. Emily's hair, however, was fixed perfectly and cascaded off her shoulders in elegant waves. She opened the front door to reveal Andrea Hotchner.

"Well, someone sure looks gorgeous."

"Just wait until you see your son." Emily enveloped her mother-in-law in a warm hug. "It's so good to see you, Andrea. How have you been?"

"I've been quite well, Emily," the older woman answered as she was led into the living room. "And yourself?"

"Couldn't be better," she assured with a smile.

"Jack! Avery! Your grandma's here!" they heard Aaron shout before he joined them, smoothing the creases out of his suit jacket. "Hi, Mom," he greeted, kissing her cheek. "Thank you so much for coming."

"You know I would never miss a chance to see my two favorite grandchildren, Aaron," Andrea said, her face lighting up as Jack came dashing into the room, Avery in tow.

Aaron watched as they both greeted Andrea with hugs. "You mean your two only grandchildren," he corrected with a smirk.

"It's only a matter of time before that brother of yours proposes to the nice girl he's dating. But anyway, I heard it was a certain someone's birthday today." At that, she pulled out a small gift box from her purse.

"Andrea, you really didn't have to get her anything," Emily protested modestly.

"Nonsense, Emily. I always wanted a daughter of my own, so be prepared for me to spoil both you and Avery to no end," the woman countered seriously.

"Oh, boy," Aaron joked, loudly enough for them both to hear.

Andrea gave her son a gentle shove towards the door. "Now go and take this young lady to dinner, Aaron," she ordered with an aged smile, motioning towards Emily. "She didn't get all dressed up just to stand around and listen to your sarcastic comments."

Emily grinned from ear to ear. "You need to come over more often, Andrea."

"I do. I really do."

Playfully ignoring them, Aaron kissed Jack's forehead before lifting Avery into his arms. "Be nice to Grandma, okay, you two?"

"Yes, Daddy," the two angels answered in unison.

Emily hugged Jack tightly. "Your daddy and I love you both _so_ much, you know," she said, rising to kiss Avery's chubby knees.

"We know," Jack said smartly, giggling along with his sister.

Aaron chuckled. "Good."

Andrea took the girl from his hands. "Alright, kids. You two have fun, okay?"

Aaron took Emily's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "Don't worry, Mom. We will."

~.~.~

"I have a surprise for you," Aaron whispered, coming up behind Emily and covering her eyes. The dinner and movie had been utterly _fantastic._ The kids were asleep, Andrea was gone, and now…they were back at home.

"A surprise, huh?" she whispered back huskily.

"Mm-hmm. Keep walking forward. Keep going…farther…farther…and stop." He let his hands fall from her face.

"Aaron Hotchner, you hopeless, _hopeless_ romantic." But despite her words, Emily couldn't tame her wildly beating heart as she drank in the sight before her.

Candles of different shapes and sizes lit up the room from their perches on drawers, windowsills, and bedside tables. The bed was turned down, with seemingly hundreds of scarlet and ivory rose petals strewn across the floor and the mahogany-colored sheets.

"I'm not hopeless, so long as I have you," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. "Do you like it?"

"I do," she replied breathlessly.

"I've been wanting to get you out of this dress all evening," he continued, slowly yet deftly pulling down the zipper on the back of her blood red dress.

She turned to face him then, letting the dress fall off her shoulders and to their feet in a pool of silk. Her lust darkened eyes met his. "Well, you're certainly doing a good job now."

Aaron swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said against her lips, before carrying her over to the bed, placing her in the middle of it, and giving her the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review - if you have the time, that is! :D They just encourage me to update faster...**


	6. The Big Girl Bed

**Author's Note: Once again, I guess this isn't a milestone, per se...but it's an important moment in Avery's life. I can't say much else except for the fact that this chapter involves a little shopping trip to the furniture store for Aaron, Emily, and their little princess. I sincerely hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Stepping out of their SUV, Emily unstrapped Avery from the car seat and hiked the girl high up on her hip. Spring was fast approaching, a fact that became obvious as a cool breeze blew through the trees.

Aaron joined them then, stuffing the keys in his pocket and looking thoroughly at ease in a pair of faded jeans, a charcoal grey shirt, and expensive sunglasses.

He looked _delicious._

Emily shook her head to clear it from any such thoughts. _Not now, Emily. Maybe later._

Avery wriggled in her mother's arms. "Jack?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"Your brother's at school, pumpkin," Aaron answered. Avery pouted and he immediately added, "But mommy and I are here, and we're getting you something really special at the store. Something for the big girl you're becoming." He gave her a reassuring smile and it seemed as though all her troubles had disappeared.

"Speaking of which," Emily interjected, "I need to head to the restroom to change this one." She kissed the girl's head. Then looking at Aaron, she said brightly, "So, just find a seat somewhere and relax, and Ave and I will be back shortly."

"Sounds good to me," he said with a gentle shrug.

"Thanks," she said in return, kissing him on the cheek as she passed by.

Aaron entered the rather large furniture store just a few steps behind his two favorite women, settling into a comfortable leather couch by the door. He was just about to let his mind wander when a voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Can I help you?"

He looked up to see a busty, strawberry blonde haired woman in front of him. She might have been pretty without the ten layers of makeup, but instead, the only aspect of her face that commanded attention was the shockingly bright red lipstick on her Botox-infused lips.

"Ah…" He frowned. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

He sighed. _I might as well save time and be useful_. "Actually, could you tell me where to bedroom section is?" he asked, looking around the store and seeing nothing but decorations for a living room and kitchen.

The look on the woman's face made him with he had phrased the question differently. "Our bedding department is on the second floor, to the left." Then, after a beat: "I'd be more than happy to show you."

Aaron fought the urge to gag. "I'll be fine. I'll go check it out as soon as my wife gets here." _Did you hear that, lady? My_ wife_. Hence the reason why I am very obviously wearing a wedding ring._

As if on cue, he heard Avery's exuberant squeal and saw them making their way to him. _Thank God_.

The woman cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh. I…um…well…that's nice. If you need anything else, my name's Candy." And at that, she made her hasty escape.

Emily chuckled as she took a seat by her husband, Avery on her lap. "You look like someone just slapped you."

"I _feel_ like someone just slapped me," he retorted smartly. "That was the weirdest thing I've experienced in a while."

"What, having a woman shamelessly flirt with you?" she teased. "I did it practically every day when I joined the team. I was awfully desperate, Aaron."

"Not desperate…just strong-willed," he corrected with a wink.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Whatever you want to call it."

Aaron took Avery into his arms. "Now let's go get this big girl a bed." And taking Emily's hand in his, they set off to the second floor.

~.~.~

"What about this one?" Aaron asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Emily eyed the light pink bed frame and yellow and white striped sheets. "What do you think, Ave?"

The girl shook her head once, twice. "No, Daddy," she said seriously, causing Emily to bite back a smirk.

Aaron saw it, however. Crossing his arms in mock frustration, he said, "Well, alright then, Emily. She hasn't gone for _any_ of my suggestions. Let's see if you can do any better," he said with a challenging grin.

"You're on," she responded, shooting him a wink. Holding Avery's hand as the toddler walked somewhat unsteadily by her side, Emily led her over to a different row of beds. Pointing to one with a light blue frame and white sheets decorated with light brown bears, she asked, "Do you like this one, baby?"

Avery shook her head.

"I thought you'd be good at this sort of thing," Aaron teased. "Guess not."

"Oh, hush. She didn't like it because it was too boyish." She pointed out another, this one with a yellow headboard and white sheets covered in multicolored flowers. "This one, Ave?"

The girl reached forward and touched the flower –shaped pillows for a while, but shook her head nonetheless.

Finally, when it seemed as if there were no more choices, Avery squealed when they were in the sight of the second-to-last bed in the aisle.

Aaron lifted the girl up onto the bed, letting her sit on the pleasantly soft mattress. "You like this one, pumpkin?"

Avery didn't answer, her gaze and attention focused instead on the figures decorating the sheets. The white covers featured a host of light yellow giraffes, lavender colored hippos, sky blue whales, lime green frogs, and lastly, pale pink elephants.

Avery's favorite.

She looked up at her parents, her face beaming. "Please?"

Aaron kissed his daughter on the nose. "What do you think, Em?"

Emily fingered the headboard and bed frame. "The wood used to manufacture it is strong…" She felt the sheets. "The sheets are nice and soft – one hundred percent cotton. It won't be rough on her skin. And…" She checked the mattress. "The mattress isn't too hard or too soft. Just perfect." She glanced at the tag. "_And _it's a reasonable price. Looks like our little girl is a better furniture chooser than the two of us combined."

"I would have to agree." He placed his hands on his wife's hips. "You know…maybe you and I should get a new bed. Or at least a new mattress. God only knows we've worn that old thing through too many times to count," he said quietly, almost huskily, kissing her on the sensitive spot below her right ear.

"You are _such_ a sex fiend, you know that?" She laughed, turning to face him and punch his chest playfully.

"Funny…you've never complained before."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe next time, Aaron. Or…" She met his dark gaze. "We can wear out our mattress even more when we get home."

"Yes, _please_."

~.~.~

The four Hotchners sat cross-legged on Avery's "big-girl bed," watching with interest as she played with her endless pile of stuffed animals, pairing them with the colorful animals on her brand new sheets.

Jack handed his sister her favorite, a plush pink elephant she carried with her everywhere. "And here's Ellie," he said, pointing out the imprint of the elephant on the soft cotton. "See? They're the same, Ave."

Avery bounced up and down excitedly, giggling as she gave the stuffed animal a tight hug. "Ellie," she cooed.

Emily smiled at the sight. "Avery, how is Ellie doing today?"

The two year old grinned. "Good." She placed the pink elephant on her father's head, clapping her hands in joy as her action resulted in laughter from the rest of her family.

Aaron tickled his little princess. "You're such a silly girl." He gave the cute elephant a kiss before placing it back in his daughter's waiting arms. The four fell quiet, relishing the comfortable peace. Then, after a few minutes: "So, Avery…"

"Daddy?"

"Your mommy and I want to know – do you like your new bed?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded immediately. "Lots." Then, with a heart-stopping smile _so_ like her mother's, she said the new phrase she had learned just days before. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, beautiful," Emily said softly, sincerely.

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. "Anything for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are love...so don't be shy! Please drop me a line and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note: So, I know I've been keeping Avery all cute and sweet throughout all my countless stories and chapter updates, but I was kind of running out of chapter themes (I've been having a bad case of writer's block lately) and the only thing that kept popping into my mind as a potential idea was a tempter tantrum! I mean, there _is_ a reason people call the phase "the terrible twos." All kids have at least one in their lifetime! You hear the stories from parents all the time... So anyway, running with that little plot line, I created this chapter. I couldn't make Avery a screaming mess, however...I love her too much for that! :D Here's to hoping you enjoy the lastest installment. Also, if you have potential chapter ideas, I would love to hear them! I could use all the help I could get, to be honest. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Emily gently dried Avery's legs with a soft, pale yellow towel, the smell of body wash and baby powder filling the large bathroom. Gazing at the toddler with nothing but sheer adoration, Emily kissed her daughter's adorably chubby stomach and tossed her a sweet smile.

"Where's Daddy?" Avery asked, squirming as Emily put her in a purple and white checkered dress.

"Daddy's just dropping off a couple of files at the office. He'll be here really soon, sweetheart," she assured. "Then we're going to Henry's birthday party, remember?"

"Mm-hmm," the previously ecstatic child replied simply, her attention robbed from her mother's possession as Jack entered the room, his favorite toy dinosaur in tow.

"Well, someone sure looks sharp," Emily complimented. "Come over here, Mister Hotchner." Reaching for a comb on the spotless marble countertop, she ran it through the young boy's hair until it was perfect.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Thanks."

Emily bit back a laugh as she smoothed out the creases in Jack's sky blue shirt. "Jack, honey…you missed a button."

His forehead wrinkled in frustration. "Really?"

"Really. But no worries, I'll take care of it." Emily was in the process of doing just that when Avery decided to make her presence known once more.

"Rex," she murmured, pointing at Jack's stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Jack nodded. "His name's Trevor. Trevor the T-Rex. I've had him since I was a baby. Like you," he added after a beat.

"Can I see?"

Unconsciously, the boy's grip on the dinosaur tightened. "Umm…" Emily stiffened slightly, knowing that Jack would have shared any other toy, but he was _extremely_ protective of Trevor. And Avery was in one of those moods again…

"Gimme," the toddler persisted, a quiet whine building up in the back of her throat.

"Jack, just let her see it for a second," Emily said softly, carefully.

"But…doesn't she like Ellie better?"

The boy had raised a good point. Avery was emotionally attached to the faithful elephant; it seemed to erase all problems. "Where _is_ Ellie?"

Without another word, Jack dashed off to the living room, returning a split second later with the pink plush toy in hand. "Here."

Emily took it from him gratefully, offering it to Avery with a soothing smile. "Here you go, baby. Here's Ellie."

But the two year old pushed her beloved elephant to the ground, her bottom lip quivering as she exclaimed, "No!"

Sighing, Emily took Avery into her arms and kissed her forehead lightly. "Hey, gorgeous, look at me. How come you're so restless today?"

Avery said nothing, just looked away and scowled at her brother.

"Avery?" Emily spoke up once again. "We have to go to Henry's house really soon. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"No go!" the toddler finally answered. "I wanna stay!"

"Oh, honey…"

At that, Avery burst into tears, trying her hardest to wriggle free from her mother's embrace.

Emily gently bounced Avery up and down. "Calm down, baby. I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun."

"No!" This time, the answer was in the form of an ear-shattering, teeth-jarring scream that was magnified one hundred-fold by the echo of the master bath.

"Sweetheart, please stop crying, okay? Auntie JJ and Uncle Will are really looking forward to seeing you. Your Uncle Will loves you so much, you know," Emily said sincerely, trying in vain to placate the girl.

Needless to say, it didn't work. "No care! _I don't wanna go!_" Avery repeated, even louder this time.

Emily bit her lip roughly. Glancing over to Jack, she saw him still standing a few steps away, unsure of what to do. "Jack?"

"She can see Trevor," he answered immediately, trying but failing to hide the dejection in his voice.

She dropped a kiss in his hair. "Thank you _so_ much." She handled the treasured dinosaur with the utmost care. "Look what your brother is letting you play with, Ave! It's Trevor!"

"I don't want it!" Avery cried, tears still streaming down her sweet face.

"Then what do you want, sweetheart? Tell me," Emily urged.

"_I want Daddy!_"

Emily's heart wrenched, one errant thought running through her mind. _Does this make me a bad mother, the fact that I can't even soothe my own daughter without the help of my husband?_ She internally slapped herself. _Am I seriously getting jealous over this? How incredibly irrational. _"Daddy will be home as soon as he can, baby," she reiterated, turning her attention to on Avery once more and kissing the girl's salty tears away.

"But I want him _now_," Avery said, her sob-choked voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, baby. I know…" _So do I._ "Jack, can you please do me a huge favor and find my cell phone in my office? I need to call your father."

"Okay," he responded immediately, raising his voice to be heard over Avery's never-ending shrieks.

"Actually, _you_ can go ahead and give him a call…"

Jack did as instructed, easily finding Emily's iPhone on the polished cherry wood desk. He called his father mere seconds later, grinning at the sound of the familiar deep voice.

Aaron let a smile adorn his face as he checked the caller ID and saw the name that showed up. "Hey, Em," Aaron greeted, picking up the phone on the first ring.

"Hi, Daddy," Jack said with a brilliant laugh.

"Oh, hey, buddy. What's up?"

"Mommy wants to talk to you," he answered, taking the stairs two at a time in search of the tall brunette.

"Really? What about?"

"Avery's crying again and she won't stop."

Aaron winced. _Poor Emily._ "Let me talk to your mom."

Jack handed the phone over to Emily with a theatrical flourish. "Hey," she sighed.

The first thing Aaron heard was the sound of loud wails coming from the other line. "Hey."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just one street away, Em."

"_Thank God._ I have the feeling that you're going to be the only solution to ending Avery's temper tantrum. I mean, she was fine until I started fixing Jack's shirt and paying more attention to him…which makes sense, I guess, because I read somewhere that toddlers will throw a tantrum if they're seeking attention or can't get something – or someone, in this case – that they want." She closed her eyes. "Just hurry. Please."

"I'm pulling up to the house right now. Tell Ave I'll be right there."

"My God, I love you so much."

Aaron chuckled. "The feeling's mutual, darling."

"Good," she teased. Hanging up, she gently wiped Avery's tears away. "Daddy's home, Avery. You'll get to see him _real_ soon."

And sure enough, Aaron crossed the threshold less than five minutes later, immediately taking the girl into his arms. "Hey, pumpkin," he murmured. "How come you're crying?"

"No go," she mumbled, burying her small face into the crook of her father's neck.

"But you're going to see Henry, Ave. And Auntie JJ and Uncle Will…"

Her crying quieted somewhat, but refused to cease completely. Avery tugged at the hem of her dress and let out a small "humph."

"And you know what," he continued, "I'm sure Auntie Pen, Uncle Dave, Uncle Derek, and Uncle Spencer will be there, too. Maybe even Auntie Ashley. You're going to get _so_ many hugs and kisses. You know why? Because everyone loves you, baby. Everyone in the _entire world._

"Your daddy's right, you know," Emily added sweetly. "But no one loves you more than me, Daddy, and Jack. You're our princess." She kissed her tiny fingers. "You're such a special girl, Avery."

Just like that, the tears stopped falling. "Really?" the toddler asked, peeking at her mother shyly through a loose lock of dark brown hair.

Jack stepped forward, Trevor tucked safely under his arm. "Really," he answered, stepping forward and kissing Avery on the nose.

She giggled quietly. Then, after a beat: "Okay."

"Okay?" Aaron asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright, then. Let's go have ourselves a party."

~.~.~

JJ beamed as she enveloped Emily into a monster-like hug. "It's been _too_ long, Em."

"It has! How have you been, Mrs. State Department?" Emily teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Counter-terrorism," JJ tossed back wittily. "Henry is really enjoying preschool and Will – get this – actually _retired_ so he could watch over Henry when I have a case. Instead of getting a sitter all the time, you know."

"I guess I'm just an all-around good guy," Will said with a wink, coming up behind his wife. "Hello, Emily. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It is," she agreed politely.

"Where is Aaron?"

Emily chuckled. "He's gathering the kids. He said he'd be able to handle it, but now I'm not so sure…" She glanced at the present in her hand. "Speaking of kids, I don't see the birthday boy. Where's Henry?"

"I believe he's out in the backyard trying to teach his godfather how to play football." It was the cheery blonde's turn to let out a laugh. "Poor Spence…"

"Is that Emily?" The voice of who could only be Penelope Garcia broke through all conversation, and sure enough, the brightly dressed woman rounded the corner. The built form of Derek Morgan trailing right behind, a perfect, white grin plastered on his face.

As the rest of the BAU gang gathered together, greetings and embraces were immediately exchanged, Aaron, Jack and Avery joining them somewhere in between the hustle and bustle. Dave, who had been the last to show up, lifted Avery into his strong arms and cast her an admiring smile. "Hello there, bella."

"Hi," she said quietly in response, grinning slightly.

"Oh, Emily, I just cannot get over how adorable she looks in this dress!" Ashley gushed, gently caressing Avery's porcelain-smooth cheek.

Henry giggled. "Look at her little teeth," he said, causing Jack to laugh as well. "How come she doesn't have all of them like me and Jack?"

"Most toddlers develop their full set of twenty baby teeth – which are usually called milk teeth – once they are two and a half to three years old," Reid, the fountain of knowledge, spouted to no surprise. "Avery looks like she has…" He did a quick count. "Fourteen. And she's at what, twenty-nine months?" Emily nodded, her shoulders shaking as she laughed quietly. "Her last six teeth should make an appearance in around four or five months. Also, it's recommended by pediatric dentists to start brushing with a pea-sized amount of fluoride toothpaste no earlier than three years of age, or if the child recently ate a meal full of sugar."

"I actually already knew that," Aaron said incredulously. Then he shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you read nothing but parenting books for around a year."

Will snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Although, I'm sure you have no trouble with this little one," JJ said, motioning to the toddler who was now happily relaxing in her father's embrace.

"Really. She doesn't seem like the moody type," Morgan agreed. "I remember both Sarah and Desi whined twenty-four/seven when they were around this age…it just about drove my poor mother insane. But Avery's a little angel, isn't she? She certainly looks like one," he added, smoothing his god-daughter's curls away from her face.

Aaron laughed at the resulting facial expression on Emily's face. "She's an angel for _most_ of the time," he said smartly. "Let's leave it at that."

Avery, blissfully oblivious to the topic of conversation, let out a sharp squeal as Henry tickled her stubby toes. All she cared about was that her daddy and mommy were both there, that her Auntie JJ had given her a bright orange balloon, and that – as of that moment – she was the center of attention.

And in toddler standards, that meant life was pretty darn great.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews would be _oh so_ greatly appreciated. I love you all. :)**


	8. Boo Boo

**Author's Note: I am seriously too tired to think of anything witty to say right now. I should definitely be asleep...but, here's me, giving it a try. Aaron and Derek team together to perform a little building project for the kids. It's great, for the most part, but...well, the chapter title is explanation enough. I hope you enjoy, however! Thanks again for taking the time to read this little endeavor of mine - it really means a lot. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" Emily asked, leaning against the screen door that led to the well-groomed backyard.

Aaron stood slowly, wiping his hands on his worn-out jeans. He gave her a tired smile. "I'm sure, Em." There was a pause. "Although, I'd love it if you would make some –"

"Lemonade?" Emily laughed as she interrupted him. "Somehow I knew you would ask. There's a fresh pitcher in the fridge."

"You are _amazing_," Aaron sighed. Turning to the other man in the backyard, he asked, "Would you like a glass, Derek?"

"That sounds wonderful right about now," Morgan answered. He shot Emily a perfect grin. "Thanks, princess."

"Not a problem," she shot back, turning to leave. "That is, if Jack hasn't already drank all of it like he did last time," she added with a smirk.

"I'm going to cry if he did," Aaron murmured, returning to his previous task.

Barely a minute later and Emily was back, skillfully carrying two glasses of the ice cold beverage. Handing them to the men, she eyed their project with interest. "Looks like it's almost finished."

Morgan ran his hands across the surface he had just sanded. "It is. All it needs is a couple coats of paint and a nail or two at this hinge right here."

Aaron used his arm to shade his eyes from the shining sun. "Derek, I think I can take it from here. Besides, I'm sure you have a better way to spend your weekend."

"No, I –"

"Actually, I was just fixing up some sandwiches," Emily inserted. "They're nothing special, but at least stay for lunch."

Derek checked his watch. "Emily, you know I would love to, but I promised Penelope I would her figure out what was wrong with her car." He glanced back at Aaron. "Are you sure you don't need me to hang around?"

The older man smiled. "I'm sure. Go help Penelope."

Morgan nodded. "Great." Then, witch a soft expression gracing his features: "I hope the kids love it."

"I'm sure they will," Emily responded. "And Derek…at least take a sandwich with you."

Derek chuckled. "Well, Emily, if they're anywhere as good as your lemonade, that's one offer I don't think I'll be able to pass up."

"That's what I like to hear."

Watching as Morgan made his way into the air-conditioned house, Aaron pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek. "Someone's getting quite good at the whole domestic, housewife-ish lifestyle."

She gave him a playful shove. "Oh, hush. It was the least I could do since you both have been working since the morning."

"So, if a sandwich – albeit a delicious one – is_ his_ reward…what's _mine_?" he asked, a roguish grin hinting at the corners of his lips.

She let out an airy, almost husky, laugh. "I'll make sure to show you tonight, Mr. Hotchner."

"I'm counting on it, Mrs. Hotchner. Don't disappoint me."

"I never do."

~.~.~

After letting the paint dry for a day, Aaron and Emily led their two angels to the backyard with claims of a "special present from Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Derek."

"A special present?" Jack piped up. "Like what?"

Emily let her hand rest on the boy's shoulders. "Come on outside and you'll see," she said brightly.

Doing just that, Aaron and Emily shared a sweet little smile as their two children opened the screen door and gasped in excitement at the sight in front of them.

In one corner of the spacious backyard, the grass had been replaced by a plot of mulch, in which stood a brightly colored slide and swing set.

"We never have enough time on the weekends to go to the park," Aaron explained to the still awestruck kids. "And your mother and I know just how much you two love the swings. So, we thought, 'Why not bring the park to us?' And that's exactly what we did. It may not be as great as the one we normally go to, but –"

He was cut off by a hug from Jack. "It's even better." And at that, the ever-so-enthusiastic boy ran to a swing and sat down happily.

Avery looked up at Emily with gorgeous large brown eyes. "Slide?" she asked, flashing an adorable toothy grin.

Emily lifted the precious girl into her arms. "Of course, baby."

Unable to suppress the feeling of warmth spreading through his heart, Aaron just stood back and watched his son soar as high as a bird on the swings, and his wife and daughter zooming down the slide, the latter squealing in joy from her secure place on her mother's lap.

"Daddy!" he heard Jack exclaim.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Push me higher!"

And so, running over to his son, that was just what he did.

~.~.~

After careening down the slide for the tenth time in a row, Emily knelt down to her daughter's height and gave her a soft smile.

"Again, Mommy!" Avery urged, jumping up and down excitedly.

"In one second, okay, sweetheart? Mommy needs to use the restroom." Emily kissed Avery's forehead lightly, brushing the dirt off the girl's shorts. "But then I'll be right back and we'll go again."

"Okay," Avery said, skipping off in the direction of her father. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Hey, pumpkin. I thought you were still having fun on the slide." Aaron glanced around the yard briefly. "Where's your mom?"

She giggled. "She's using the potty."

The three-year-old's terminology caused Aaron to laugh out loud, especially since it was used in the context of clean, concise, no-nonsense Emily. "Did you want me to push you on the swings, too?"

Avery shook her head, the action causing her small ponytail to whip to and fro. "I wanna slide!"

"Sure, sweetheart. Jack, just give me one second and then I'll push you even higher, alright?"

"Alright!"

Aaron climbed up the steps leading to the top of the slide, Avery in front of him. After wrapping his arms snugly around the young girl's waist, he pushed off with his feet and proceeded to zoom down the chute, much to his daughter's delight. After several repeats of these very same actions, however, Emily still wasn't back. Placing Avery by her older brother, Aaron said, "I'm going to go check on your mom really quickly, just to make sure she's okay. Jack, you'll watch your sister, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" he nodded immediately.

"Thanks, buddy." And at that, he was off.

Jack glanced at Avery. "Hey, Ave, do you want to see something cool?"

Always interested in playing with her brother, she smiled. "Okay. Lemme see!"

"Look how high I can go!" Jack exclaimed, and with every push off his feet on the ground, it seemed as if his swing gained another mile of air. Soon he would be _flying._

Avery clapped her hands together happily, obviously amazed. Eager to impress, she climbed up the steps of the slid, a stunt of her own in mind.

"Look, Jack!"

The boy's blood ran cold. Immediately, he skidded to a stop. "No, Ave, don't –"

But the young girl didn't listen.

~.~.~

The first thing Emily heard from the inside of the house was a loud, glass-shatteringly high-pitched scream.

And then the crying started.

Dashing into the backyard with Aaron hot on her heels, Emily felt her heart skip several beats as she saw Avery curled up into a ball at the foot of the slide, her face contorted in pain as tears streamed down her mulch-dirtied cheeks.

Gently settling Avery across her lap, Emily felt tears clawing at her own eyes as she saw a cut on the side of her daughter's mouth, slowly bleeding.

Aaron's gaze fell to Avery's knee, which was scraped and bleeding, as well. Right as Emily opened her mouth to say something, he interrupted. "I'll go get a damp hand towel and some Band-Aids."

And he was off.

Emily wiped her daughter's tears. "Avery?" The three-year-old's eyes met hers. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. I know it hurts…" _Especially your busted lip. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry._ "But you're so strong, you know that? Even stronger than me and your daddy. And we admire that about you. So, hang on for just one minute and then your daddy will be back, and…and everything will be okay." She dropped a kiss in Avery's hair. "I promise." _Aaron, please hurry up._

With impeccable timing, Aaron returned, his hands full of first aid items. While Emily wiped the blood off of Avery's face, he turned to Jack. "What happened?"

Jack looked scared as he glanced up at his father. "I…um…well, she…"

Aaron placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. Just tell me what happened."

Jack frowned, letting out a heavy sigh. "After you left, I wanted to show Avery how high I could go on the swings. So, I did and she thought it was cool, but while I was still on the swings, she…" He paused. "I didn't know she would do on the slide! I got off the swings and told her not to, but she let go, and…and…" His lip trembled.

Emily placed a finger underneath the young boy's chin, moving his saddened gaze to her. "Look at me, Jack," she said softly. "None of this is your fault, okay?"

"But Daddy told me to watch Avery and I didn't do a good job! I should have –"

"Jack," Emily said again. "Your sister's going to be fine."

"But her lip…"

"Isn't bleeding anymore," she finished.

He watched as Emily applied antibacterial ointment on Avery's knee, cleanly covering it with a Band-Aid and pressing a gentle kiss to it to rid her from pain.

After her father followed suit, Avery swiveled to face her brother. "Jack?"

The boy maneuvered so that he was sitting right by her. "Hi, Avery," he said somewhat sheepishly.

"Kiss my boo-boo and make it better, Jack," she said quietly, traces of tears still visible in her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"You're…you're not mad at me?"

She shook her head emphatically. "Kiss it," she said again, pointing at the bright pink Band-Aid on her knee.

Not one to deny his sister of a request, he did just that. "Better?" he asked, shooting her a shy grin.

Avery grinned back, wiping away the rest of her tears with a small fist. "All better," she assured.

~.~.~

Emily ran her fingers through Avery's soft, silky hair. The girl was fast asleep on one of the plush sofas, her head resting in her mother's lap.

Coming to sit by her, Aaron handed Emily a mug of steaming hot coffee. "I needed some and I thought you might feel the same way," he said in explanation.

"You just about read my mind," she murmured, her gaze still on her daughter's sleeping form.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "She's going to be fine, Emmy. You said so yourself."

"I know, I know…I'm just glad she didn't have to get stitches, or something." She sighed. "You're going to call me stupid when I say this, but I feel like…like since my mother was never really around for me, I shouldn't let Avery out of my sight. I mean, I know that's ridiculous because she will need her own space soon and I, myself, would have hated it if my mom hovered twenty-four/seven. But…the one time I'm not there with her, this happens. What am I supposed to think? I don't know whether I'm trying to make up for the time my mother lost, or if I'm just making sure Avery doesn't turn up like me, but…"

Aaron silenced her with a kiss. "First of all, I would _never_ call you stupid. What you're worrying about is perfectly rational. After all, you're her mother and she's your daughter. Sure, she'll need space…when she's a teenager. As for now, she's only three and she needs you more than ever. And to your credit, you've given her everything you have and more." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "You know, it's times like these when I thank my lucky stars that you're the amazing mother you are. Because there are some moments when I have absolutely no idea what on earth to do, but then you'll show up and everything will be okay." He looked into her eyes. "Your parenting skills are incredible."

Emily looked at him doubtfully. "Really? Because I always feel the opposite way. Like I can't do anything unless you're around. Like I'm not trying hard enough for Avery or Jack. Like…I'm becoming my mom. And you have no idea what that feels like. I love my mom and I always have, but I don't want to be her. I don't want Avery to be me."

Aaron shook his head. "Em, Avery 'becoming' you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He smiled. "In fact, I think you turned out pretty great. And as for your mom, she raised you," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ever the persistent woman, Emily continued: "Yes, she was – is – a great person. But she was the type of mother who I couldn't even approach when I found out I was pregnant. When I had an abortion. I want Avery to have a person she can look up to, who she can talk to about _anything_."

"And she already has that, Emily. You don't give yourself enough credit. Today was Avery's first injury _ever_. You've kept her safe." He pressed a finger to her lips as she moved to say something else. "Avery and Jack absolutely adore you. Whether you want to believe it or not, you are the best mother a child could have. Do you understand me? Emily, I don't ever want you to forget that."

After a brief stretch of contemplative silence, Emily finally gave him a thankful, watery smile. "I won't." Then, in a barely audible whisper: "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles slowly. "Anything for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had an amazing Easter Sunday (or otherwise, a well-deserved three day weekend)! But you know what I wish the Easter bunny could have left me? A couple of great reviews. Think you could make up for it? :) Thanks in advance!**


	9. Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note: I've been having some computer problems, so updates may be sporadic at best. But believe me, I will try my best to have a chapter up every week!  
****Anyway…once again, the chapter title says it all – Aaron and Avery have some great fun with brushes, paints, and construction paper. I hope you enjoy reading, and please remember: reviews are the greatest (well…only) form of payment that I – and all other FFN authors – can get. So, on that note, I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Aaron glanced up from his work at the sound of pitter-pattering feet which could only be associated with his daughter. Sure enough, Avery Samantha Hotchner came dashing into his makeshift office and immediately proceeded to climb up onto his lap.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, beautiful. What are you up to so early in the morning?"

She shrugged. "Whatcha doing, Daddy?"

"Nothing too special. Just some files and some other work."

Avery paused. "Oh." Both she and Jack knew never to bother their parents when they were working.

Noticing the shift in her behavior – he was a profiler, after all – Aaron added with a sweet, consoling smile, "But now that you're awake, we can do something fun." He lifted the girl onto his shoulders, quickly making the short trek to the kitchen. "I bet you're hungry. What do you want for breakfast?"

The three and a half year old grinned. "Waffles, please."

Ten minutes later, still munching on her favorite chocolate chip waffles, Avery met her father's gaze. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is Mommy still asleep?"

Craning his neck to see, Aaron peered down the hallway leading to their bedroom. The house was still. There were no sounds of early morning singing in the shower, nor the sounds of running water, bed sheets rustling…nothing to indicate Emily was awake.

"I think so, Ave. Besides, it's pretty early," he said again. "Why? Did you need something?" Aaron tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, looking at her curiously.

Avery shrugged again. "Not really. It's just…me and Mommy always finger paint on Fridays. Today's Friday."

"Hmmm. Well, let's let your mom sleep for a couple more minutes, okay? But if you want to, I'll get the colors and we can paint together," he proposed, already out of his seat and in search of the art supplies.

"Okay!" Avery exclaimed excitedly, eagerly wolfing down the rest of her breakfast.

In the blink of an eye, Aaron was back, his hands full of tempera paints, brushes, and construction paper.

Totally disregarding the brushes – it was _finger_ painting, after all – Avery dipped her entire hand into a container of bright green paint without hesitation, and trailed her fingers across a glossy sheet of pale yellow paper with as much attention to detail as a three year old could muster. Then, dipping her other hand in red, she added five large – yet childishly unsymmetrical – petals. She grinned proudly. "Look, Daddy!"

Aaron eyed the flower as if it was the most exquisite masterpiece he had ever seen. "I _love_ it." He pressed a kiss to Avery's cheek. "It's absolutely beautiful. Why didn't you tell me you were such a talented artist, Ave?"

The child beamed. "Thank you," she mumbled sheepishly. Then, an idea struck: "You do one!"

"I don't know, sweetheart, arts and crafts were never my thing…"

"Come on!" Avery urged, bouncing up and down in her chair. "Please?"

"Well, if you insist," he relented with a theatrical sigh, feigning reluctance.

"Good," Avery said, pursing her lips in a fashion that mirrored Emily to a T. She handed her father a wide selection of brushes and pushed the paints closer to him. "Here!"

He laughed quietly. "Okay, okay. What should I draw?"

"Hmmm…" Her face scrunched up in consideration. "Oh! Draw Mommy!"

In his mind's eye, Aaron pictured Emily. Emily and her waves of ebony hair, Emily and her fair skin, elegant shoulders, mile-long legs…Emily and her piercing dark eyes…

He turned to face his daughter. "I can't."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"The best I can do is a stick figure." _It wouldn't do her justice._

"But it'll be a pretty stick figure," Avery pointed out smartly. "A _really_ pretty one."

She had a point. Without further conversation, Aaron grabbed a thin brush and proceeded to paint a tall figure with brown eyes, pink lips, a red dress and red heels, and dark brown – almost black – hair. But there were so many things the picture could not capture – the way the sun could tease hidden fires out of her hair, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, the way her chest heaved when she was excited…

He watched as Avery added a large pink heart at the bottom of the paper. Taking Avery's short index finger in his much larger hand, he dipped it in the black paint and helped her label the picture "mommy." "Well, Ave, what do you think?"

"I like it," she smiled. Her eyes met those of her father. "Do another one," she pleaded, an almost shy expression gracing her sweet features – but only for a brief moment.

"It would be my pleasure." Aaron wasn't going to resist; he had to admit, painting with Avery was quite fun. And besides, he didn't think he would ever be able to deny her of anything she wanted. "What – or who – should I draw next?"

"Me, you, Mommy, and Jack," she answered immediately.

"In one picture?" Avery nodded. "Alright. Your wish is my command," he added, shooting her a playful wink.

Less than five minutes later, Avery laughed as she admired the portrait. Emily looked exactly the same as in the previous painting, except now she was wearing a royal blue dress. Aaron was wearing a black and white suit with an orange tie; Avery had chosen the color, saying something about penguins. Jack was wearing shorts and a green shirt, a mess of yellow hair atop his head (alas, there had been no paint explicitly labeled "golden blonde"). Avery's gaze lingered on the illustration of her. "She's cute." And she was. In the picture, Avery was wearing a purple dress with pink polka dots, her hair up in two perfect pigtails.

Aaron smiled. "But you know who's cuter? _You_ are." He launched a merciless tickle attack. "You're cuter with your wide smiles, your bright laughter…"

Avery tickled him back – or at least, tried to. "Stop, Daddy, stop!" she squealed, completely forgetting about their previous activities.

Until she opened her eyes and looked at her father's shirt, that is.

"Oops."

Following Avery's gaze, Aaron shook his head as he saw streaks of black, red, and bright green paint seeping into his baby blue polo.

"Those stains are never coming out."

Aaron looked up to see Emily leaning against the table, clad in an old, plain white tee-shirt and black shorts. The shirt looked to be covered with what looked like…

Dried paint of all imaginable colors.

Smart woman.

Despite the circumstances, he smirked. "Thank you, Doctor Watson. Your powers of observation astound me."

The room was filled with Emily's husky laughter. "Any time, Mr. Holmes." Then, to Avery: "You silly girl. I forgot to warn your daddy that you and I usually decide that painting each other is much more entertaining…but oh, well. At least you had fun, Ave. You two were laughing _so_ loudly…"

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"Don't be! Everyone needs a good laugh every once and a while. Besides, I was already half awake; I could get used to using you two as my alarm."

Avery giggled. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the three drying pictures drying on the table.

Emily gasped. "Oh, Avery, this flower is absolutely gorgeous! I wish I could paint as well as you…" Her gaze fell on the painting of her in the red dress. "And this…I love it," she said honored. "I'm honored, sweetheart. Truly honored."

Aaron cleared his throat. "Actually, I drew that one…"

Emily arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Stick figures, Aaron? Really?"

"I thought you said you loved it!"

She grinned. "I do. I'm just teasing you." She glanced at the picture again. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he countered, stealing a quick kiss.

Emily fought to suppress the blush gradually creeping up her neck. _God, even now he can make me feel like a teenager…_

She picked up the last portrait. "Now _this_ is going on the fridge."

Aaron let out a hearty laugh. "As much as I would love to, I can't take all the credit for that one. Avery chose all the colors."

Emily dropped a kiss in her daughter's hair. "Well, I think it's perfect. You two are _amazing_ artists." There was a pause. "Speaking of which, we're going to have to get you out of that shirt since our little artist over here had a bit too much fun…"

"Sorry," Avery mumbled again.

Emily smiled. "It's okay, sweetheart. Your father has several other shirts he can wear. And if he doesn't need to go to work next Friday, then he'll be prepared for our artistic shenanigans." She took Aaron's hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

"It's a shame; I really liked this shirt," Aaron said, raising both his arms as Emily took the hem in her hands and undressed him.

"You do look quite good in that color…" She tossed it in the trash with perfect aim. "But we can get you one just like it tomorrow. Besides…" She caught his eye. "There's only one type of paint that belongs on you…"

He chuckled, relishing in the feel of her arms folded up against his bare chest. "And?"

Emily pressed her lips to the base of his neck. "And it's made out of chocolate." She tossed him a seductive gaze. "You know just how much I _love_ chocolate…don't you?"

Aaron's eyes darkened at the hungry, lust-filled expression on her face. "I believe I do. But…I think I need a reminder – just to make sure."

This time, it was Emily's turn to chuckle. "I'm sure you do. Get on the bed, Agent Hotchner."

And that was that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again! And remember...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me the incentive to update faster... :)**


	10. Alphabet Soup

Author's Note: I'm actually really surprised that I was able to get a chapter up this week. For the next two weeks, I'm going to be seriously bogged down with final exams, so I doubt I'll have the time to write the next installment (until summer vacation starts, that is). But that being said, don't lose hope! Please continue with all the feedback; in fact, I'll even add a little incentive this time (since the last chapter only got 2 reviews...*sigh*). Reviewer number 40 will get the one-shot of their choice! But it has to be for this chapter...so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Yes, this is me, down on my knees in the snow, begging with all my heart.) Anyway...this chapter will lead up to chapter 12, Avery's first day of school. :) (Chapter 11 will be about something totally random, but totally cute - as always.) And that's really all I can say! I hope you enjoy it, and remember...I love you all. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)

* * *

Jack wandered into the kitchen, plopping down onto a chair at the large cherry wood dining table. He let out a weary sigh, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. Seconds later, he felt – rather than heard – his father approach him.

Aaron put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Are you okay?"

Jack mumbled a "yes," but his eyes remained closed.

"Long day at school?"

He nodded in answer, lifting his head up and scanning the room for the young girl whose energy he was in serious need of. "Where's Avery?"

"Your mom is giving her a bath, I think." Aaron's gaze met that of his son. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"…About Mom giving Ave a bath?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Aaron snorted. "No, no…about school."

"Oh." Jack shrugged. "It was okay. I just have lots of homework."

_And Little League starts up this Saturday…there goes the weekend. He won't have any time. _"Hmmm." Aaron crossed his arms, an expression of thought etched in his handsome features. "Well, how about this: after dinner, if your mom isn't busy, then the two of us can help you with your school work. Then, if you're in the mood, you and I can get our gloves and baseballs out and warm up for your practice tomorrow."

Jack gave a small smile. "Okay. That sounds good."

Aaron ruffled the boy's hair. "But in the meantime, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Sure!" Jack skipped to his feet and examined the contents of their large pantry, while Aaron rummaged around in the fridge behind him. His gaze landed on one of the only things he could cook. "Can we have soup?"

"Not bad for a late-February night," Aaron mused. "And…" He pulled out a chicken breast from the refrigerator with a flourish that would make Vanna White jealous. "I can shred this to add to it."

Jack grinned, taking hold of the can opener. "Then let's get started, Dad. I'm _starving._"

~.~.~

Avery sat on her bed, watching with interest as her mother pulled clothes after clothes from the pale yellow and lavender striped dresser in the corner of the room.

Emily held up three sets of pajamas. "Which ones do you want to wear, sweetheart?"

The four year old gave each set a long hard look. She could wear the ones with the blue butterflies…but she had worn those the day before. Her gaze darted indecisively between the other two, torn between the light pink ones with bright green frogs and the navy ones with smiling yellow stars.

Emily chuckled. "While you decide, let me go see what your father is up to."

"Okay, Mommy." And with an adorable grin, Avery waved her out of the room.

Padding quietly into the kitchen, Emily walked up to Aaron and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey, Em." He wiped his hands on a towel before turning to give her a quick kiss.

She glanced at Jack, dumping the contents of a soup can into a pan. "Am I needed or can I go grab a quick shower?"

"No, go ahead. Take your time." A beat passed. "You want any company?" he asked, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

She tossed him an effortlessly gorgeous smile. "As appealing as that sounds, you're the chef right now and I'm really hungry. So, by all means, continue making food."

"Use me and abuse me," he grumbled under his breath, but smiled back.

Emily let out a bright laugh. "I don't abuse you."

Before Aaron could manage a witty reply, Avery came running into the room, a wide smile on her face. "Look at my PJs!" Emily's eyes crinkled at the corners as she saw her daughter dressed in the pink and green pajama top and the navy and yellow pajama bottoms. "I couldn't choose," the girl continued, "so I wore both." She giggled, obviously amused at her cleverness.

Aaron picked her up and swung her around. "I think you look fabulous."

She smiled almost shyly. "Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, kiddo."

Avery looked up at her mom, squealing as she kissed her nose. "What are we going to eat for dinner?"

Emily motioned to her other half, who was shredding chicken as efficiently as possible. "That's up to these two boys," she said in answer. "Why don't you ask Jack?"

She bounded over to her brother. "Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Ave." He smiled. "I like your pigtails."

She beamed. "Thanks! What's for dinner?"

"Alphabet soup." He glanced over to his dad. "And chicken."

Avery's eyes went wide with excitement. "I know my alphabet! Mommy and Daddy taught me!"

"Really?" Jack dipped a spoon into the broth and scooped up three letters. "What letters are these?"

"M, C, and T," she said proudly, a satisfied grin on her face.

Aaron and Emily shared an amused – and somewhat intrigued – glance. Out of nowhere, Aaron procured a tray and began placing the pasta letters on it. "Do you think you can put these in order, Ave?" he asked.

Always up for a challenge, Avery nodded eagerly. After all, her mother had taught her well.

Emily chuckled as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She elbowed Aaron in the side. "There are only twenty-five letters on that tray."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. "You sly, sly man."

Aaron just smiled. "She'll notice it. I know she will." A beat passed as Avery began singing her ABCs. Then, quietly: "Such a smart girl…"

"I wonder whose side of the family she for it from," Emily teased.

"D…E…F…"

"Well, seeing as we've already established the fact that she has my dashing good looks –"

Emily let out a bright laugh. "That's a good one, Aaron."

"Hey!"

She stole a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I…J…"

"Abuser…" She cocked an eyebrow. "Love you too, Em."

"That's what I thought," she said sassily, still smiling. She turned her attention back to Jack. "Looks like your father forgot about dinner."

Jack shrugged. "I know how to make soup. It's really easy."

"L…M…N…"

"And I'm sure your soups are better than his, too." Jack grinned at this. "No matter how good your Uncle Sean is at cooking, your dad never quite got the hang of –"

"You do know I'm right here, right, Emily?"

"Don't worry, Aaron. I'll make it up to you later," she promised.

"How much later?"

"O…P…Q…"

"Later," she answered cryptically, casting him a slightly flirtatious glance. Then, to Jack: "Do you want any help?"

"Nope. I'm just waiting for it to boil." He looked at the abandoned cutting board on the opposite counter. "Is the chicken ready?"

"Hmmm." She craned her neck for a better view. "Nope, it isn't. Do you want me to –"

Suddenly, Avery stopped. "Daddy, R is missing."

"Really, now?" Aaron caught Emily's eye. "That's odd. I thought I had gotten all twenty-six letters…"

"But you didn't, Daddy."

Still feeling Aaron's gaze on her, Emily just shook her head and walked into the dining room to set the table, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. _That silly man._

~.~.~

After watching Avery recite the alphabet twice more with not a single flaw, and after eating the best soup they had ever tasted – Jack had really outdone himself –, Aaron and Emily had tucked the children into bed and bid them both sweet dreams. They were now lying under the covers in their bedroom, barely an inch between their two bodies. Silence surrounded them, yet a thousand thoughts were dancing behind Aaron's eyes, and behind Emily's, as well.

Finally, Aaron spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

Emily closed her eyes as she felt his hands weaving through her hair. Instead of answering, however, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his so lightly that, had he not been watching her intently, he would have thought he had just imagined it.

"Emily…"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you're thinking about something, and if I'm right, it's the same thing – well…same _person_ – that I'm thinking about."

There was a pause. "Avery?"

Aaron nodded. "What about her?"

"I…I think…" She cleared her throat. "I think she's ready for us to enroll her into school." Emily let out a quiet sigh. "But I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I know," Aaron said after a while. "As is, it's bad enough when we both have a case and have to leave her with someone. I just…I can't believe that she…" He shook his head. Then, in a voice barely above a whisper: "Has if really been four years? Already?"

"Yeah." Emily rolled onto her side, Aaron's strong arm coming to rest around her toned waist. "I just don't want to let her go. She's still so _young._ Sending her to school would make me feel like we're distancing ourselves from her."

"Which is why we homeschooler her for pre-K. I understand. But the 'distancing' will just be physical, and for only seven hours per day. I keep telling myself that, as if it'll help. No matter what…" Aaron cupped her cheek. "No matter what, she'll always be our little girl," he assured. "No matter her age, she'll always be the baby that made you eat peanut butter and pickle sandwiches." He grimaced. "I will never understand the way the female body works, will I?"

Emily laughed heartily. "No, I don't think you ever will."

Aaron smiled. "Oh, well. I think I can live with that." He twirled a strand of her hair in between his long fingers, lost in the depths of her dark, captivating eyes. "You'll miss her for a while. That's a given. But when she comes home those first few days with an endless number of stories…you'll know we made the right decision. You'll know we chose the right path."

She bit her lip gently. "I know." Then, with as much sincerity as she could muster: "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for, sweetheart."

An errant thought crossed her mind. "I don't _actually_ 'use and abuse' you…right?"

Aaron chuckled. "No, not at all. You treat me perfectly, Emmy."

"Good."

"Although…" Even in the sparse moonlight peeking through the partially-closed blinds, Emily could see a twinkle in her husband's eyes. "I do believe you owe me a certain something. Something to do with later…"

She tossed him a saucy grin. "Later is now, I'm assuming?"

"Oh, yes." He captured her lips with his. "Later is _right_ now."

* * *

Author's Note: Remember - reviewer number 40 gets a one-shot of their choice! :D Thanks in advance!


	11. The Old Man is Snoring

**Author's Note: CONGRATULATIONS to the winner of my "fortieth reviewer gets a one-shot" contest...for lack of a better word. Fanficlover, since I have no other way to contact you, please leave your desired one-shot prompt as a review and I will get to it as soon as possible! :) And I would just like to sincerely thank you because I'm pretty sure you have reviewed every single chapter of this monster of a story, and your feedback always puts a huge smile on my face. I really appreciate it. YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Anyway, about this chapter...I've been at a sort of impasse for a while, not knowing what to write. But just a few days ago, it seriously stormed around where I live. Power outages happened in almost every single house, trees got blown down, lawns got flooded...and something inside my writer's heart clicked. This is the result of that 'click', and I really hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and review review review! Please and thank you. :) (HEY THAT RHYMED.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

"I love it when it rains."

Aaron wrapped his arm tighter around Emily's waist at her proclamation. "I know you do," he murmured against her shoulder. Thunder roared and shook the house. "So do I."

"It's just so relaxing, you know?" she continued, snuggling further into her husband's embrace.

Even with his eyes closed, Aaron saw flashes of lightning briefly brighten the otherwise pitch black bedroom. "Do you remember the last time it stormed this hard?" Slowly, one hand crept up her tank top and began tracing nonsensical patterns.

Emily took his wandering hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, peppering soft kisses across his knuckles. "I do," she answered concisely, somnolence bleeding into her voice. Turning to face him, their gazes met, a beautiful lethargy swimming in her eyes. Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. "But maybe you could refresh my memory," she finished quietly, almost sheepishly.

The corners of his lips twitched into a half smile. "It was after dinner. We were sitting on the patio bench under the canopy in the backyard, and it was pouring. Jack was spending the day at my mom's place, so…we had the house to ourselves."

"Hmmm…"

"You were reading something, and I…I don't even really remember what I had been doing."

"Acting as my personal pillow, no doubt."

Aaron laughed. "Most likely." After a contemplative pause, he continued. "The rain was tolerable until the wind got really bad and we got soaked." His lips hunted across her jawline. "So, I carried you inside laid you on the carpet by the fire…" Emily felt a feather-like kiss being dropped against her lips. "And made love to you for the rest of the night." He smiled as she arched forward into his touch, deepening the kiss. "_Now_ do you remember?"

Emily stroked his cheek lazily as they separate. "You bet I do." Her brief silence was filled by more thunder. "You know what I just thought?"

"Tell me."

"That storm was long enough ago to be the date we conceived Avery." She grinned at the shocked look that graced his features for a mere second. "Interesting, right?"

"Four years since we created life," he breathed. "Wow. That is so true. I've never even thought of it that way, Emmy."

"Well, of course, there's no real way to tell," she pointed out. Then, with a coy smile: "You've kept me quite…_busy_ over the past few years."

Aaron let out a husky chuckle. "This is also true. And I don't plan on stopping either," he added with a wink that was barely visible in the darkness. "Speaking of not stopping, it's still storming. What do you say I get a fire started, carry you out of bed, lay you on the carpet, and…well, if you're in for a repeat of four years ago, that is." He teased a line of kisses along her collarbone in a means to convince her.

Emily snorted. "Aaron, sometimes I could swear that the only reason you married me is because of my body."

"And your smile. Your smile, your heart, your voice, the feeling of warmth and belonging you give me each time I look into your eyes, your unconditional love, your – "

She trailed her tongue across the shell of his ear. "Fine," she joked, feigning reluctance with a roll of her eyes. "I'll do it."

"No need to sound so excited, Em." But then she was climbing on top of him, her hair cascading around them like curtains of the finest ebony silk, and all coherent thoughts were lost.

"I love you, you sweet man," Emily whispered, her hands finding the base of his skull and scratching gently.

"For my body?"

"Mmm, Aaron. You know me too well."

Ignoring her teasing retort, his hands went to her hips as he pulled her even closer and said, "I love you more, you dazzling woman."

"Prove it," she challenged breathily.

"Consider it done."

Emily was in the middle of removing Aaron's shirt and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his throat when the thunder clapped harder than ever before. The ensuing bolts of lightning momentarily blinded them both, catching them off guard as a door slammed somewhere upstairs.

Emily froze at the sound, stopping Aaron's hands as they moved towards the waistband of her shorts. "Did you hear that?" She moved off of him to pull him out of his lust-fazed state.

"Hear what?"

"The door upstairs…"

Mere seconds later, their bedroom door flew open and Avery came dashing into the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy…Daddy…"

Without hesitation, Emily lifted the girl onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her as Aaron turned the bed-side lamp on, flooding the room in a comfortable yellow-white light. "Hey, sweetheart…shhh…it's okay. It'll all be okay."

Squirming nervously in her mother's warm embrace, Avery buried her face into her father's chest. "I don't like thunder," she choked out.

"It'll stop raining really soon, I promise you," Emily consoled, rubbing circles on Avery's back.

"Why can't it go away now?" Avery let out a loud sob as the thunder roared yet again, her tiny shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"I wish I knew, Ave, I really do." Aaron kissed her nose lightly. "But you have nothing to worry about, alright? You're safe. Right here with your mom and me, you're the safest you could be."

"I bet there is something we could to do stop it, though," Emily mused.

"Like what?" A glimmer of hope made its way into Avery's voice.

"Well, we could sing."

"Not all of us have as good a voice as you, Em," Aaron pointed out with a twinkle in his eye, idly braiding Avery's hair to clam her.

"Oh, hush." Upstairs, another door creaked. Turning to Avery, she asked, "Is your brother still asleep?"

"I guess…"

As if on cue, Jack strode into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "I, uh…it's too loud upstairs," he said in explanation. But nevertheless, he flinched when the sound of thunder echoed throughout the spacious house.

Aaron and Emily shared a knowing smile. The latter patted an empty spot beside her. "Come here. Make yourself comfortable. We were just about to start singing."

"Singing? Singing what?" the boy asked with a curious expression as he settled in between his parents.

"Rain, rain, go away, please come back another day…"

"But what if I don't ever want it to come back?" Avery piped up meekly.

"Well, I guess we still have to be nice to the rain so it'll go away for now. And if it comes back, we'll just sing some more." He looked at his dad for support. "Right?"

Aaron nodded and gave Jack an approving smile. "Exactly."

"Oh." Avery hugged her pillow closer to her small frame as branches of lightning spread across the sky. "Okay," she relented, her brother's logic making sense to her.

"There's also another song that has to do with rain," Jack pointed out. Then, with a sing-song lilt to in his voice: "It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring."

Emily smirked. "The 'old man' being your father, of course." Avery let out a tiny giggle.

"First of all, while it's a lovely song, it might not get rid of the rain," Aaron mused. "And secondly, I do _not_ snore, Emily."

"Whatever you say."

At that, the four Hotchners broke into song, huddled together underneath the blankets. After several minutes, the thunder and lightning still had not let up, but, to the children's delight, the previously torrential rain had decreased to a drizzle.

"You know," Aaron began. "There's a neat way to tell how many miles away a storm is from your house."

"How?" Jack murmured tiredly, resting his head on Emily's shoulder.

"Well, right after you see lightning, you count and keep counting until you hear the thunder. The number of seconds it took divided by five is the number of miles away it is."

"So, if it took seventeen seconds, it would be…around two miles away?" Jack asked, closing his eyes.

"You got it."

Emily smiled at her daughter. "Do you want to count with me?" Avery nodded. "Alright…" The lightning flashed once more. "One…two…three…"

"Four…five…"

"Six…seven…eight…"

At eight seconds, the thunder roared. Avery's big beautiful eyes widened as her mom did the math for her. "The storm's only two seconds away?"

"No, no, it's almost two _miles_," Aaron assured. "We're safe," he said again. The girl let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "Do you want to keep counting?" Avery nodded once more, curling up into a ball at her father's side and shutting her eyes.

"Okay." They waited for the lightning. "One…two…three…four…"

Halfway through, Aaron and Emily realized that they were the only ones counting. "Avery? Jack?"

Both of the Hotchner children were fast asleep.

Aaron couldn't suppress the soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'll carry Jack to his room if you carry Avery to hers," he told Emily in a voice barely above a whisper.

Emily shook her head, her hair casting a mysteriously beautiful shadow upon her face in the process. "Let them sleep with us tonight," she urged, her heart swelling at the image of Jack pressed up against her side and Avery in Aaron's arms.

"Alright," he replied almost huskily before kissing her slowly yet passionately. "About our stormy day repeat…" He laced their fingers together. "Rain check?"

Emily delivered her most heart-stopping smile. "A rain check sounds perfect, Aaron."

Returning her smile, he reached over and turned off the bed-side lamp, careful not to jostle Avery. "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

And in the hours to follow, neither thunder nor lightning made an appearance again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really have nothing more to say, other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I sincerely hope you'll drop me a line; your reviews always make my day! :)**


	12. Tip Me Over and Pour Me Out

**Author's Note: So, I know I said that Chapter 12 would consist of Avery's first day of school, but in a lovely review that the lovely **_Daisyangel_** left me, she gave me the PERFECT idea of the Hotchner family having a tea party and dressing up, and...well, all the fun stuff you'll see in this chapter. I wish I could say that the next chapter would be about Avery's first day of school, but that would be another lie - Father's Day is fast approaching, and I absolutely MUST write something about it. Hence, the title of this whole shindig. So, Chapter 14...we'll see, won't we? :) Thanks again to everyone for sticking with me, and once again...please review review review! Reviews are pretty much my oxygen - I need to them to thrive and survive. So, I guess I'll leave it at that. Enjoy the tea party goodness, my dears! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. :)**

* * *

Upon hearing a knock on his office door, Aaron turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Avery wants you to come downstairs. She's been pestering mom and me forever so I thought I'd come get you." The boy wiped at his face furiously as Aaron stood and pushed in his chair.

"Jack, are you okay?" There was a pause. "Are you wearing…lipstick?"

"And blush. I took off the dress before I came up here." At Aaron's confused expression, Jack added, "You'll see why in a second." Then he took his father's hand in his and led him into Avery's room, where the three had previously been gathered.

At once, Avery crossed her small arms and huffed. "Jack, where's your dress?"

Jack sighed. "I'll go get it…"

"Good." Then the four year old beamed. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, sweetheart." He let out a hearty chuckle as he scanned the room. "What's all this?"

"We're having a tea party," Emily said with a smile. "You should join us."

"But first," Avery cut in, "you have to choose a dress." She gestured to a chest of over-sized clothes. "Because only girls have tea parties," she explained, nodding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And don't forget the makeup, Ave," Emily said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah!" She skipped over to her light pink armoire, on top of which sat several bottles of Emily's nail polish, tubes of Emily's lipstick, and packets of Emily's blush. Avery glanced over at her parents, then pouted. "Daddy, why aren't you dressed up yet?"

Aaron searched through the clothes idly. "There are just so many…_great _outfit, I don't know which one to pick!" he exclaimed.

"Can you help him, Mommy? I need to go find Jack."

"Sure, baby."

At that, Avery was off, her high-pitched, lilting voice echoing throughout the house as she yelled for her brother.

Emily turned to face her husband, a Cheshire cat-like grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "Dress-up time, Aaron."

"Emily…"

"I promised our daughter. And we both know she doesn't like being said no to. She gets that from her father," Emily said with a laugh.

"From her mother, too, no doubt." His gaze travelling once more to the dresses, Aaron let out a sigh. "Fine. But there's no guarantee that I'll fit into any of these."

"Hmmm…these _are_ my old clothes, so you're probably right. Unless…" She dug through the generous pile, emerging mere seconds later with a dress made out of the softest light grey and baby blue cotton. "Aha! I wore this when I was pregnant." She eyed his frame scrutinizingly. "You should be able to squeeze into it. "

"Gee, thanks," he deadpanned, slipping the dress on over the tee shirt and shorts he was already wearing.

"She's going to make you wear heels, you know," Emily added nonchalantly, chuckling as Aaron raised a speculative eyebrow.

"My feet are definitely too big to fit into any of your shoes."

"I don't know, I might have a pair or two of sandals that would do the trick…" A mischievous twinkle shone in her eyes.

His lips stretched into a thin line. "Bring them," he mumbled.

"They're actually right here," she said, pulling them out from under her chair. She couldn't suppress her resulting laughter as an incredulous expression graced Aaron's features. "What? I'm the one who organized this whole shindig, anyway."

"Of course you are. Sneaky little minx…"

"Just put on the damn shoes, Hotchner," she hissed as both of their children re-entered the room.

"Okay, Daddy, did you choose which lipstick and nail polish you want?" Avery beamed as she appraised her father's outfit for the first time. "Oooh, and I love your clothes. Good job, Mommy."

"I actually did not." _Oh hell, I'm going to have to go through with this anyway. I might as well be creative. _Aaron chose the brightest red lipstick and the girliest pink nail polish before handing them to his daughter. "But I think these are good, don't you?"

Avery nodded excitedly. "They're perfect!"

"And you, Emily? I'm just _dying _to know your opinion."

"Hot pink is an excellent choice, Aaron. Very sexy." She peered at him through impossibly long lashes. "Very _you_."

"Okay, okay! Now that everyone's ready, we can have our party! Mommy, you can make the tea, Jack, you can get the cookies, and _I_ will paint Daddy's nails." She grinned widely. "We're so colorful!"

And they were. While Jack was looking his snazziest in a bright red ensemble, white heels, and an absurd amount of pink lipstick, Avery was fully decked out in a royal purple gown that fell in a pool at her feet, as well as a huge fake pearl necklace and oversized red pumps. Emily completed the rainbow with her sunshine yellow dress, orange stilettos, and an assortment of pink and blue beads. All three had comically pink cheeks, strawberry red lips, and either electric green or magenta nails.

Thankful for the chance to escape, Jack ran out of the room and into the kitchen in search of Avery's favorite chocolate chip cookies. Pouring the "tea" into the plastic pot on the table, Emily snuck glances at her husband as the very eager four year old painted his toes.

"You have really big toes, Daddy," Avery commented, placing her feet on top of his. Then she giggled. "And mine are so small."

The coloring on one foot already complete, Aaron smiled. "You're right; my feet are almost twice the size of yours."

"You're a giant." Avery's eyes went wide. "Like the giant whose beanstalk Jack climbed!"

"I _am_ that giant," he revealed, lowering his voice to a quiet, almost menacing boom. "My beanstalk is hidden in our backyard."

"Really?" The girl quickly finished the last three toes. "Show me!"

"As soon as we have our tea party, I'll show you," he assured, chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm. "But you're going to have to wait; I'm feeling rather hungry right now." He lowered his voice even more before whispering in her ear, "And you know what us giants do when we're hungry."

A look of momentary shock crossed her sweet face. "What?" she asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"We eat little children." He picked her up and swung her around, her squeals filling the otherwise silent room. "Just like you."

"Mommy, hurry up and make the tea!" Jack came into the room then, a tray of cookies balancing precariously on one hand. "Jack, Daddy's going to eat us!"

The boy did a double take. "What?"

"The tea's ready, everyone!" Emily finally announced. Setting a hand on both her children's shoulders, she said, "You're safe now."

"But _you_ aren't," Aaron murmured, loud enough for only Emily to hear.

She tossed him a wink. "I'm holding you to that, Aaron. Don't disappoint me."

"Do I ever?" he tossed back, a smug smile playing across his lips.

"Oh, I don't know…" She poured Jack a generous amount of tea and piled three cookies onto his plate, pausing to ruffle his hair. "Jack, what do you think?"

"About what?"

Aaron shot her a warning glance. "About…the tea. Do you like it?" She smirked as Aaron let out a sigh of relief.

Jack sipped the water carefully. "Yeah, it's…great."

"It's delicious!" Avery exclaimed, downing her cup in a matter of seconds. "It could use some honey and some sugar, though." She turned to her father, who pulled her onto his lap. "Can you pour me some more, Daddy? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Taking the top off of the pot, he was about to fill up her cup when she stopped him.

"No, no, no!" Avery was appalled. "That is _not_ how you pour tea, Daddy. I am _so_ ash…asa…"

"Ashamed?" Emily supplied.

"Yes. Mommy knows how to do it. Even Jack knows how to do it!"

"There's a song," Jack said in explanation at his father's curious expression.

"Mm-hmm." Avery stood, placing one hand on her hip and one in the air. "It goes like this." She cleared her throat dramatically before singing: "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout, 'Just tip me over and pour me out!'"

She sat back down, this time on her mother's lap. "Do you understand now, Daddy? This is _very_ serious."

"Maybe you should make him do the dance, too. Just in case," Emily suggested, a look of utmost innocence shining her eyes. Jack threw his head back and laughed at the outrageous mental image.

"No, you know, I think I've got it down," Aaron assured.

"Then let's see it," Emily and Jack said in unison. Avery giggled.

At that, Aaron took hold of the tea pot and poured it in a fashion that would make even Queen Elizabeth proud.

Avery beamed. "You did it! You really did it!"

"I told you I could." He grinned, then drank his entire cup of tea. "And this tea…it's the absolute best I've ever tasted," he said sincerely.

The girl blushed profusely. Down-casting her eyes in shy hopefulness, she asked, "Really?"

"Really really." He leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "It's perfect."

Without further fanfare, Avery flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she murmured against his dress.

Spying a tiara on a nearby counter, Aaron placed it on her head with an elegant flourish. He cupped her cheek gently. "Anything for you, my princess."

Pulling back to better see her father, Avery smiled then bit her lip nervously at the sight before her. "Oops."

"Hmmm?"

"She got lipstick on your face," Jack explained with a grin.

"It's okay," Emily said with a consoling glance to her daughter. "I've done that before, too."

Aaron smiled. Looking around the room as it was filled with the beautiful sound of Emily's laughter and the children playfully slurping their tea, he knew.

This was what being a father was all about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cute, right? ;) You should tell me _just _how cute you thought it was in a review! _Hint hint. _**


	13. Fatherhood

**Author's Note: I wrote this sucker in ONE DAY. And as much as I loved doing it, I am so happy it's over with so I can _finally_ write Avery's first day! :D I was, of course, thinking of doing a chapter on the fourth of July, but I've stalled myself for long enough, and besides...I have an idea for a fourth of July picnic when Avery is _much _older. ;) I look forward to writing it...next year. Anyway, today is Father's Day, and this chapter is about the celebration - hence the oh so (NOT) clever title. I hope you love it, and to all you outstanding fathers out there - today's your day! Enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Little Avery is mine, however. :)**

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open slowly, Emily propped herself up on her elbows and let out a cat-like yawn.

Today was the day. June nineteenth. The holiday neither Avery nor Jack had let her forget for the past two months.

Father's Day.

She couldn't prevent her heart from swelling as she took in the sight of the man sleeping beside her. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his rumpled dark hair, the soft expression on his face…and was that a smile tugging at the corners of his lips?

Emily let out a sweet, quiet sigh. God, he was perfect. Aaron made her feel like the only woman in the world. And after nearly five years of marriage, their love for each other had only grown stronger.

She dropped a feather-light kiss against his lips, her silky hair caressing the crook of his neck.

"Mmm…Emily…"

"Morning, handsome," she purred, her breath tickling his ear. "Happy Father's Day."

Aaron opened sleep-laden eyes to peer up at her. "Thanks," he murmured, craning his neck to kiss her back slowly.

"Do you want your gift now or later?" she asked, a seductive undertone hinting at her already husky voice.

He chuckled at the mischievous yet beautiful twinkle in her eyes. "As much as I hate to say it, baby, maybe later." He looked at her apologetically. "I could still use a couple more minutes of sleep."

"Later sounds perfect," Emily assured with a smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get as much rest as you need."

"I love you," Aaron said in response, the statement slightly muffled by his pillow.

"Not as much as I love you."

He closed his eyes. "Liar."

Emily just grinned.

~.~.~

Less than ten minutes later, Emily felt two small hands tugging on her arm, then shaking her shoulder. "Yes, Avery?"

"We need to get Daddy's gifts!" she whispered, her eyes wide and her tone urgent. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Emily forced herself out of the warm confines of the bed and swung the little girl into her arms. "Goodness, someone's energetic this morning. We'll go get them in a second, pumpkin. What do you want for breakfast?"

Avery shook her head emphatically. "Jack already made me a PB and J sandwich. _Let's go!_"

Emily chuckled. "The gifts aren't going to disappear, Ave."

"But Daddy's going to wake up really soon!" she whined, topping it off with a quiver of her bottom lip and gorgeous, heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes. "I just want him to be surprised."

"And I'll make sure he will be." She met her daughter's gaze with a tender one of her own. "Here's what we'll do, alright? While I start making Daddy's breakfast, you and Jack can head up to my office and make your cards. Then, if you need anything or you're done, come find me in the kitchen and we'll put all the gifts together and wake him up. That sound okay?"

"Okay." Then, once she was back on her feet, Avery grinned and skipped away in search of her brother. "Jack? Ja-ack? Where are –"

"Shhh!" Jack rounded the corner and held a finger to his sister's lips. "You're going to wake Dad up!"

"No, I'm not! You are!" At Jack's stern glare which rivaled that of his father, she let out a giggle. "Sorry."

Jack bit back his smile. "It's okay. What did Mom say?"

"Oh! She said to go to her office and make cards for Daddy! We should go now," she said seriously.

"Then what are we waiting for?" At that, he took her hand and made the trek to Emily's office. There, on her desk, were two packets of multicolored construction paper, numerous markers, glitter pens, and books full of stickers.

Avery immediately grabbed all the pink paper she could find.

"Avery, this is for Dad, remember?"

She looked at Jack carefully. "Yeah…?"

"Well, Dad's a boy and boys don't like the color pink." He motioned to the folded paper in his hands. "They like blue."

Avery crossed her arms. "Well, pink is my favorite color and Daddy knows it. I'm not going to change it to _blue_." Without further discussion, she took several booklets of stickers, sat on the floor, and began decorating her card.

"Whatever you say, Avery." He drew four stick figures on the cover of his. "Whatever you say."

~.~.~

Emily was in the process of flipping eight large blueberry pancakes – one for Avery, two for Jack, two for herself, and three for Aaron – when she heard the unmistakable sound of a child running towards her.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

When she heard no further response from Jack, she tore her attention from the breakfast and turned to face him. Her mouth fell open in a mixture of shock and pleasant surprise. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

"Avery and I, uh…had a…sticker fight."

Emily couldn't help but laugh as she took in the sight before her. _So _that's _what all the giggling was about._ Stickers of all shapes, sizes and colors covered Jack head to toe. "And apparently a marker fight, too," she added, noting an array of lines and squiggles under the layer of stickers on his arms.

Jack looked away sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Come here." Wetting a paper towel, she wiped his arms until they were marker and adhesive free. "I assume your sister looks about the same?"

He nodded, still not meeting Emily's gaze.

"Hey." She knelt so that they were at eye level. "Don't look so nervous, buddy. It's okay," she said with a smile. "Just don't do it again, alright? I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Alright." Then, picking stickers off of his clothes, he said, "I finished my card."

"Good! I'm glad. What about Avery?" Emily went back to her previous task, fixing a fresh pot of coffee.

"She's almost done. I think she needed help on a word or something."

"Would you tell her I'll be there in a second?" _With a whole bunch of paper towels, that's for sure._ "I just need to finish the coffee, then breakfast will be ready."

"Sure." And Jack was off.

It was then that Emily heard the sound of water running in the master bathroom.

Aaron was awake.

_Crap._

Making her way to her husband, she found him in front of the mirror, drying his – cleanly shaven – face.

"Hey, Em." He gave her a quick kiss, smiling as her hand came up to rub his smooth jaw-line.

The utterly seductive and masculine scent of his aftershave flooded her senses. "Hey, you."

"You smell good. Like…blueberries," he murmured into her hair. "I think I'll take my gift now."

"Hmmm…only if you do me a favor first."

"Anything."

"Go back to sleep for at least five more minutes." At his confused look, she explained, "If Jack and Avery come in to surprise you only to see that you're already awake, they'll be heartbroken."

Aaron nodded. "I understand." Moving back to the bed, he laid under the sheets and closed his eyes. "Just hurry. Because I _really_ want my gift."

Emily just exited the bedroom, laughing and saying something along the lines of, "God, you're insatiable."

~.~.~

"Can we wake him up now?"

The three of them were standing in the doorway to the master bedroom, gifts in their hands. Emily nodded. "Go ahead."

The moment the words fell from her lips, the two children pounced on the bed. Screams of _'Wake up, Daddy!'_ filled the room. Finally, Aaron opened his eyes, grinned, and grabbed the two children into a tight bear hug. "And exactly _what_ are you two up to this early in the morning?"

They thrust their cards at him. "Happy Father's Day!" Jack exclaimed as he and Avery made themselves comfortable at Aaron's side. Emily sat at the foot of the bed, a smile stretched wide across her face.

Aaron appraised the two cards – one pink and one blue. "These are for me? You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, we did," Avery retorted smartly. "Read them!"

"Read mine first!" Jack interjected.

"Alright, alright," Aaron said, raising his hands in defeat. Holding up the pink paper covered in glitter and red and purple hearts, he asked, "Jack, I assume this is yours?"

"No!" The boy's eyes went wide. "Mine's the –"

"Blue. I know." He chuckled at the incredulous expression on his son's face. "I was just teasing." Pausing for a moment as he took in the crude but touching drawing on the cover, he flipped the card to reveal the words written in Jack's telltale handwriting. _Dad, _it read. _Thank you for helping me with my homework and coaching my soccer team. You're the best dad in the whole world! Love, Jack._

Aaron smiled softly. "Jack…this card…it's perfect. Thank _you._" He pressed a kiss in his hair.

"Dad…" The eight – almost nine – year old grimaced. "Boys only kiss _girls._"

Emily covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she and Aaron shared a significant glance. "You mean I can't kiss you, even though you're my own son? I kissed you when you were first born, you know," Aaron challenged playfully.

"Yeah, but that's different. I was a baby then."

"Just for that, I'm going to give you another kiss."

"Ugh, no!" Jack scurried to Emily's side.

Aaron grinned. "It's fun to get under your skin, Jack."

Emily shook her head. "It's okay, Jack. We all know that your father's an evil man." Then she winked, and the boy erupted in glorious peals of childish laughter."

Ignoring the conspirational conversation coming from his wife and son, Aaron turned to Avery and pulled her close. "Now, let's read yours, sweetheart."

"Okay." Smiling her adorable toothy smile, she added, "I hope you like it."

"I know I will." Opening it, his eyes crinkled as a bottle's worth of glitter fell on his lap.

Avery giggled. "Everything's so shiny!"

Aaron's shoulders shook in silent laughter. _Oh, Avery…this is going to be _impossible_ to clean up._ Then he saw the huge, messily colored heart in the center of the page and the three words at the bottom, and his breath caught in his throat. _How is it possible that I am so blessed? _He kissed the girl's cheek. "I love you, too, Ave. And the card is absolutely beautiful."

She beamed, then hugged him as tightly as possible, her head pressed snuggly against his chest.

"See, you can kiss Avery because she's a girl, but –"

"Jack," Emily managed, still laughing. "I think he gets it."

"Just making sure," he said with a smile.

"Jack, Avery…these cards are the best gifts I've ever gotten. I couldn't ask for anything better." He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"That's not the only gift they got you," Emily interjected finally. "Here." She handed him the steaming beverage she had been holding for the past few minutes.

"Coffee! _Perfect_," he said, taking it from her.

"Not just any cup of coffee. Look at the mug."

Expecting his usual, Aaron dropped his gaze to the ceramic in his hands…only to see four faces peering back at him, all smiles. The picture on the mug, taken several months back by one of their neighbors, showed Emily and Aaron lying together in the snow, Avery and Jack on top of them. Avery had her tongue out, trying desperately to catch a snowflake or two, Emily was kissing Aaron's cheek, and Jack was busy rubbing snow in both his parents' hair.

Aaron was at a loss for words. Lastly, he ran his fingers over the engraved caption and smiled.

_Number one dad_, it read.

He opened his mouth to speak, to show his gratitude…but no words came out.

Emily put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Why don't you and Avery head to the kitchen? Before your breakfast gets cold."

Jack nodded. "Come on, Ave. Let's go."

The girl crawled off of her father's lap. "'Kay."

The door shut behind them with a soft 'click.' And then…they were alone.

Emily cupped his cheek gently. "Someone's getting emotional."

"Yeah," he replied simply, his voice husky with unshed tears.

She moved so that her forehead was resting against his. Kissing his jaw slowly, she murmured, "I have one more gift for you."

Eying the small package wrapped in midnight blue and silver, he shook his head. "I won't accept anything from you. You've already given me so much."

She claimed his lips then, letting him trail his tongue along the curves of her mouth. "If you don't accept this, I'm going to make you take back the diamond earrings you gave me for Mother's Day."

"They wouldn't accept them. It's been over a month," Aaron pointed out.

"I'd make them accept," Emily retorted, ever the persistent woman.

"Emily Hotchner, you drive a hard bargain."

"I was raised by politicians. What do you expect?"

He breathed a laugh against her porcelain-soft skin. Then, "Fine. But if you spent more than one hundred dollars…"

"You are such a hypocrite, Aaron," she muttered. "Just open the damn thing."

Not one to disobey his wife's orders, he carefully peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new Rolex watch, with a silver and gold band, steel-colored face, and evergreen numerals. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Emily…I _cannot_ accept this."

"You will if you want your breakfast."

He raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what breakfast is."

"Pancakes made with fresh blueberries. Your favorite," she added, tossing her hair off her shoulder.

"Hmmm…blueberry pancakes, no matter how good, are _not _worth several thousand dollars," Aaron argued pointedly.

"Let me phrase it this way: you'll accept the watch if you want your breakfast _and_ your other gift," Emily amended with a dangerous smile.

"What other gi – oh." Realization hit him square in the chest as Emily maneuvered out of her tank top and threw the offending garment to the corner of the room.

She'd gone bra-less, too.

Aaron let out a heavy sigh. "Emily, you drive a –"

"– a _really_ hard bargain?" she teased. "I know."

"Since you, my love, are priceless…" He shrugged. "I guess I'll just _have_ to accept." Then he smiled and she was lost.

"Good choice."

And, closing his eyes once more, he let himself succumb to her heavenly touch.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a review, no matter how short. They always make me smile. :) And once again, Happy Father's Day!**


	14. Covington Academy

**Author's Note: HERE IT IS! FINALLY! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter...now I can breathe. Pretty much the only thing I can say about it is that it's about Avery's first day of school, around half the chapter is a series of flashbacks, and there was a lot more emotion to write about than I thought there would be. Also, if you have the time, of course, please leave me a note or two on how I'm doing and what you'd like to see happen in future chapters. I LOVE receiving reviews from my amazing readers - y'all are the best! :D That being said, I sincerely hope you love it, and THANK YOU for sticking with Avery and me thus far. It means _so_ much to us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Little Avery is mine, however. And Kate, Jim, and Miss Reina... :)**

* * *

Slowly shrugging on his suit jacket, Aaron turned to face Emily, who was in the master bathroom gently brushing her hair in long, careful strokes. "Em, what color tie should I wear?"

Without a second's hesitation, Emily replied, "Pink."

"Pink? But I –"

She fished through her makeup bag in search of her lipstick. "It's Avery's favorite."

He looked at the baby pink silk adorned with thin, darker pink stripes and smiled. "Right. I almost forgot."

"Plus, we'll match." She spared him a quick glance. "See?"

"Mmm. I've always loved that blouse on you."

"That's because the last time I wore it, you ripped it off my body and threw me on the bed. If I remember correctly," she added with a devilish grin.

Finished with tying the garment around his neck, Aaron came up behind Emily slowly. She was leaning forward on her elbows, her face mere inches from the wall-to-wall mirror as she flawlessly applied her eyeliner. Placing his hands on her hips, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Perfect memory, as always."

Emily turned around then, hyperaware of the way that his hard body was pushing her into the counted. She gave him a playful shove. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Professional. Perfect." Aaron stole a kiss. "_Delicious_."

She looked up at him with an almost nervous smile. "Thank you."

It was then that he noticed the tightly strung set of her shoulders. "Hey," he said softly. "Relax." His hands moved to her shoulders, which he began to skillfully unknot.

A shuddering sigh left her lips. "I just want to know that she's ready for this."

"She is. I'm sure of it." He smiled as her eyes fell closed. "Especially after the months that we've – _you've_ – put into making everything perfect.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

He thought back. "Definitely."

~.~.~

**_THREE MONTHS EARLIER_**

"So, do you think we should enroll Avery in the same school as Jack?"

Emily looked at him carefully. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I would generally have no objections, but…well, I was put into private schools from kindergarten through my senior year and I honestly enjoyed it." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess that makes me kind of biased. But, I mean…my courses held just the right amount of challenge, the teachers were well beyond competent, and my classmates – for the most part – were well-behaved. It was a wonderful learning environment. I…I wanted to introduce the topic as a possibility for Avery. And maybe even Jack, when he reaches middle school."

Aaron nodded slowly. "Haley and I originally thought a private school education would be a good idea for Jack, but…well, it was too expensive."

"Forget about the cost," she said immediately. "That'll be no problem."

"Alright," he said after a beat. "Are you sure about Jack's school, though? He really loves it; I'm sure Avery would, too."

"I know he does. And it's a great place, I do agree. I just…" Emily bit her lip. "Well, I talked to JJ. She and Will enrolled Henry there for kindergarten and –"

"That's right, Jack was his buddy on the first day," Aaron remembered.

"– and they had certain…_issues_ with the teacher."

"Well…now that you mention it, I didn't particularly like Jack's first two teachers. Haley always thought I was over-thinking things, but I always felt like they – especially his kindergarten teacher – weren't fit to deal with children that young. Like they didn't have the necessary experience."

It was Emily's turn to nod. "That's almost exactly what JJ told me. And I just think that's not what's best for Avery; a strong, stable foundation is important, no matter how young or old."

"I agree, of course." Then he smiled. "Someone sure gave this a lot of thought. I assume you have a private school in mind?"

"You know me too well." She pulled a sheet of paper with a single name on it out of her back pocket. "Covington Academy," she read. "It's where Henry was transferred; Jayje enrolled him there last school year. It apparently has a beautiful campus, a stellar lower school staff, a wonderful fine arts program…and lots of other great opportunities. Plus, the curriculum is one or two levels higher than most public schools…" Her voice trailed away.

Lacing their fingers together, Aaron's eyes crinkled at the corners as Emily's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Then we should pay them a visit."

She smiled. "We should."

~.~.~

**_THREE MONTHS EARLIER_**

Holding both her parents' hands, Avery asked, "Where's Jack?"

"He's at school, baby," Aaron answered as the three of them made their way across a bridge over a small, duck-filled pond.

"Is this where I'm going to go to school?"

Emily smiled as she took in the sight of the large red brick building before them. "Maybe. It all depends on if you like it."

Avery giggled. "They have ducks. I like it."

Aaron chuckled at his daughter. "That being said, we still have to talk to the headmaster."

"Okay." A beat passed. "What's a…head-monster?"

Emily couldn't help it; she threw her head back and laughed. "Sweetie, it's head_master_, not head-monster."

"Oh…"

"And a headmaster is the man or woman who runs the school and is in charge of all the teachers. Make sense?"

Avery nodded as they entered the school building. "Mm-hmm. But why do they –"

She was interrupted, however, by a cheery voice coming from the woman seated at the reception desk. "Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. My wife and I are considering Covington for our daughter next year, and we were wondering if we could speak to Headmaster Ryan."

"Certainly, sir. Headmaster Ryan isn't in his office right now, he's actually visiting the pre-kindergarteners right now." She motioned to a colorfully painted room on her right. "But I could get him, if you'd like."

Emily smiled. "That would be great, thank you."

"Of course."

They watched as she disappeared into the room, reappearing seconds later with a tall, thin blond haired man in his early forties. Politely shaking their hands, the man introduced himself. "Hello, my name's James Ryan, but you folks can call me Jim." Greetings were exchanged. Then his blue-eyed gaze landed on Avery. "Well, hi there, sweetheart."

From behind Emily's leg, Avery managed a small shy smile. Emily stroked her back soothingly. "It's okay, baby. You can talk to the nice man."

Avery took a tentative step forward. "Hi."

"Avery, is it?" She nodded. "How old are you, Avery?"

"Almost four and a half. My mommy says I'm getting old," she giggled.

Jim laughed. "Older than me, almost." He then turned to Aaron. "Kate told me you all had some questions?"

"About the enrollment process, yes," Aaron answered. "We were wondering when it would be a good time for us to come back and have Avery take the entrance exam."

"Pssst. Sweetheart."

Disregarding her parents' conversation, Avery turned towards the voice curiously. It came from Kate, the receptionist.

"Come here," the young woman beckoned. Smiling as Avery obliged, Kate asked, "Do you like lollipops?" Avery nodded. "What flavor do you like?" She pulled out a small basket. "I have apple, strawberry, orange, cherry, grape, watermelon…"

"Cherry, please," Avery answered quietly.

"Here you go." Kate handed it to her with a flourish.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Slowly eating her treat, Avery made her way back to her parents.

"– shame you can't meet our kindergarten teacher. She isn't here today; she has an appointment with her OB/GYN," Jim explained.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes, she's very excited." He pulled out a business card and handed it to Aaron. "Well, if either of you think of any other questions, please feel free to call.

"We will," Aaron assured with a nod. "Thank you."

As they walked back to their car, Avery stuck her tongue out and tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Look, Mommy, my tongue is red!"

Emily chuckled and lifted the girl into her arms. "You're such a silly little girl." She kissed her on the nose. "Did you like it? The school? I mean, we barely saw any of it, but –"

"I like it. The people are nice." She pointed to the pond. "And they have ducks."

Aaron smiled. "Then it's settled."

~.~.~

**_ONE MONTH EARLIER_**

Crossing off a number of items on the list in front of her, Emily read aloud. "So, we already have her backpack, lunch box, crayons, markers, colored pencils, handheld pencil sharpener…"

"…number two pencils," Aaron continued. "Pencil case, childproof scissors –"

"– Oh right, I almost forgot to cross that out –"

"…and two differently colored folders – one for in-class assignments, and one for homework." He let out a huge sigh. "We finally have everything, Em."

"Thank God," she moaned. "I thought I was going to pass out for a second." There was a pause. "Oh! Her uniforms! I forgot to ask Avery to try them on!"

"I'll get her. She's in the backyard with Jack."

"Great, thanks."

Emily was in the process of pulling out several items of clothing from a bag beside her when Aaron returned with Jack and Avery, the latter chattering away happily.

Avery skipped over to her mother and plopped down on her lap as the two boys headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Daddy said you needed me."

"I do. Can you stand up for a second?" She complied. "I just want to see if these jumpers of yours are the right length. Raise your arms…" Emily slipped one on and Avery giggled. Fastening the buttons on her shoulders, Emily pulled back to look at her daughter. "You look _so_ cute. Have your father and I told you how proud we are that you got accepted?"

Avery beamed, a soft pink blush creeping up her neck. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Emily glanced back at the jumper. "I just need to hem it…oh, about an inch shorter. Then it'll fall right below your knees." Emily pulled out several safety pins and began to strategically place them here and there.

Avery's eyes widened. "Don't poke me!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, good."

"If you stop wriggling about like a little worm, that is," Emily teased.

At that, the girl sucked in a huge breath and stood as still as possible.

Emily chuckled. "You don't have to hold your breath, Ave. I'm done." Taking the jumper off Avery, she said, "And now you're officially one hundred percent ready for school!"

"Only one hundred? _Two _hundred percent!" Avery insisted seriously.

"Alright. One _thousand_ percent. How about that?"

"Two thousand!" Avery exclaimed with a wide smiled.

Emily grinned back. "_Infinity_ percent," she amended. "Beat that."

"Two infinity!"

"And beyond!" Jack suddenly shouted from the dining room in his best Buzz Lightyear voice.

Any further comments were drowned out by the sweet sound of jubilant laughter.

~.~.~

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Aaron chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts? Or even a dollar, perhaps?"

"She really is ready, isn't she?" Emily asked with a soft smile.

He rubbed her arm consolingly. "She is."

Leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss to his lips, letting him deepen it before pulling away. "Then I think it's time we go wake her up."

When they got to her room, however, they were met by a pleasant surprise – Avery was up and perfectly dressed.

"Look at you!" Emily grinned as she appraised the girl's uniform – a white polo shirt under a solid, pale yellow jumper with red, white, and black plaid, lacy white ankle socks, and black and white oxford shoes. Emily kissed her nose. "You look absolutely _adorable._"

Aaron smiled as Avery hugged Emily in return. "How do you like your uniform?"

Avery twirled around. "It's pretty."

Noting the tender look in her husband's eyes, Emily touched his shoulder gently. "I'll go get Jack," she murmured, kissing his cheek lightly.

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you."

And with a small quirk of her lips, Emily left the room quietly, letting the father and daughter have their moment.

~.~.~

Seated at the dining table for an early breakfast, Jack turned to his sister while shoveling fruit loops into his mouth. "Are you excited, Ave?"

She nodded animatedly. "Daddy said I'm going to make lots of friends, and that there's a playground…oh, and I'll get to color every day…" Her eyebrows furrowed, giving her a somewhat curious expression. "Is today your first day of school, too?"

"Nope. I started a week ago." Hurriedly finishing his cereal, he put his hands behind his head, leaned back in his chair, and looked expectantly at his parents.

"Yes, Jack?" Aaron asked.

"Shouldn't we go now so neither Avery nor I will be late?"

Emily glanced at the kitchen clock. "We have plenty of time, no worries." At her son's persistent gaze, however, she added, "But once Avery is finished with her breakfast and you both brush your teeth, we'll leave, alright?"

"Okay." And after placing his empty cereal bowl in the sink, Jack dashed off to do just that.

"Daddy, that tickles," Avery giggled, squirming in her seat.

"I'm just trying to put your hair up in a ponytail so it'll stop dipping in your milk each time you lean forward," Aaron explained, barking out a quick laugh.

Avery shook her head. "Silly Daddy." Turning to Emily, she smiled. "I'm done, Mommy."

"Are you sure you don't want any more? You have a big day ahead of you."

"I'm sure." Skipping off to the bathroom, she said, a sing-song lilt to her voice, "I'm going to school, I'm going to school…"

Aaron chuckled. "Someone sure is thrilled." Then, "I'll go get their bags and lunches and bring out the car."

Emily smirked and threw a ring of small jingling metal objects at him. "You might need the keys."

Catching them perfectly, he asked, "What would I do without you, Emily?"

She just winked.

~.~.~

"Emily Hotchner!"

Spinning around at the oh so familiar voice, Emily enveloped the nearby woman into a hug. "JJ! It's been too long."

"It really has," the blonde agreed. "I blame these two," she laughed, motioning to Will and Henry.

"Do not listen to a word she says, Emily," Will warned, shaking her hand – then Aaron's – warmly.

Finally, attention was turned to the children. "Jack, Avery…say hello to Uncle Will and Aunt JJ," Aaron nudged.

"And Henry!" Avery added, smiling at the second grader. "Hi, Henry."

"Hi, Avery," he said shyly.

Emily chuckled as the children exchanged greetings and began to chatter away. "Gosh, Jayje…I swear it was just yesterday that Henry was born."

"I know, I know…it's absolutely insane. And you're the one to talk! Seeing Avery in her uniform is a huge reality check, even for me." JJ shook her head. "Four and a half years…"

"Almost seven for Henry, right?" Aaron asked, glancing at the young boy.

Will nodded. "Almost. But before we go down that road again…" He smiled at Aaron and Emily. "You two excited?"

"Excited, anxious, nervous, ecstatic…you name it," Emily answered frankly.

"Sounds about right," JJ said, running her fingers calmly through Henry's honey blonde hair.

"What about Avery?" Will knelt to the girl's height. "What about you, sweetheart?"

"She's been talking about it nonstop for weeks – months, even," Aaron answered with a loving glance at his daughter.

Avery grinned. "Mm-hmm. Now we just have to find my classroom."

"Well, beautiful, you're in the right place." A very pregnant young woman with orange-brown hair and a sweet face emerged from a door beside them. "Avery Hotchner?" Avery nodded. "My name's Miss Reina. I'm going to be your teacher this year."

"Hi," Avery said, sticking her hand out sheepishly for the lady to shake.

Miss Reina beamed. "Oh, you're _so_ polite!"

At that, Avery's lips lifted at the corners. "Thank you."

"And these must be your parents." She smiled kindly. "Reina Statler. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner."

"Please. Aaron and Emily," they amended.

"Of course."

"And this is my brother Jack," Avery introduced.

"Well, I am _honored_ to meet such a handsome young man." Miss Reina shook his hand.

The boy bit back his smile. "Thank you."

"…and this is my friend, Henry!"

The teacher nodded. "Ah, I've heard many fabulous stories about Mr. LaMontagne." To him, she said, "Don't tell her I told you, but I do believe that you were Miss Campbell's favorite student."

Henry shuffled back and forth. "Really?"

"Really."

"I won't tell." He grinned and mimed locking his lips and throwing the keys away.

JJ turned to Emily. "Well, Will and I should go find Henry's classroom. I hope you don't mind," she said apologetically.

"No, of course not," Aaron and Emily said in accidental chorus.

"I'll see you later, Aaron. And Emily…we need to hang out soon," JJ said seriously.

"We really do."

Will raised a hand in farewell. Then, to Avery: "Have fun, okay, sweetheart?"

"She will," Miss Reina promised, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Avery nodded. "I will. Bye, Henry."

"Bye," he replied, shooting her a shy smile.

Emily gathered Avery into her arms and held her tightly. "Your Daddy and I have to go take Jack to school now," she said quietly, reluctant to leave. Cupping her cheek, she said, "I just want you to promise me one thing; that you'll behave for Miss Reina, that you'll call me or Daddy if you want to go home, and that you'll have an amazing time."

Avery giggled. "That's three things, Mommy." Seeing Emily's smile grow wider, Avery wrapped her arms securely around the woman's neck and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you more."

Aaron rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back as he heard her nearly inaudible voice , swinging Avery into his arms and spinning her around, he said, "Your Mom and I are going to miss you _so_ much."

She buried her face in his neck and smelled her – and his – favorite cologne, eventually pressing a kiss to his nose like he so often did to her. "I'm going to miss you, too, Daddy." She then motioned that she wanted to be put on her feet, and she gave Jack the largest hug she could muster. "And I'm going to miss you, Jack," she said into his chest.

He hugged her back just as snugly, and gave her his warmest smile. "Me, too, Ave. I can't wait to hear all about your first day when we pick you up."

And, seven hours later, when three o'clock rolled around and brought with it Avery gushing endlessly about the boys and girls she met, the games she played, and the pictures she had drawn and colored, Aaron and Emily knew.

Their daughter would be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**


	15. The Substitute

**Author's Note: Alright! So, from this point forward, most of the chapters will be school-related, with the exception of holidays, possible relationships (when Avery gets older, of course), graduation...but goodness, that's a long way down the line; ten to twenty chapters in the future, I'd say. But I'm glad I finally got to this point with this monster of a story, and I'm especially glad that I have some amazing readers and reviewers who have remained faithful to Avery and the other characters. They appreciate it, I APPRECIATE IT, and well...I sincerely hope you all have a fantastic Fourth of July! Or a pretty awesome Monday. :) Don't hesitate to leave me some feedback! You know I love it when y'all do. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. Oh yeah, and Miss Levisay, too. :)**

* * *

"Honey, can you check the mail?"

Aaron glanced at Emily, who was busy skillfully flipping an omelet for Jack and Avery's early morning breakfast. "Sure, Em. Just a second." Making his way to the mail slot by their front door, he bent to pick up the several letters that were laying there. Re-entering the kitchen, he shuffled through them. "Alright. There's our electricity bill, water bill, mortgage payment invoice, my newspaper…TV Guide Magazine…oh, what's this?" He examined the heavy parchment carefully.

"Hmmm?"

"Something from Avery's school," Aaron murmured, tearing the envelope cleanly with the letter opener on the counter.

That caught Emily's attention. Wiping her hands on one of the nearby towels, she came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"_Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner_," he read quickly. "_We would just like to inform you that throughout the following week, our lower school teachers will be available during their lunch hour to discuss any concerns or matters of interest you or they may have involving your children_."

"Well, so much for that," Emily interrupted. "Avery's teacher is already on maternity leave."

"There's another part," Aaron noted, flipping to the next page. "From a…Miss Levisay?"

Emily nodded. "She's the substitute teacher in charge of Mrs. Statler's class." There was a pause. "What does she want?"

"Something about a request…" At Emily's facial expression, he read, "_To the parents of Avery Hotchner, I am requesting your presence any day this week between eleven to twelve o'clock to discuss some recent repeated incidents regarding your daughter's behavior. Feel free to contact me at –_"

"Her _behavior_?" Emily repeated incredulously. "Mrs. Statler never had any problems with Avery."

"And it's not like we're free from eleven to twelve _any _day," Aaron sighed. "I'm loaded with work right now."

"Same here." Taking the paper from his hands, she pulled out her cell and dialed the number printed by Miss Levisay's name. Seconds later, Emily scoffed and met Aaron's curious gaze. "It went to voicemail."

His lips formed a thin, straight line. "Looks like we better stick around for a while after we drop Avery off."

"Don't forget to bring your gun," he heard her mumble as she stalked up the stairs to wake the children.

"Very funny, Emily."

~.~.~

Having dropped Jack at his school first, Aaron and Emily walked down the lower school hallway, Avery between them, holding their hands. They found the substitute, a thin woman with pixie-like bleached blonde hair, standing in front of the kindergarten classroom.

Appraising them quickly, Miss Levisay quirked her lips in greeting. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs…" She paused, as if struggling to remember their last name. Aaron and Emily waited, the latter glancing pointedly at her badge, which prominently displayed her full name. Finally, "Hotchner?"

Aaron gave a curt nod, his hand moving to Avery's shoulder.

Idly shifting her weight from one foot to another, she turned her attention to Avery. "Honey, class is about to start. Why don't you go inside and find your seat?"

"Actually," Emily interjected, "I'd rather she stay right here for this conversation." The four – almost five – year old smiled at her mother, who squeezed her hand in response.

Miss Levisay titled her head to the side, not following. "I'm sorry, I…"

"We got your letter in the mail. Something about behavioral problems?" Aaron asked, his expression emotionless, one Emily had seen many times before – always during the interrogation of an unsub.

Oblivious to this, the substitute clapped her hands together. "Oh, yes. Do you know what day this week we'll be able to talk?"

"In actuality, eleven to twelve is never a good time for us. Not any day," Aaron added, anticipating her next question.

"I see," Miss Levisay said after a beat. "Well, do you have another time in mind?"

"Now," Emily said nonchalantly yet assertively, looking the other woman straight in the eyes.

Miss Levisay smiled a half smile. "With all due respect, Mrs. Hotchner, I have a class to teach."

"And with all due respect, Miss Levisay, my husband and I have lives to save," Emily tossed back, her tone laced with challenge.

At the substitute's confused gaze, Avery piped up, "My mommy and daddy work at the FBI. They put the bad guys in jail, just like the superheroes do." Then, she grinned and hugged her father.

Aaron couldn't suppress the smile that danced across his lips at his daughter's innocent explanation and embrace. A split second later, however, the hard-ass expression was back in place. "I'm sure the children can wait for a couple of minutes. Besides," he glanced at the Rolex watch Emily had given him for Father's Day, "class doesn't even start for another five minutes."

"I usually prefer to conduct these orientations in a less crowded, more organized setting," Miss Levisay persisted, but deep inside, she knew there would be no room for negotiation with the two parents – the two _agents_ – standing before her. Emily's crossed arms and pursed lips confirmed her suspicions. "But I guess we can talk here."

Aaron fought the urge to laugh as he took in the smug smile on his wife's face. "So, what exactly has Avery done?"

Miss Levisay fidgeted, obviously wishing that the little girl in question wasn't _right_ there. "Well," she cleared her throat to disguise a voice crack, "from one-thirty to two o'clock each day, our kindergarten students have nap time. And, well…Avery never falls asleep."

"Hmmm." Aaron paused, thinking. "Is Avery the only one who stays awake?"

"Ah…"

"Is she?"

"No, th – there are two or three other children who have the same problem," she answered almost nervously.

Emily narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Does Avery make any noises or try to play with any of the kids during this time?"

"No, uh…not at all." Miss Levisay dropped her gaze to her hands, physically unable to make eye contact any longer.

"In other words, you're saying my daughter does absolutely nothing that would disturb the other children?" Emily continued, her eyes on the prize.

"That is correct," the other woman muttered sheepishly.

Avery tugged softly on her mother's sleeve, motioning for Emily to bend so she could whisper in her ear. "I don't like her very much, Mommy."

"I know, sweetheart. Neither do I; she's just a little confused," Emily whispered back. "But Mrs. Statler will be back really soon, and we both know she _loves _you."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't see how failing to fall asleep is a serious behavioral problem." Aaron snuck Avery a quick glance, making the girl erupt in quiet giggles.

"Miss Levisay, do you have any children?" Emily asked, softer but still trying to deliver her point.

"I don't."

"Then take it from someone who has two, and often interacts with children through work: it is not uncommon for boys and girls Avery's age – or even older – to have trouble falling asleep anywhere their parents aren't. Or to have trouble falling asleep, period. They're restless, full of energy…I'm sure Mrs. Statler knows what I mean."

"Our point, Miss Levisay," Aaron continued, "is that unless Avery is preventing the others from getting their rest, we don't think it's as serious an ordeal as you made it seem in the letter. Yes, we will try our best to get Avery to fall asleep – she needs her rest, too, after all – but if she doesn't, she doesn't. She takes a long nap at home the moment school ends, anyway."

Not knowing how else to respond, Miss Levisay forced a smile and said, "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

Smiling back just as stiffly, Aaron made a noise in agreement. "And would you look at that, it's only two minutes after the bell."

Enveloping Avery in a tight hug, Emily placed both her palms on her daughter's small shoulders and said, "Have a wonderful day, okay?" And just for effect, "If anything or anyone bothers you, call me or your daddy; the office has our numbers."

Avery grinned and hugged Emily back. "I will."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

As Aaron spun Avery around and said his goodbyes, Emily stuck her hand out for Miss Levisay to shake. Emily's grasp was firm, but not bone-crushing, polite but professional all the same. "I trust if you should have any more problems or matters of interest involving Avery, you won't hesitate to call?"

"No, of course not. You two have a nice day," the substitute answered cordially.

"You, too."

"I love you, Daddy!" Avery exclaimed as she disappeared into her classroom.

"I love you more, darling," he chuckled, walking in the opposite direction with Emily. It was when they were a safe distance away from the others that Aaron threw his head back and laughed. "I think you scared the hell out of her, Em."

She shot him a wicked smile. "Look who's talking. I saw the look on your face, Mister."

"'_And with all due respect, Miss Levisay, my husband and I have lives to save_,'" Aaron quoted, snaking an arm around Emily's waist.

She shook her head. "I don't doubt that she's a wonderful woman, but she could learn a thing or two about teaching, especially teaching children that young. _Someone_ had to tell her that not falling asleep is not an example of bad conduct." Glancing over at Aaron and noticing that he was looking at her with a silly smile on his face, she asked, "What?" a smile of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just think it's cute when you slip into your protective mother hen mode."

"Hey, if someone has a problem with my baby, they're going to have to deal with me first," Emily said simply. "And likewise, if my baby has a problem with someone, I have a problem with that someone, too."

"I know just what you mean, and I agree wholeheartedly. Now let's go save some lives, Agent Hotchner," Aaron said with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan, Agent Hotchner," she replied, returning his wink.

And they did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? You know I love hearing from you!**


	16. The Petting Zoo

**Author's Note: Please be warned - this chapter is so filled with fluff that you might lapse into a diabetic coma. And I mean, _literal_ fluff. Like, sheep, rabbits and baby chicks fluff. Confused? Don't be! Aaron and Avery - along with the entire kindergarten class - are visiting a petting zoo for the day. It's a guaranteed adventure. :) Thank you for reading, and please leave me a review or two! They are SUPER appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery's mine, however. And Craig, Beth, Jodie, and the farmhands... :)**

* * *

"Aaron, do you know where Avery's jacket is?"

"Which one?" he called back from the master bathroom, where he was slowly shaving the five o'clock shadow that had somehow manifested in just one day.

"The red one," Emily answered, buttoning her white dress shirt as she entered their bedroom. "She's going to go crazy if we can't find it. It's her f –"

"Favorite. Yeah, I know." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you check the car? She wore it to school yesterday, maybe –"

"I found it!" a happy, high-pitched blur named Avery Hotchner came running into the room straight towards her father, her arms wide open.

"Careful, sweetheart, your daddy is –"

"Oof," Aaron grunted as the little girl collided into him, causing his razor to slip a quarter of an inch and cut his cheek.

Avery giggled. "You look like Santa Claus, Daddy," she said, pointing to the shaving cream covering half of his chin. Then she saw the blood and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Daddy, you're hurt!"

At her daughter's exclamation, Emily made her way to Aaron, pulling her slacks up her legs in the process. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied. At Emily's persistent expression, he amended, "My hand slipped." Then, to Avery, "I'm okay, sweetheart. It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she hugged his waist tightly.

"Hey," he said softly, smoothing Avery's hair out of her face, "I'm okay," he repeated. "Really."

She eventually nodded, but said nothing further as Aaron wiped the blood away.

Pulling her hair up into a thick ponytail, Emily ran her hands over her face before giving both Aaron and Avery a quick kiss. "Alright, you two. Jack's already waiting for me in the car and I have a huge meeting in…" she checked her watch, "forty-five minutes. So, I have to go. But I want you both to have fun on the field trip, okay?"

Avery's face lit up at the mention of their excursion to the petting zoo. "We will."

"Good." Emily smiled.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?" She turned to her husband and watched as he washed away all traces of shaving cream from his face.

"I can take Jack to school, if you don't have enough time," he offered.

"No, I've got it," she assured, sliding on her boots. "Just relax." Her smile widened as Aaron gave her another kiss, a longer one this time.

"Alright." Then, after grabbing her coat – red, just like her daughter's – she was out the door.

Looking at Avery, Aaron let a wide grin spread across his lips. "You ready?"

The little girl nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Then let's go pet some farm animals."

Avery, of course, had no objections.

~.~.~

"…and there are cows, horses, pigs, rabbits, and sheep! And chickens! And _baby _chickens, too! Oh, and we're going to go on a hay ride, and we can choose a pumpkin to carve for Halloween – which is this Friday, you know, and Mommy said I finally get to go trick-or-treating this year, so I need a costume – and…oh! And Miss Levisay said there was a surprise waiting for us when we get there!"

"A surprise, huh?" Aaron placed his arm around Avery as they rode in the school bus on the way to the petting zoo. "Did she say what kind?"

"Daddy, if she told us then it wouldn't be a surprise," Avery said obviously, shaking her head at her father's silliness.

"Ah, of course. What was I thinking?" She giggled as he squeezed her shoulders.

"I don't know," Avery grinned. "Mommy said you're crazy and I think she's right."

"She did, did she? Well, I'm going to have a word with her…"

They rode in silence for a couple of minutes, Avery's head on Aaron's shoulder and her legs curled up on the seat. He was looking out the window at the fields of green and listening to his daughter humming "The Wheels on the Bus" when she stopped and spoke up once more. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I can't decide; what should I be for Halloween?" Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"A princess," she answered firmly, sure of her decision.

"Avery, you already are a princess; your mommy and I are the queen and king, Jack is the prince, and you're the princess," he explained for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I know, I know. I mean, I want to be a _Disney_ princess, but I can't choose which one to be." There was a pause. "Wait, if I'm the princess and Jack is the prince, does that mean we have to get ma –"

She was interrupted, however, by Miss Levisay's announcement as she made her way down the center aisle. "Alright, class; we're here!" Cheers rang out from the kids in the bus. "We're visiting the animals first, and then one of the farmhands is going to show us how to milk a cow. After that, we're going to go on a hayride, have lunch, and choose our pumpkins. And guess what? Your surprise is waiting in the pumpkin patch." Curious murmurs were heard as the children turned to their respective chaperone with wide, enthused eyes. "So," she concluded, "when you all are ready, get into a single file line and we'll head out."

Avery was practically shaking with excitement. "Come on, Daddy, come on!"

Taking her small hand in his much larger one, he asked, "Do you have your lunch?"

She motioned to the red and pink lunchbox at her side. "Yes. Daddy –"

"Your shoes are tied?"

They both glanced at the white sneakers which lit up with each step. "Yes. Can we –"

"And your jacket is buttoned? It's cold outside, Ave."

"Yes! My jacket is buttoned!"

Aaron laughed at his daughter's impatience before walking her out of the bright yellow vehicle. "Good. And now…we can have fun."

And seeing Avery's adorable toothy grin as she took in the sight of the fluffy white sheep before her, Aaron knew that having fun wouldn't be hard at all.

~.~.~

"Daddy, they're _so_ soft!" Avery exclaimed, standing inside the sheep pen with a couple of her classmates. "Feel it!" she urged.

Physically unable to ignore his daughter's command, Aaron joined her and ran his hand through the thick, grey-white wool. "Wow, that _is_ soft," he said incredulously, much to Avery's delight.

"I know! I just want to hug him and not let him go!" Aaron chuckled, prompting Avery to continue. "I'm serious, he looks like a big, huge pillow!"

"He does," Aaron admitted. "I agree with you, trust me."

Avery giggled as her father gently patted the sheep's back and the animal baaed in result.

"You know, it's really good to see another dad here," said a voice from behind them. "I thought I'd be the only one."

"Oh!" Avery beamed as they turned around. "Daddy, this is my best friend Jodie," she introduced.

Aaron smiled at the young girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes standing by Avery. "Hi, Jodie. It's nice to meet you."

As Jodie exchanged greetings and began to chatter away with Avery, her father shook Aaron's hand. "Hi, I'm Craig. Craig Montgomery."

"Aaron Hotchner. I've heard many stories about Jodie," he said kindly.

"And I've heard several about Avery," Craig responded. "All good, believe me."

"Well, that's good to hear." He chuckled. "I'll admit, I thought I'd be the only dad here, too."

"You almost were. My wife Beth was supposed to take Jodie, but she got called to work at the last minute. I don't mind, of course. I love spending time with my little Jo," Craig said frankly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I could quit my job and spend all day with my kids. A brief, wistful expression flitted across his face. "But we manage."

"Where do you work?"

"FBI," Aaron said, as if it were nothing. "Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Craig made a whistling sound. "Impressive."

"And you?"

"Psychiatrist."

"Oh, so we both deal with –"

"Daddy!" Jodie piped up, all smiles. "We want to go see the pigs!"Avery nodded her agreement.

The two men shared a knowing glance that clearly said, _whatever they want, they get. _"To the pigs it is, then."

~.~.~

After talking some more, petting the rabbits ("I want the white and black spotted one, Daddy!" Avery had exclaimed seriously), laughing at the pigs rolling around in mud, and having a competition – which Aaron proudly won – to see who could oink the most realistically, the four of them eventually made their way to the horses.

"Are you sure it won't bite me?"

"Avery, sweetheart, I promise you. It wants the sugar cubes more than it wants your fingers."

She huffed quietly as she stood on her tiptoes and still fell short. "I can't reach."

"Here." Aaron lifted her effortlessly, putting her at the perfect height to feed the horse.

"Okay…" Slowly stretching her hand towards the Appaloosa, she closed her eyes slightly in anticipation. "Here you go, horsey." Seconds later, Avery was squirming in her father's grip and giggling as much as her lungs would allow. "His tongue tickles!" she squealed, watching intently as the horse happily devoured the treats, its teeth never once coming into contact with her soft palm.

Putting away the camera he had brought along to take pictures for Emily, Aaron set Avery on the ground and motioned to the hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall of the cozy barn. "Avery, go sanitize your hands carefully while I feed the horse."

"Okay." She and Jodie skipped off with the latter's father while Aaron slowly gave the large, built animal a fresh, bright orange carrot. He heard Avery's jubilant laughter just a few feet away and knew she was watching him.

Sure enough, she made her way to his side. "The horsey likes you, Daddy."

"Either that, or he likes the food." The horse nickered its agreement. "Yeah, it's definitely the carrot."

"Maybe he – or _she_ – likes the food _and_ you," Avery reasoned.

"Maybe. But I bet the horse likes you more." Her eyes twinkled with happiness at his statement. "Where to next, Ave?"

"Hmmm…" She appeared to be deep in thought, stroking her chin and invisible beard as she had so often seen her grandfather do. "Chickens!"

~.~.~

Avery gushed as she looked at the little baby chicks toddling around the adults, their bodies plump with the softest of yellow feathers. "Oh…Daddy, they're _so_ cute!"

Aaron leaned against a nearby post and smiled at Avery's enthralled expression. "You know, honey, you looked a bit like that when you were born."

Avery reluctantly tore her gaze away from the adorable sight before her. "I was yellow and fuzzy?" she asked incredulously.

He laughed warmly. "Not quite. But you were small, and soft, and _very_ cute. Cuter than the baby chicks, that's for sure."

"I don't think I've ever seen anything cuter than them," Avery countered.

"Would you like to hold one, darlin'?" a farmhand asked, appearing – seemingly – out of thin air.

Avery's eyes widened. No one missed the longing in her voice as she asked, "Could I really?"

The woman smiled. "Of course." Then, wiping her dirt caked hands on her worn jeans, she lifted the fluffiest little chick and placed it in Avery's waiting hands.

Suddenly, Avery's expression softened, became more tender than Aaron had ever seen it. "Hi," she crooned quietly, oblivious to her father snapping pictures like crazy. She smiled sweetly as she stroked the baby chick as gently as possible and heard it chirp brightly. "You're really cute, chickie," she giggled. "Chirp chirp…" The ball of fluff in her hands chirped back, causing Avery's smile to morph into a full-blown toothy grin. "Come pet her, Daddy."

Not one to disobey, Aaron made his way to her and ran his fingers along the chick's plush feathers, unable to suppress his own smile.

"_So_ cute…"

"I agree, but I stand by my earlier statement; you are cuter," he repeated lovingly. Avery said nothing, just kept showering the baby chick in sweet nothings. "Hey, honey…" She looked up at her father. "The rest of your class is heading over to see the cows," he noted. "You want to go?" At her hesitation, he added, "We can visit the chicks again before we leave. I promise."

A beat passed before Avery relented, but not before she gently dropped the lightest of kisses on the chick's small feathered head. "Bye, chickie." Then, "Okay, Daddy." Her smile came back as she took his hand. "Let's go."

~.~.~

"…and after putting the bucket right here," one of the farmhands, a dirty-blonde haired woman in her early forties instructed, motioning to a space by her foot, "you grab hold of one or two of the udders and squeeze. Like so." Some of the boys and girls snickered quietly. "And then you've got milk! Who wants to try?"

Aaron and Avery were getting into the line when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of the back pocket of his faded jeans with a theatrical flourish that made Avery's eyes crinkle at the corners. "Hello?"

"Hey, handsome," Emily greeted saucily. "How's the field trip going so far?"

"Pretty good," he answered, picturing Emily with a large cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, her long legs resting on her spotless desk. "We've seen all the animals already and it's almost time for lunch and the hay ride. Avery's having a great time."

"I wish I could be there," she mused, her attention set on the paperwork in front of her, but not really taking in a single word printed on the several pages. Then she chuckled. "Has she asked you to buy her any one of the animals yet?"

He laughed back. "No, but I think she came real close when we were looking at the baby chicks. Oh, and the rabbits. I got lots of pictures, no worries."

"Good," she said quietly. Hearing laughter and exclamations of "gross!" from Aaron's ends, she barked a quick laugh and asked, "What's going on?"

He smirked. "Oh, the kids are milking cows. And…" he glanced at Avery who looked at him expectantly, "Avery wants me to milk one, too."

"Oh, how incredibly awkward," Emily managed through a fit of laughter. "Have fun," she teased.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "But anyway, how was your meeting?"

Emily rolled her eyes, oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see the action. "Boring as hell. Hey, can I talk to Avery?"

Aaron was about to answer in the affirmative when he heard her name being called on her line.

"Damn it," Emily sighed. "My boss needs to see me in his office and it apparently can't wait two seconds. Tell her I love her, okay?"

"Will do. Have a great day, honey."

"You, too."

Avery regarded her father with curious eyes. "Was that Mommy?"

Aaron nodded. "Mm-hmm. She had to go talk to her boss but she told me to tell you hello and that she loves you this much," he reported, stretching his arms as far out as they would go."

"Well, I love her more," Avery insisted smartly. She grinned as she realized that they were next in line. "The cows look funny."

"They do," he chuckled. "Come on," he said as the farmhand motioned them over. "The nice lady will show you what to do."

"As long as you do it with me," Avery told him, moving to sit on the stool beside the blonde woman.

_Four years old and already giving me ultimatums. She gets it from her mother. _"Fine. I will," he caved.

"Why don't you want to, Daddy?" she asked, as observant as her parents.

"It's just a bit…embarrassing, that's all," he answered, his mouth lifting at the corners as the farmhand shot him a sympathetic look.

"Come on, Aaron; if I did it, you can, too," he heard Craig say from the side.

"Alright, alright." And so, he let the 'nice lady' show him and Avery where to put their hands to get the most milk, all embarrassment and reluctance gone as Avery's sweet laughter reached his ears.

~.~.~

"I got you," Aaron assured as Avery jumped off the trailer and into his arms.

"That hay ride was fun!" she exclaimed, skipping towards the pumpkin patch with Jodie and her other classmates.

"It sure was," he agreed, batting away the many straws of hay clinging to his navy pullover. "But it got _everywhere._ It's on your jacket, too. Here, let me get it off for you."

Seconds later, the two, officially hay-free Hotchners were wandering through the large maze of pumpkins to join the others. Once everyone was seated on one of the massive orange plants, Miss Levisay stood where they all could see and hear her, an interesting smile on her face. "Now, I know we've all been having lots of fun, but I also know that you all have been wondering what the surprise is." Immediately, the children were at the edge of their seats – of their pumpkins, anxious to hear every word. "And since we've kept you waiting long enough –"

"'We'?" Avery whispered to Aaron, who shrugged.

"– here it is. Or rather, here _they _are."

And at that, the substitute moved aside to reveal…

"Miss Reina!" Each and every child leapt to their feet and ran to their beloved homeroom teacher, swallowing her up in excited cheers and tight hugs. Then, they noticed the little bundle pressed against her chest, covered snugly in a light blue blanket.

"Is that your baby?" one of the students, a small girl with two long pigtails, asked almost shyly.

Reina Statler nodded, a smile lighting up her already glowing face. "Michael Shane Statler, meet my lovely class of fifteen. Everybody…this is my Michael."

A chorus of "awwwww's" were heard amongst both the kids and their parents. Avery tugged at her father's sleeve. "So _that's_ what I looked like when I was born?"

Aaron chuckled. "Just about. Your hair was a shade darker, and you were wrapped in pink –"

"– because I'm a girl."

"Yes." He grinned and swung her onto his shoulders. "You want to go say hi to Michael?"

"Mm-hmm."

~.~.~

Pumpkins in hand and a jovial buzz in the cool October air, the class slowly retraced their steps and made their way to the bus. As promised, Aaron took Avery's hand in his and led her back to the chicken coop, watching as she smiled softly and gave her chick one last goodbye.

"I'll visit you again someday, okay?" The tiny bird chirped happily at her admission. "Okay. Bye, chickie. I love you." Then, rejoining her father, she said, "Let's go home, Daddy."

He knelt to her height and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that cute or was it cute? ;) Tell you what: how about you tell me what you thought in a super awesome review?**


	17. Candy Corn and Costumes

**Author's Note: I can't say much about this chapter except that it's pretty much Halloween in July. I believe it covers all the basics; trick-or-treating, costumes, candy, spooky stuff. The ending is a tad bit salacious, but I think you all will enjoy it. ;) So, without further ado...I bring you chapter seventeen, "Candy Corn and Costumes"! I sincerely hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to read all of your inspiring reviews. _Hint hint. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Little Avery is mine, however. :D**

* * *

"Mommy! Zip up my dress, please," Avery grinned.

"I'll be there in a second, baby," Emily called back, her hands full of the candy she was sorting.

"Oh, and where are my shoes?" Avery continued, wandering around the house in her costume. "I can't be a princess without shoes."

"Not unless you're Cinderella," Jack replied smartly, picking at the suit he was wearing as he joined her in the main room.

"But I'm not Cinderella, I'm –"

"Belle. Yeah, I know." He plopped down on the couch beside her.

She appraised him then , scrutinizing his outfit through narrowed eyes. "What are you, Jack?"

He snickered. "Take a guess."

"You look like you're getting married." She contemplated the idea. "Are you a groom?"

"Nope." He fidgeted with the maroon tie around his neck. "Guess again."

Emily chuckled as she entered the room and saw her two beloved children deep in conversation.

At the sound of her mother, Avery turned around. "Do _you_ know what Jack is?"

"I do." Emily sat by them and carefully pulled up the zipper on her daughter's lacy yellow gown.

"Tell me!"

"Guess again," Jack insisted.

Avery's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hmmm…are you…" She paused, then gave him a full-blown smile as a thought popped into her head. "You're my Prince Charming, aren't you?"

She giggled as the young boy grimaced. "Sorry, no."

"Then give me a hint!" Avery pouted, swishing her dress back and forth in frustration.

Emily shot Jack a conspirational mile. "How was work, sweetheart?"

"Too much paperwork," Jack answered in his deepest possible voice. "Do you know where my briefcase is? I brought home some files that –"

"Oh! You're Daddy!" Avery clapped her hands together, the room immediately filling with her bright peals of laughter.

"Mm-hmm," Jack grinned. "But seriously, Mom, where is Daddy's – I mean, _my_ – briefcase?"

"Right here."

They all looked up as Aaron made his way down the stairs, briefcase in hand.

"Well, look who decided to crawl out of his cave and join the rest of civilization," Emily teased.

"Very funny, Em," he tossed back. "I just figured I better get everything in order before we go trick-or-treating," he explained.

Both Avery and Jack beamed. "You're going trick-or-treating with us?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But…where's your costume?" Avery piped up.

Emily smirked. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, Ave; your daddy seems to think that dressing up as himself is suitable enough."

The girl shook her head in disappointment. "Silly Daddy."

He rolled his eyes at his two favorite girls. "Whatever. Now," he looked around curiously, "where are your buckets?"

"In the kitchen," Emily replied, glancing back at the room she had previously vacated. "So is the candy," she added a beat later, winking at the children.

"Tell you what, how about I help you with that?" Aaron asked as she disappeared into the adjoining dining room.

"That would be great," she nodded, watching as he approached her slowly.

"But Mommy, where are my –"

"Your shoes are in your room, baby," Emily answered knowingly. She barely heard Avery telling Jack to go with her before Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began whispering in her ear.

"What, no sexy costume this year? You never dress up for me anymore," Aaron complained lightly.

"Mmmm…sorry, honey." Her eyes fell closed as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nipped gently at the sensitive flesh.

"Such a shame. I _really _liked last year's. You know, when you dressed up as a firefighter and –"

" – and promised to put your fire out?" She spun in his arms and tossed him a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Except all you did was make me hotter. I'm pretty sure no firefighter shows _that_ much skin, Em." He dropped a feather-light kiss to her lips. "And I'm pretty sure they're required to wear their panties."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're wrong," she teased. "Now, we should really get going. _Before_ Avery gets impatient."

"I guess," he moaned into her neck. "But tonight…"

She thrust the kids' buckets at him – a purple jack-o'-lantern for Avery, and an orange one for Jack. "Tonight, Aaron…you and I are going to have some fun."

~.~.~

"So, Snow White, which house should we go to first?"

Avery froze, an appalled expression on her face as she regarded her father in disbelief. "I am _not_ Snow White, Daddy!"

Emily bit back her smile. "She's _Belle_, Aaron. From _Beauty and the Beast_," she informed.

"Even I knew that," Jack teased.

"Oh." Aaron frowned. "I just thought, because of the yellow dress –"

"Snow White's dress is yellow with red and blue. Belle's is only yellow," Avery pointed out seriously. "And Snow White has short black hair. Belle has long brown hair, just like me."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

She giggled. "It's okay."

He smiled back. "I'm glad. Now…_Belle_, what house do you think we should go to first?"

Avery turned to Jack. "What do you think, Ja – I mean, Daddy?"

He glanced around the neighborhood, spookily lit by the occasional street lamp. "Hmmm…how about that one over there?" he suggested, motioning towards a large house with several jack-o'-lanterns grinning at them from the multiple windowsills. Fake spider webs were strung along the roof, along with glow-in-the-dark skeletons hanging from the gutters.

Avery's eyes widened slightly. "That's…ummm…kind of scary, Jack," she stuttered.

The young boy smiled softly. "What if I hold your hand?"

She was silent for a long second. Then, finally, "M'kay."

Aaron and Emily shared a tender glance as their children held hands. Aaron extended his, too, prompting a playful eye roll from Emily, but she couldn't suppress the sweet smile that painted her face as he laced together their fingers and brought them to his lips.

Jack and Avery spun around excitedly. "Let's go!"

~.~.~

Standing on the tips of her toes, Avery was just barely able to reach the doorbell. Right before she pressed it, however, the door slowly swung open.

Her grip on her brother's hand tightened.

Jack gave hers a gentle squeeze. "Trick or treat," he said bravely to the figure standing in the doorway.

"How about trick _and_ treat?" The person finally stepped into the dim light, revealing a wig of long tangled grey hair, a tall, pointed black hat, flowing black robes, and a scraggly-looking broom. Her makeup was dark, her lips thin and pale.

Even Jack faltered briefly. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I have two cauldrons here," the woman – the witch – explained eerily. "In one is a trick, in the other is a treat. It is up to you to choose the right one."

Jack turned to Avery. "Which one should we pick?"

She shrugged. "I dunno," she mumbled. "Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers let it go, eenie meenie miney mo." She made a vague motion towards the cauldron on the left. "That one."

"Together?"

Avery nodded.

Mere beats later, Jack groaned loudly and Avery let out a shocked scream. "What? What happened?" Emily and Aaron both asked.

The two kids immediately yanked their hands back. "Worms!" Avery whimpered.

The woman chuckled quietly and handed them paper towels. "Spaghetti noodles, sweetheart," she corrected. "Here." She dropped two packets each of candy corn into Avery and Jack's buckets. "Happy All Hallows Eve."

And with a bone-chilling cackle, the door creaked to a close.

"Well, that was weird," Emily deadpanned, voicing the thoughts of all four Hotchners.

"Spaghetti noodles?" Jack asked incredulously, still a bit disgusted.

Avery wrapped her arms tightly around her father's waist. "I don't like witches," she said into his warm jacket. "Let's go somewhere else."

None of them had any objections.

~.~.~

"Jack, you ring the bell this time," Avery said, obviously dreading anything reminiscent of the 'spaghetti incident'.

Jack said nothing, but obeyed nonetheless. This time, a family of five opened the door. Avery grinned at their costumes; Dorothy, the scarecrow, the cowardly lion, the tin-man, and Glenda. To top the look off, the girl dressed as Dorothy had a toy dog nestled in her arms. "Trick or treat!"

Glenda and the tin-man – who Aaron and Emily recognized to be the parents of the other three – stepped forward with wide smiles. Opening Dorothy's basket, they invited Avery and Jack to choose whatever candy and treats they wanted.

After thanking their kind neighbors profusely, Avery smiled shyly. "I like your dog," she told Dorothy.

The girl, who was no more than two years older than Avery, smiled back. "Thanks! His name is Toto."

Avery nodded excitedly. "I know," she said brightly. "My mommy has read the books to me."

"Do you want to pet him?"

"Sure!"

While Avery ran her fingers through the stuffed dog's plush fur, Jack and the two brothers conversed quietly.

"Come on, honey," Aaron said to Avery after a while, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "There are people behind us waiting."

"Okay," Avery said reluctantly. "Bye," she told her new friend.

"Bye! Happy Halloween!"

Once they were a good distance away, Avery began to ramble. "She said she really liked my costume! Belle's her favorite princess, just like me. Oh, and did you see her shoes? They were red and _really_sparkly, just like in the movie!"

Emily smiled. "I _did_ see her shoes. They were really pretty, weren't they?"

"Yeah! And Toto was really soft…"

Aaron chuckled at the two. Looking down at his son, he ruffled the boy's hair. "You having a good time?"

Jack grinned. "The best."

"Good. That's good to hear."

~.~.~

"I don't think there's anyone home, Jack," Avery mused, watching as Jack knocked on the tall oak door for the third time.

He huffed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled dejectedly.

"Fourth time's the charm?" Aaron suggested.

"Maybe," Jack answered.

"Hopefully," Avery added.

Sure enough, the door opened at the fourth knock. The resident was nothing at all like what the children had expected, however.

"What do you folks want?" an old man who looked ridiculously similar to Ebenezer Scrooge spat out.

Not picking up on his sour attitude, Avery smiled. "Trick or treat!"

"At this ungodly hour?" he practically growled at the girl.

"It's only eight thirty, sir," Jack piped up, checking his – _Aaron's _– watch and stepping slightly in front of Avery unconsciously.

"Well, I don't have any candy for you children."

"Oh." Both Avery and Jack sported identical frowns. "Sorry to disturb you," the latter said less than half-heartedly.

Emily arched an eyebrow as the man closed his door without another word. "Bah, humbug," she mocked. Despite her disappointment, Avery giggled at her mother. "Come on, you guys. We'll find another house," Emily promised, patting Jack on the back soothingly.

~.~.~

Sure enough, they did. Jack and Avery were all smiles as they walked away from a generous young woman dressed as a mad scientist who had given them both large bars of Hershey's chocolate.

"Some people are just so nice," Avery complimented simply, prompting her brother to nod.

"Really nice," he agreed, fishing through his jack-o'-lantern bucket. "How much candy do you have, Ave?"

"A lot," she grinned, sifting through her own sugary stockpile.

"Just as long as neither of you eat it all in one day, your father and I will be fine," Emily said. "Cavities aren't as fun as they sound.

"Ummm…they…don't sound very fun, Mom," Jack said sheepishly.

"Exactly," Aaron laughed.

A hundred houses and even more candy later, Jack and Avery gave up. Jack leaned against Emily as they trudged up to their house, watching with tired eyes as Aaron carried a very asleep four year old up to her room. The air was chilly yet comfortable, and it seemed that the only light was coming from the full moon shining high in the sky.

Jack stifled a huge yawn with the back of his palm, causing Emily's eyes to crinkle at the corners. "Looks like someone's exhausted."

"That would be me," he mumbled. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Do you need any help getting up the stairs?" she teased, as Jack ran into the handrail on accident.

He shook his head. "I'll make it one of these days." He yawned again. "G'night."

She smiled. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

~.~.~

"Emily?" Aaron's eyes narrowed as he called out for his wife, only to receive no response. "Em?"

"In the bedroom," she finally called back, her voice intriguing.

An unexpected rush of adrenaline coursed through his body at her words, a rush that immediately morphed into need as he entered the room and hungrily took in the sight before him.

Emily was perched at the foot of the bed, wearing an outfit that was sexier than anything in his wildest dreams. As she unfolded her svelte body from its previous position and began to slowly stalk towards him, he took his time in ogling every perfect inch. Her full breasts were practically spilling out of her body-hugging navy top, on which was a badge that read 'NYPD', along with a jurisdiction number on her right pocket. A silky black tie was hung loosely around her neck. The blouse was undone to a daring length, revealing a delightful expanse of creamy skin. It was tucked into a tiny, barely-there matching navy skirt, which was being held up by a thick, black patent belt. Attached to said belt was a pair of gleaming handcuffs.

His mouth began to water.

Running his gaze further downwards, he swore his heart stopped as he admired the sheer black pantyhose and garter belt, then her take-me-baby heels. God, those heels. If he hadn't had a foot fetish before, he sure did now. The uniform was completed by a sexy police cap resting atop her mess of a curly hair.

Aaron had to swallow several times before he could speak. "So. You _did_ get a costume. You lied to me, Emily," he chastised, a mischievous glint in his lust-darkened eyes.

"So I did," she remarked nonchalantly. "Does it really matter? I never disappoint; you ought to know that by now, Aaron," she smirked.

"What I ought to know is how _that_ uniform – or lack thereof – is standard law enforcement issue," he tossed back.

"It isn't," she chuckled huskily. "When have you ever known me to play by the rules? I play _dirty_, Aaron." Somehow, her cap, then her blouse, ended up on the floor. "But that's enough talk for now, isn't it?" The strangled groan he pressed to her hair was her answer. "Get on the bed, Hotchner," she purred.

"Or what?" he taunted. "You'll arrest me?"

She twirled the handcuffs between long, slender fingers. "You don't want to know the things I have in mind for you."

"On the contrary, _Officer_; I really do." The smile they shared as he unfastened her skirt and tugged it off her hips was _wicked._

"I never disappoint," she said again, pushing him onto the bed.

"No, you most certainly do not."

And then, he lost himself in her intoxicating presence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Drop me a line and tell me how I did!**


	18. Oh, the Places You'll Go!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the recent delay in my updates. Life's been interfering lately, and I can't necessarily push it aside. But that being said, I won't keep you from this chapter any longer...all I have to say is that my inspiration came from Dr. Seuss for this one. And _that_ just guarantees it'll be good. :) Thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far; please take the time to leave me some feedback! Your sweet reviews really mean the world to me and I appreciate them _so_ much. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds, nor the book _"Oh, the Places You'll Go!"_ Avery's mine, however. And so are all fourteen other kids in her class... :D**

* * *

Emily bustled through the house at a speed that rivaled even the fastest tornado. "Aaron, we're going to be late," she said nervously.

"No, we're not," he responded patiently, pulling on his shirt. He stopped in the middle of the room. "Jack, where's the video camera?"

"I dunno," the boy shrugged, hastily tying his shoes.

"But we still have to stop by the store and get her flowers," Emily continued, releasing a long-held breath in exasperation.

"And that will only take five minutes. Besides, it's on the way to Covington; we have enough time," he insisted. "Hey, do you know where –"

"Second to last shelf in our closet," Emily interrupted knowingly. Approaching Jack, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm. Where's Dad?"

"Bedroom," she answered concisely, smoothing down her charcoal grey pencil skirt. "He's looking for our ca –"

"I found it," Aaron finally announced, joining his wife and son standing by the door. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready if you are," Emily said with one eyebrow slightly arched, as Jack muttered something in the affirmative. She watched as Aaron fished through his pockets for the house and car keys.

"Great. Then let's go."

She bit back her smile as her gaze dropped to the floor. "Ah…Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

She motioned towards his feet. "You're wearing two different types of shoes."

He sighed as he took in the mismatched pair, not sure whether to laugh out loud at his scattered brain or yell in frustration. He decided on a bemused shake of his head. "I'll be right back."

~.~.~

"She'd like these, don't you think?"

Jack looked at the bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers and soft white baby's breath that his father was holding. "I guess," he said in a contemplative tone. "Maybe something with more pink?" he countered.

"Like these?" Emily interjected after a beat, motioning towards a tasteful arrangement of white daisies, pale pink tulips, and lavender roses.

"Yeah." His visage brightened. "She'd love those."

The corners of Emily's lips quirked into a small smile as Aaron nodded in approval. "Great. Let's choose a teddy bear to go with it, then we can head to her school."

Having chosen one with adorable caramel-colored coat, the three Hotchners were about to check out when something caught Jack's eye.

"Wait," he said, right as they were getting in line.

Emily bit her lip and checked her watch. They _barely_ had enough time. "What is it, buddy?" Aaron eventually asked.

He pointed to the display of orange lilies, white carnations, and sprigs of hyacinth. "Look. Over there. Wouldn't she like those better?"

There was no denying it; the flowers were incredibly beautiful. But with the looming beep of items being scanned, they realized they were next in line. And behind them…

The line went on and on.

Aaron nodded in answer and patted the boy on the back. "Run and go get them."

"What about these?" Emily asked, holding up their previous bouquet of choice.

"We'll get both. Actually, Jack, get the sunflowers I was looking at earlier." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "We'll get all three and surprise her with a garden."

They watched as Jack made a mad dash towards the lilies. "Avery's going to be ecstatic," Emily grinned.

His smile grew. "I know."

~.~.~

"We're probably the last ones here," Emily moaned as they got out of the car and began to walk towards the small duck pond.

"Emily, _calm down_," Aaron chuckled. "We're here on time, the ceremony hasn't started yet, and there are several seats left. Everything is _fine._"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "It's just…it's not every day that your daughter graduates kindergarten," she said softly.

He laced their fingers together and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Trust me; I know." Memories of Jack's kindergarten graduation flashed before his eyes. The excitement he had felt, the pride, the overwhelming emotion…

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the action for his own comfort as well as hers. "Come on."

They were taking their seats on chairs lining the sides of the bridge when Jack saw her. "Look! There's Avery!"

Both Emily and Aaron felt their hearts swell at the sight of their daughter, huddled together with the rest of her classmates. Avery was fully decked out in her maroon gown, a graduation cap balancing precariously on her head. She was fidgeting slightly, but the moment they made eye contact, her shy smile morphed into a wide, toothy grin. She was waving to them excitedly when Miss Reina spoke.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the graduation of our lovely kindergarten class. Before I begin handing out diplomas, I would just like to thank you all for privileging me with the opportunity to spend each day with your children." One by one, she gave each of the fifteen kids a smile. "We've had the best year imaginable; we've had so much fun, we've made so many memories, we've been through more than our fair share of…_interesting_ experiences." She paused and smiled as some of the children giggled quietly. "But most of all, we've forged a deep friendship between each other. And I can't thank you enough." Taking a long breath to steady herself, she finished with a borderline teary, "So, without further ado, I give you our favorite kindergarteners." From memory, she called her students forward in alphabetical order. "Eden Ashley…" A little girl with chubby cheeks and a gap between her two front teeth stepped forward to accept her diploma, and then, a book. "David Bertrand…Adam Davies…Teresa Espinoza…Avery Hotchner…"

Emily, Aaron and Jack watched as Avery strode forward confidently and gave Miss Reina a hug, just as all the children before her had done. Diploma and book now in hand, Avery made her way across the bridge towards the first grade teacher, Miss Campbell, who she hugged as well.

Avery barely registered Miss Campbell's whisper of, "You can go sit with your family now, sweetheart," before she was being enveloped in three warm embraces.

"Congratulations, baby," Emily managed, burying her face into Avery's soft hair. "We're so proud of you."

"We really are," Aaron agreed wholeheartedly, his lips lifting at the corners as Jack handed her the three flower bouquets.

"...Samantha Jameson…Esther Lovejoy…Katie Nguyen…"

Holding her new teddy bear as tightly as possible, she blushed furiously. "For me?" Jack nodded. "She breathed in the sweet perfume of roses, tulips, lilies and carnations. "They're so pretty," she gushed. "And they smell pretty, too!"

Jack grinned. "Which one's your favorite?"

"Hmmm…"

"The roses, right?" Emily asked teasingly, shooting her daughter a conspirational wink.

"The roses are pretty," Avery agreed. "And so are these," she added, referring to her father's pick, the sunflowers.

"But…" Jack said hopefully.

"But I like these the mostest. I mean, the most," she immediately corrected, fingering the hyacinth lightly.

"That's bouquet I chose!" Jack exclaimed with glee. "I _knew_ she'd like them," he told his parents.

"And neither of us doubted you," Aaron chuckled.

Miss Reina continued on. "Landon O'Neil…Phillip Robinson…Jessica Stinson…Zachary Stinson…"

As Emily fawned over the diploma, Aaron watched as Jack and Avery flipped through the colorfully illustrated picture book she had been given. "What book is that, honey?"

"_Oh, the Places You'll Go!_" she read, with a little help from her big brother.

"Can I see it?"

She nodded in answer. "It's by Dr. Seuss! I like Dr. Seuss," she smiled, her bear seated snugly on her lap.

"I know you do," he smiled back, skimming the pages quickly.

"What're you looking for, Daddy?" Avery asked, ever the curious one.

"Jack received a copy of this very same book when he was your age. There's a passage in it that I really liked and I – oh, here it is." Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder to see the book as he cleared his throat and began to read.

"_Oh, the places you'll go! You'll be on your way up! You'll be seeing great sights! You'll join the high fliers who soar to high heights. You won't lag behind, because you'll have the speed. You'll pass the whole gang and you'll soon take the lead. Wherever you fly, you'll be the best of the best. Wherever you go, you will top all the rest._"

Closing the book, Aaron choked out, "Congratulations, Avery."

"…Lisney Tomlin…Trevor Watkins…and Marly Wilson," Miss Reina finally concluded tearily. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's have one more round of applause for our new first-grade class!"

Cheers rang out from every parent, child and faculty member seated and standing on the bridge. As Emily tenderly cupped Avery's cheek and switched the tassel on her graduation cap from left to right, Jack placed his arms around her small shoulders. "How does it feel to be a first grader, Ave?"

Turning to her brother, the five year old beamed. "It feels good." And then, to her parents: "It feels really good."

And at that moment, they all knew.

Things would only get better.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review, if you have the time; I treasure them like the finest gold!**


	19. Career Day

**Author's Note: Finally! Okay, quick run-down. I'd had this chapter all outlined out and pretty, but I came across a bad bout of writer's block and all creativity and inspiration for TOTAL FLUFF just...slipped away! So, I put it on hold, but it's here now, and I just _know _you all are going to love it! Basically, it's career day at Covington, and both Emily and Aaron have decided to go. That in itself just spells out fun. Then you add muffins and deliciousness, and well... :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, PLEASE leave me a couple words of feedback, critique, encouragement..._anything_ you have to say. In fact, I'll even throw the gauntlet down:** _reviewer number 85 will get a oneshot written for the prompt of their choice!_ **Thank you in advance. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery (and Miss Campbell!) is mine, however. :D**

* * *

"So, what do you think? Do we wear our flak jackets or not?"

"You don't think we'll scare anyone if we do?" Emily countered. "We look like we're going to a stakeout. I mean, they _are_ first graders…"

"Well, it's not like we're going to bring our guns and pass them around for show and tell," Aaron pointed out. "How else will they know we're FBI?"

"Avery and Miss Campbell will introduce us, that's how," Emily said, and Aaron could _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

He sighed. "I know that, but without anything definitive, we look like…like accountants," he deadpanned.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "Something definitive like, maybe, our badges?"

"Are we really arguing over what to wear to _career day?_" Aaron asked incredulously, running a hand over his face.

"We're not arguing, we're _discussing_," Emily countered.

"You're proving my point, Em."

She ignored him, glancing at her reflection in their full-length mirror instead. Her lips formed a thin line. "Oh, I see what you mean," she muttered. "We _do_ look kind of like accountants."

"Sexy accountants, but accountants all the same." Emily elbowed him in the side. "What?"

"Give me my vest," she relented.

Aaron bit back his smug smile. "What's the magic word?"

She turned around and fused her lips to his in a hard, searing kiss. "_Give it to me._"

It was a long minute before he regained use of his brain. Handing the vest to her, he smoothed back her hair as she put it on. "Just so you know, Em, next time, the magic word is 'please'," he teased.

She smirked. "I know." And then she sauntered away, leaving a mind-blown Aaron Hotchner in her wake.

~.~.~

"Did Jack have a career day at his school?" Avery asked breathlessly, as she held her parents' hands tightly and they swung her up high.

"He sure did," Aaron answered, a smile curving his lips. "It was fun, too."

"Miss Campbell said she's bringing muffins," the little girl said. "Did Jack's teacher bring muffins?"

"You know, I don't think she did. Maybe cookies or something, but not muffins," Aaron contemplated seriously, much to his daughter's delight.

"Well, Miss Campbell's muffins are really yummy. She made them for us once and they – oh, we're here!" Avery led Aaron and Emily into her classroom excitedly.

The first grade teacher, a Miss Anna Campbell, greeted them with a warm smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, it's so good to see you again."

"Please. It's Aaron and –"

"– Emily. Right, of course. My mistake." She turned to Avery then, every once and a while shooting fleeting glances at the two adults; their bulletproof vests, their badges, their – temporarily empty – holsters. "Sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and find some place to sit while I tell your parents what our agenda for the day is?"

"Okay." The five year old grinned. "Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."

"We'll see you in a minute, Ave," Emily responded, grinning back.

And after giving them both a hug, Avery skipped off to her desk, her silky ponytail bouncing and swinging back and forth behind her.

"Alright," Miss Campbell began, guiding them to the front of the room, where the other parents were gathering. At first glance, they noticed a nurse, firefighter, chef, flight attendant… "Basically, you're just going to introduce yourselves – actually, Avery's going to introduce you both," she corrected, "then you say what your job is, where you work, what you do on a daily basis…et cetera. The kids usually have questions, too."

"Sounds simple enough," Aaron said as Emily nodded.

"Great." The teacher clapped her hands together anxiously. "We'll get started really soon. Oh, and…" Miss Campbell reached behind them and pulled out a tray of homemade muffins. "Please, help yourself."

"Thank you," Emily said kindly, selecting one with particularly delicious looking chocolate chips.

When the woman was far enough away, Aaron leaned over to whisper in Emily's ear. "Is it just me or did you notice how she kept glancing at our holsters? Like she was nervous."

"Are you _actually_ profiling our daughter's first grade teacher?" Emily retorted, mumbling through a bite of muffin. "Mmm, these are really good."

Aaron chuckled. "No, but you'd have thought we were going to suddenly start shooting, or something."

"Now imagine if we were actually packing. Most people only see guns and FBI agents on TV or movies…poor woman might have had a heart attack." Emily shook her head at the mental image. "But, I'm telling you, it's the flak jackets. They move us look seriously intimidating."

"Whatever you say, Em." Then he smirked slightly. "Boys and girls, this is what you call a Glock 23," he mocked as Emily laughed. "It is dimensionally identical to the Glock 19 but is slightly heavier and uses a modified slide, frame, .40 S&W barrel and a standard magazine capacity of 13 rounds."

"That would be _traumatizing_," Emily interjected, still laughing.

"Mm-hmm." He took a bite out of his blueberry muffin. "Oh wow, you're right; these are good."

"I know," Emily smiled, finished hers and throwing the muffin paper away.

"Only thing is," Aaron continued when Emily came back, "Miss Campbell doesn't know that I _am_ packing. You can never be too careful, right?" He nodded towards his feet. "Ankle holster."

"Huh. That's funny," she said, patting her side surreptitiously and glancing down at her own ankle. "So am I."

~.~.~

Avery bounded excitedly to the front of the classroom as the applause for the a previous parent, the chef, died down. She gave a sweet little smile to her teacher and fellow classmates. "My Mommy and Daddy are next, and they save people by putting the bad guys in jail," she said proudly. "They are the best parents in the whole wide world."

Aaron's lips quirked slightly as he watched Avery take her seat. "Hi, boys and girls. My name is Aaron and this is Emily." She waved at the kids, her eyes crinkling at the corners as many waved back. "We work at the FBI, and…well, like Avery said, we put the bad guys in jail." A little girl, who Aaron recognized to be Avery's best friend, raised her hand. "Yes, Jodie?"

"What does 'FBI' stand for?" she piped up shyly.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"We consult with local police departments on cases," Emily explained.

"So, you're a police officer?" another girl asked.

"Not quite. We do pretty much the same things as them, though."

"The branch of the FBI I work in is called the BAU, or the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Aaron added. "My team studies human behavior to give people a description – or profile – of the bad guy they're looking for."

"Where do _you_ work?" The question was directed to Emily.

She smiled at the young boy, taking in his light brown hair and smattering of freckles. "I used to work in the BAU, but now I work in the FBI's Counterterrorism Center. We handle security threats and find ways to prevent bad people from doing things that would harm the country so we can keep everyone protected."

"Why'd you switch?"

"Because of me!" Avery giggled.

Emily chuckled. "That's right. When Avery was really young, maybe one or two years old, I transferred so I could stay at home more often to take care of her and her brother."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Our jobs?" Aaron asked. The girl nodded. "To a point it is. But at the end of the day, it's a good feeling to know that you've made the community that much safer."

"Do you carry a gun?" Unsurprisingly, a boy had asked the question.

"We do," Emily answered.

"Can we see it?"

Aaron glanced briefly at Emily, a smirk hinting at the corners of his lips, and he knew she was thinking the same: _Boys and girls, this is what you call a Glock 23…_ "We didn't bring them today. For safety reasons."

"Have you ever had to kill someone?" Again, unsurprisingly, it was a boy who asked the question.

"Ah…"

"Zachary," the boy's father warned from the back of the room.

"We haven't," Emily lied smoothly. "And I hope we never have to." Aaron nodded in agreement.

Sensing that they should probably move on, Miss Campbell stepped forward. "Does anyone have any more questions?"

The silence was her answer.

"Alright, let's have a large round of applause, children!"

Avery beamed, standing up and clapping the loudest. Her face fell slightly when Aaron and Emily rejoined her, however. "Do you have to go?"

Aaron rubbed her back soothingly. "No way. Your mom and I are staying until all the other parents are through, and then we're going to take you out to lunch at your favorite restaurant." He smiled. "How does that sound?"

The glow returned to her face. "_Really?_"

Emily dropped a kiss into her daughter's hair. "Really really."

It was in the middle of the applause for the next mother, that Emily felt a small hand tugging on her sleeve. She looked down to see a little girl with dark hair and greenish-hazel eyes peering up at her. "Yes?" she asked quietly, sweetly.

The girl – who Avery later introduced as Esther – flushed nervously. "I just wanted to say thank you for keeping us safe," she mumbled, smiling tentatively.

Her heart swelling, Emily returned Esther's smile with a warm one of her own. _This is why we do the job._ "You're welcome, sweetheart. Thank _you_."

Flushing even more, Esther bit her lip before making her way back to her father, the firefighter Aaron and Emily had previously noticed. The three of them shared polite smiles.

"Well, that was nice."

Emily turned back to Aaron. "Yeah. Yeah, it was." Nodding towards the woman standing before them, she asked, "What does she do?"

Aaron shrugged. "No idea. She hasn't introduced herself yet."

"Hi, everyone. I'm Nancy, Adam's mom and I –"

Emily snorted, remembering their banter that morning. "She looks kind of like an acc –"

" – work as an accountant for the Hilton hotel down the street."

Aaron and Emily locked gazes, identical incredulous expressions painted across their faces. _"Oh my God._"

Their fight to stifle their laughter was just barely successful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? :) Please drop me a line, if you have the time!**


	20. Granny Smith Apples and Feather Boas

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking me forever between updates. I've also been hugely busy with "Fade to Black", another story I've been writing (which you should all check out! hint hint...) so my time has been severely divided between not only that, but work and the upcoming Fall semester. [sigh] But enough talk about real-life stuff, right? This chapter is FULL of fluff (then again, which chapter isn't?). Its inspiration was a school project that I did a _long_ time ago, involving granny smith apples...so...I hope you enjoy! And remember, reviews are like my oxygen. Thank you in advance! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best show in the world, otherwise known as Criminal Minds. Avery is mine, however. :D**

* * *

"Come here."

Avery giggled as her father knelt so that she could climb on for a piggyback ride. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's at work, sweetheart," Aaron answered as they walked into the neighborhood supermarket.

"But it's Saturday," the six year old pouted.

"It is, but remember how she took yesterday off so she could spend the day at home since you and your brother had no school?" He felt Avery bob her head up and down as she nodded. "Well, she had to make up for that at work, so she went today."

"Oh. Is Jack with Mommy?" Avery asked, smiling shyly at the people walking by.

"Nope, Jack is doing research at one of his friend's houses. He has a school project, just like you." Aaron craned his neck to peer over his shoulder at the girl on his back. "Speaking of which, what did your art teacher want you to do?"

"Mrs. Anderson said that for our project, we need to buy a fruit or veggie and make it look like a person's face." Avery looked around as they entered the produce section, her eyes finally landing on a basket of oranges. "Maybe we should get an orange because oranges are really round, like a face," she rambled.

Aaron chuckled. "Okay, oranges are one possibility," he said, picking a handful and placing them in a plastic bag for later.

"But Daddy, I only need one piece of fruit. Why are you getting…" she quickly counted the items in the bag, "five?"

"Well, Ave, sometimes you get hungry in the middle of the day, and oranges make for a tasty, healthy snack," he explained, moving past the oranges towards the potatoes.

"Oh, okay." There was a brief pause. "Wait, Daddy!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are these oranges, too?"

Looking at the fruits that his daughter was pointing at, Aaron picked one up. "No, these are called grapefruit. They're slightly bigger than oranges and they taste bitter, instead of sweet."

Avery's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But grapes are small and purple."

Aaron's lips quirked upward. "You're right; they are."

"Then why was it named grapefruit if it looks different?"

"You know, sweetheart, I honestly have no idea. But I'll tell you what," Aaron said, carefully swinging Avery around so that he could see her clearly, "the next time I see Uncle Spencer, I'll ask him."

Avery grinned. "Uncle Spencer knows everything."

Aaron's smile widened. "He sure does." Setting her on her feet, he took her hand as they walked past the vegetables. "How about a potato, Ave?"

"No potatoes, Daddy. The orange looks better."

"Are you sure? We could try and make a 'Mister Potato Head'," he suggested.

"Like from _Toy Story?_" Avery was suddenly excited.

"Sure, from _Toy Story_," Aaron answered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you want."

Avery gave it some thought. Then, "I still like the orange more," she admitted almost sheepishly. "It smells better."

"Then we'll use the orange."

Five minutes passed as they traversed the rest of the store, picking up the necessities; milk, cheese, bread, lunch meat. Then others; a carton of blackberries for Emily, granola bars for Jack, pancake mix for Avery, apple juice, spaghetti, spinach leaves, cherry tomatoes, baby carrots and dressing for salad. The five minutes gradually turned to ten, the ten to fifteen, the fifteen to thirty.

Finally, they were walking past a display of pink, red and green apples in order to get in line at the register when Avery tugged on Aaron's sleeve. "Daddy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Taking in hand an apple that was colored a pretty light yellow-green, she asked, "Why are green apples called 'granny smith' apples?"

"Huh. That's another good question for Uncle Spencer, sweetie," Aaron admitted.

"Okay," Avery giggled.

Then a thought hit him.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you absolutely _one hundred percent_ sure that you want to use an orange for your project?"

Avery nodded. "Yes, Daddy." A beat later, her never-ending curiosity took over. "Why?"

Aaron smiled. "Because I have an idea that will make your project the _best_ in the entire second grade class."

~.~.~

Avery beamed as she and her father got out of the car and walked into the large art supplies store. "I _really_ like your idea, Daddy," she said for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Aaron gently patted her on the back. "I knew you would. Now," he grinned, "what color hair is our granny smith apple going to have?"

"Grey!" she immediately answered. "All old people have grey hair!"

"Not necessarily," Aaron countered, barking out a quick laugh. "I'm old and I don't have grey hair." _Yet._

"Well, you're not _as_ old as Granny," Avery answered smartly. "Silly Daddy."

"Right. Silly me," he teased. Motioning to the several shelves filled with multicolored yarn and thread, he said, "Okay, Ave. Pick one."

Her brown eyes – which were _so_ like her mother's – widened. "There are so many!"

Aaron chuckled. "There sure are."

"Will you help me?"

Picking Avery up so she could reach the topmost shelf, he kissed her nose, causing a small giggle to slip past her lips. "You bet I will."

Twenty minutes later, Aaron's hands were full of curled, silvery-grey yarn, pink felt for Granny's lips, a fake pearl necklace for Granny's jewelry, and a bag full of crazy-looking googly eyes.

"Anything else, Ave?"

She fished through the items they had already chosen, then huffed. "Granny needs glasses. Don't you think she needs glasses, Daddy?"

"I think Granny would look great with glasses," he agreed, much to his daughter's delight. "Let's see if we can find some."

Wandering into the aisle stocked with doll accessories, bolts of cloth, and costume pieces, Aaron's eyes crinkled at the corners as Avery's face lit up. "They _do_ have glasses!"

"Looks like it's our lucky day," he smiled. Then, looking at the wide selection in front of him, he asked, "What color do you think Granny wants?"

"_Red_," Avery immediately answered.

After all, it was her own favorite color.

"I thought so," Aaron laughed, picking the pair of glossy red glasses with rhinestones on the corners that Avery was ecstatically pointing to. "I think that's everything we need, right? After all, we can just carve off parts of the apple peel for the nose and ears, and use a marker for wrinkles…right, Ave? Ave? _Avery?"_

Spinning around in shock when he didn't hear an answer, Aaron began to panic. Where was she? Just a second ago, she had been right there, at his side…

"Avery?"

"Look, Daddy!"

Peering down a neighboring aisle, he rushed towards the girl who had so innocently called out to him and pulled her into his arms. _Oh, God._ "Don't _ever_ wander off again, do you understand me? Please, Avery."

"Sorry, Daddy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart. But next time, you have to tell me if you want to go somewhere; you can't go by yourself." Aaron pulled back to look at Avery. "Alright?" She nodded. "Now, what did you want to show me?" he asked.

Smiling almost sheepishly, Avery turned around and pulled a lavender and light pink feather boa off the rack, then wrapped it around her neck. "Isn't it pretty?"

Slowly, Aaron let a smile curve his lips. "It is pretty. You look like a movie star, Avery."

She beamed. "I do?"

"Mm-hmm. Actually…" He reached behind her and picked out a strawberry pink pair of heart-shaped sunglasses. "_Now_ you look like a movie star," he said, putting the glasses on her.

She giggled, then pulled another feather boa off the rack and held it out to her father. "You wear one!"

It was Aaron's turn to laugh. "I don't think so, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Well, because –" He was cut off as Avery took the feather boa and placed it snugly around his neck.

"There! Now _you_ look like a movie star, too!"

He laughed harder. "I'm sure I do. But I'm also sure that you look better."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." Lifting Avery into the shopping cart, Aaron said, "How about this: I'll buy you that feather boa if you let me take this one off," he offered, tugging at the one she had secured around his neck.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide.

"Really. In fact, pick one out for your mom, too. She likes surprises."

"Okay!"

And less than five minutes later, Avery had chosen a boa with red and glittery black feathers for Emily – "Red is Mommy's favorite color, just like me!" she had exclaimed – and then, they were heading home.

~.~.~

"Aaron?"

"In the kitchen, honey," he called back, placing the finishing touches and accessories on the granny smith apple, and smiling as Avery, who was sitting beside him, mouthed, "She looks perfect!"

"_Wow_, what's all this?" Emily asked incredulously, hugging Avery and giving Aaron a quick kiss as she entered the room. Glancing at the leftover yarn, felt and fake pearls littering the dining table, she chuckled. "Looks like I've been missing out."

"Whoa, that's your project, Ave? It looks awesome!"

It was at Jack's exclamation that Emily noticed the completed granny smith apple perched in Avery's open palms. "Oh, sweetheart, this is incredible!"

"Daddy helped me," Avery said, grinning as Emily and Jack gushed over her creation. "See? It's a granny smith apple so we dressed her up as a grandmother! Because, you know, some people call their grandma 'granny'," the girl rambled. "It was all Daddy's idea."

"Yeah, well, you chose all the material, Avery, so I'd say you did most of the work," Aaron pointed out. Then he laughed. "And I see you found other uses for the rest of the googly eyes we bought."

Emily laughed, too, as she saw eight of the cartoonish eye stickers placed here and there on Avery's forehead. "You are such a silly girl," she sighed sweetly. "My silly, ten-eyed little girl."

If possible, Avery's grin widened. "Daddy said my project is gonna be the best out of all the others! Do you think so, Mommy?"

"I do, sweetheart. You and Daddy did a terrific job."

"What about you, Jack?"

The boy smiled at his sister. "I think it's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Emily squeezed Jack's shoulder affectionately at his comment. "If you need to use my laptop to finish the rest of your paper, you can go ahead. It's upstairs, in my office."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks." And at that, he was off to his room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Aaron said to Emily after a while. "Avery got you a little surprise."

"I did? Oh yeah, I did!" Reaching into the plastic bag at her feet, Avery pulled out both her and Emily's feather boas. "Now we can look like movie stars, Mommy!"

Emily laughed even more. "Oh my goodness, I love this. You two have officially made my day."

"Again, Avery was the one who picked it out," Aaron said, shooting the girl a tiny wink.

"Then, thank you, sweetheart," Emily said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's soft cheek. "I'll make sure to wear it to work _every single day._"

Avery giggled at the thought. "You will?"

"You bet." Then, glancing over her shoulder, she said, "Aaron, if you need anything, I'll be in the bedroom."

"Okay, honey."

~.~.~

"_Holy hell._"

Looking up from the book she was reading, Emily let a dangerously beautiful smirk dance across her lips. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was beginning to get tired of waiting."

"…so, you decided to take off all of your clothes?"

"What can I say? I strip when I'm bored. Besides," she breathed out a laugh, "I didn't take off _all_ of my clothes. I'm still wearing my panties."

"And the feather boa." _Oh, dear Lord in heaven, that feather boa._

"Mm-hmm. Like it?"

The borderline feral growl that manifested from the back of his throat was her answer.

Emily's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I'll take that as a yes. Come closer, Aaron," she beckoned with a sultry smile. "I won't bite." There was a brief pause. "Unless you want me to."

Pushing her book off her lap and onto the floor with a quiet 'thud', Aaron moved so that his lips were barely grazing the shell of her ear. "I must admit, I may have told Avery that you'd like this color scheme best." He bunched a hand into the soft red and black feathers. "I _also_ may have had an ulterior motive when buying it."

Emily chuckled huskily. "An ulterior motive that I picked up on rather quickly."

"Exactly."

"I know you too well, Aaron." Then she reached forward and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "I missed you today," she said against his cheek.

Dropping his lips to her collarbone, he marked the smooth skin there before answering, "I missed you more."

"Oh, yeah?" Emily taunted.

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

And he did. Twice.

* * *

******Author's Note: Reviews are love! (Please?)**


	21. Nala, Queen of the Lions

**Author's Note: So, let's not talk about how long it's been since I've updated. I know; I'm really sorry, I swear. But - and this is by no means a good excuse - this chapter did require a lot of research (which included acquiring a script of _the Lion King _(thank goodness for the Internet!), so yes, it was definitely going to take longer than a couple of my other chapters did. That being said, it's up now and I hope you enjoy! Also, I really hope you like _the Lion King_, because this chapter is pretty much just that condensed and rolled into the world of an artsy elementary student. Talk about _fun!_ :D Anyway, thank you for reading, and please remember to leave me a review or two - they are literally my lifeblood. (No, I'm not a vampire.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _the Lion King _or Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Little Avery is mine, however. And Adam, Esther, Zachary and Eric... :)**

* * *

"There is no way I am letting him sign up for football next year," Emily hissed.

"Em…"

"No, Aaron, I don't think you understand," she continued, her voice in a hushed yet menacing whisper. "Do you have any idea how many of those kids get concussions or break an arm or leg? Sometimes_both._ I didn't let him do it this year, and I won't let him do it next year. _Especially_ next year."

"This _is_ Jack we're talking about, right?" Aaron finally asked. "He's tough as leather."

"Yeah, well, even leather can crack. Besides," Emily lowered her voice even more, "he's going to be in the eighth grade next year. Those _coaches_," she spat out the word as if it had burnt her tongue, "are just waiting for another group of kids to breed into varsity cash cows."

Aaron huffed, knowing she was right. But still, he gave it one more shot. "Jack will be thirteen by then; a teenager. Don't you think he should have some say in this?"

"Dad, Mom…you do know I'm right _here_…right?"

Aaron and Emily glanced at the boy who had been walking with them to Covington's large auditorium.

There was a brief beat of silence.

Jack spoke up once more. "It's not that big a deal. I originally really wanted to do it, but I guess Mom has a point." He shrugged. "I can just do soccer and baseball instead.

"You're sure?"

The question had fallen from the lips of both parents, at exactly the same time. He nodded. "Yeah."

At the single word, both parents let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Because yes, I wanted to give you freedom, but it's seriously _not _a good idea," Aaron said quickly, maneuvering into one of the aisles.

Emily raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of heart and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Suck up," she teased.

"Shut up and sit down," he barked back with a laugh, taking a seat with Jack on his left and Emily on his right. "The show's about to start."

"Aaron Hotchner, did you just tell me to –"

"I love you, honey."

Seconds later, the lights in the audience and around the artfully decorated stage were dimmed.

"Is Henry in the play?" Jack whispered. "I mean, I know he's two grades above Avery, but it's an afterschool musical theatre class, so couldn't he be in it?"

"It's possible," Aaron said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't thought to ask Avery about it." Then, to Emily, "Do you see JJ and Will anywhere in the audience?"

Emily's lips quirked into a slight frown. "It's pitch black in here, honey. I can barely see you or Jack."

"Oh. Right."

Turning their attention back to the stage, the three Hotchners couldn't help but smile a little at the sight before them. A bright stage light in the far corner mimicked the sun. Cloud-shaped cutouts covered in wispy cotton balls hung from the rafters. The backdrop was nicely painted with the scene of a high rocky cliff, several elephants, giraffes, gazelles and other African animals surrounding it in a massive crowd. Fake plants lined the two sides of the stage, and very real sand covered areas of the stage, giving off the illusion of a desert.

All in all, it looked great.

"Can you believe the entire set was designed by the middle and high school art department?" Emily murmured in awe.

"Impressive," Aaron murmured back, watching as the first of a line of children Avery's age stepped forward and began to narrate about a gathering at Pride Rock to celebrate the birth of the Lion King and Queen's son, Simba.

Soon enough, the stage lights faded then bloomed, signifying a change of scene. This one showed a now-older – but still very young - Simba, played by a third grader in Avery's homeroom, Adam Davies, trying in vain to wake his parents for a day of exploration.

"Dad? Da-ad." Pawing at the boy playing Mufasa, his father, Adam continued. "_Dad_. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad –"

His mother, Sarabi, played by Avery's sweet friend Esther, rose slowly. "Your son is awake," she mumbled sleepily.

Mufasa, played by a fourth grader named Eric, retorted, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son."

There was a brief pause as a handful of parents in the audience let out a quiet laugh.

But despite the mindless banter, the three child actors moved to their makeshift Pride Rock, a small, movable staircase decorated with foam blocks and enough spray-paint to give it a convincingly cliff-like appearance.

"Look, Simba," Eric told Adam in a remarkably paternal tone, "everything you see here exists together, in a delicate balance. As future King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures – from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Adam's Simba looked quizzically around the kingdom. "But Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa nodded, then said wisely, "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. The antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Then, several children stepped out from backstage and began to sing.

"_From the day we arrive on the planet, __and blinking, step into the sun, there's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done…"_

In the middle of humming the song – after all, it was all his sister had been singing for the past few weeks, and he now knew every word of it – Jack grinned and pointed to a figure dressed in a lion cub costume on stageright. "Look! There's Avery!"

"_There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round…"_

Aaron and Emily grinned along with him at the sight, and whether they knew it or not, they were both thinking the same thing; their daughter's time to shine was mere minutes away.

_Her_ scene was next.

"_It's the Circle of Life, and it moves us all through despair and hope, through faith and love. 'Till we find our place in the path unwinding, in the Circle…the Circle of Life."_

~.~.~

"So, where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

Aaron and Emily smiled as Avery, fully dressed in a very realistic lion cub costume, spoke in a dramatic whisper. _She's good,_ the former mouthed.

Adam shook his head, turning to face his best friend, Nala. "No, it's really cool," he assured.

Glancing at her classmates who were playing Sarabi and Sarafina, Nala's mother, Avery lowered her voice. "So, where is this "really cool" place?

"Oh." Adam's Simba paused, thinking. "Uh...it's…around the water hole," he said quickly, thinking about what his father had previously said: _Everything the light touches is our kingdom. Except that shadowy place. That's beyond our borders; you must never go there, Simba._

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?"

" I'll _show _you when we _get_ there," Adam hissed impatiently.

" Oh," Avery whispered back, her character finally realizing that Simba didn't want his mother to know where they were going. In her normal tone of voice, she asked Sarafina, "Mom, can I go with Simba?"

The other lioness turned to Esther. "Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?"

"Well..."

The audience chuckled as the two lion cubs grinned widely and said, through their teeth, "Pleeeease?"

"It's all right with me..."

Immediately Adam and Avery looked at each other and beamed in delight. "All right!" Avery said excitedly, followed by Adam's victorious cry.

Esther crossed her arms, a tremendous feat seeing as she was crawling in a lion-like fashion. "...as long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba and Nala stopped dead in their celebration at the mention of the bird who they hated, and who would no doubt let them anyway near a place Mustafa disapproved of. "No. Not Zazu," Simba frowned.

With that last line, the scene changed; the stage lights dimmed, a new backdrop was set, and new features were rolled on by the crew backstage.

"Step lively," Zachary Stinson, the annoying little boy who was perfectly cast as Zazu, ordered. "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Avery rolled her eyes and Aaron had to cover his mouth to prevent from laughing; it was an expression he had seen so many times, each time delivered by Emily. "So, where we really going?" the girl asked quietly, yet loud enough for the audience to clearly hear.

"An elephant graveyard," Adam answered, a very mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"_Wow!"_

Simba's eyes widened at his companion's outburst. "Shhh!" He discreetly motioned to Zachary. "Zazu," he reminded.

"Right," Avery said. "So, how…"

Then there was a pause. A long, _heavy_ pause.

At their daughter's unexpected silence, Aaron and Emily eyed each other warily. Jack tugged on Emily's arm. "What's going on?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"I don't know…"

"So, how are we…?" Again, a pause. Avery frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She had forgotten her next line.

Aaron watched as Avery's bottom lip quivered. "What do we do?"

"She's going to start crying," Jack noted, his lips stretching into a thin line at the observation.

Emily thought back, remembering the nights upon nights they had worked with her, memorizing the script. Jack had been Zazu. Aaron had been Simba. Avery, of course, had been Nala. In her mind, she ran through the lines. _So where are we really going? An elephant graveyard. Wow! Shhh! Zazu. Right. So, how are we…? _Think, Emily! Think!_ Right. So, how are we gonna ditch the dodo?_

Immediately, Emily sat up straighter. "Her next line. I know it."

Only a minute had passed. Aaron turned to her, his memory sparking. "How are we gonna ditch the dodo?" he quoted.

"Yes."

Jack was the one who whispered it, over the many rows of audience members, to Avery, who was trembling on stage.

"So, how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" the seven year old finally asked Adam, gradually shaking away her nerves and regaining her confidence.

Adam gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, I know how we can –"

His next lines were drowned out as Zazu "swooped" over them, his fake wings trailing behind him. "Oh, just look at you two. Pressing your heads together, whispering…little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled...what with your being betrothed and all," he said, pronouncing "betrothed" with some difficulty.

"Be-what?"

"Betrothed. Intended. _Affianced_."

Avery cocked her head to the side. This time, it was Emily would almost laughed, for the action was _so_ like an action of Aaron's. "Meaning...?"

Zachary sighed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "One day, you two are going to be married!"

The reactions were so instantaneous that the viewers – especially the younger members of the audience – let out loud peals of laughter.

"Yuck!"

"_Ewww."_

"I can't marry her. She's my friend," Simba protested, glancing at Nala with a look on his face that was predominant through most elementary school boys; one that easily said, _Girls have cooties._

"Yeah," Avery agreed, nodding her head rapidly. "It'd be too weird."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice," Zachary said with a smirk that looked too old for his third grade face. "It's a tradition going back _generations_."

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go," Simba promised, smiling slightly as Nala let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Right before the three were about to break out in song in a fashion that would make Barbra Streisand proud, Avery glanced into the audience and sought out the three seats where she knew her family was sitting. She smiled, then mouthed a sweet little, "Thank you."

And Aaron, Emily and Jack knew that everything else would be alright.

~.~.~

Lining either side of the hallway outside Covington's auditorium, the parents of the children burst into passionate applause as Broadway's newest stars appeared, still in costume.

Leaning forward, Aaron hoisted a very furry Nala into his arms. "Great job, sweetheart. You were absolutely _fantastic._"

Avery managed a tired smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

Emily kissed her daughter's forehead. "Did you have fun?"

Avery nodded. "I liked being a lion," she giggled. "_Roar_," she growled menacingly.

Jack playfully widened his eyes. "Whoa, you're a really scary lioness, Ave. I mean, Nala," he corrected immediately.

Avery's smile grew. "I know I'm scary! _Roar!_" she said again.

Aaron laughed as he carried her towards their car, Emily and Jack at his side. "Okay, my scary little lion cub. It's time to go home, don't you think?"

She was about to roar once more, but a yawn cut her off. "Mm-hmm," Avery eventually answered. "Let's go home." She rubbed her eyes slowly. "I'm sleepy."

The Hotchner family was about to do just that when an outstandingly familiar voice spoke up. "Avery."

Turning around, the gazes of Aaron, Emily, Jack and Avery landed on young Henry LaMontagne, his lips curved in a shy smile. Beside him was JJ.

"Go on, Henry, what were you going to tell her?" the blonde prodded sweetly.

"Good job in the play," Henry complimented, smiling at Avery, then quickly glancing down at his feet to prevent a blush from coloring his cheeks.

Avery beamed at her fifth grade friend. "Thanks, Henry."

"Y'welcome."

After a few minutes of conversation between the adults – during which JJ explained that while Henry had not been in the play, he had wanted to come watch it, hence the reason they were there – the Hotchners were alone once more, piling into their car for home as JJ and Henry's retreating figures faded away.

Jack had one more thing to say before they drove off, however. "Henry and Avery, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I –"

"_What?_ Ewww, no!"

~.~.~

"Daddy. Daddy?" Avery shook her father's shoulder. "Da-addy. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Da –"

Emily groaned. "Aaron, your daughter is awake," she said into the pillow they were sharing.

The arm around her waist stiffened almost imperceptibly before it pulled her closer. "Before eight o'clock, she's _your_ daughter."

"It's eight-fifteen."

Then they looked at each other and smiled at the unconscious references they had just made.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy –"

"Okay, okay." Aaron pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'm up, Simba," he teased. "I'm up."

An expression of confusion flitted briefly across Avery's face. "Simba? I'm not Simba, he's a boy. I'm _Nala._" But then she remembered the opening dialogue of _the Lion King_ with Simba, Mufasa and Sarabi, and she paused, her mouth slightly open in awe at the bizarre coincidence.

Less than a beat later, the house was filled with the delightful sound of joyous morning laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Please take a moment to tell me what you thought!**


	22. I Before E, Except After C

**Author's Note: Yes, I do know that the last time I updated this monster of a story was two weeks ago. And yes, I am _so_ sorry! Classes have started up again, LIFE has started again (darn...), and so has work and...other uninteresting stuff. Because of all that, I also have been severely lacking in expressing my appreciation through review replies to those who left me feedback for the previous chapter. So, to the beautiful**_ Daisyangel, calzonaobsessed, HPforever-after, HGRHfan35, _**and **_mhopeg, _**this chapter is dedicated to you. I really love hearing from _all_ of you; each review means so much to me.**

**So, that being said, here's the next chapter. I drew (somewhat) from my own childhood; I competed in spelling bees from fourth through eighth grade (and got first place twice, second place once, and runner-up once, too...but I'm not bragging, I swear!). This chapter really took me back to the good ol' days, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**  
**And again...thank you so much for reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Little Avery is mine, however. :D**

* * *

_"Shit."_

Emily groggily rolled on her side to face her husband, who was grimacing and covering his face with his hands in a vain attempt to shade his eyes from the onslaught of bright sunshine seeping through the slightly open blinds. "Hmmm?"

"We need to get up," Aaron groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Mm-mm," she declined, burrowing deeper into the blankets. "It's Sunday; we don't have to go anywhere."

"It's Monday, honey. The _fifth_," he said with emphasis. "Remember? Avery's spe-"

"Spelling bee." Emily let out a large yawn. "Right. And I have to miss it because of my damned meeting." She pulled her down pillow out from under her head, only to fluff it a couple times and rest against it once more. "I hate three-day weekends," she grumbled. "They always get my sense of time and date all screwed up."

And then, once again, her eyes fell closed.

Aaron stretched lazily, his focus all the while on Emily. "Honey." He nudged her lightly in order to rewake her. "Come on. You don't want to be late."

"I've decided that I couldn't care less," she mumbled. "Now leave me alone."

He leaned forward to give her a slow, chaste, early-morning kiss, smiling against her lips as her eyes fluttered open, a beautiful lethargy swimming in them. "You told me last night that you'd kill me if I didn't wake you up; I'm just trying to save my skin here, Em."

She huffed against his cheek. "I know, but -"

"It's already almost seven."

She glanced over at the darned alarm clock. "Fine." She tiredly ran a hand through her already thoroughly mussed hair. "But _you're_ making breakfast. And you're taking the kids to school."

Aaron nodded. "We established that yesterday."

"Who plans a meeting at seven forty-five anyway?" Emily fumed to herself, mentally scowling at her boss.

"No idea," he responded just as quietly as his wife, idly twirling a strand of her hair. "You going to take a shower first, or should I?"

"I will, I guess." Emily was about to move off the bed, when she paused and turned back to the man laying beside her. "Hey. How long does it take you to take a shower?"

"Usually around five or six minutes. Why?"

"No less than ten for me…and then, another ten minutes for cereal or pancakes, coffee…" She did the math in her head, before searching to meet his darkened ochre gaze.

Aaron felt his heart skip a beat; he'd seen that _oh so familiar _look in her eyes before. "Honey?"

She let a slow smile curve her lips. "Think we can manage a quickie before breakfast?"

He let out a breathy chuckle and smiled back, reaching beneath the covers to take hold of her hips. "I do." He nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. "I really do."

"Good."

And that was that.

~.~.~

"'Knowledge.'"

"That's what I have!"

Aaron laughed. "I know, sweetheart. Now spell it."

"Huh. K-N-O-W-L-E-D-G-E," Avery said confidently.

"Perfect. Now…" he flipped through the booklet that Avery's fourth grade teacher had given them to study, "spell 'abbreviation.'"

"A-B-R- oh, no! I mean, A-B-B-R-E-V-I-A-T-I-O-N."

He nodded. "You were right the second time. Just remember; once you're up at the microphone, the judges only give you one chance to spell your word. They won't let you change your answer."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Just take your time. You ready for another word?" She nodded. "'Acquainted.'"

"A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-E-D," Avery finished, smiling.

"Good! Those were the only three English words you had trouble with last time," Aaron said, showing her the sheet of paper and the previously problematic words he had highlighted. "Okay, we've already done the Spanish and the Dutch words, and the ones from the New World Languages…now, do you want to move to the words of French, Arabic, or German origin?"

"Mommy already helped me with the French and Arabic words; I know them _all_," Avery exclaimed proudly.

He smiled. "Of course she did; why am I not surprised?"

"Anyway, we can do the German words in the car," Avery continued, sitting at the dining table to eat her cereal. "Even though they're super hard, I think I know them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Spell 'sauerkraut.'"

"S-A-U-E-R-K-R-A-U-T. See? I told you I knew it," she beamed.

"You are _so_ smart," Aaron praised, grinning at the eight year old.

"She gets it from my side of the family," Emily teased, appearing seemingly out of nowhere as she towel-dried her hair.

"Whatever, Em," he scoffed playfully. "Just because you can speak practically every single language that the words in this booklet originated from does _not_ make you any smarter than me."

"…Do you ever think before you talk?"

He laughed. "Apparently not."

"That's what I thought." Leaving a brief kiss on his lips, Emily then moved to Avery. "Uncle Spencer already quizzed you on the Latin?"

"Mm-hmm! And the Greek, and the Slavic, and the eponyms! _And_ he said I was 'superb'!" she quoted.

"Which is spelled…"

"S-U-P-E-R-B."

"That's my girl," Emily commended lovingly. kissing her cheek. "You're going to be _amazing_. Good luck, sweetheart. Bring home that trophy, alright?"

"I will!"

~.~.~

"'Fahrenheit.'"

"I already know how to spell it, Daddy!" Avery clucked.

"Then how is it spelled?" he teased.

"F-A-H-R-E-N-H-E-I-T. We're done with the German now, aren't we?" she asked hopefully.

"That was the last one," Aaron confirmed. "Now onto Italian. Or do you want to do Japanese first?"

"Hmmm…which one did I miss more in?" the fourth grader countered wisely.

"Japanese," he answered, pulling into the parking lot of Covington Academy.

"Then quiz me on the Japanese."

"'Karaoke.'"

"K-A-R-A-O-K-E."

"Hmmm. That one was easy," he noted. "How about…'Meiji'?"

"M-I-E-J-I," Avery rattled off. Aaron shook his head and Avery groaned. "M-E-I-J-I?"

"That's it. Now, the last one; 'geisha.'"

"G-E-I-S-H-A."

"Good. Now Italian?"

"Yeah."

"You only missed one word, which was -"

"- which was 'cappelletti', which is spelled C-A-P-P-E-L-L-E-T-T-I!"

A full-on grin donning his face, Aaron gave his daughter a much earned high-five. "What your mother said is absolutely right."

She giggled. "I got my intelligence from her, not you?"

"Definitely _not_. No, I meant when she said that you're going to be amazing. You're a winner, Avery; don't ever forget that." Stopping as they entered the auditorium that the Spelling Bee was going to take place in, Aaron said, "When you get up on that stage, _take your time._ Breathe. Relax. Don't focus on the audience, focus on the words."

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled.

"Okay?" They hugged. "Good luck. And remember; no matter what place you get, you'll always be a winner in the hearts of your mother and me."

~.~.~

"Please come to the microphone and state your name and grade."

Glancing anxiously at the judge, she did just that. "Avery Hotchner, fourth grade."

"Avery, your word is 'thorough.'"

"Thorough. T-H-O-R-O-U-G-H. Thorough," she answered, smiling when, somewhere in the darkened audience, she heard her class cheer for her. She was the only fourth grader to have made it in; that in itself was a pretty great feat.

"That is correct. You may return to your seat."

Feeling as if she could conquer the world, Avery sat back down and analyzed her competition. There were nine others; a fifth grader named Eric - the same Eric who had play Mufasa in their production of _the Lion King_, a cocky-looking eighth grade boy with a pockmarked face, one freshman and one sophomore - both girls, and two juniors and seniors each.

And none other than Henry LaMontagne, who was currently at the microphone for his word, 'neighborhood.'"

Avery huffed. _Sorry, Henry. You're going down._

_~.~.~_

The next forty-five minutes passed remarkably quickly, and so did Avery's ensuing five words: alligator, mischievous, monastery, autobahn, and bureaucracy, all of which she spelled correctly.

It was at the end of round seven when Aaron felt a gentle hand on his arm. _"Emily! _What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "My meeting ended at eight thirty, and my boss let me take off for an hour or two, so I dashed out of there and broke about twenty different speeding laws on my way over here." She nodded towards the stage. "How's Ave doing?"

"She's making it look like it's the easiest thing in the world," he answered, smiling back. "It's down to five people now; her, Henry, a freshman and two seniors."

Emily chuckled. "You're making it sound like a sporting event." However, she immediately fell silent when Avery stepped to the microphone for her eighth word.

"Colloquial. C-O-L-L-O-Q-U-I-A-L. Colloquial."

The judges nodded. "That is correct."

"She's on a roll," Emily said in awe.

"She really is." There was a brief pause as one of the seniors spelled 'pfeffernuss'…but spelled it wrong.

"I'm sorry; the correct spelling is P-F-E-F-F-E-R-N-U-S-S. Please take your designated seat in the audience."

Shoulders slumped in defeat, the twelfth grader stalked off the stage, but not before casting an envious glance at both Henry and Avery.

The two friends turned to each other. "Good luck," Henry eventually said.

Avery managed a smile. "You, too."

And then, the ninth round began.

~.~.~

"Amniocentesis," Henry repeated, almost unsurely. "A-M-N-I-O-C-E-N-T-E-S-I-S," he said, rushing the ending and closing his eyes in anticipation of the next words.

"That is correct."

He grinned, breathing out a sigh of relief as he returned to his seat and the freshman took his place.

"Issei. I-S-S-E-I."

"That is correct."

Then, the junior.

"Braggadocio. B-R-A-G-G-A-D-O-C-I-O. Braggadocio."

"That is correct."

Then, the senior.

"Kielbasa. K-I-E-L-B-A-S-A. Kielbasa."

"That is correct."

Then…Avery.

Aaron and Emily held their breath as their little girl made her way to the front of the stage for her tenth word.

"Avery, your word is 'mnemonic.'"

She froze.

_Mnemonic?_

"Oh, God," Emily murmured.

Avery cleared her throat. "Can I have the origin of the word, please?"

"Certainly. The world 'mnemonic' comes from Ancient Greek etymological origin, from the word 'mnemonikos.'"

Her gaze dropped to her hands. The lights shining on the stage were suddenly too bright. "Can I have the definition of the word, please?"

"'A device, such as a pattern of letters, ideas, or associations, that assists in remembering something'," one of the judges, a high school English professor, read.

Avery was outright stalling now, but she didn't care. "Can you use it in a sentence? Please?"

"Many people use the _mnemonic_, HOMES, to help remember the names of all of the Great Lakes - Huron, Ontario, Michigan, Erie, and Superior."

Her mind was racing. _Well, it kind of sounds like 'pneumonia,' and that starts with a P, so…_ Sighing, Avery took hold of the microphone with a trembling hand. "Mnemonic. P-N-E-U-M-O-N-I-C. Mnemonic."

"I''m sorry, the correct spelling is M-N-E-M-O-N-I-C."

Shutting her eyes and biting her bottom lip, Avery nodded and moved to sit in the audience with her fellow participants, never noticing the sad look on Henry's face as she passed by, and never hearing him whisper, "Great job, Avery…"

~.~.~

"At least I got a ribbon, right?" _Even though Henry got a third-place medal…_

Aaron smiled. "Definitely," he agreed, giving Avery's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You were absolutely wonderful."

"And sweetheart, you were the youngest participant up there, and you still managed to be the runner-up," Emily said. "That's _so_ impressive."

"Your mom has a point; you managed to surpass students twice your age. If that's not amazing, I don't know what is," he said, leaning to kiss her forehead.

"We're so proud of you, baby," Emily sighed sweetly, smoothing back the girl's auburn-brown hair.

Avery flushed slightly at all of the compliments. "Thank you."

"And yes…that is a nice looking ribbon you've got there."

She looked up at her mom. "It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Very pretty," Emily agreed with a smile.

Aaron smiled, as well, as he took in the interaction between his two favorite women in the world. "Now, what do you say we drop by the store and, oh, I don't know…buy some ice cream?"

Avery's eyes sparkled. "Mint chocolate chip?"

"Absolutely."

~.~.~

"Hey, honey?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you spell 'gorgeous'?"

Emily glanced up at her husband as he strode into the bedroom. She turned off the side table lamp as he climbed in bed beside her. "You _seriously _don't know how to spell 'gorgeous'?"

"I seriously do not know."

She snorted. "And you wonder why I say Avery got her intelligence from my side of the family."

He rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S."

"Nope."

"_What?" _Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That is definitely how you spell -"

"_No._ According to Merriam-Webster's dictionary, 'gorgeous' is spelled E-M-I-L-Y."

Slowly, a tender smile curved Emily's lips. "You're really sweet, have I told you that?"

"Once or twice," he joked.

"How do you spell 'sweet'?" she countered.

"A-A-R-O-N," he said knowingly.

"Nope." She laughed at the dejected look that crossed his face. "S-W-E-E-T."

His arms snaked around her waist. "I'm going to get you for that one," he threatened.

Emily laughed against his lips as they fused together in a loving kiss. "Whatever you say, Aaron. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? :) Drop me a line!**


	23. Arachnophobia and Cursed Little Boys

**Author's Note: In order to make up for my severe lack of **_**quick**_** updates, I told myself that no matter how hard it would be, I would make this chapter **_**supe**_**r long as a way to display my gratitude for **_**each and everyone of you**_**. (I actually could have made it longer by including a bit with Henry at the end, but it wouldn't have made much sense for him to be there…ANYWAY.) So, in this chapter, Avery embarks on a class trip; her very first night away from home. It gets kind of dramatic towards the ending…but…I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! As always, thank you for reading. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Little Avery (and all of her classmates…) are mine, however! :D**

* * *

"I don't want her to go."

Emily's gaze met his as they stopped at the red light. His statement had been so hushed that, at first, she thought she had imagined it. But then, her eyes had roved over the set lines in his forehead, the blank expression on his face…

"Neither do I. But we've already told her that she can, and we already paid the activity fee," she eventually responded, her tone almost regretful.

Aaron sighed. "I know. It's just…" he lowered his voice even more, not wanting the two chattering children in the backseat to overhear, "it just seems like she's growing up too fast." He glanced in the rear-view mirror at his son. "The same goes for Jack."

Emily managed a small smile. "Like it was only yesterday that our four year old boy welcomed his newborn sister into the world…and now, he's a freshman in high school." _God, time flies._

"And Avery. Fifth grade," Aaron said simply, shaking his head. "I…I just don't know…" he let his words trail away.

"I understand. It's her first night _ever_ away from home," Emily said quietly. "I don't know how to feel, either."

His sweet daughter's pleas echoed in his ears once more. "_Daddy, please! I promise I'll be responsible and mature, and…and safe. Please let me go on the class trip! It's only one night away…like a sleepover! There will be several chaperones, I promise. And all of my friends are going…please, please, please…_

In the end, neither he nor Emily could resist any further. They had caved.

And now he was regretting it.

"I mean, I know she'll only be one, two hours away, but -"

"Are we there yet?"

Immediately falling silent, Emily craned her neck to look back at her baby girl. "Not yet, sweetheart. Just a couple more minutes, okay?"

"Then you'll be on the bus before you know it," Aaron added, no one but Emily picking up on the somewhat contrite tone making an appearance. She reached for his hand on the steering wheel and rubbed soothing circles on his palm with her thumb.

"You have everything, right, Avery?"

"Yes, Mommy. We've already checked a billion times," the nine year old said, her lips quirking upwards at the corners.

"Well, once more won't hurt, will it?" Emily teased.

The girl shrugged. "I guess not."

"Good. Water canteen?"

Avery held it up. "Right here."

"Bandaids and antibacterial ointment?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Pajamas?"

She rifled through the large backpack in her lap. "Yup."

"Sweater?"

"Yes…but Mommy, it's the middle of Spring. It's not going to get cold -"

"You'd be surprised at how low temperatures can drop at night. You have your other pair of jeans and -"

"My other shirt to change into? Yes."

Emily turned back to Aaron. "Anything else you can think of?"

He thought for a while. Then, "Sunscreen?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And…disposable camera?"

"Two of them," she confirmed.

It was Jack who spoke next. "Bug repellant? Because there are all sorts of _nasty_ little creatures lurking about, and you won't even be able to see them before they jump forward and bite y-"

_"Stop!"_

"Jack, stop trying to scare your sister," Aaron said, a hint of a smile bleeding into his voice. "But, Avery, he has a good point; did you bring it?"

"Uh huh. Mommy said to put it on the moment we get out of the bus." Then she looked up at her brother. "Are there _really_ a lot of bugs?"

"Not too many," he assured. "Mostly spiders and ants, nothing worse." He paused. "And maybe some wasps."

Avery fidgeted in her seat. "I don't like spiders…"

"Then make sure you wear the bug spray, and they won't go anywhere near you," Emily promised. "Now…anything else?"

"Oh, I know. DId you bring the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers?" Aaron asked, remembering that her teacher had said they would be making s'mores at night.

"Of course!"

"Then, I think you're good to go."

It was then that they pulled up into the parking lot of Covington's middle school building, where a large charter bus was parked, waiting for the children to board.

Climbing out of the car first, Aaron pulled Avery's bag out of the backseat and helped her set it on her back. Next out of the car, was Emily, then Jack. Fishing around in her pocket, Emily pulled out her cell phone and strode towards Avery. Kneeling to her height, she pressed the device into her daughter's hand. "Here, sweetheart. Cell service may be shoddy, but keep this with you at all times; it's fully charged. If anything happens, or if you just want to talk, give us a call, alright?"

The fifth grader nodded, and stuffed it into the front pocket of her jeans. "I will."

"Good." Emily enveloped her in a fierce embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much," she choked out.

"Mommy, it's only for a day and a half." But nonetheless, Avery Hotchner wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist and returned the hug.

"I know." She pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "Stay safe, okay? Don't do anything you don't want to do, even if all of your friends are doing it. And always make sure you stick beside your teacher. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"Okay," Emily said softly, glancing up as Aaron came over and lifted the girl into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm too old to be carried around!" she giggled, her arms fastening securely around her father's neck.

"Nonsense," he countered, smiling at his daughter. Then he sobered. "Your mom said everything already, but I want you to understand how serious we are. Yes, Avery, we definitely want you to have a good time, to have fun with all of your friends. But you have to look out for yourself, you have to be responsible. Alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you."

Avery's smile blossomed. "I love you, too, Daddy. I love you, too, Mommy."

Setting the girl on her feet, Aaron watched as she made her way to Jack, who grinned and gave her a hug, as well. "Have fun, Ave."

"I will!"

And then, she was boarding the charter bus, and on her way to River's Bend Ranch.

~.~.~

"So, what do you all think we should do first?"

Looking up at their group counselor, a kind-looking lady with dirty blonde hair, the kids seated on the wooden floor remained silent.

The counselor continued. "We can go kayaking, we can go see the animals, we can go rock climbing, or horseback riding on one of the trails…there are tennis and basketball courts, if anyone's feeling sporty."

One of the young girls in Avery's class, Jessica, raised her hand. "What kind of animals?"

"Well, our little "zoo room" consists of an exhibit of multiple butterflies, a chinchilla, a millipede, a Madagascar hissing cockroach…an Chilean rose hair tarantula…_oh_, and our pride and joy, a yellow anaconda."

At the mention of both the anaconda and tarantula, all the girls gasped in shock and all the boys let out exclamations of "awesome!" or "let's go there first!"

"How about we take a vote: all in favor of going kayaking first, raise your hands." Nobody did. "Alright…the zoo room?" The hands of all the boys shot up immediately. "Hmmm…" The counselor counted. "Six people. Rock climbing?" Three kids raised their hands. "And lastly, horseback riding." The remaining six girls - including Avery - raised their hands. "Well, it looks like it's a tie between horseback riding and the zoo room. Girls against boys…" She turned to the latter. "What do you say, gentlemen; want to let the girls go first?"

There was some grumbling, but they eventually relented, and before they all knew it, each of the children was atop a strong, spotted, brown, or black-colored horse, with riding helmets on their heads.

Looking back at Jodie, who was riding the horse beside hers, Avery grinned. "What's your horse's name?"

Jodie glanced at the writing on her mare's bridle. "It says 'Anathia.'"

"Oooh, that's pretty," Esther piped up. "What about yours, Avery?"

"'Blue Bell,'" she answered with a laugh, running her fingers through the mare's brown-spotted, white coat.

"Isn't 'Blue Bell' a cow's name?" Jodie asked, grinning back.

"I thought so!"

Carefully maneuvering around the trail markers, the three best friends, along with the rest of their class, continued chattering away. "I've never gone horseback riding before," Esther said, concentrating on the reins. "Have you?"

Avery shook her head. "But Jodie, you have, haven't you?"

Jodie nodded. "Since second grade," she said proudly. "But…I still get kind of scared sometimes. Since we're so high up off the ground…"

"Yeah," Esther agreed. "Although, I'm not too scared of horses. I'm more scared of snakes." She shivered as she realized that the horse trail was leading them in the direction of the zoo room…of the yellow anaconda.

"Me, too," both girls said in unison. "Definitely."

"And spiders," Avery added. "I _hate_ spiders."

"I was at Jessica's house the other day, and I heard Zachary talking about how he's been to this ranch before and that they actually make you hold each of the animals…I don't want to hold the tarantula! Or the cockroach."

"How would you even hold the anaconda, anyway?"

"I think they put it around your shoulders…"

Esther's eyes widened. "But can't some snakes choke people to death?"

"And aren't tarantulas poisonous? How are we supposed to hold the tarantula? What if it bites us?"

"Then we'd die…"

"Oh my goodness…"

"Relax, girls," their counselor, Faye, said as she trotted up beside them. "You don't have to hold any of the animals, if you don't want to. Plus, the anaconda isn't venomous, and the tarantula has been rid of its venom, in return." At the three confused expressions, Faye explained, "It's no longer poisonous."

Avery, Jodie and Esther breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"I think I'll just stick with the chinchilla," Avery said as Faye moved forward to join another counselor, Brett, who was waiting for them up ahead.

"You can say that again."

~.~.~

"It tickles!"

Glancing over at Jodie and the millipede in her open palm, Avery grinned. "And this chinchilla is _so_ fluffy," she cooed. "C'mere!" She beckoned Esther over to pet the little animal.

"So, any takers on the anaconda?" Counselor Brett said, turning to the boys.

Needless to say, they all formed a line while the girls stayed behind. But contrary to her Faye, however, was persistent. "Okay, girls, here's our resident tarantula," she said, smiling as the aforementioned arachnid began slowly climbing over her hand. "Her name's Rosy. Does anyone want to hold her?"

At first, no one moved. Then eventually, one brave child, Teresa, sighed. "I'll do it."

Faye beamed. "Great! All you have to do is hold your palm out, perfectly flat," she instructed, "…and don't worry. She won't bite."

"What she's not telling you is that tarantulas can _sense _your fear…and then, they'll strike..."

Avery whipped around to face the boy, Landon, who had whispered menacingly in her ear. "Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Avery? Are you _scared_?" he snickered.

"No!" she protested, frowning as Faye placed Rosy on Teresa's hand.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Hotchner."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she rose and stood in line behind Teresa. "I'll go next," she told Faye.

"Excellent!" the counselor said in return, smiling as Teresa squirmed and exclaimed, "It's so soft!"

Her eyes wide, Avery steeled herself as she watched the tarantula place leg after leg down, crawling forward in an agonizingly slow fashion. Before she knew it, Faye had taken the large, dusty pink spider from her friend's hand and was motioning for Avery to step forward. "You're next, sweetheart. Outstretch your hand…"

At once, her mother's words echoed in her ears. _"Don't do anything you don't want to do, even if all of your friends are doing it." _Her frown deepened. _But Landon is a jerk…_

And then, Rosy was on her palm and Avery felt like letting out a scream…

…of laughter.

"How does she feel?" Faye asked, grinning at Avery's reaction.

"She's so…so light and fuzzy! And my palm tickles," Avery laughed.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of, right?" the counselor said, with an admiring nod.

Avery turned toward Landon of gave him the patented Hotchner glare. "Right. Nothing to be afraid of."

~.~.~

"Alright, kids, since we there are fifteen of us, one rock-climbing team will have seven and the other will have eight. You know the rules: the team who reaches the top of the wall_ first_ wins," Faye repeated. "That means _every single person_ on the team."

"However," Brett continued, "to remain fair, the team with eight will get a head start." Both teams nodded in understanding. "Are you ready?"

Affirmative cries rang out from all fifteen children.

"Then, on your marks, get set…go!"

While the first person on the eight-member team began climbing, Avery swept her gaze over the room. The rock climbing wall itself wasn't too tall; fifteen feet, at the highest, which meant they didn't have to use harnesses if they didn't want to. After all, there was a plot below the wall filled with soft foam blocks to cushion any fall. It was, essentially, danger-less.

And looked very, _very_ fun.

Ears ringing from the loud cheers of her classmates, Avery realized she was next in line for her team. Turning to her left, she almost laughed when she saw who she was up against.

None other than the pesky, obnoxious Landon O'Neil.

She cracked her knuckles. _It's going down._

Or rather, up.

From behind her, the voices of two of her teammates, Marly and Trevor, spurred her forward. "Go, Avery!"

And go she did. Dashing to the wall, she reached upwards with her right arm, then her left, and hoisted herself up. Searching blindly for a landing for her left leg, she began to climb as fast as she possibly could, all worries fading away in favor of one thought: _I have to beat him. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Landon a couple feet away from her, a concentrated smirk on his face. But onward she climbed, her right foot stepping on a red landing, her left hand reaching for a green one.

"Don't look down," Avery heard her opponent say.

"Don't lose, Landon," she countered smartly.

"Trust me, I won't."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Avery titled her head back to glance at the very top, where the rest of her team was waiting, where they were excitedly looking on, cheering. Cheering for her.

Just when it seemed that there were only two more landings for her to grab onto with her hands, _just_ when it seemed that she was going to win…

…Avery grasped a pale blue "rock" tightly, only to take in a sharp breath when she felt something latch onto her finger.

A spider.

A spider, crawling onto her hand.

A spider that wasn't pink or fuzzy like Rosy, or non-venomous.

_A spider._

Letting out a shocked gasp, Avery let go of the landing and shook her hand vigorously, hoping to get it off.

The accursed arachnid wouldn't budge.

But Avery did.

Losing balance and accidentally letting go of the "rock" in her left hand, as well, she hardly realized she was falling until she hit the foam plot and felt sharp pain rocketing up her awkwardly bent arm.

_Something wasn't right._

_~.~.~_

Hotch was eating a quick lunch when his cell phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner," he greeted.

"Mr. Hotchner, this is Mrs. Harper, Avery's homeroom teacher."

He froze. "Yes?"

"Your daughter and her classmates were engaging in a rock-climbing contest, and…and well…"

"What happened?" he prompted, his blood running cold as he immediately began to dial Emily's number on his office phone.

"She…well, we think her arm is broken. She's being rushed to the hospital right now."

Hotch shut his eyes, his heart pounding painfully against his chest. "H-how? Was she not wearing a harness? I mean, aren't they supposed to -"

"That's what I thought, but the counselors said that because the wall is not too tall, and the plot below is cushioned enough -"

_Well, it obviously wasn't!_ He drowned out Mrs. Harper's voice as thoughts of a lawsuit against the ranch came to mind. "Which hospital is she going to be admitted in?"

"I just sent the directions to your phone."

"Thank you." Hanging up before he had a nervous breakdown, he brought his office phone to his ear right as Emily picked up.

"This is -"

"Emily," he interrupted.

"Aaron," she said in return. Sitting in an office two floors down from her husband's, Emily's eyebrows furrowed at the urgency in his voice. "What's wrong? I was about to go grab lunch with my boss; he said there was something important he needed to tell me about -"

"Tell your boss he can wait. We need to go to the hospital."

"The _hospital_?" She instantly began to panic. "Why?"

"It's Avery. We need to go."

~.~.~

_"Daddy."_

Rushing into the room, he enveloped his daughter in a desperate hug. "Oh, Avery," he breathed, holding her close. "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," she murmured into his shirt, pulling away to look at her mother and motion to the broken limb. "The doctors put it in a cast."

Emily nodded, unable to speak. _This is what happens when she's not at home? _

"They…" Avery continued, trying for a reassuring smile. "They let me pick the color. Do you like it? It's purple."

Unbeknownst to Emily, Aaron was thinking along the same lines. _I knew she shouldn't have gone on that trip. _"Sweetheart, _what_ were you thinking? This is the first time you've been on a trip away from home, and your mother and I let you go because you _promised_ you'd be responsible -"

With a shaky sigh, Avery forgot all about her purple cast as tears welled in her eyes at her father's criticism. "But Daddy, Landon was being so _mean,_ and…and I was winning! And nothing would have happened if there wasn't a spider on the landing…" The girl was crying now. "And I'm sorry," she hiccuped. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Daddy's not mad at you," Emily assured, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and smoothing away Avery's hair to calm her. A couple steps away, Aaron was practically _trembling. _"We were just so worried, baby. All we're asking of you is that you be more careful, okay?"

Avery nodded, burying her face in the crook of Emily's neck. "Okay." A heavily silent beat later, she peered at her father shyly. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Avery?" he responded tightly.

"I love you."

Aaron's expression softened as he steadied himself with a heaving breath. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," she said again, quieter this time.

He brushed her apology aside. "Just promise me you'll never let something like this happen again." _Promise me you'll be more sensible. Oh, my sweet girl…_

Tentatively reaching for his much larger hand, she wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, the bit with Henry that I was planning to add involved him visiting Avery in the hospital and signing her cast (with a pink Sharpie, because somehow, that just makes everything ten times cuter, right?) but I realized that since the ranch Avery and her class had been at was like…two hours away from where Henry lives, it wouldn't have made much sees if he just conveniently showed up. But it would have been super awesome had I been creative enough to find a way to incorporate it... :)**

**Anyway, did you love this chapter? Did you hate it? I am absolutely desperate to know what you all think of this story so far, so please drop me a line!**

**ALSO…**

_**Nominations are open for the 2011 Annual Profiler's Choice Awards!**_

**Go to the link below for more details. (remove all spaces). You need an account on FFN to nominate, but it's really easy to set one up!**

**www. fan fiction. net/topic/74868/48350094/1**

**Make sure to read EVERYTHING on the page before nominating! ALL stories, complete or in-progress, updated between Sep. 1st, 2010, and Aug. 31st, 2011 (SUCH AS THIS ONE!), are eligible. Just check the date of a story's latest update and if it's in that range it's eligible! :)**


	24. Video Games and Complicated Young Love

**Author's Note: I know. I'm an awful person. I promised that I'd have this chapter up _last_ Saturday…and, well, that sure didn't work out well. And once again, I've been lagging behind on replying to reviewers…so, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I truly am sorry for my horrible update/reply speed. But hopefully, with this very long (I actually think this one is the longest out of twenty-four...!), very fluff-filled chapter, I can make it up to you; my fingers are crossed! :)**

**And thus, because of my laziness, I dedicate this chapter, with the utmost sincerity, to my amazing reviewers: **_mhopeg, calzonaobsessed, PaceyW'sgirl, HPforever-after, Daisyangel, Buka2000,_** and **_romiross. **Your kind, heartfelt words mean the world to me. Really, I cannot even begin to explain to you my gratitude.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery (and David!) is mine, however. :)**

* * *

"I'm glad your parents enrolled you in Covington this year."

Without looking away from the large TV screen which showed him fighting sixteenth century Renaissance nobles, Jack nodded. "Yeah, me too. My old school was becoming pretty dull; the coursework was_way_ too easy, and the high school faculty was pretty much incompetent…and besides, you know my parents. They always want me to be challenged. In a good way, of course," he assured.

"Of course," Henry echoed, watching as Jack's fingers furiously worked the game controller.

"Besides, Avery really likes it, so…" Jack's voice trailed away as he battled Henry on-screen.

"Yeah. She does." A brief pause lapsed between the two before Henry cleared his throat. "So, um…Homecoming is in a week…"

"Mm-hmm," Jack mumbled, groaning as Henry's avatar scaled the wall of a nearby castle and escaped. "What about it?"

"Are you going to ask anyone?"

Pausing the game and setting his controller down, Jack turned to his friend and frowned in contemplation. "I don't really know. If anyone, I'd ask Madison…you know, Clyde's sister?"

Henry nodded, then cracked a tiny smile. "Going for a cheerleader? Really, Jack?"

Jack smirked a little and shrugged. "That's not it, she's in my chemistry class, and she's _so_ nice and funny…" he shook his head, "but anyway, what about you? Are you thinking of asking anyone?"

Setting down his controller as well, Henry let his gaze linger on his hands. "Yeah, I am."

"Really? Who?"

Suddenly, Henry felt a bit nervous. "Well, I…I was thinking of asking A -"

He was interrupted, however, by a certain sixth grader bursting into the room, a wide grin on her face. _"Jack!_ Guess who asked me to Homecoming!"

He craned his neck to look at his sister. "Who?"

But Avery suddenly fell quiet as she noticed the other person in the room. "Oh," she murmured quietly. "Hi, Henry."

Henry gave her a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Hey." He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Who asked you?"

"It-it's really not a big deal…"

"Are you sure? You seemed so excited, Ave."

She awkwardly shuffled her weight from one foot to another. "Ummm…well, you know David Bertrand."

"Ah. Yeah, I know David. He's in cross-country with me," Henry said. "Nice kid." He coughed slightly. "Congrats."

Jack nodded, smiled. "Yeah, congrats."

Avery bit her lip. "Thanks." She backed away slowly. "I'll just…go now…"

And she did just that.

Silence cloaked the room once more before Jack, already knowing the answer, addressed Henry. "So…you never answered my question. Who do you want to ask?"

Henry looked at him for a long moment. Then…

"Avery."

"I figured." Jack raised a speculative eyebrow. "She's not even _eleven_ yet, Henry."

"I know, I know, I'm two grades older, and David's her same age. But Homecoming's _nothing_, Jack," he said in a voice that made it clear that to him, Homecoming with Avery was a very big _something_. "It's not like I'm asking her to prom or something." He let out a quiet sigh. "Besides, she doesn't like me the same way I like her -"

"Yeah, she does."

Henry abruptly stopped. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "She's been wanting you to ask her, but she thought you were planning to ask someone else, so…yeah," he recounted, remembering the conversation he'd had with his sister just days before. He stretched his arms over his head idly. "The only reason she seemed so excited about David was that…well, at least_ someone_ asked her." Shrugging, Jack cocked his head towards the TV and picked up his controller. "Want to keep playing?"

Not realizing that Jack had asked him a question until almost a minute later, Henry mumbled a "sure"…

…but his mind was somewhere else.

~.~.~

"Mommy?"

Wiping her hands on a nearby towel as she finished washing the dishes, Emily turned to face her daughter. "Yes, Avery?"

"Can…can I talk to you for a minute?" The sixth grader tried for a smile. "Please?"

"Of course." Emily's curiosity grew with each step as Avery led them to her bedroom. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Waiting until both she and her mother were seated on her turned-down bed, Avery huffed. "I…well, I like someone at school."

For a split second, Emily froze. _Whoa, whoa, wait. What? _She cleared her throat softly. "W-what do you mean?"

"I _like-like _someone," Avery elaborated, as if her explanation clarified everything. "And Homecoming is in a week, but I think he's going to ask someone else, but then there's another kid who _like-likes_ me - and he's really cute and really nice - but I don't _like-like _him. He's just a friend. And I can't ask him to Homecoming, even though I _like-like_ him, because boys ask girls, not the other way around," she rambled.

Emily's mind was reeling. To her, the room seemed to be spinning in a similar fashion. _She's talking about boys? Already?_

At her mother's silence, Avery shifted awkwardly. "What do I do?" she asked innocently.

Emily tried in vain to arrange her thoughts. "Honey," she began tentatively, "you're too young to be thinking about all this."

"You don't understand! Homecoming is _not_ that big a deal," the young girl immediately cut in. "I know what you're thinking; it's not like a date or anything."

_Not in middle school, it isn't,_ Emily thought ruefully, thinking back to her own Homecoming experiences.

"And besides," Avery added, quieter this time, "all my friends are going."

It was at that last bit that Emily's expression softened. "Ave, just because all of your friends do something doesn't mean that you have to do it, too. If your friends jumped off a -"

"This has nothing to do with jumping off a cliff, Mom!" Avery was serious. "I _really_ like him," she almost cried.

Still reeling from the realization that this moment was the first time ever that Avery had referred to her as 'Mom', not 'Mommy', Emily pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her daughter. _My little girl…growing up so fast… _"Hey." She rocked her back and forth. "It's okay. I've been where you are before. I was your age once, you know," she said with a kind smile.

"But what do I do?" Avery repeated, the words muffled by Emily's shoulder.

"Well, first, you have to tell me your situation again. Because I'm kind of confused," Emily confessed. "Who do you like?"

Avery bit her lip, deciding against answering her mother's question. "Let's…call him Bob."

Emily's lips twitched into a slight frown. "Okay…and the boy who likes you?"

"David."

"David," Emily echoed. "Alright. So, you like…'Bob', but he likes someone else?"

"I think so," Avery nodded solemnly.

"And David likes you?"

She nodded once more. "And he asked me to Homecoming."

Emily stopped. "And how did you reply?" she asked almost warily.

"I…I said yes."

"…as friends?"

Avery coughed. "Yes."

_Good. Thank God._ "Okay. That's that. But…"

"But I still wish H…I mean, Bob would ask me. And I feel bad for saying yes to David because I don't _like-like _him."

Emily nodded slowly, understanding. "And if, by chance, Bob asks you…what would you do with David?"

"I would…I…" Avery sighed. "I don't know," she moaned. "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Avery was comforted by her mother's gentle embrace. "Here's what you're going to do: next week, you're going to go to Homecoming with David, _but only as friends_," she stressed, still uneasy with the idea of her daughter thinking about boys at such a young age.

"But what about Bob?" Avery interrupted.

Emily thought it over. "Does he know that you _like-like_ him?"

"…no."

"Hmmm." Emily sighed. "I'm not saying you have to do this, but Bob may never know unless you tell him." Avery's eyes widened at the thought, but nonetheless, she listened attentively as her mother continued. "I'm not sure if you know this, but…" Emily smiled, "your father liked - or rather, _like-liked _- me, and I liked him…but neither of us knew about our feelings for each other._ I _was the one who eventually brought it up." _And look where we are now._

Avery paused for a moment, then looked up with an exasperated look on her face. "But I can't tell Henry I like him! That would be too _awkward_!"

"Henry?"

Immediately a hand flew up to her mouth. "I…I mean…"

Emily chuckled, and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I assume that 'Bob' is Henry LaMontagne?"

Avery didn't move for a long second, but eventually nodded. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

"Then, sweetheart…I don't want to get your hopes up, in case I'm wrong -"

"- which you rarely are," Avery cut in, trying for a smile.

Emily laughed and grinned, before saying, "But if Henry is the boy you like…I don't think you have to worry too much."

Comprehension dawned on the young girl's features. "Are you saying…"

"…that for a while now, I've had an inkling that Henry has a little crush on you?" She nodded. "Yes."

Instantly, a wide grin spread across Avery's face. _"Really?"_

"Well, again, I'm not sure, but -"

_"Thank you!"_

Unable to say anything else in protest as Avery's arms were flung around her neck, Emily simply smiled. "You're welcome."

~.~.~

"So, I just had a very interesting conversation with your daughter."

Propped up on his elbows as he reclined in the bed, a book on his lap, Aaron glanced up at cocked his head to the side as Emily strode into their bedroom, a coy little smile playing at her lips. "Really?" Reaching towards the nightstand, he grabbed his coffee mug and took a long sip. "About what?"

She climbed in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder before locking gazes and dropping the bomb. "Boys."

Immediately, Aaron spit out the scalding hot liquid that he had previously been enjoying. _"What? Boys?_ _She's too _-"

"- too young. I know."

It was a long moment before Aaron was able to arrange his thoughts and actually speak. "Shouldn't she still be worrying about…I don't know, dolls and stuffed animals, or pink frilly dresses? When did that phase end?" he asked incredulously, almost wearily, his mouth hanging wide open. _Have I really missed that much?_

"It hasn't. Not completely, at least," Emily pointed out, assuaging his nerves.

He cleared his throat, then proceeded with the subject matter at hand. "So…wh-what about boys?"

Still a little shaken herself, Emily placed a comforting hand over that of her husband. "Homecoming is in a week, and a boy in her class asked her to it."

As astute a father as he was a profiler, Aaron prompted, "But…?"

"She likes him as a friend, and a friend _only_." He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. "However, she does like someone else. Which makes things difficult, since she said yes to the other boy, but doesn't _like-like_ him," Emily rambled, her lips quirking upward slightly at her use of Avery's innocent terminology.

Aaron, on the other hand, ran a hand over his face and let out a loud groan. _"God, I can't wait until she's a teenager."_ He could practically feel the gray hairs sprouting on his head. "Did she say who she liked?" he asked, mentally going over a list of all the boys in her class.

Emily paused, remembering Avery's initial qualms at the thought of telling her father. "She did. But…that's something you're going to have to ask her yourself." At his baffled expression, she gave him a lovely smile. "I pinky-promised."

He nodded, understanding the sacred bond between his two favorite women, then eventually let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "How are you not shocked by all this? I mean…she's only in_ sixth_ grade; time is flying so quickly. Avery has all of high school - and college, for that matter! - to worry about things like this. She's…she too _young_, Emily," he said for the umpteenth time.

"I _am_ shocked. Without a doubt, I am," Emily confirmed, nestling into his embrace as his arms tightened around her slim waist. "And…if I have to be honest, I'm frightened because I almost don't want her to…to…." She cut off that thought, and shook her head emphatically. "Our baby girl is growing up, Aaron," Emily said almost tearfully. "And there were so many emotions going through me when she and I were talking…more than once, I just wanted her to stop, and I wanted to get a glimpse off the past, when she was just a toddler, learning how to walk, or count to ten…" She chuckled at her current state, then wiped her eyes swiftly. "But a part of me - the _greater _part, the part that remembers being a confused, preteen girl - knows that what she ultimately needs is the support of someone who understands her, who knows what she's going through and has been there before."

"She needs you," he said quietly, sweetly.

"And you, Aaron. Don't ever underestimate how large an influence you are on her. She adores you," she said, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"She's my little girl," he said huskily. "She always will be, no matter what age." There was a pause. "But even with all this being said, I'm not letting her date until her senior year of high school."

_"Aaron_,_"_ Emily chided.

~.~.~

_"Henry? _As in, Henry _LaMontagne_, JJ and Will's son?_"_

Emily smiled. "I take it Avery told you?"

Aaron nodded, then managed a smile of his own. "Can't say I was too surprised, though."

"After all, he was her first kiss…"

His smile immediately faded. "Do _not_ even go there, Emily."

Standing on her tiptoes, she ran a hand through his soft, thick hair. "Oh my goodness. Aaron, is this a _gray hair _I see?"

_"Emily."_

She just laughed.

~.~.~

"Well, don't you look pretty."

Climbing out of the car, Avery bit her bottom lip and smiled at her father, all the while fidgeting with the hem of her canary yellow skirt. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Here, sweetheart," Emily said, handing her a baby pink sweater that perfectly matched her high-tops. "The temperatures are going to drop tonight."

Shrugging the sweater on, Avery walked alongside Jack towards the football field where the Homecoming game was about to start, their parents trailing right behind. It was when they were a couple feet from the bleachers that the Hotchner family stopped.

Again, it was Aaron who spoke. "Okay, you two. No wandering too far off, do you understand?" Both Avery and Jack nodded. "Jack," Aaron addressed, looking at his son carefully, "keep watch over your sister."

Jack glanced over at Avery and grinned. "Sure."

"And, well…" Aaron gripped Emily's hand and smiled, "have fun, kids."

Spying Henry on the other side of the field, Avery returned her father's smile. "We will."

~.~.~

"Hey."

Tearing her gaze away from Jack and his friend Madison, Avery spun around to face none other than David Bertrand. She gave him a tiny friendly smile. "Hi."

He shuffled from one foot to another somewhat awkwardly. "So, um…my mom gave me some money to spend at the concession stand. Do…" he cleared his throat, "do you want anything?"

"Oh, no, thank you," Avery said, shaking her head. "I'm really not hungry."

"Are you sure? 'Cause they have Sour Punch Straws a…and Jodie said those were your favorite," he stammered.

_She did, did she? _She rolled her shoulders back in a shrug. "Yeah, they are, but you don't have to get me anything. Seriously, David."

He shrugged back. "I want to."

She widened her smile just a fraction. "Okay, if…if you insist. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Avery," he returned, practically tripping over his words. And at that, David Bertrand scuttled away towards the stand, money in hand.

Her attention now focused on the football game and the cheers from the crowd as Covington scored a touchdown, Avery didn't notice the person approaching her until his hand touched her shoulder. She blinked in shock. "H-Henry," she greeted. "Hi."

His lips quirked upwards. "Hi, Ave. Are you having fun so far?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I…yeah."

"That's good. So," he looked around, "where's David?"

"He's grabbing some snacks from the concession stand," she answered, pointing in its general direction. "Or…well, he was," she added, when she realized that her friend was nowhere to be found.

"Huh. That's nice of him."

"Mm-hmm." An awkward silence lapsed between the two of them, but only for a minute, in which Avery voiced the question that had been on her mind for ages. "Who did you ask?"

Henry looked at her carefully. "No one."

Her eyes widened imperceptibly. "No one?" she echoed. "I…but I thought that…" Pausing, she shook her head. "Never mind."

"You thought what?"

Avery began to button up her sweater, needed _something _to do. "Well, I thought that you liked Jenna," she said quietly, _almost_ dejectedly.

"Jenna?" Henry's jaw dropped. "Wow. Ummm…_no._ I…I really don't. I mean, I don't _not_ like her, but we don't really talk to each other, and we only have one class together…" He brushed the matter aside with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "But I…" he coughed, "I do like someone else."

Instantly forgetting everything her mother had previously told her, Avery felt her heart sink. "Oh. That's…that's nice."

"Don't you want to know who?"

_Not particularly. _She tried - but failed - for a smile. "Sure. Who?"

"I like -"

But, at that inopportune moment, David came back, a bottle of water, a Snickers bar, and Sour Punch Straws in hand. "Hi. Sorry it took me forever, I was - oh. Hey, Henry."

Henry nodded in greeting. "Hey, David."

David turned back to Avery. "My annoying sister forced me to get her some water, so I'm just gonna run over and give it to her real quick, okay? I'll be _right _back."

"Okay." Glancing down at the candy he had just placed in her hands, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

And then, once again, he was off, leaving Avery and Henry alone.

The latter wasted no time in finishing his statement that had previously been interrupted.

"Avery. I like you."

Her gaze immediately rose from her sparkly shoe laces and met his. She could barely believe what she was hearing. "You…you do?"

He nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. "That day that I was over at your house, playing video games with Jack, we…were talking about Homecoming, and I told him that I wanted to ask you to Homecoming. And I would have done it, too, but…then you came in and shared the news about David. And, to be honest, I got frustrated because I thought I had lost my chance. Until…" he cleared his throat, "until Jack told me that…that you liked me, too."

"Jack told you?" Avery asked slowly.

"Mm-hmm. And…well, I really hope that hasn't changed, Avery." An adorably shy expression flitted across his features. "Because I really do like you."

An equally as adorable blush crept up her neck and over onto her cheeks. "It hasn't changed."

Henry was now sporting a full-on grin. "Really?"

_"Really."_

_~.~.~_

As the Covington Cougars scored their winning touchdown against the Trinity Trojans, and the post-game fireworks lit up the sky, Avery ran over to Jack, shocking him with a bone-crushing hug that successfully halted his conversation with Madison.

_"Jack."_

Hugging his sister back a tad bit awkwardly - for he was unsure as to the reason of her spontaneous display of affection - he let out a laugh at the look of utmost glee on the young girl's face. "Yes, Avery?"

"Thank you," she mumbled against his chest.

"For what?"

She just shook her head and pulled away, still beaming. Then, skipping away, back to Henry, she once again called out over her shoulder to her brother. "Thank you!"

Jack smiled, realization finally dawning. "You're welcome, Avery."

* * *

**Author's Note: It was mostly a kid-based chapter, I know. But even with the lack of Hotch and Emily material, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this monster of a chapter. (Seriously. It was a monster; young love is absolutely exhausting to write!) Also, if you're wondering about Emily's line about Henry being Avery's first kiss, you should really (please!) check out a oneshot of mine that I wrote a while back, titled "Play Date." It will explain a lot, I promise! As always, thank you for reading, and please…_please_ leave me a review!**

* * *

**ALSO, nominations are now open for the 2011 Annual Profiler's Choice Awards (see information below), and if you could spare me and my stories a thought or two when nominating, I would forever be indebted to you. Really, it means the world to me. Thank you in advance!**

**_~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~_**

**Nominations are now open! Go to the link below for more details (remove all spaces). You need an account on FFN to nominate, but it's really easy to set one up!**

**www. fan fiction. net/topic/74868/48350094/1**

**Make sure to read EVERYTHING on the page before nominating! ALL stories (complete or in-progress) updated between Sep. 1st, 2010, and Aug. 31st, 2011 (SUCH AS THIS ONE!), are eligible. Just check the date of a story's latest update and, if it's in that range, it's eligible! :)**


	25. Young At Heart

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. With school up and running again, my updates have been sporadic at best; usually I update 'Fade to Black' and 'Daddy's Little Girl' on alternating weeks, which puts an unfortunate two week gap between chapters, but I've been trying to speed things up and get back into my rhythm. I'm also going to blame my writer's block, which has been _awful_ for the past two to three weeks. But yes, I've worked through it to give you this. If I'm honest with myself, this is one of my favorite chapters so far because it is drawn from a real-life experience of mine (just this past summer!). Yes, a friend of mine and I did go to Magic Kingdom and Epcot, and yes, we are not young children, but I believe - like Emily will say later on in the chapter - that Disney World is a place that grows on you, that you just never get tired of...no matter how many times you've been there, or how old you are. So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter and I _sincerely_ hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery (oh my God, I can't call her little anymore!) is mine, however. :)**

* * *

"Remind me why we don't live here?"

Aaron laughed as they exited the airport, bags in hand, and stepped into the warm, tropical Florida air. Glancing over at his daughter, he answered with, "Well, your mother and I both have government jobs that are based in Quantico and need to be within short distance to DC, so…"

"I get it," Avery huffed, smiling nonetheless. "It's just so _nice_ here."

Emily squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Based on the number of times we've been here on vacation, we _do _practically live here," she pointed out.

The others laughed at that, knowing it was the truth. "Yeah, this is what…the fourth time we've come to Orlando?"

"And Miami," Emily added.

"Actually," Aaron interjected, thinking back, "I believe this is our fifth time." There was a pause. "Well, at least for Jack."

"Oh, that's right," Emily remembered. "Because we came after Avery had just turned one, for Jack's spring break…then again, with JJ, Will, and Henry when Avery was four, then seven, and now eleven…and you and Haley had taken him once before…"

Aaron nodded. "So, in other words, we've come every three years."

"Huh. I didn't even realize that."

Avery smirked and looked over at her brother. "You mean you haven't gotten tired of the Disney Princesses yet, Jackie?"

"Don't call me that," the sixteen year old scowled, piling his bags in the trunk of their rental car.

"Little bitty Jackie Wackie…"

"_Avery!"_

She just threw her head back and laughed.

Aaron bit back his smile as he watched his children's light-hearted sparring. "Now, now, you two. Let's not kill each other before we actually get to the hotel, alright?"

Jack huffed. "She started it."

"Oh, _come on_," Avery responded with an eye roll that rivaled that of her mother. "What are you, four?"

"_Aaron_," Emily pointedly cut in, in a means to put off the war that was brewing, as they drove onto the highway. "This isn't the way to the hotel."

He finally let the coy, mischievous smile loose to spread along his lips. "Yes, it is."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, knowing the exact directions to their usual lodging by memory. "But aren't we supposed to be going east…?"

"Nope," Aaron answered with an idle wave of his hand. And then he winked. "You'll see."

~.~.~

"_Wow."_

Aaron was full-on grinning now. "Well? Do you like it?"

Emily was speechless for a moment, watching as the kids explored the extremely large suite and its many amenities. "It's beautiful. It…" They locked gazes. "It almost looks like the hotel we spent our honeymoon in," she said softly. _Complete with the gorgeous balcony ocean view, too._

"And _that_ is exactly why I switched our reservation," he replied, twining their fingers together.

"Without telling me."

"I know how much you love surprises."

"You can practically _smell_ the ocean salt in the air!" Avery exclaimed, beaming. "I _love_ it."

Emily smiled at her enthusiasm. "And you, Jack?"

He fell back against the king-size, heavenly memory foam bed. "I could get used to this."

"So, where are we going first?" Avery asked eagerly.

"Well, seeing as it's already half past five, the only place we're going tonight is some place for dinner in an hour or two," Aaron pointed out logically. "Then we'll come back here and get plenty of rest for our long, exciting day tomorrow." He glanced over at Emily. "Any restaurant suggestions or preferences?"

It was a while before she finally made up her mind. "There's that little Cuban place right down the street."

"Padrino's?"

She nodded. "Didn't we go there last time?"

It was Jack's turn to nod. "Their grilled tilapia and citrus marinade was _amazing_. Oh, and their mango shrimp caesar salad!"

Aaron snorted at his son's selective memory. _What is it with teenage boys and food? _"Well, Avery? Does Padrino's sound good?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Then it's settled." _Thank God._

~.~.~

"Are they asleep?"

Her husband's near-silent whisper pulled Emily from the rather intriguing book she was reading. Glancing over at the other king bed in the ridiculously spacious room, she almost laughed at loud as she saw Avery and Jack fast asleep as far away from each other as possible. She smiled in the affirmative. "Yes, sir. They're asleep." She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Why, what did you have in mind, Mr. Hotchner?"

He chuckled at the husky tone in her voice. "Nothing like _that_, Mrs. Hotchner."

"Really?" Her gaze followed his hand as it crept under her tank top and began to trace random patterns on the soft skin there. "You're not being very convincing."

Again, he chuckled. But this time, he didn't speak, only pressed his lips to hers.

"Do you remember our honeymoon?" Aaron eventually asked.

Emily breathed out a quiet yet alluring laugh. "Eleven years may have already passed, but Aaron…how could I possibly forget the two most perfect weeks of my life?"

"What was your favorite part?" he asked a tad bit dreamily, his hands tangling into her silken locks.

"Honey, each of the one thousand times you've asked me this, I've given you the same response," she reminded, dancing her fingers along his clean-shaven cheek.

"I know, I know. But this suite is practically _calling_ for us to reminisce such good times." He kissed her jaw languidly. "So?"

Emily ran her thumb along his lips. "Very well. My favorite part was when we grabbed a late night dinner from that tiny restaurant on the beach. It was so intimate, personal…and the best part? When we were walking on the shoreline, our toes burying into the cool, white sand, and we were sharing that delicious piece of baklava…and then I heard music - _live_ music - coming from somewhere behind us."

"And then you turned around…"

She smiled. "And then I turned around and saw a young man serenading us on the violin."

"Serenading _you_," Aaron corrected, resting his forehead against hers.

"Serenading me," Emily echoed, leaning forward to grant him another kiss. _And then we danced together, right there under the moonlight… _"You know why that's my favorite?" she murmured against his lips.

"Tell me."

"Even eleven years later, I just think it's so romantic that you took the time to learn how to ask the boy - in Italian! - to play me a song. My favorite classical piece, even," she answered sweetly, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, you know what they say. 'You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down'," he quoted, moving his lips to her temple.

"Would you, now?" she retorted with a teasing grin.

"Oh, Emily…you wouldn't even need to ask."

~.~.~

Avery let out a pleasant sigh. "No matter how many times we come here, I will never get tired of Magic Kingdom."

Emily wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "That's good to hear. After all, you're still young, and I even know some _adults_ that sill get a kick out of coming to Disney World."

"Like you and Dad?" Avery asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Emily chuckled. "Like me and your dad," she agreed, nodding. "Besides, who doesn't like escaping their hectic, mundane daily life for a couple days of emersion into an ideal, fairy-tale world where your imagination and creativity can run wild?"

Aaron took her hand and smiled. "You're making it sound a tad bit romantic, Em."

"Is it not?" she countered reasonably. "There's a reason that some people have their weddings here," she pointed out.

"Really?" Avery grinned. "That's so awesome! I would _love_ to get married here," she said wistfully.

Jack smirked. "I don't know, I think Henry might object to that."

That earned him a punch in the arm from his sister. "Oh, _shut up!_"

He laughed. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes –"

_"Dad!_ Tell him to stop!"

"Jack," Aaron warned.

The boy snickered quietly, but said nothing further.

Aaron and Jack shared a quick, thoroughly amused look. "Anyway…"

"As I was saying, Disney World seems to grow on you. It's one of those places, like Avery said, that you just never get tired of," Emily concluded.

"I agree with you for the most part," Aaron said, nodding, "but that being said, I'm afraid this may be our last time here. For quite some time, at least."

"Why?" Avery immediately asked, her eyes wide.

"Because _this one_ thinks he is getting too old for princesses and talking animals," Aaron quipped, turning to motion over to his son…

…but Jack wasn't there.

"Jack?" Emily spun around in shock. _"Jack?"_

"Over here," they heard him call out above the hundreds of other voices, and all three let out an audible sigh of relief. As they neared him, Jack pointed to the pretty, colorful confectionery that he was standing outside of. "We should get ice cream!"

The hot summer sun beating down on their backs, Aaron and Emily watched as their two children excitedly entered the sweets shop, muttering something about single scoop cones and Mickey Mouse ear cookies.

Emily tossed Aaron a smile as they, too, entered the cool, delicious smelling confectionery. "Looks like Jack's still young at heart," she corrected, a twinkle in her eyes.

He laughed. "I'm glad."

~.~.~

Ice cream cones in hand – mint chocolate chip for both Avery and Jack, raspberry sherbet for Emily, and Dutch chocolate for Aaron – the four Hotchners set off down Main Street, chattering away as they passed by balloon venders, souvenir and trinket shops, and costumed patrons, all of whom served as part of the wonderfully jolly atmosphere of Walt Disney's creation.

Aaron had just finished his dessert when he cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, kids, where should we go first?"

"It's A Small World!" both Jack and Avery answered, a split second apart.

They looked at each other in surprise.

And then they grinned.

Aaron chuckled, marking the attraction on the map before him. "And after that?"

"The Mad Tea Party," Avery suggested. At the sheer thought of the twirling tea cups, she began to feel pleasantly dizzy, and giggled like the boisterous toddler she had once been.

Jack burst out in laughter. "What next, Dumbo, the Flying Elephant?" he joked, recounting the most childish ride he could think of.

Emily and Avery shared a sweet little smile. "Why not?" the former asked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It was your favorite when you were little," Emily said to Jack, smiling at the memories of a small, toddling Jack Hotchner.

Aaron folded up the park map and stuffed it into his pocket. "Then let's go to It's A Small World," he said with contented finality.

The Hotchners were doing just that when Avery stopped. "Oh, look! It's Mickey and Minnie!" she exclaimed, pointing.

As if on cue, the two costumed figures came skipping over, waving exuberantly. After enveloping the two children in a lovely warm embrace, both Mickey and Minnie turned to the parents, waving to them as well.

_Embrace your inner child_. Smiling cordially, Emily said, "I love your dress, Minnie. I wish I had one just like it."

"Me, too!" Avery piped up.

At the compliments, Minnie bounced excitedly and gave Emily a thank you hug. Emily laughed as Mickey spread open his arms as well, as if saying, _What about me?_

"And _you_ look quite handsome, too, Mickey," she assured, laughing along with the rest of her family as she pressed a quick kiss to the costume's plastic cheek and saw Mickey cover his face with his hands, as if he was blushing.

Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, watching as Jack and Avery continued conversing with Mickey and Minnie. "Someone sure is enjoying themselves," he chuckled, his voice smooth.

"I am," Emily admitted, lacing their fingers together at her hip. "Why?" she teased. "You jealous?"

"A little bit," he tossed right back, smiling his trademark heartbreaking smile.

Emily just grinned and kissed him on his cheek as well. _"You're_ the Mickey to my Minnie, Aaron Hotchner," she assured.

He returned her kiss with a breathy laugh. "Thank God."

~.~.~

"I'm_ exhausted_," Avery moaned, falling face first onto the plush king bed that she and Jack were sharing.

"Me, too," Jack agreed, rubbing his eyes as he hopped on one foot, sleepily struggling to free his tired feet of his sneakers.

Aaron steadied Jack as he was about to topple over. "And just imagine, we have to wake up early tomorrow to make use of our entire day at another of the parks," he said, moving to sit at the foot of his and Emily's bed.

At that, Avery groaned louder and covered her ears with the pillow.

Emily joined them then, chuckling to herself. "Calm down, Ave. Your father has an idea," she said astutely.

Aaron grinned at his wife. "That I do." Both Avery and Jack looked at him expectantly. "Why don't we sleep in tomorrow, order in for breakfast, and then spend the day at the beach?"

Immediately, Jack said, _"Yes_. Please."

Avery nodded. "That sounds amazing. Oh, _and_, this hotel serves Mickey Mouse shaped waffles for breakfast," she added, grinning widely. "How cool is that?"

Aaron returned his daughter's grin, then continued. "The only downside to this idea is that, since we were planning on going to three theme parks and them spend the rest of our vacation in Miami, if we go to the beach tomorrow, we can only go to two parks, one of which was today's; Magic Kingdom," Aaron explained.

"In other words, we can only visit one more theme park; Animal Kingdom, Epcot, or Hollywood Studios," Emily reiterated.

"Exactly."

"So, the decision is up to us?" Avery asked. Aaron nodded. "Well, I don't have a specific preference, so wherever Jack wants to go is fine with me."

Emily turned to her son. "Well, Jack?"

He bit his lip in contemplation. "Epcot's my favorite," he said, shrugging.

Aaron smiled tiredly. "Then we're going to Epcot."

And that was that.

~.~.~

"Lather me up?"

Aaron stared dumbly at the bottle of sunscreen before him, his mind not functioning at the sight of Emily in a very modest – but _very_ sexy – black bikini.

She laughed. "Aaron?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sunscreen. Sure." Untying the knot of her emerald green sarong, Aaron pushed the offending material aside and swallowed thickly as Emily laid on her stomach on the large blanket they were sharing, baring a lovely expanse of perfect, creamy skin to his hungry gaze.

He squeezed a dollop of the sunscreen onto his palm and began to work it over her back. "Where're Jack and Avery?" he asked, trying in vain to distract himself from the heavenly _feel_ of her skin under his hands.

"Jack's trying to build a sand castle – notice I said _trying_ – and Avery's collecting sea shells," she murmured, letting a pleased sigh slip past her lips. "Mmmm…God, that feels good…"

"Emily," he groaned loudly. "You're killing me here."

She laughed. "Sorry. Teasing you is just so much fun."

He grunted. "I've noticed."

Emily turned her head so she could actually see him. "Make sure you do my legs, too," she said huskily, her darkened eyes sparkling.

"Yes, ma'am," Aaron replied cheekily, earning him another musical laugh from his wife.

He was doing just that when they heard a scream.

_Avery._

However, her scream immediately morphed into peals of high-pitched laughter, of which Jack quickly joined in.

"What happened?" Emily asked concernedly, rushing to them, Aaron hot on her heels.

"She…she was collecting shells in the water," Jack began, clutching at his stomach.

"…and then, I stepped on his ginormous shell, but…but a huge wave came…" Avery continued, struggling to catch her breath.

"…so she lost her footing and couldn't see where the shell had gone…"

"…and then, I reached in blindly and touched the ocean floor…"

"…and then she found it and picked it up…"

"…but it was a _crab_!" Avery finished, shrieking with uncontrollable laughter. _"A stupid crab!"_

~.~.~

"Okay, so we've already been to Japan, China, Germany, Mexico, England, Canada, and Norway," Aaron said, checking the countries off the map. "We have time for about three more countries, and then we should head to the opposite side of the park before it gets dark –"

" – so we can ride Space Mountain, visit Innoventions, watch the IllumiNations light show, and go on Spaceship Earth," Jack interjected immediately.

Aaron nodded, smiling at his son's enthusiasm. "Exactly. So…which three country showcases should we visit last?"

"Aren't France, Italy, and Morocco the only three we haven't been to yet?" Avery asked curiously.

"And the United States," Jack said. "But, I mean, we kind of _live_ there, so…"

Emily chuckled. "So, we'll go to France, Italy, and Morocco."

"And would you look at that, the languages of the last three countries are ones that you can speak," Aaron said, winking.

"What a coincidence," Emily returned knowingly.

"Hey, I just didn't want you insulting too many people's intelligence by speaking their language better than them," Aaron cracked, raising his hands in defeat.

"I'm _also_ not completely fluent in all three of those languages," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, well…"

"You can speak Moroccan?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Arabic," Emily corrected. "And not fluently," she said again.

"But enough that you can carry an intellectual conversation with someone _and_ understand them," Aaron argued.

"Dad," Avery said, putting a hand on his arm. "Just give up. Mom always wins."

Emily smirked. "Listen to your daughter."

Aaron shook his head, but obeyed nonetheless. "Whatever, you two. Jack, where to first?"

The boy glanced over at his mother and sister. "France?"

Avery nodded, grinning. "It's my favorite."

"Mine, too," Emily agreed, taking her hand. "Allons-y."

~.~.~

"This is a perfect ending to a perfect day."

Aaron smiled down at Emily, whose head was resting on his shoulder. "It is, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm." She sighed. "It's beautiful."

"I like the red ones best," Jack said, taking his sister's hand in his.

"Really?" Avery asked, her voice quiet, soft. "My favorite is the white." She yawned, then peered up at her father. "What about you, Daddy?"

"Hmmm…it's hard to choose," he said, raising his voice over the incessant cracking and popping, the awed oooh's and ahhh's. "I quite like the purple." He ran a hand through Emily's thick hair. "And you, Em?"

"The blue," she murmured. "It's a majestic color. Fitting for a world like this."

"I would have to agree," Aaron returned tenderly.

And even though not another word was spoken between them, the Hotchner family stood there for the rest of the night, hand in hand, basking in the beauty of Walt Disney's enchanting firework display.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just for kicks, I'll say it again: everything that you just read happened to me over the summer. The ice cream flavors (Magic Kingdom's raspberry sherbet is ridiculously good, not gonna lie), the rides (yes, my friend and I did go on Dumbo, the Flying Elephant...laugh all you want), the food from Padrino's (which is AH-MAZING...if you're ever in Orlando/Hallandale Beach area, you should really try it), the fireworks, _AND _the incident with the crab. It almost pinched my finger off, but looking back on it, it was a hilarious and exhilarating day. :) I sure hope you've enjoyed reading 'Daddy's Little Girl' thus far, and please...drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing. Your feedback means the world to me. :)**


	26. Hufflepuff

**Author's Note: I really have nothing much to say other than the fact that, if you're a Harry Potter fan, then you're really going to enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, and it's Avery and Henry's first date. :) As always, thank you _oh so_ much for taking the time to read and review. It really means the world to me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world, or Harry Potter. They belong to CBS and J.K. Rowling, respectively. Avery is mine, however! :)**

* * *

"You nervous?"

Looking at her reflection in her floor-length mirror, Avery met her mother's gaze through the glass. "A bit," she admitted, smiling sheepishly as she smoothed down the front of her pretty, maroon blouse.

Emily returned Avery's smile with a reassuring one of her own. "Don't be," she soothed. "This is Henry we're talking about," she reminded. "He's known you since you were born; you two have grown up together."

Avery's smile grew at all the pleasant memories, then she shook her head. "I'm not really nervous about that; I'm more nervous about Dad."

"Ah." Emily let loose a tiny chuckle. "I should have known."

"Why couldn't Uncle Will have come with us instead?" Avery groaned, worrying away at her bottom lip in the process.

"Because he's in Louisiana for the weekend visiting family, remember?"

Avery sighed. "Then what about -"

"We both have errands to do," Emily interrupted knowingly. "Jack has a soccer game today," she said in means of an explanation, "and JJ is busy, too."

"Okay," Avery relented, after a quiet beat. "But…Dad's not going to be creepy about it, is he?" she voiced, clearly perplexed.

"Creepy?" Emily repeated. "No, he shouldn't be. He and I had a long talk about this last night."

"Good," Avery murmured, some of the obvious tension in her shoulders disappearing. "I mean, I was totally fine with going with a friend or two, as a group, like you suggested, but I would only ever go with Jodie and Adam, and she cancelled because Adam has the flue, so…yeah," she finished lamely.

"I understand," Emily said, gently rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "I was your age once, too, you know."

Avery grinned, then finally turned to face her mother. "What do you think?"

Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "You look beautiful."

And she did, casually so. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a lacy but modest dark red button down, faded blue jeans, and her favorite pair of black leather boots; she had taken after her mother in that aspect of fashion.

"Thanks, Mom," Avery blushed, then reached to the floor and grabbed her bag.

"It's what I'm here for," Emily answered simply. "Now, go on and head downstairs while I see what your father is up to."

~.~.~

A teasing grin touched Emily's lips as she entered their bedroom while Aaron was pulling on his shirt. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous," he responded in kind, his lips twitching ever so slightly.

"Hey…" She approached him slowly, then rolled her eyes at her discovery. "Come on, Aaron. Smile, for Pete's sake." She touched two fingers to the corners of his mouth and tried lifting them, to no avail. "She's not getting _married._"

_Yet_, Aaron thought bitterly. "I'll be fine," he assured halfheartedly.

"Will you?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. There was a brief, second-long pause. Then, "Why aren't you freaking out about this like I am?"

"Because I remember what it feels like to be a young girl on her first date," she explained simply, giving him another sweet smile. "Now, promise me you won't blow a vein if they hold hands."

Aaron coughed slightly, then shook his head. "What?"

_"Aaron,"_ she warned.

He huffed, then looked at her sternly. "As long as holding hands is the only thing he has in mind."

Emily couldn't help it; she laughed. "Sweetheart, Avery's only thirteen. Henry's only fifteen. Neither one of them has actually been on a date before. Believe me when I say that holding hands will be the last thing on their minds, if even that. And we _know_ Henry," she pointed out. "He practically lives at our house. Would he really risk anything that would have him staring down the barrel of your gun? He's heard stories of your sharp-shooting skills from JJ, I'm sure."

Aaron chuckled at that last bit, then sighed. "I guess you're right," he ground out reluctantly.

"You mean you _know_ I'm right," she corrected with a wink. "Now come on," she prompted, tugging on his sleeve and leading him into the living room. "Promise me one other thing?"

He groaned playfully. "Alright, _one more._"

"Don't sit right beside Avery, or right behind them." She held a finger to his lips as he began to protest. "She's just as stressed out about this as you are, and that would only make it worse."

"Fine. Two rows back it is." Emily just glared at him. _"What?"_

"Three?"

He scowled, then relented. "Three," he managed. "But that's _it._"

"She'll appreciate it," Emily said, rising on her tiptoes to press a loving kiss to his frowning lips, successfully bringing them up into a smile.

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, looking almost flustered as they pulled away from each other, "you know I'd do anything for her."

"She's your little girl," Emily said knowingly, nodding.

It was after their tender moment that Avery and Jack strode into the living room from the kitchen, the latter in his soccer uniform, a ball in hand. Emily clapped a hand on Jack's back. "You ready to win this championship game and bring the victory home?"

He grinned. "Ready as ever."

"Then let's go."

~.~.~.

The entire car ride to the movie theatre was dead silent.

Henry kept shooting Avery sheepish glances every now and then, to which she'd reply with a tiny smile, but that was it.

Aaron pretended to be oblivious to the entire thing, but then he sighed, remembering his talk with Emily. "So…" Avery actually _jumped_ at the sound of her father's voice, "what movie are you two planning on seeing?"

Henry's eyes widened imperceptibly. "I can't believe we actually haven't picked one yet," he realized, glancing down at the list of 'Now Showing' movies he'd copied down from the AMC website. He inched closer to Avery, placing the list in her hands. "What movie do you want to see?"

After scanning the list multiple times, Avery bit back her smile, only one title jumping out at her. "I actually really want to see _Ha_-"

"-_Harry Potter_?"

Both Henry and Avery looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah," she answered, nodding excitedly. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just figured you'd be a Potter fan. Like me," he added, his following smile a tad bit shy.

"I've been wanting to see it for weeks now, but I've been so busy that I haven't gotten the chance. I've read each book in the series at least twice, though," she said proudly.

"Me, too! I'm pretty sure I've read _Deathly Hallows_ more than twice, actually," Henry admitted, chuckling quietly to himself.

"It's my favorite," Avery said, glancing out the window as they pulled up to the theatre's parking lot.

"Alright, kids," Aaron said, pulling the key out of the car's ignition and unlocking the back doors. "We're here."

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Hotchner," Henry said politely, as he climbed out of the car and approached Avery.

"Don't mention it," Aaron returned, sighing internally. _It's really hard to hate a boy as well-mannered as Henry._

"So, what house would you want to be in if you could go to Hogwarts?" Avery asked, genuinely curious, as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Gryffindor," Henry said without a split second of thought. "Definitely Gryffindor."

"Really?" Avery responded. _Brave at heart, daring, chivalrous... _"For some reason that does not surprise me one bit."

"Thanks, I think," he grinned. "And you?"

Avery gave it a little more thought. "Ravenclaw," she said eventually, Aaron catching up to them now.

"Ravenclaw?" he repeated. "I can see that," he said after a beat. "I mean, you are extremely smart and at the top of your class, so it really does make sense," he said nonchalantly, giving her a small smile._Wit, intelligence, creativity, and wisdom? Yes, that's definitely Avery._

She flushed the tiniest bit at his compliment. "Thank you," she mumbled. "Although, I do like the Gryffindor house colors better than all the rest," she added contemplatively.

Henry chuckled. "There's always that."

Aaron cleared his throat as they fell in line. "So, how much are the tickets?'

"Nine dollars each," Henry noted, glancing at the sign on the ticket window, "but, sir, I'll pay for Avery's," he said instantly, pulling out his wallet.

"You don't have to," Aaron said in return.

"I…I want to," he shrugged, giving the man a slight, very polite smile.

Aaron eventually had to relent, and gave another sigh as Henry and Avery moved ahead toward the concession stand.

Oh, yeah. It was definitely hard to hate Henry LaMontagne.

~.~.~

"I think we're in a general consensus that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are the two most ideal Hogwarts houses."

"Oh, definitely," Avery responded immediately, accepting some popcorn from the bag he was holding out to her. "And I mean, Slytherin's not _too _bad, because their house traits are simply ambition, shrewdness, strength in leadership, and orientation towards achievement. None of those qualities are fundamentally bad, but J.K. Rowling just develops the reputation of Slytherin house as evil in some ways by only depicting house members like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson…and of course, Voldemort. But lots of readers forget that the Sorting Hat was first inclined to put Harry in Slytherin, too. So, Slytherin's not _all _bad." She looked up at him then, her face paling at the amused expression on his. "Oh, God, I'm sorry about that. I don't usually ramble as much as I did just then, I'm just…passionate about the series," she managed.

He laughed. "Don't be sorry. You had really good insight and I enjoyed hearing it. _And_, I agree with you. So, in other words, we'd be okay with any Hogwarts house except H-"

"-Hufflepuff," Avery grinned.

They both threw their heads back and laughed.

It was then that the lights in the theatre dimmed and the beginning credits began.

~.~.~

_"Oh my God."_

At the three, trembly words, Henry's eyes widened as he looked over at Avery. His hand fell to her wrist. "Hey, are you okay?"

She sniffled, then eventually nodded. "It's just so sad," she whispered.

He looked at her carefully. "I thought you knew that he'd…"

"I _did_. But reading it on a page and seeing it on the screen are two entirely different things." She swiped at her eyes. "God, I never even liked Snape that much," she cried. "And now he's about to…to…"

A flash of green light filled the screen, and Avery's crying - along with that of many others in the theatre - simply got worse.

Struggling internally with himself as to what he should do, Henry bit his lip then took her hand in his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "It's okay," he soothed quietly.

She tried in vain to catch her breath as Henry moved to give her a napkin from the bunch he'd taken from the concession stand when they'd gotten food. She pressed it to her eyes, drying the moisture there, then gave him a grateful, watery smile.

On the screen, Snape and Harry were exchanging their last words.

_"Look at me…look at me…"_

Avery's breathing hitched in the back of her throat and Henry's grip on her hand tightened.

_"Harry, you…you have your mother's eyes."_

And then, he was gone.

Avery shuddered. Then, throwing all caution to the wind, she rested her head on Henry's shoulder and let her tears slowly stain his shirt.

~.~.~

They were a while into the scene of Harry watching Snape's memories of Lily in the Pensieve when Avery glanced to her left, to Henry. What she discovered made a smile touch her lips.

They were still holding hands.

She hadn't realized it because the movie was just _so darn good_, but they were. He hadn't pulled away, hadn't been disgusted by her crying like most boys his age would have been; he had only soothed her as her tears subsided.

The smile she was suppressing finally broke free. He was a really nice guy, Henry. Really, really nice.

"What're you smiling at?"

His voice was quiet, almost teasing, yet it still made her blush as she was brought back to the present. "Oh, nothing, I…I was just…I…" she looked down, recollected herself, then glanced back at him. "We're still holding hands," she said somewhat awkwardly, gauging his reaction.

But all he did was smile in return. "Yeah. We are."

And with another gentle squeeze, they both turned back to the movie playing before them.

~.~.~

"That was _so_ much better than I thought it would be," Henry said, rubbing his eyes as he and Avery made their way out of the theatre. The end credits were rolling, the dimmed lights were back to normal, and the foyer of the movie theatre was filled with the pleasant sounds of people chattering away excitedly about the movies they were planning on watching.

"I agree," Avery said, standing aside and waiting for her father to come out of the room. "I'm always a little apprehensive with movies based on books that I've read - and in this case, grown up with - but_Harry Potter_ never seems to fail me."

He smiled, then asked, "Favorite part?"

"Ooooh, that's tough. I don't think I could choose."

"Oh, come on. Pick a scene," he urged curiously.

"I guess…I guess it would be the entire scene in the middle of the movie where we learn about Snape and how he's not really the evil jerk that the other seven movies - and other six books - have made him out to be. It was wonderfully acted, really emotional, and very bittersweet. I loved it." She gave him a sheepish look. "And I'm sorry about the crying," she added, quieter this time.

"Why are you sorry about that? Hey, I admit, I was tearing up, too," he confessed. "It was sad."

_"Really_ sad."

Aaron finally came out of the theatre then, guiding them to the car. "So, did you two enjoy the movie?" he asked, once everyone was safely seat-belted into the car.

"Very much so," Avery answered, at the same time that Henry said, "Oh, yes. Definitely." They smiled at each other, then looked away as Aaron glanced back at them in his rear-view mirror.

"What about you, Dad? Did you like it?" Avery asked, resting her head against the cool glass of the car door window.

"I did," he answered, pulling onto the highway. Once again, he looked in his rear-view mirror. "Henry, did you want anything to eat before we drive you home?"

The boy shook his head. "No, thank you, sir."

Avery looked at him intently. "Are you sure?"

He gave her a smile. "I'm sure. But thank you."

She shook her head, her voice falling quieter and quieter with each word. "Thank _you_. I really enjoyed the movie."

"It was my pleasure," he responded maturely. "I enjoyed the movie, too. And…and your company."

Avery smiled, then dropped her gaze to her hands. "Me, too."

And as Aaron took the exit that would lead to the LaMontagne house, Avery and Henry shared one last smile, their perfect first date coming to a regretted close.

~.~.~

"So, you know _Pottermore_?"

Avery fell back onto her bed, the phone in her hands. "You mean the new interactive Harry Potter website that launched a couple weeks back and that everyone keeps raving to me about? Yeah, I know of it. Why?"

Even from the other line, she could hear Henry walking to and fro in his room. "Well, I got sorted today…"

Her interest piqued as she recounted their earlier conversation. "Mm-hmm…"

"Guess what house I'm in," he urged, biting back his smile.

"Gryffindor," she answered without a doubt.

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see the action. "Nope."

"Really?" Avery frowned. "Huh. Then what?"

Henry let out a shuddery, amused sigh, then dropped the bomb. "Hufflepuff. I got sorted into _Hufflepuff!" _he exclaimed, incredulous.

~.~.~

Emily and Aaron shared a small smile as they heard Avery's uproarious laughter come from upstairs. "Sounds like she had a really good time today," Emily said, leaning back against the pillows.

"She did," Aaron agreed, grabbing a newspaper from the bedside table and opening it as he laid beside his wife. "She really did."

"I'm glad," she yawned into his shoulder. "And you? You didn't blow a vein, did you?"

He chuckled. "I didn't. Though _holding hands_ was not the only thing they did."

That caught Emily's attention. "Wait, what?"

"Avery cried at one point in the movie and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to comfort her," Aaron deadpanned, remembering.

"Oh." Emily tsked, letting out a tiny sigh of relief. "That's just really sweet of him." Then she turned to face her husband, a part of his earlier statement niggling at conscience. "Wait, Avery _cried_? What on earth happened?"

"Well, the movie got pretty sad," Aaron said almost defensively. "Hell, even I teared up a bit," he divulged after a beat of silence.

"Awwww, Aaron." Emily pressed her lips to his. "What part was it at?"

"When Snape -"

"- Oh God, when Snape died?" she interrupted knowingly. "That was _the saddest part_ in the entire book; I cried for the longest time." She shook her head, then met his gaze once more. "But besides that, it went well?"

Aaron nodded, resting his lips against her forehead. "Yeah. It went well. Avery enjoyed herself."

"Good," she murmured. "I'm glad. Henry's a good kid."

"Yeah. He…he's hard to hate."

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Also, the FINAL Profiler's Choice Awards ballot is up! I cannot tell you how grateful I am; Thanks to you all, _Daddy's Little Girl_ got nominated for Best Hotch/Emily, and _Memento Mori_ got nominated for Best Post-Ep! I'm truly honored. If you have the time and would like to vote, the ballot and rules are at the short link here (copy/paste and remove the spaces):**

**d . pr/N11A**

**Ballots are due November 30th! And again, thank you all so very much! :)**


	27. Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note: Well, I must say, this chapter is one of my favorites so far, and I think it will be one of yours, too. It encompasses another of Avery's firsts…but I'll let you read on to find out which one. (Although I have the feeling that the chapter title - which, yes, I got from the Elvis Presley song - kind of gives it away.) ;) As always, I appreciate every single second you spend reading and reviewing my stories. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however! :)**

* * *

"There she is!"

Looking to where Jack was pointing, Emily and Aaron saw Avery finally disembarking the charter bus, a purple suitcase in her hands. It was just after six o'clock and she, along with the rest of the Covington high school choir, had just come back from a week-long summer trip to Tennessee.

Upon seeing them, Avery rushed over, a wide grin on her face. She barely managed a "hi" before embracing her parents.

And, of course, Jack.

Letting go of his sister, the soon-to-be college freshman gave her his most boyish smile. "Well, how was it?" he prompted.

_"Amazing," _Avery immediately gushed. "We spent almost an entire day touring Graceland, which was really cool because we got to see inside Elvis's mansion, his two custom airplanes, his gold record room, and his entire jumpsuit collection, amongst a whole lot of other things. Then we went and saw a special showing of "Country Strong", which was _such_ a good movie. Then we had a free day which was awesome because we went bowling, and sang karaoke, and…yeah. And then -"

Aaron interrupted her with a chuckle. "Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe."

She grinned sheepishly. "Oops," she laughed. "Sorry. But _oh my gosh_, this was the best part of the entire trip. We spent the last two days watching local jazz and country groups perform. We even got to go backstage to meet some of them!"

"So, in other words, you had _a lot_ of fun," Emily said, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"So much fun," Avery agreed, nodding. "And we even -" But she stopped as someone approached them.

A very familiar someone.

"Oh. Hi, Henry," Avery greeted, biting back her smile.

He held her gaze and returned her smile with one of his own. "Hey, Avery." Then his smile morphed into a shyer one as he greeted her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, how are you?"

Emily took his outstretched hand, his perfect manners never failing to impress her. "We've been well, thank you for asking."

"And you, Jack?" The two boys hugged, their bromance evident. "You got all your college apps in order?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, they were in order _months_ ago. I already know where I'm heading this fall."

"Really? Where?"

"Johns Hopkins," Avery answered, her smile as proud as her parents'.

_"Wow,"_ Henry breathed. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks."

"So, Henry," Aaron began, trying for a casual tone as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "what brings you here on the weekend?"

"Is your mom here?" Emily asked pleasantly, searching the parking lot for JJ.

"Oh, no, I drove here myself. And I…uh…well, I heard that the choir was coming back today and I was hoping I'd be able to…well, take Avery to dinner." Henry cleared his throat almost nervously as Aaron gave him _the look_; a dangerous one. "Could I, sir?" he asked, his voice unsteady as he raised his eyes to meet the older man's gaze.

Avery bit her lip as she saw her father shooting daggers at Henry; if looks could kill, Henry would be long gone. "Please, Daddy?" she piped in hopefully, sweetly.

"We were planning on going out for dinner together," Aaron answered curtly. "As a _family_."

Avery flinched.

"Oh," Henry responded lamely, unsure of what else he could say.

"Aaron," Emily said softly, giving him a look that spoke millions. He simply looked at her, then looked away.

"Daddy," Avery spoke up bravely, "we could go out for dinner as a family tomorrow," she suggested.

"Avery," Aaron warned.

"But Henry came all the way to school when he didn't have to, just to see if you'd let him take me out for a bite to eat. It really wouldn't be fair -"

"Avery, _that's enough_."

"- if you made him leave. Right, Mom?"

Emily sighed, the look she gave Avery clearly saying that the girl had said too much. But nonetheless, she turned back to face her husband. "It's not like this is the first time they've gone out on a date," she quietly reminded.

"But she _just_ came home." This time, Aaron's voice was softer, more tired. "This is our time with her." _Not his._

Emily sighed, knowing he had a point.

"You're right." Henry shuffled from one foot to the other, his gaze fixated on his hands. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Mr. Hotchner. Avery and I could always go out some other time."

Avery frowned. "No, Henry -"

"I didn't come here to start a fight, Ave," he said kindly, brushing an errant curl of hers behind her ear.

"But -"

She was stopped by a hand on her arm. Emily's hand.

Sighing, Jack finally spoke up. "What if I went with them, Dad? Would you let them go to dinner then?"

~.~.~

"Thanks, Jack."

Henry smiled gratefully as he slid back into his booth, facing the two siblings. "Yeah, really. Thanks, man."

Jack took a long sip of his Coke before shaking his head. "Don't mention it. I mean, I didn't want to crash your date, or anything, but I figured it was the only way to get Dad to say yes."

"And it worked," Avery breathed, giggling and swiping at Henry's hand as he tried to steal her last french fry.

Dejected, Henry huffed playfully, before wolfing down the rest of his burger in two large bites. "So…" he began after a hefty swallow, "how does it feel, Avery? In just a week and a half, you're finally going to be a high school freshman. You excited?"

She released a long breath. "Excited, nervous, stressed, overjoyed, scared…you name it, I am it."

"Scared? Jesus, Avery, you're the smartest person in your grade. You have nothing to be worried about." He took her hand in his across their table. "Trust me."

The girl flushed slightly before finishing her milkshake with a satisfied sigh. Their hands were still entwined when she said, "Yeah, well…being in all honors classes is going to kill me."

"Just wait until your junior year," Henry laughed. "I'm taking all AP."

Avery's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

He just nodded. "Yeah."

A couple more minutes of idle conversation passed before Jack checked his watch, remembering his parents' one request. _She must be home no later than eight. _"Are you both done with your food?"

Finally snatching up Avery's last fry, Henry grinned. "We are now."

_"Hey!"_

Jack smirked at the two, then rose to his feet. "Alright, we should get going. _Someone's_ curfew is in fifteen minutes," he teased.

Avery rolled her eyes. "Oh, goody."

Jack chuckled, then stretched. "You two go ahead and head to the car. I need to use the restroom real quick."

"Sure." Avery's hand in his, Henry walked her to his car, before stopping by the passenger door.

She smiled up at him. "Henry, I…_thank you_ for dinner. I really enjoyed it," she said softly.

His smile grew. "I'm glad. It was really the least I could do. I mean…I missed you a lot, Ave."

"I missed you, too. Five days was a long time." Then she blushed, the realization of what she had just conveyed reddening his cheeks.

Henry chuckled before lightly running his thumb along the soft, pinkish skin. "You're so pretty when you blush," he whispered, his voice almost imperceptible.

Her gaze met his, her eyes sparking at the compliment. At the same time, her heart was thrumming wildly at his proximity. "Thank you." _Is he going to…_

He did. Before Avery could even form a coherent thought, Henry slowly - nervously? - diminished the little distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was awkward at first; the shock and surprise, the need to breathe, the butterflies fluttering around in both of their stomachs. But the awkwardness subsided, leaving behind a loveliness and purity of emotion so profound that Avery felt goosebumps littering her skin as he pulled away.

They just stood there, looking at each other and smiling shyly, waiting in vain for their breathing to even out.

When Jack returned with an "I'm back," Avery nearly jumped out of her skin. Jack cocked his head to the side. "You okay?"

She snuck a glance at Henry, then nodded, biting back an exuberant, overjoyed grin. _He kissed me_. "Yeah. I'm okay."

~.~.~

"It's seven fifty-four."

Emily rested her chin on his shoulder from behind, her hands creeping up his shirt to skillfully knead his back. _"Relax,"_ she urged, her voice breathy. "Jack promised they'd be home on time." There was a pause. "Good God, you're tense."

Aaron said nothing, only grunted as she worked out a particularly wound area.

They were quiet for a while, until Emily sighed. "I can _hear_ your brain working, honey. Talk to me."

He frowned. "I just…I don't appreciate having my entire family against me," he finally said, his voice low.

She pressed a string of kisses just below his right ear. "_No one_ is against you, Aaron," she murmured.

"No one? Avery sure is. Jack is, too. And so are you," he added, the last bit seemingly hurting him the most.

"I am _not _against you. Yes, I do think it was awfully sweet of Henry to drive to school when he didn't have to, just to check up on Avery. And yes, I do think you were a little too harsh with him. _But_ I do agree that his timing is way off; Avery did just come home, and you're right, that was our time to spend with her, not his."

"But yet, you still let them go. Why?"

"Because, as much as I hate to say this, Avery is not five years old anymore." They both winced.

"She spends too much time with him," Aaron grumbled.

Emily shot him a knowing glance. "How much time did you spend with Haley in high school?" she countered.

_A lot_, he remembered. "That's different."

"Is it?" She sighed. "Aaron, even though it frightens a part of me that she's already at the age where she is obsessing over boys, the greater part of me is thankful that she took to a good kid that we know, like Henry, not some other swine of a boy like that awful Landon O'Neil. Surely you feel the same way."

Again, Aaron said nothing.

"You know I'm right," Emily breathed, nibbling on the shell of his ear.

Finally, he turned to face her. But instead of answering, he simply took her face in his hands and fused his lips to hers. "I don't want to think about it," he ground out. "Just don't stop kissing me."

"Deal."

And then, the doorbell rang.

~.~.~

"Well, someone sure is happy. Each time I glance over at you, you're grinning." Emily gave her daughter an affectionate look. "I take it you had a good time?"

"Very," Avery answered, trying not to be too obvious. But each time she thought of the kiss, her cheeks grew warm.

"Very," Emily echoed. "I'd say. The last time you smiled this much, it was Homecoming and Henry had just told you that he liked you." She held Avery's gaze. "So?" she asked astutely, offering the much coveted olive branch.

Avery toyed with the idea of not telling, before plopping down on her bed. _Who am I kidding? She'd find out from JJ, anyway._ She idly played with her braid, before sighing and closing her eyes. "Well, I…it was after dinner, and Henry and I were outside, waiting by his car for Jack to come out of the restroom. And…he said something sweet, which made me blush, and then he called me pretty…and, well…" She shrugged, struggling to downplay the incident for the sake of her mother, "we…kissed."

And at that, she broke out in the huge grin she'd been previously suppressing.

At first, Emily was horrified. They _kissed?_ But soon after absorbing the radiance of the girl's smile, her expression softened. "Well…congrats," she breathed, unsure of how else to respond to such a bombshell.

Avery giggled, then suddenly her eyes went wide. "You won't tell Daddy, will you? Please…" The shift in her mother's visage told her everything she needed to know. _"Please!"_

Emily clucked. "Sweetheart, your father has the right to know these things."

"But he'll _murder_ Henry! And probably get away with it, too," Avery cried. "And then he'll lock me away until I'm forty and disgusting, and -"

"Is that really what you think of me?"

The soft, warm voice made Avery's eyes grow - if possible - even _wider_. "Dad," she gasped in shock.

Emily, of course, took that as her cue to leave.

"How…how much did you hear?" Avery murmured reluctantly, her frightened eyes meeting those of her father.

"Most, if not all." He took a seat beside her. "Avery…"

"I'm sorry," she immediately said.

Aaron surprised her with a smile. "No. You're not." He shook his head and sighed. "I could lecture you for hours on end about how young you are…but believe it or not, I know a thing or two about teenagers. I was one, once. Had a high school sweetheart, too." He chuckled to himself. "My lecturing wouldn't help at all. I realize that now."

"Daddy?" she whispered, unable to decipher the look on his face.

"I'm sad that you're growing up so fast. A little mad, too. But…I can't do anything to stop that." He cupped her cheek in his rough palm. "And you're happy." He let out a shuddery breath. "He makes you happy?"

Avery nodded. "He does," she answered quietly.

"Then I can't object." Aaron smiled as Avery wrapped her arms around his waist in a bear hug. "I'm not promising that I'll _ever_ ease up on you in matters regarding boys, but Avery…I do want you to be happy."

She kissed her father's stubbly cheek. _"Thank you_, Daddy."

He held her to him tighter. "Anything for my little girl."

~.~.~

Emily greeted him with a smile. "So?"

"Avery's not five years old anymore," Aaron lamented. "Get me an Aspirin before I have a heart attack."

* * *

**Author's Note: As much as I love hugs and kisses, reviews are the best form of compensation I can think of right now! Please tell me what you think; I really want to know! :D**

* * *

**Also, the FINAL Profiler's Choice Awards ballot is up! I cannot tell you how grateful I am; Thanks to you all, _Daddy's Little Girl_ got nominated for Best Hotch/Emily, and _Memento Mori_ got nominated for Best Post-Ep! I'm truly honored. If you have the time and would like to vote, the ballot and rules are at the short link here (copy/paste and remove the spaces):**

**d . pr/N11A**

**Ballots are due November 30th! And again, thank you all so very much! :)**


	28. Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note: Basically, Jack's already off to college (God, they grow up so quickly!), which makes Avery the only kid in the house now. Hope you love it! And yes, you probably will house a little hatred for Henry in this chapter. But (in my mind!) Avery loves him, and Henry _honestly_ loves her, no matter what he does that demonstrates otherwise. Just keep that in mind, and you'll enjoy this little foray! I promise. :) As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story! I love y'all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however! :)**

* * *

"So, Jack called while you were driving home," Aaron said conversationally. "His pre-med courses are going reall well, apparently. He loves Johns Hopkins, and he –"

Emily and Aaron were jolted out of their conversation as Avery entered the house, dropped her schoolbag on the floor, slammed the front door shut, and ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

Emily's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected scene that had just unfolded. "Avery?" she asked, her voice raised in concern.

_"Don't talk to me!"_ the teenager yelled back, slamming yet another door and locking herself in.

Aaron turned to Emily, his heart stopping for a second. _Avery? Sweetheart? _"What on earth is going on?"

She shook her head slowly. "I…I have no clue. She always talks to me. Why…why won't she now?" Emily murmured, worrying away at her bottom lip unconsciously.

Aaron was quiet.

"I guess I'll go talk to her," she continued, more to herself than anyone else.

"I can, if you want," Aaron suggested.

"No…no offense, but she's more likely to open up to me," Emily said softly.

Aaron nodded, knowing it was true but feeling a tad bit dejected anyway. "I agree," he replied, his voice just as soft.

Without another word – but not before soothingly caressing his stubbly cheek with her palm - Emily made her way up the stairs leading to Avery's room. She knocked gently. "Avery?" she prompted.

"Go away," Avery immediately answered, her voice muffled.

Emily sighed, her expression softening exponentially. "Ave, I'm not going away, no matter how much you want me to," Emily said persistently. "Open your door and tell me what's wrong."

"_No._ _How many times do I have to tell you? _I _don't _want to talk about it. It's nothing," Avery lied.

Emily closed her eyes at Avery's tone of voice, knowing that at any other day, she'd have told her to apologize, but today…today was different. "Sweetheart, obviously it's something important or you wouldn't be crying." She paused. "Please let me in?" she asked her daughter tentatively.

Avery didn't answer, but less than a minute later, her door swung open. Emily slowly strode in, her gaze instantly landing on the fifteen year old, curled up in a ball on her bed, her duvet bunched up at her side. Avery's light mascara was smeared across her cheeks, her eyes were red, her hair was messed up, and her shirt was tear-stained.

"Oh, Ave…"

Avery immediately undid her contortion and ran into her mother's arms, crying even harder. "Mom…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Emily stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe the troubled child. "Shhh…baby. I know you didn't." Then, finally, she asked the question on her and Aaron's minds. "What happened? Your father and I are worried."

Avery shook her head, her dark brown, naturally highlighted hair falling into her face. "I…I don't even know, to be honest. It's so complicated. I'm thinking one thing, while another part of me is wishing to high heaven that it's not true…and that same part of me is convinced that it's not true, but his actions…"

_His? Oh, God. Henry. _Emily led the girl back to the foot of her bed, sitting down beside her and wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders for some much needed support. "Then try to explain," she said patiently, the look in her eyes communicating very clearly that she wasn't leaving any time soon.

Avery huffed at her mother's stubbornness, wiping furiously at her tears, before releasing a long, shuddery sigh. "I saw…I saw Henry. And he…God, I don't know why I'm telling you this," she moaned. "But…he was kissing this one girl, Harper." Another sob - the loudest one yet - was torn from her throat. "He didn't even _notice_ me!" she wailed. "And Harper…she's a senior, just like him! Does…does he not like me because I'm only a sophomore?" Avery dissolved into another round of tears.

Emily's heart wrenched for her daughter. She didn't know what to say, but second by second, anger was rising deep inside her. No one hurt her daughter and got away with it. "Avery…" she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"And that's not the only thing! It just gets worse!" she yelled, running a hand through her wavy hair in exasperation. "Once she was finished _sucking his face off_, Henry finally saw me there, watching them in disbelief. And all he did was…was _stand_ there. You know what he told me on our last date? 'Oh Avery, you're the most beautiful girl I know. I don't know anyone as perfect as you.'" Her voice broke at the memories, and she paused before whispering, "And then…then he told me he loved me." She shook her head violently. "He doesn't love me," she cried, her voice hoarse, her body shaking. "Why did he lie?"

Emily, half terrified at the teenager's requited admission of love, and half enraged at Henry's behavior, gave the boy she had known since birth _one_ last chance. "He…didn't lie, Ave," she said, trying for a convincing tone. "He's just…oh, I don't know. There's so much drama in high school, with all the raging hormones…you know what they say. Boys will be boys."

"What does that even mean, 'boys will be boys'? That's the worse excuse _ever!_ He doesn't even deserve an excuse. When I turned my back on them and walked away, _then _he followed me. And you know what he said? 'God, I'm so sorry, Avery. It was an accident.' _An accident_? It sure didn't look like an accident when he let her shove her tongue down his throat!" She buried her face in her mother's chest. "That's when I left and ran home. I couldn't take it anymore, and you know running always helps me get rid of tension."

Emily didn't know what to say; she was speechless, and she hated it. "If…it's any consolation…the same thing happened to me with every single guy I dated." _But I still ended up with the man I love. "_You're not the only one."

Avery closed her eyes. "I don't _care _about that, Mom," she said impatiently. "I couldn't care less for the future right now. I just want to live in the moment. _Now. _And the thing is…I can't even bring myself to hate him. I…I love him too much. And I hate myself for it."

_She loves him. Oh my God, Aaron better not find out or he will definitely have a heart attack this time. _"Don't," Emily said in response. "Yes, what he did was stupid, immature, awful…and above all, unfair for you. But hopefully, he'll come to his senses. You two have been together for such a long time, without ever having a single fight. He knows what an amazing girl you are. And when the time comes, he's going to realize how badly he screwed up. Then he'll do anything to get you back. _Anything._" She paused, then added, "And well, if he doesn't, he's going to have to deal with me and your father." She smiled brightly.

Avery actually laughed at that. "Oh, Dad would kill him."

"And manage to make it look like an accident."

Both Emily and Avery turned to the doorway when Aaron spoke. "Dad," Avery said quietly, not even surprised at his presence. _God, he always has the worst timing. _"How…how long have you been standing there?"

He stepped into the maroon and ivory colored bedroom. "Long enough." His hand came to rest on her shoulder, but neither Emily nor Avery saw how it was shaking. Shaking with pain and love for his daughter, shaking with the overwhelming want to shelter her from anything and everything, shaking with the suddenly very strong emotions he was feeling toward Henry. Oh, Henry. "Really, Ave. No matter what you want me to do to him…" he cracked his knuckles threateningly, "I'll do it." Then he gave her a comforting smile, and the two Hotchner women couldn't help but smile back.

Avery laughed again. "Thanks, Dad," she said sincerely. "And thank you, Mom." Turning back to her father, she said, "I'll keep that in mind. But now, I just need a break from all this drama or I'm going to gag."

"I have a great idea," Emily said. "How about we take a little trip to Pure Bliss?"

Aaron cocked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to fatten me up, Em?"

Emily chuckled. "Oh, darn. My plan is foiled."

Avery grinned. "Well, ice cream is good for you every once and a while, right? Oh, _and_ it's not even ice cream, it's frozen yogurt," she pointed out, her eyes sparkling, and this time, not with tears.

"Exactly. So I'm actually doing you a favor, Aaron," Emily quipped.

"Whatever," he teased. "I think Pure Bliss sounds good. What about you, Ave?"

She didn't even need to think it over before saying, "That sounds absolutely perfect."

~.~.~

_Meet me at Piccomolo's today after school._

Avery re-read the anonymous note; she recognized the handwriting, however, and it only deepened her frown. She had been getting lavender roses - her favorite – each day in her locker, and she had no concrete evidence to support her theories about the mystery person's identity. Until now.

And now, he wanted to meet.

Of course, she knew she shouldn't jump back in so quickly. Remembering what her mom had said, Avery knew that the last thing she wanted to do was come off as desperate, clingy. Looking around the relatively empty hallway, she sighed and ran a hand over her face. She had a pretty good guess of who it was, and if it really was him, she didn't want to talk. She didn't even want to _see_ him.

"He had his chance," she muttered quietly. But really, if she searched deep inside her to find the base of her emotions, she knew that she loved him – no matter what her father wished - and nothing could change that. So, she called her mom and told her she'd be late in coming home because she was going to get ice cream with her friends.

It was only half a lie.

~.~.~

"Where is she?" he asked himself, pacing in front of the small ice cream shop.

Sighing, he sat down on one of the neighboring benches. He had really messed up this time.

"I don't know what to tell you, Henry," his mom had said. "If Avery is as headstrong as her mother – and from what I've seen of her, I'm sure she is, if not more – then you have some serious work to do. Because I don't think she's going to let you off easy on this one."

He ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair. If Avery didn't forgive him, he was going to be in a world of hurt with her mom.

And her dad.

Henry shivered uncontrollably at the thought. He knew Avery's parents were darn good with a gun. What had his mom said?

"Emily and Aaron are two of the best shots in the FBI, let alone the BAU. Better than me, even."

And he had seen his mom at the shooting range.

…_Crap._

Another shiver wracked his body. _Calm yourself, Henry,_ he thought. Right as he was almost fully placated, he saw her. And immediately felt like crying. How was he supposed to fix this one?

He spent a minute just watching her. Her long dark hair was pulled into a side braid, shining auburn in the almost-summer sun. She had changed out of their school uniform and was wearing a white and green striped tank top with short, faded jean shorts.

She had never looked more beautiful.

Sighing, he got up off the bench and began to walk towards her.

_Here goes nothing._

~.~.~

"Avery."

The moment she heard his voice, she stopped. She didn't even turn around to face him before asking quietly, _coldly_, "What do you want, Henry?"

"I…" He cleared his throat as his voice broke. "I want to apologize. For the other day."

She spun around and looked at him apprehensively. "That's it? You expect me to forgive you immediately? _Wow. _I don't know where you got the idea that I was so desperate, but _sorry._ That's not going to happen any time soon."

"I know." _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ "What I did was…was immature, and stupid, and…and I was a complete jackass. I accept that. I know what I did was wrong, and it was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life." He paused, gauging her reaction. "I'm so sorry, Ave."

Her eyes finally met his. "If you knew it was wrong, then why did you do it?" Her voice was sharp, cutting through his precariously built reserve.

He shook his head. "You're going to hate me."

"More than I do now? Hmm, I didn't think that was possible."

He winced. "It…it was a dare. My friend Zach bet me fifty bucks I wouldn't go up to Harper and flirt with her, since…well, she likes me. She's liked me since the fifth grade, and Zach knows that. The only reason I said I'd do it is because…God, this is so pathetic. My parents wouldn't lend me any more money, and McAlister's really doesn't pay too much for washing dishes." He shook his head at his digression. "Anyway, I wanted to get you this." He pulled out a small box from the pocket of his khaki shorts. Handing it to her, he said, "Open it."

Warily, she obeyed, her face an emotionless mask identical to her father's as she fingered the heavy silver charm bracelet. She looked up at him, a question dancing in her eyes.

"I didn't think she would start kissing me," he answered, beginning to ramble. "She…God, I _really _don't like her. It's not even at the point where I can be civil to her when we're in the same room. I've turned her down too many times to count, but every time it's like she doesn't get the message. It's annoying, and disconcerting, and…I hate to say this, but it's a bit disgusting, too." His eyes became, if possible, even sadder-looking. "Avery, I'm _so_ sorry. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, but…" he shut his eyes in pain at the sheer thought, "but if you don't want to forgive me, I understand." Taking a deep breath, he added, "Either way, I want you to keep the bracelet."

"…Why?"

"Because…it's a gift." He sighed heavily, his voice breaking again as he said, "Happy two year anniversary, babe."

Fighting back the sudden prickling sensation in her dark gaze, she whispered, "You remembered."

He nodded. "Of course I remembered. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

That's when the tears came. Strained, Henry pulled her into his arms and held her there. "I'm so sorry, Avery. I'm so sorry…" Unconsciously, he pressed a kiss in her hair.

Fisting a hand in his tear-stained shirt, she murmured, "I want to say it's okay," against his chest. "I really do. And to be honest, I don't think it's possible for me to stay mad at you for very long, but…God, Henry, there are so many things I could say to you right now. I know you're not the type of guy to do something like…like what I thought you had done. But…"

"But what I did was still terrible, and I hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you, Ave."

"I know. I could probably go on for hours how what you did was unnecessary, and potentially ruining, and distrusting, and hurtful…but you don't need to hear that from me. You already know it." She shook her head, turning so that their eyes could once again meet. "You're a good guy, Henry. Don't tarnish that."

"I won't. I swear to you, I won't." He smiled weakly, then wrapped the silver chain around her wrist before pressing a soft sweet kiss against her lips. "Thank you," he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible.

She pulled back, her heart still not ready for everything he was offering. Soon, very soon, she would be. But for now, she needed some time to think, and let her mind rest. "For what?" she finally answered.

"For everything. For…you." Looking straight into her eyes, he said, "I love you, Avery Samantha Hotchner. Please…believe it. I don't deserve you one bit, but all I can do is pray to God that we can put this behind us."

"And that you won't ever do anything like this again," she added, a slightly mirthful look finally returning to her gaze.

He let out a relieved, almost tearful, chuckle. "Never again."

Returning his shy smile, she said, "Then I love you, too, Henry William LaMontagne."

~.~.~

"_I'm going to kill him."_

Emily didn't even bother looking up from the book she was reading. "You've said that eleven times in the last three minutes, honey."

"_No one_ screws with my daughter like that!" he yelled, infuriated beyond belief. _"No one!_ And Avery…I don't understand how she was able to forgive him so quickly." To say he was angry at both teenagers was a severe understatement. "I had so much faith in him," he continued, tamer this time, "I had so much faith that he, of all people, wouldn't hurt her. But now, what did he do?"

The question was rhetorical, but Emily was tired, and Aaron's bad side only served to bring out her sassy one. "He accepted a dare from his sleazy friend Zach in order to get fifty bucks, which he then used to buy Avery a seventy-five dollar bracelet for their anniversary."

"Oh, _big deal! _If he thinks he can win her back with jewelry or any other sort of bribe, he sure as hell has another think coming." He breathed raggedly, letting his body fall back on their bed. "If I had any influence whatsoever, that boy would be far, far away from our daughter."

Emily looked at him carefully. "To be honest, I felt the very same way when Avery first told me what had happened. But again, think it over. Would you rather Avery be with some swine of a boy with a one-track mind – because, good Lord, there are too many boys like that in her grade – or would you rather she be with a boy we've known since birth, a boy who we've practically raised?"

Aaron glared at her, knowing, as always, that she was right. "You know my answer," he practically growled.

"They've been dating for two years, Aaron. Two years and only _one_ fight? Do you have any idea how rare that is for a teenage relationship?" _And God, she loves him. There's no negotiating with her once she makes up her mind. She gets that from you._

_I could really hate her for how astute she is_, Aaron thought, sighing at Emily's words. "Alright, alright. It's rare. I get that."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"…But, I still don't think Avery should have let him off the hook immediately."

"She hasn't," Emily said matter-of-factly. "I mean…she has, to an extent, but she has enough Hotchner blood in her that she's able to get her point across without explicitly threatening him. It's safe to say that Henry LaMontagne won't be messing with her heart ever again."

"He better not," Aaron scowled, his arms finding their way around Emily's waist. "Because that's not the way things work in the real world. If I did something like that, you'd kick me out, and I would deserve it."

"But, you're forgetting that I love you too much," she murmured, smiling with her eyes. "Same with them," she said, more to herself than anyone else. "Their problems will get resolved because they're in love." At that, she began drifting to sleep.

But not before Aaron pulled back and said, "They're _what?_"

Emily winced. _Shit._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a review, no matter how short. They always make me smile. :) And if I don't update before November twenty-fourth, have a very Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Also, the FINAL Profiler's Choice Awards ballot is up! I cannot tell you how grateful I am; Thanks to you all, _Daddy's Little Girl_ got nominated for Best Hotch/Emily, and _Memento Mori_ got nominated for Best Post-Ep! I'm truly honored. If you have the time and would like to vote, the ballot and rules are at the short link here (copy/paste and remove the spaces):**

**d . pr/N11A**

**Ballots are due November 30th! And again, thank you all so very much! :)**


	29. The Brightest Star In The Sky

**Author's Note: I must say, I think this is my favorite chapter of this epic so far. There's not much to say, except...it's prom season! That means angsty dress-shopping (yes, dress-shopping can indeed be angsty!) and time for Aaron to become even more overprotective than he's ever been. He's still the sweet father we all know and love, though. He'll come through in the end. :) Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave me some feedback; I'm dying to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however! :)**

**Lyrics are from _Drumming Song_ by Florence + the Machine.**

* * *

Avery felt like bursting into tears.

Why?

After hours – no, _days _– of searching, she had found _the_ dress, the one chick flicks and mindless teenage dramas raved about…

…but her father didn't approve.

"But this is the _perfect_ dress!" she exclaimed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Sweetheart," Aaron sighed, struggling to remain patient, "you remember my rules."

"Nothing red, nothing shorter than an inch below my knee, modest neckline –"

"And _no_ slits," he reminded, interrupting his daughter's ramble.

"But Daddy –"

"No, Avery. The slit in this dress goes clear above your knee. That's too much skin," he said sternly. "You're not getting this dress."

She was fuming now. "You are so _unfair!"_

Cutting in before a full-scale war erupted, Emily placed her hand on Avery's shoulder. "Ave, what about that lavender one you liked a couple pages back? The one with the sweetheart neckline and the black lace on the bottom –"

"I hate it," Avery huffed stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sweetheart…"

"It's not the dress I want!" _God, when would they understand?_ she thought to herself.

Aaron flipped through the magazine, eventually reaching the dress Emily had been talking about. "It is very pretty," he agreed. _And modest. Modest is good._

"Oh, Dad thinks it's very pretty," Avery scoffed. "Then I guess we have to get it now, don't we? Since it's probably the _only_ one you'll like," she spat, glaring at her father with tears clearly in her eyes.

Her hand now holding Aaron's wrist, Emily turned to the angry teenager. "Avery, stop," she said, her expression hard.

"I don't get it!" Avery wailed, the tears finally breaking free to stream down her rosy cheeks. "Prom is all about finding the _perfect_ dress, which I've found! But sure, I guess Dad can go ahead and pick out whichever dress he likes best. I mean, it's not like I have any interest whatsoever in what I wear. _God forbid I _–"

Her biting sarcasm finally caused Aaron to snap. "Avery Samantha Hotchner, do _not_ use that tone with me!"

Slamming the magazine down on the ground, Avery forcefully pushed herself off the couch. _"I hate you!"_ she screamed.

Together, Aaron and Emily watched as she bounded up the stairs with red-rimmed eyes and a furious expression. Seconds later, they heard her door slam.

For a long minute, time seemed to freeze. And then, running his hand through his hair, Aaron sighed. "She hates me," he repeated numbly.

Emily met his gaze. "No…"

"Emily, she just said so," he pointed out, his frown deepening – if possible – even further.

She took his hand in his and rubbed his coarse skin with her thumbs. "She's been really moody lately. Whether it's due to all the stress of school and…and well, the stress of prom planning, or due to something else entirely, I don't know. But this morning, I made apple and cinnamon oatmeal for breakfast instead of the French toast she wanted, and she snapped at me because she thought it was my way of telling her she was fat."

Aaron looked at her incredulously. "She's a size _five_."

"I know."

Sighing once more, he burrowed into the couch, wishing it would just swallow him whole. "It's frustrating; believe me, I know," he barely heard Emily say.

"I just feel so bad," he eventually murmured. "Because I really want her to have a good time, _but_ I explicitly said no slits."

Leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, Emily reached to kiss him on his stubbly cheek. "And you had every right to," she said, nodding.

"Yeah," he grumbled, reaching around to tangle a hand in Emily's dark silky hair. "Now try explaining that to Avery."

~.~.~

Holed up in her room, Avery held the phone close to her ear as she burrowed underneath her covers. "I found the most gorgeous dress ever," she sighed.

On the other line, Jodie grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Avery closed her eyes, picturing it in her memory…picturing _her_ wearing it at Henry's side. They'd look amazing together, she had no doubt. "It's champagne-colored with a sweetheart neckline and bejeweled bust…I say bejeweled, but it's not flashy or anything, just really tame and really pretty. And it has this rose-colored, kind of satiny ribbon that ties right underneath the bust-line…and the train is made of satin, too, and has a slit in the side…and gosh, it's so pretty." She let out a shuddery sigh. "But…"

"But?"

"My dad doesn't like it. So I can't get it."

Jodie's grin immediately morphed into a frown. "Oh, that _sucks!_ I'm sorry," she said softly.

Avery shrugged, trying – but failing – to convince herself that it wasn't the end of the world. "It's not fair, but you've met my dad; once he makes up his mind, not even my mom can sway him."

Jodie nodded to herself, understanding. "So, what dress are you actually going to get, then?"

Grimacing, Avery rolled from her side onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Probably that lavender one…"

"Oh, the one with the black lace bodice?"

"That's the one."

"It comes in a mint green, you know. I came really close to getting it but I chose that canary yellow one instead."

Despite her mood, Avery managed a small smile. "Thanks, Jo."

"Don't mention it," her friend said cheerily. "Oh, hey, my mom was wondering if you wanted to go shoe shopping with me next week. If Esther can come, too, we can make it a movie date."

"That sounds like just what I need." Avery sighed gratefully. "Seriously, Jo. Thanks."

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm here for."

~.~.~

"I bet I could take your mind off of…well, everything," Emily said, mounting the mattress and climbing over Aaron before fusing her lips to his.

He kissed her back hungrily for a second or two before pulling back with a groan. "I'm sorry, I just really can't focus at all right now."

"Hmmm?" Following his gaze, she saw the laptop on his lap that she somehow hadn't noticed in her lust-filled state, and the screen he had pulled up. "Oh, right, we were going to buy the dress today."

"Which one did she want?" Aaron asked, his voice oddly soft.

"The mint green version of the lavender one we suggested," Emily supplied, looking at him curiously. "I think it was on page…seventy-two?"

"No, no…" he shook his head. "Not that one. The other one." He paused. "Her favorite."

Slowly, a smile touched her lips. Taking hold of the laptop, Emily scrolled until she saw the champagne-colored dress and clicked on it. "This one," she said, her voice just as quiet as she handed the laptop back to him. Wordlessly, Aaron proceeded to place the order, his gaze focused, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"You're a good father, Aaron," Emily said sweetly, caressing his face with a smooth palm.

He said nothing further, only placed a hand on her nape and drew her in for a kiss.

~.~.~

"Avery, sweetheart, your dress is on your bed," Emily announced, looking up from her book as Avery came home from school and dropped her backpack by the door.

"Oh, really?" The girl managed the smallest of smiles. "Okay, thanks."

From the other corner of the room, Aaron cleared his throat as he read the newspaper. He felt Emily looking at him and could practically hear her grinning, but still, he didn't look up.

A split second later, the house was filled with the sound of Avery's overjoyed squealing as she came rocketing down the stairs. _"Oh my gosh! _You got the dress? You got the dress!" She collided with her mother and enveloped her in a bear hug. "You're the best!"

Emily smiled. "And you're the sweetest, but I can't take any credit; that was all your father's doing."

Avery slowly untwined her arms from her mother's. "Really?" she asked breathlessly.

Finally, Aaron set the newspaper down and stood. "Really."

Turning to face him at the sound of his warm voice, the same warm voice that had brought her comfort as a toddler, Avery blossomed into her most vibrant smile. The next thing Aaron know, Avery had launched herself into his arms, _her_ arms wrapped snugly around his middle. "Thank you," she moaned into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

"You're welcome," he chuckled, thinking to himself that her brilliant smile and ecstatic reaction were worth every penny he'd spent on the dress. "Now, why don't you go try it on?"

"Okay!" Immediately, she took her mother's hand in hers. "Come on!"

~.~.~

_**Two months later…**_

"Well…what do you think?"

Looking up as Avery exited her large bathroom, Emily felt her heart tug at the sight before her. "Oh…honey," she breathed, rising to her feet and shaking her head in awe. "You look like a princess."

Avery's auburn-brown hair was piled neatly atop her head, two single curled tendrils framing her angelic face. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, a light blush colored her cheeks, her lips were stained a soft pink…and God, the dress…

Coming to stand before her mirror, Avery twirled around slowly, an almost shy smile spreading across her lips. "I feel like a princess," she said quietly.

Reaching so that she could gather Avery's hands in hers, Emily pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be the most gorgeous young lady there," she said confidently. "I have no doubt. Now…you ready to go downstairs and show your father?"

Avery looked at her mother carefully. "Do…do you think Daddy'll like it?"

And there it was; that innate urge, under all semblances of moody teenage rebellion or angst, to win the love of and please her father.

Emily soothed Avery's worries with a sweet smile. "I'm absolutely sure he will. Now go on, sweetheart."

The shy smile still touching her lips, Avery left her bedroom without another word and slowly descended the stairs, stopping at the top of the second bank as she saw Aaron pacing in the spacious living room.

"Daddy."

Turning at the sound of Avery's soft voice, Aaron swore he felt his heart come to a stop as he gazed at her.

She looked _beautiful._

And he was absolutely speechless.

Finally, Avery strode forward until she was standing before him, the fabric of her dress gliding behind her as she moved. "Wow, honey…you're a vision," he managed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Her smile bloomed even further as he gathered her into his embrace and kissed her cheek, careful not to mess up her hair or smear any makeup. "You really think so?"

Aaron nodded, swallowing thickly. "My little girl is all grown up," he said, his heart clenching at the words.

"Not yet," Avery said, meeting his nostalgic gaze. "I think I have a couple more 'little girl' years in me; I still like PB and J sandwiches and bedtime stories, you know."

That brought out a sincere, full-on grin. "I'm glad to hear it."

~.~.~

"It's six forty-nine."

"Relax, baby," Emily chided softly. "He'll be here on time. Before you know it, Aunt JJ and I will be fawning over the two of you and taking an endless amount of pictures. My camera's just over there, by the way," she said, nodding over to the coffee table. Avery laughed at her mother, then said, "Can…we not call her _Aunt _JJ? I mean, I know she's my godmother and I've called her that since as far back as I can remember, and it just seems _so _right, but…technically, wouldn't that mean that Henry'd be my cousin? Which would mean that I'm dating my cousin, and that's _way_ too incestuous for my brain to handle," she rambled, anxiously playing with the diamond drop earrings she had borrowed from Emily.

Emily didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how flummoxed Avery was getting. "Okay, we won't call her that anymore. I get how that's kind of weird." She gave the girl yet another hug, smiling when Avery breathed out a sigh to calm her nerves. "But really. _Relax."_

It was then that the doorbell rang.

Smoothing down his beige sweater, Aaron cleared his throat and made his way to the front door, his game face at the ready.

_Alright, LaMontagne_, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath._ Bring it on._

Swinging the heavy oak door open, he gave the boy and his parents a warm, cordial smile. "Henry," he greeted, shaking the young man's hand before moving to hug JJ and clap Will on the back. "Come on in, come on in."

The moment Henry laid eyes on Avery it was as if all else around them disappeared. He barely heard his parents gushing over how beautiful she looked before his feet moved him forward, towards her, an awed grin on his face. "Wow…Avery. You…you look _amazing_."

Avery's face lit up at his compliment, making her – if possible – even more stunning. "Thank you," she muttered, looking at him shyly and taking in his freshly pressed charcoal grey suit and its perfectly tailored fit, his crisp white shirt, his pale pink tie with champagne-colored stripes that matched her dress so wonderfully… "You look really handsome," she said in return, immediately blushing.

Henry smiled at the adorable rose tint to her cheeks, then remembered he had something for her. Removing his hands from behind his back, he reached toward her, a plain white box in his hand. Opening it, Avery saw that inside was a delicate, cream colored rose. A corsage.

_He got me a corsage._

Her breath catching in her throat as he carefully tied it around her wrist, she barely had time to think before Emily and JJ were guiding them to the couch, to the stairs, to the freshly groomed flowers in the vases by the door…for pictures, _so many pictures._

And then, as if in a whirlwind, as if in a dream, the limousine had already pulled up to their driveway.

It was already time.

She was saying her goodbyes and giving an endless amount of hugs when she felt her father tugging at her arm. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Sweetheart…" His tone was hushed, and he was thankful that Emily was carrying conversation with Henry so that it didn't seem that he was rudely holding Avery back. "Your mother and I have said it enough times, I know that much. It's all in your hands now. But please…stay safe, okay?"

"No after-partying, no drinking, no drugs, no sex," Avery replied, looking him in the eyes. "I know the drill," she said, a smile in her eyes.

His lips twitched at the corners before he sobered again. "We want you to have a good time, Avery. Believe it or not, we're not just two oblivious old people; we were teenagers once, we remember how good it felt to be free from parental confines and enjoy ourselves at school dances or things of the sort. But above all, your health and safety mean the most. Have a good time, but have a safe one, alright? Promise me, sweetheart."

She nodded, then rose to kiss his cheek. "I promise."

"Okay," Aaron whispered, watching as, her hand in Henry's, Avery shot him a goodbye smile and walked out the door. Henry helped her into the limo before climbing in after her…

…and then, the car drove away and they were gone.

~.~.~

"What time are they supposed to be back?"

"Aaron, it's been only thirty minutes since they left. You've glanced at the clock every other minute." She brought her hands to the back of his neck and began to skillfully knead the corded muscle she found there. _"Calm down," _she urged, kissing the top of his head.

He groaned. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Leaning his head back so that Emily's hair was falling on either side of his face like a curtain, he reached up for an upside-down kiss, one that almost wiped his mind blank.

_Almost._

"I just keep thinking about all the oversexed boys at that ballroom, staring at her like a piece of meat in that dress…"

"Henry'll protect her," Emily said simply, distracted as she once again lowered her lips to his.

"Mmmm…I know what happened at _my _prom, Emily," he sighed, pulling away. "Henry's a good kid, but he _is_ a boy, and boys are…"

"Yeah," she interrupted knowingly, not wanting to think of it. "The thing we need to remember is that Avery is a responsible young lady who knows what's good for her and what's bad for her. We've done all we can."

"We have," he agreed faintly. But Emily didn't see the faraway look in his eyes.

~.~.~

Henry groaned. "Please tell me I didn't step on your foot again."

Avery laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You didn't," she assured.

"Thank God," he said in response, breathing a sigh of relief and letting his forehead rest against hers. "You know…" he gazed into her eyes, "you really look beautiful. I know I've already said it twenty times, but I mean it."

She smoothed down his tie, the laugh lines around her eyes making her look ten times more endearing. "You're not half bad yourself," she mumbled, before rising on the tips of her toes and boldly pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Henry smiled as he broke away moments later, running a thumb along her flushed cheeks. "Hey…come outside with me a second," he murmured in her ear, his voice warm, soothing.

Avery did just that, taking his hand and letting him lead her out into the cool May night. "What're we doing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment as she looked over at Henry and saw him gazing at the sky.

"You see that star right there?" he asked, in answer to her question.

"Which one?"

He pointed. "The brightest one."

She nodded. "Yeah?"

His breath fanned out against her cheek as he came closer. "You're a hundred times more dazzling."

Biting back her smile, Avery's expression softened exponentially, just in time for her to close her eyes as Henry's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Unsurprisingly, though, the kiss immediately progressed into something more, and without conscious control over her actions, she found herself arching into his touch as his hands dropped from her face, to her shoulders, to her waist…and lower...

She broke away gasping for air, her head spinning with a dozen emotions and stars invading her vision at the lack of oxygen. "Wow," she panted, her heart beating at a skyrocketing pace. "So _this_ is why you brought me out here," she teased, still out of breath.

Henry grinned, his own breathing labored. "It's one of the main attractions," he mumbled, dropping his lips to her neck.

Avery indulged him for a second before twining her fingers in his hair and moving him away. "Stop it before you give me a hickey!" she protested halfheartedly. "My dad would probably _shoot _you," she giggled. He groaned but stopped nonetheless, knowing she was right. He tossed her a playful grin as he heard the beginning of a new song come over the loudspeakers and heard her resulting gasp. "Oh my gosh, this is my favorite song!"

"Ave, baby, you've said that for the last ten songs," he laughed, taking her hand and toying with each of her fingers.

Her heart flipping at his endearment, she locked gazes with him. "We should go back inside. Please? _Please please please?"_

"Alright, I guess we can go back inside," he said with mock frustration, his eyes twinkling with mirth. And then, stealing one last kiss, Henry relented to the beautiful girl and walked her back inside.

~.~.~

"You've been staring at the same page for the last…oh, ten minutes or so."

Raising an eyebrow at the amused tone in Emily's voice, he turned off the TV he had been trying to watch and rubbed his eyes. "I can't get her off my mind," he murmured almost inaudibly. It hadn't been the same with Jack, for the obvious reasons. He hadn't know how challenging raising a daughter was until now; rewarding, yes, but stressful and challenging as well. His train of thought was cut short as he felt Emily shift so that she was pressed against his back.

"Come on," she urged quietly, her hands on his shoulders. "Lay back against me." He did just that, unsure of what she was up to until he felt her hands weave into his hair and begin to rub his scalp. Just like that, he gave in, a quiet moan falling from his lips. "Doesn't that feel good?" he heard her whisper her in his ear, her teeth taking hold of the shell and keeping it hostage.

"Yeah," he groaned, bringing a hand back to cup her face and hold her to him. His breathing evened out to the point that she thought he was asleep, but then, she heard the deep rumble of his voice echo in the otherwise quiet room. "Hey…Em?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Thank you," he sighed. "Half the time, I don't know why you put up with me. But you do. And I love you so much for it."

Emily smiled against the back of his head, resting hers against his. "It's a good thing you're handsome," she teased. "That's all I'll say."

His resulting laughter mingled with hers quelled any fears either of them may have had.

~.~.~

_"Henry,"_ Avery hissed, her brown eyes wide. "This is all your doing, isn't it?"

He just grinned.

"I repeat," the DJ announced, "Avery Hotchner, your presence has been requested at the DJ booth for round two of karaoke."

"I hate you," she scowled.

"That's not what you said a second ago," Henry countered smartly, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He paused as she huffed angrily. "Hey," he said, softer this time. "You have a gorgeous voice. Show it off. You know I love hearing you sing," he said sweetly.

"Then I'll give you a private performance." As soon as the words fell from her lips, Avery felt like slapping herself. "Okay, that came out wrong."

He chuckled, then took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Please?"

Avery looked at him for a long moment, before finally pulling away and moving to the front of the room, where the DJ was waiting. "It's a good thing he's handsome," she grumbled to herself as she took her stand at the microphone.

Standing in the front row, their eyes locked as she began to sing.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
__That starts when you're around  
__I swear that you could hear it  
__It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body  
__I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
__And gets louder and louder  
__It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

~.~.~

Henry held her closer to him as the DJ announced the last song of the night.

"Is this one your favorite, too?"

Avery shot him a playful scowl, but couldn't help but laugh. "Yes," she admitted, resting her cheek against his.

Their eyes closed and bodies as close to each other as possible, the two teenagers swayed back and forth, let the song's slow beat take them to a more blissful state. It wasn't long before Henry spoke again, saying something he had wanted to say all night. "Hey, Avery?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Running her thumb along his cheek, Avery fought back her watery smile. "I love you, too."

~.~.~

Once again, Aaron was pacing the hallway.

"It's eleven-oh-six."

Emily shot him an incredulous look. "You're worse than Avery was when she was waiting for Henry. They'll be here in a minute, Aaron." But she, too, couldn't help but begin to worry.

Just as she said the words, however, the limousine pulled up to their driveway.

"I had a great time tonight," Henry said softly, his gaze locked onto hers.

"So did I," Avery sighed contentedly against his lips. "I'll…see you Monday?"

"Monday it is, then. Good night, Ave."

"'Night, Henry."

Aaron and Emily opened up their front door just in time to see Henry giving Avery a goodbye kiss. Her hand on Aaron's wrist, Emily looked at him carefully, noticing the set of his jaw. "Honey," she whispered, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

He said nothing in response until Avery was finally in the house, beaming brightly. "Well?" Aaron prompted, a smile of his own beginning at the corners of his lips.

That was all it took for Avery. "Oh my gosh, it was _amazing._ The DJ was wonderful and played all of my favorite songs, everyone looked so beautiful and colorful, the food was _really_ good, and Henry…Henry was such a gentleman," she gushed, adrenaline still coursing through her veins from their last kiss. "But _God_, my whole body hurts," she moaned a second later, finally in-touch with the real world after such an amazing night.

Aaron immediately expected the worst, his nerves suddenly on high alert. "What happened?"

Avery looked at him curiously. "Nothing 'happened', Dad," she assured. "My legs and feet hurt from my heels," she explained, taking said heels off and letting them drop by the door. "My head is pounding from singing at the top of my lungs with Esther - screaming at the top of my lungs would actually be more accurate," she amended, laughing at herself. "The bass beat was ridiculously loud, so that didn't help my headache one bit." A radiant smile blossomed on her face, nonetheless. _"But it was _so_ worth it."_

Emily rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "That's great to hear, sweetheart. Now come one, let me go help you out of your dress so you can get some rest. You look exhausted," she smiled. "In the good way, of course."

"Yeah. In the good way," she agreed, returning her mother's smile with a suddenly tired one of her own.

Half an hour later - once her dress was hanging on the back of her door, all the borrowed jewelry had been returned to Emily, all her makeup was scrubbed off, and all the pins were out of her hair -Avery sat at the edge of her bed, combing out her hair when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Aaron walked in the room then, in his hand a tall glass of cold water. "Thought you might be thirsty after all your scream-singing."

Avery grinned at her father. "Thank you," she said, downing the beverage in three hearty sips and setting the empty glass on her bedside table.

"So…you had a good time?"

"A very good time," she said in agreement, plopping back on her bed and burrowing deep into the soft sheets.

"I'm glad," Aaron said sincerely, absentmindedly tucking the girl in like he had done when she was little. He was at her door, about to leave, when Avery spoke once more.

"Hey, Daddy?"

He turned to face her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thanks again for the dress," she said. "You're the best dad in the world."

And at that, she fell asleep, leaving a happily teary eyed Aaron Hotchner standing in her doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: As always, thank you so much for reading. And well...what did you think? Was that enough sweetness for you? :) Please leave me a review, if you have the time. Your feedback never fails to put a smile on my face and spur me to update faster!**

* * *

**Also, there are only TWO MORE DAYS until the deadline for submitting your FINAL Profiler's Choice Awards voting ballot! I cannot tell you how grateful I am; thanks to you all, _Daddy's Little Girl_ got nominated for Best Hotch/Emily, and _Memento Mori_ got nominated for Best Post-Ep! I'm truly honored. If you have the time and would like to vote, the ballot and rules are at the short link here (copy/paste and remove the spaces):**

**d . pr/N11A**

**Ballots are due November 30th! And again, thank you all so very much! :)**


	30. Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note: Here it is! Little Henry's graduation. Except, he's not really little anymore. Not only that; I had to include some Avery angst and protective Hotch. For the sake of chapter length (I had so much material and plot stuffing I wanted to include!), I didn't write out the entire graduation ceremony; just his salutatorian speech. (I'm assuming he's super smart, courtesy of good ol' Dr. Reid.) Hopefully you don't find his speech too long...I tried making it as concise yet ultimately sweet as possible. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**In case you were wondering, the chapter title is a nod to the Jay Z/Alicia Keys song _Empire State of Mind_.**

**Oh yeah, and there's some (brief) Aaron/Emily love in the beginning for those who've been asking for some. ;) Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

Emily muffled her scream in her pillow, her heartbeat wild and her eyes unfocused as she came back to reality. Aaron fell to his side behind her, panting desperately.

_"Holy hell."_

"Mmmm…" was all she could say in response, a slow, gorgeous grin stretching her lips. "That was amazing."

"Have I told you that I love that you're still a screamer?" he mumbled into the crook of her neck, his hot breath hitting her damp, bare skin.

She laughed breathily. "Have I told you that I love that your mouth is still as talented as it was when we first met?" she countered saucily, her gaze finally seeking his.

"Some things never change," Aaron said, smiling. A beat passed as he clutched his side. "Well, 'some things' not including the fact that I have a stitch in my side now."

"From that one move when I flipped you over?" Emily asked knowingly, laughing even more.

"That'd be the one," he said, his voice low and eyes dark.

"Such a shame. Aaron Hotchner, getting old…"

He ignored her, instead tossing her a chidingly affectionate glance. "And meanwhile, you're still thirty."

"You're a sweetheart," Emily said, her expression softening as she craned her neck to press a loving kiss to his lips. "But think about how weird that would be, seeing as you'd then almost be twice my age."

"Hey! Fifty-seven is _not_ sixty," Aaron immediately clarified.

"You're right, you're right," she soothed, rubbing his arms as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his chest.

They were drifting off when Aaron heard something upstairs.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he ran his hands through Emily's hair when he heard her groan at his movement. "What are you doing?" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Didn't you hear that?" he asked in return.

"Hear what?"

"Movement upstairs…" Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood slowly, careful not to pull any other muscles. "I thought Avery was asleep?"

"She should be," Emily said, yawning. "The last time I checked, she was."

"Well, I'll go check, just in case."

"Okay." Emily pulled the sheets over her naked frame. "Come back quickly, alright?"

Aaron smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice."

~.~.~

He found Avery in her bed with her head in her hands, the lights in her room off as she cried to herself.

"_Sweetheart,_" Aaron gasped, fear immediately coursing through his veins. "Avery, what happened?"

Sniffling, Avery just shook her head, curling up into a ball and turning away from her father. "Nothing," she eventually croaked, when she realized he was still there. "I'm okay."

"Avery, it's almost two o'clock in the morning and you're _crying._ Something's wrong." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and began to rub soothing circles there. "Please tell me what's going through your head."

Blinking violently as he turned on her bedside lamp, Avery peered at him through tear-soaked bangs and red-rimmed eyes. "It's Henry," she finally whispered.

"Henry?" Instantly, Aaron was on high alert. "What did he do?"

Avery scowled. "He didn't _do_ anything, Dad. When will you ever trust him?"

Aaron bit his lip. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Forget I said anything. Wh-what about Henry?"

Avery looked at him for a long minute, her resolve crumbling fast at the tender look in her father's eyes. "I just…I miss him already." At that, she dissolved into another round of tears, clutching Aaron's shirt as her shoulders shook.

His eyes widening, Aaron pressed a kiss to Avery's crown, trying to stave the innate shock that immediately rose up. "How come?" he asked. But he already knew the answer.

Graduation was only one week away.

"New York is so far from home," Avery lamented, crying into his shoulder. "And everyone knows that long-distance relationships never work out. We'd only get to see each other during the summer, and maybe during Christmas…" She hiccuped, finally pulling back to meet his gaze. "What do we do?"

Aaron sighed. "You and Henry have been together for almost three years; the age gap between you two always presented a problem. On the one hand, Henry cares about you enough that maybe - just maybe - a long-distance relationship would work out. Your mother and I could arrange it so you could visit him when you're off from school and he can't fly here." He flinched at the intensely hopeful look that immediately manifested in her eyes. "On the other hand…relationships like that are lot of work. Take it from someone who's been through it before."

"But weren't you and Jack's mom high school sweethearts?" Avery realized, her heart leaping at the chance for good advice. "And she was younger than you by two years, too, wasn't she?"

"One year," he amended carefully, sighing as Avery's face fell. "We…we were different."

"How so?" Avery demanded. "There was still an age difference. You went off to Harvard," she pointed out.

"I put off my education for a year. She moved to Massachusetts and went there for college. As a result, we were in the same graduating class, only at different schools. We lived together," he remembered.

Avery was silent.

"Sweetheart…it's not easy."

"But Henry and I _love_ each other. We could - somehow - make it work!"

Avery regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. Noticing how Aaron froze up, his frame stiffening, her heart plunged to her stomach. "Avery?" he asked slowly.

She immediately pulled away. "I…I mean…"

Aaron's lips formed a thin line, his restraint weakening. _God, how do I make her understand? _"I've told you before," he said, trying for a light tone. "You're much too young. High school love and _true _love are two different things entirely. I was your age once, Avery. I've been where you are before; I have the experience. Haley and I didn't work out, in the end. And we really, truly believed we loved each other. You know that. That should be evidence enough."

Before he knew it, Avery was on her feet, glaring at him with a furious expression on her face. "Just because you and Haley didn't work out doesn't mean Henry and I won't!"

He immediately backtracked. "I didn't say that."

But she, in turn, wasn't listening. "God, I _knew _you wouldn't understand!" she fumed.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Avery, please."

"No!" she wailed, opening her door. "Just leave."

Aaron was standing now, too. "Avery, you know I want nothing but the best for you. What I said is the truth; I wish it wasn't, but it is."

_"Just go!"_

Sighing, he knew he had no other choice to comply. "Alright," he said weakly. "Try not to think about it too much; you need your rest, sweetheart. I'm sure you and Henry will find a way," he said through his teeth as a last ditch effort to win back her affection.

"Dad," she warned, her voice quiet now.

A long, heavy minute passed. "Good night," Aaron said to his daughter's now closed door.

He received no reply; nothing but a single sob.

~.~.~

"Hey, sorry…I've been meaning to call you. Last week, Mom sent me the some pictures of you and Henry from prom. You looked gorgeous."

Avery let a smile curve her lips. "Thanks, Jack. It gets kinda lonely over here without you." Moving her laptop to him see clearer, she winced as the sunshine streaming through her windows caused a glare on the computer's small screen. It was bright and early in the morning; her parents were still asleep, but she found herself wanting nothing more than a conversation with her big brother.

"I can imagine. So, what's up?"

Avery dropped her gaze to her hands. "It's…hard. With Dad, I mean. I love him so much, but he just never seems to understand me when I talk about Henry. He has a lot on his mind, I get it; Dad's convinced this is his last year at the BAU. He's ready to retire and I don't blame him. But Mom's always so busy, too. I don't know if she told you, but she tranferred out of the BAU. She's working as a translator now. And I'm happy for her. But I miss sitting down and having long talks with her. Heck, I miss having long talks with Dad, but now, the moment I talk about Henry, his walls rise up and he shoots down everything I say."

There was a long pause. Then, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Avery knew better than to be surprised at Jack's astuteness. "Well…yeah," she murmured, her face falling.

"And let me guess: Dad said that teenage love never works out and that you're too young and too naive."

_"Yes."_

"Avery…that's just Dad being Dad. You're his little girl. No matter how old you are, he's always going to be his same overprotective self. Part of it is because he's afraid that you're growing up too fast, and that he wants to protect you from anything that could hurt you. He knows better than most that relationships have their ups and downs, and he wants to shelter you," Jack said wisely.

"But -"

"Don't take him too seriously. I know he can be hard, and I know that sometimes, his words can really sting, but remember that he really does love you. It's just hard for him to accept that you're a young lady now. Just wait until _you _graduate; him and Mom are going to go insane," he chuckled knowingly. "Think about how they reacted when planning for me to live out of state, and then multiply that by a hundred."

Avery couldn't help it; she laughed. "Oh, gosh, I don't even want to think about it."

"Don't," Jack advised, laughing along with her. "It'll only psych you out even more."

Slowly, her grin faded. "But, Jack…Henry's going off to New York for college. Part of me is sure that we'd somehow be able to make a relationship work…but the other part, the more reasonable one, is telling me that the best resolution would be to just…just…"

"Don't say it," Jack chided, seeing the beginnings of tears in Avery's eyes. "Have you talked to Henry about all this?"

"Ah…well, no…"

"I think you should. I know it's hard," he said for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "but I'm confident you two can work something out. He loves you, too, you know."

"I know," Avery said softly. It was then that she heard something clattering on Jack's side of the room. She mustered a confused smile. "What is your roommate doing?"

"Oh," Jack laughed. "That's not my roommate. The piping in the dorms on my floor burst, so I'm bunking with Uncle Sean."

"Uncle Sean?" Avery asked incredulously, her smile morphing into a grin. "What on earth is he doing in Maryland?"

"Apparently his restaurant business is booming and he's here for a month or two to oversee a couple openings. Hold on a sec," he said, as Sean yelled something from the other room. "He says to tell you that he's sorry he missed your sweet sixteen and that he hopes you can forgive him," Jack said after a minute-long pause.

"Tell him not to worry about it," Avery said, running her hands through her hair, combing the dark auburn locks with her fingers. "He's been to practically all of my other birthday parties, and even though this one was kind of a drab without him, he'll always be my favorite uncle," she reasoned sweetly.

"I'll let him know," Jack assured. "But hey, I've gotta run now. Classes start in half an hour."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry for keeping you!"

"No, no, don't be sorry. And…really, Ave, don't worry about Dad. He'll come to his senses; he always does. Mom told me about the whole prom dress situation…this'll be like that. You've got him wrapped around your little finger," he teased, shooting her a wink. "But seriously, if you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call. I'm always here."

"What if you're in class?"

"Then I'll pretend I need to use the restroom or something," he said smoothly, grinning.

Avery bit her lip. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Really, Jack. I wish you were here. You make everything so much better."

"Hey, I try my best; I really do." Avery watched as he stacked some books together and stood. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Give Mom and Dad my love."

"I will," she promised. "Love you, Jack."

Jack smiled at his sister. "Love you, too, Avery."

~.~.~

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave," Avery murmured, from her position against Henry's chest. They were laying together on one of the couches in his house, a movie – which neither of them was watching – playing in the distinct background.

"Well, on the bright side, I won't be too far away from you," he pointed out, his hand unconsciously running through her thick hair. "American's only thirty miles from here; that's only a half hour drive."

Avery looked at him in shock, her jaw dropping and her eyes growing wide. "You're going to _American_? But…I thought -" Her voice trailed away as she realized his reasoning. "Henry, you got accepted to _Columbia_," she said slowly. "Columbia's law school is so much more esteemed than American's."

"Columbia's in New York, Avery."

She sighed. "Henry…you're sweet. So, so sweet. But this is your _future_ we're talking about," she said, shutting her eyes at the logic that was overruling her love-struck brain.

"I know what I'm doing, Ave," he assured.

"And so do I. I'll miss you so much…but you should go to Columbia; you've been raving about it since January. I-I don't want you to stay here just because of me," she finished quietly.

Henry frowned, then shook his head. "What if I told you that the reason I'm not going to Columbia is because it's too expensive? I got a full ride to American. I know for a fact my parents would want to move to New York with me and I can't do that to them; they've established so much here, so many friendships, jobs that they're happy with. And the cost of living in New York is ridiculously high. I couldn't uproot them like that. Besides, I have friends at American. I'd feel at home." The tense set of Avery's shoulders loosened slightly. "And of course, the fact that I'd be less than an hour away from you is an added plus."

Avery pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "As long as that really is your reasoning," she said, caving immediately. She hated that she felt relieved, but she knew that he wouldn't lie to her.

"It is. I promise."

Her expression softened. "I'm glad. And you know I'll still miss you. Even if you are only thirty minutes away," she admitted, wondering if she sounded as pathetic as she felt. Pathetically in love.

Henry smiled softly. "I'll miss you more."

Returning his smile, she asked, "So, how did your parents react when you told them you wanted to study law?"

He chuckled. "My dad didn't really mind. My mom, on the other hand, would have been happier if I didn't get a career in criminal justice. All the 'danger,' you know," he quipped, using air quotes.

Avery nodded. "Makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty sure my mom wanted me to go to med school."

"Like Jack," she pointed out.

"Exactly. So what about you? College is only two years away. What are you planning on studying?" Henry asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, I think I'm going to follow in my parents' footsteps," she mused. "I have a…thing for forensic psychology."

"I can see it now: Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Hotchner," he teased, shooting her a perfect smile.

She laughed. "No, that would be my dad. Speaking of which, if you have any questions about law school, my dad went to Harvard. I'm sure he could show you a thing or two."

"Yeah, about that…that's a pretty good idea, except," he cleared his throat, "your dad still kind of scares me," Henry said frankly.

Avery laughed even harder. "He still scares me, too, sometimes. Trust me. He's just trying to be scary because you're my boyfriend," she argued. "It's not like he's going to hurt you or something. He loves me and knows that I'd throw a fit if you died."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that sure is reassuring," he joked.

"Seriously, though. I'm sure he'd love to help you."

"I know. And I'm a hundred percent sure I'm going to need the help, so that sounds pretty good to me," Henry admitted.

At that moment, the front door opened and JJ and Will came into the house. Maneuvering into a more decent position, the two teenagers stood to greet the adults.

"Oh! Avery! How have you been?" JJ asked, shooting the girl a smile as she took off her coat.

"I've been great," Avery answered with a smile of her own. "How about you and Will?"

"We've been good, thanks."

"Well, I can see that! You two had a little date tonight, didn't you?" Avery teased.

JJ chuckled. "I guess you could call it that. When you get to be as old as us, you don't really go on dates anymore. It's more of a…social outing."

"Hey! Who are you calling old, Jen?" Will yelled from the other room.

"You!" she yelled back.

Avery and Henry laughed at their playful altercation. "Well, you're all dolled up, so it counts," Avery said. "I love your dress."

"So do I," Will said, coming up behind his wife, who muttered something along the lines of, "You both are too sweet." Will turned to Avery and flashed her a smile. "Hey, Ave. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Please?" Henry added, linking their fingers together.

Avery smiled sadly. "I can't. It's getting late, and I can guarantee you my mom's about to call me and tell me to come home."

"That's a shame. Well, anytime you feel like it, you're welcome to come over," Will said politely. "Tell your parents I said hello."

"Thanks so much. I will." Turning to face Henry, she said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at graduation."

"Yeah," he replied softly, unable to say much else.

"Promise me one thing?" she asked, her voice dropping lower.

"Anything," he said earnestly.

"I know we still have the entire summer – and for that I'm grateful – but promise me you'll come visit whenever you have the time."

He reached forward to stroke her cheek consolingly. "Of course. I think I'd go insane if I didn't." Closing the distance between them, he pressed a small kiss against her lips, oblivious to his parents' presence in the room. "I promise," he whispered.

Blushing slightly, she made her way to the door. "Good night, JJ, Will." Locking eyes with her boyfriend, she grinned and said, finally, "Good night, Henry."

Henry grinned back, and gave her a slight wave. "Good night, Avery."

~.~.~

"Mom?"

Emily had been rounding the hallway to descend the stairs when she heard Avery's voice call out. "Yes, Avery?"

"Can you come here really quickly?"

"Sure." Doing just that, Emily stopped in the doorway to Avery's room, her lips curving into a slow smile as she took in the sight before her. "Oh, sweetheart…you look beautiful."

Avery allowed herself a small quirk of her lips as she smoothed down her dress. "Thank you. Look, Mom...there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Of course, of course." Emily guided the girl to her bed. "What is it?"

She let out a sigh, and a long minute passed before she was finally able to meet her mother's eyes. "When you were my age, was there...was there ever anybody who you were _sure_ you were in love with?"

Immediately, Emily knew where Avery was going with the conversation. "Yes," she admitted, taking Avery's hand in hers and reminiscing. "There was one boy; Matthew was his name," she said softly.

"Did you two ever...I mean, were you two ever able to make your relationship work? After high school?"

Regrettably, Emily shook her head. "No, unfortunately not. He was such a sweet boy, but...his parents didn't approve. They were sure I was a bad influence, and that coupled with my constant moving from country to country...there was just no way." Emily gave Avery a knowing look. "I talked to your father, sweetheart. You _know_ he wasn't trying to hurt your feelings; based on his experiences, he was merely saying the truth. His truth."

"I know," Avery said quietly, nodding.

"But, in the end, he was right; you and Henry will find a way. I'm sure of it." Emily squeezed Avery's shoulders, shaking her playfully. "So _stop_ worrying."

Laughing at herself, Avery leaned over and pressed a lipsticked kiss to Emily's cheek. "Thanks," she murmured. "I miss our talks."

Emily smoothed back the girl's hair. "So do I. From now on, we set aside time on the weekends to catch up, alright? We can make it a routine; maybe drop by a coffee shop, have some breakfast..."

"That sounds perfect."

~.~.~

"…And now, please give me a hand in welcoming our two salutatorians of the class of 2011, Henry LaMontagne and Devon Ford," the headmaster announced proudly.

Henry, having been recognized first, made his way to the podium with a warm and humble smile. "Thank you," he said, as the applause gradually died down. "Good afternoon honored guests, ladies and gentlemen, and the graduating class. The great Chinese philosopher Confucius once said, 'Wherever you go, go with all your heart!' This graduating class of has certainly displaced a lot of heart over the years. We have gone from strength to strength during our high school years, and personified the ideal and vision of going for our personal best...albeit, some more diligently than others, but that's a story for another time.

"This gift, this ability to grow and go from strength to strength, was patiently and unselfishly fostered by a significant number of people - people that we need to pay tribute to and thank. Our thanks must go to the principal, the staff, and the greater school community for giving us this opportunity to be individual, to create, and for preparing us for success in college and life afterwards. Our greatest appreciation, however, must go to our parents." Clearing his throat, Henry motioned to Will and JJ, standing amongst the seated crowd to recognize their son. "Mom, Dad…you never hesitated. You never gave up hope on me, and you made me realize that every journey begins with a single step. For that, I will be eternally grateful. I love you both so much." Looking back at his fellow classmates, he added, "And so, the foundation of our elementary school education continued - day by day extending further."

Without his own volition, his gaze landed on Avery, seated by his parents and the rest of the BAU. His breath caught in his chest for just a second. She looked more beautiful than he could remember, wearing a dark green dress with gold embroidery at the very bottom, her hair cascading down her back in thick curls. He smiled at her and his mom – who looked as if she was about to cry – then struggled to go back to his speech. Locking eyes with his dad, he said, "Sometimes you encouraged us to run and sometimes you needed to hold in the reins. Yet, all the while, you encouraged us relentlessly towards culminating in today - our graduation ceremony. We are grateful and privileged to have had your valuable input in our lives - the true value thereof we may only fully comprehend in the years still to come. Because of you, we have all achieved so much, and I know we will all excel in everything we do from this point forward. So…where do we go from here?"

His eyes travelled back to Avery. "Very often, young children with their simplistic view of life tend to say it best. The following insight was overheard in an elementary science class: 'I'm not sure how clouds get formed, but the clouds know how to do it. And that's the important thing!'" He watched his father give his mother a brief kiss as she began to cry, Emily putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders and whispering something consoling in her ear as a tear slipped down her cheek as well.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he said, "I'm not sure how we will get to where we need to be, how we will achieve our dreams - but I do know that we know how to do it...and that's the important thing. We will be going out into the world, each of us on different paths, following different dreams. May you have every success, may you work hard and play fair, may you hold your head high, may our paths still cross from time to time, and may you go with all your heart!" he finished emotionally.

A split second passed in the large auditorium before the audience burst into roaring applause. Smiling politely and making his way of the stage, he embraced his parents, then kissed Avery with as much feeling as he could muster. As she kissed him back, only one thought passed through his mind.

His life was only going to get better from here.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Thank you so much for reading! And thanks in advance for leaving a review! _Hint hint. _;)**


	31. Red Means Stop, Green Means Go

**Author's Note: Please don't hurt me. I know I haven't updated in way too long, and I feel super guilty for that. I didn't do it intentionally, though; between work, exams, and life in general, I've had no time to be creative in the past two weeks. But that's the past, and this is now! First, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry that I was unable to reply to each and every one of you personally, but I do want you all to know that the time you spend reading and reviewing is very much appreciated. Secondly...I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's shorter than I had hoped, but it contains some much needed Aaron and Avery time, as well as another special moment in the latter's life. So, without further ado... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

Avery smiled to herself. "I'm on a break, Henry. You really didn't expect me to bury my nose in books for ten hours straight, right?"

"You mean, in the few months I've been gone, you've changed that much?" he quipped.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

"Alright, alright. So, what tests do you have tomorrow?"

"My last two of the semester; calculus and AP US history."

Henry groaned. "AP US history is a _bore_. Is Mr. Ward's voice still as monotonous as it was when I had him?"

"Worse, if possible," Avery said, rolling her eyes. "But enough about that. Guess what I start next week," she gushed into the phone, a wide grin stretching her lips.

"What?" he asked, her excitement piquing his interest.

"Driver's ed!"

"Wait…I thought you said you're already done with classes," Henry pointed out.

"I have, but now I need to do parent-taught. And then I can _finally_ get my permit!"

"Well, it's about time," Henry said, smiling. "You're already sixteen, after all."

"Yeah, well…you know how my parents can be. Anyway, my dad's a backseat driver, even with my_ mom_, so this is bound to be interesting."

~.~.~

"Turn left at the light."

Avery glanced behind her.

"Use your blinker. _Use your blinker._"

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Avery slowed to a stop at the light. "Dad," she sighed in exasperation. "It says 'no left turn on red'."

Their strikingly similar brown-eyed gazes met in the rearview mirror.

"Of course it does. I was just testing you."

Avery bit back her smirk. "Were you?"

Aaron just smiled, then motioned out the windshield. "It's green. You should be paying attention."

At that moment, the car behind them honked.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Avery suddenly yelled, stepping on the gas. "Christ, people are impatient. You'd think because I didn't move the exact second the light turned green that it was the end of the world," she scowled. _"As a matter of a fact, _yes,_ I do know red means stop, and green means go. Thank you for that!"_

Aaron couldn't help it; he laughed. "You are _just_ like your mother."

"Are you saying I have road-rage problems?"

"Yes, Avery. That is exactly what I'm saying," he responded with only a slight tinge of sarcasm. "Turn right here."

She ignored him, instead passing right on by the exit.

"_Avery_. You missed the turn."

"I know."

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "You're going to make a u-turn and go back, right?"

Avery smiled smugly. "Nope."

"Avery," he warned.

"I'm hungry," Avery finally explained, eventually pulling up to P.F. Chang's. "Surely we can stop and eat for a couple minutes."

"Again. You're exactly like your mother."

Avery raised an eyebrow at that. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Aaron bit his lip. "Oh…nothing, nothing."

"Sure," she drawled speculatively. Then, a thought suddenly occured to her. "Hey, Dad, you haven't even told me where we've actually been driving to! Where are we -"

Avery was interrupted, however. "That's because it's a surprise," Aaron said mysteriously, waggling his eyebrows in the same way that used to make a two year old Avery giggle profusely.

"Surprise, schmurprise," Avery said under her breath, parking her father's car. "Come on, let's eat. My treat."

Aaron squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Well, that's one offer I just can't turn down, isn't it?"

They smiled. "You bet it is, Dad."

~.~.~

"So…how's Henry?"

Avery almost choked on her lo mein. "_You_ want to know about _Henry_?" she sputtered incredulously.

Aaron shook his head, chuckling. "Don't act so surprised; you care about him, I care about you," he said logically.

Avery's expression softened at that. "He's…he's good," she finally answered. "College life is treating him well, and he's really liking American so far. His courses are difficult, but you know Henry; he likes the challenge."

"Smart kid," Aaron agreed, taking a bite of his wok-seared lamb.

"Yeah."

"And…he's coming home in a couple weeks?"

"One week and two days," Avery smiled, her gaze dropping to her hands.

She figured that her excitement at Henry's approaching presence was evident on her features, and readied herself for her father's regular sheltering, indifferent comment directed towards him…but instead, Aaron nodded idly. "I'm glad."

Once again pleasantly surprised, Avery looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled his mysterious smile, and went back to eating his lunch.

~.~.~

"'You will soon be graced by pleasant happenings'." Avery arched an eyebrow in confusion. "'Pleasant happenings'? What is _that _supposed to mean? The only thing I can think of is Henry coming home, but…"

"Maybe your fortune is talking about a surprise," Aaron said nonchalantly, smiling slightly. _Oh, if only she knew what Emily and I have in store for her…_

She looked at him carefully. "Okay, you've got me. Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Please, Daddy?"

"Turn right when you get out of the parking lot.

Sighing in frustration, Avery had no choice but to do just that. "After that?"

"Go straight until you hit Garrisonville, then turn left. The building - well, it's not really a building," Aaron amended vaguely, "will be on your…left, I believe."

"Got it."

"And thank you for lunch, by the way," he smiled.

Avery grinned. "Don't mention it." A beat passed. "But, if you want to give me a hint as to what the surprise is, you're more than welcome to -"

"Drive, Avery."

"Okay, okay," she conceded.

They drove on the aforementioned path for around ten more minutes before Avery reached their destination.

"You said turn on Garrisonville, right?"

Aaron nodded, watching as the wheels began to turn in Avery's head. "Indeed I did. Make sure to use your blinker," he added offhandedly.

Avery did without much thought, slowly pulling into the lot and parking in the first empty space she saw. "We're…at the right place?"

"We are."

"But…this is a car dealership. And is that _Mom's_ car?"

He couldn't help but suppress the gleeful, full-blown smile that donned his face. "Indeed it is."

It took Avery less than a minute to realize her surprise. _"Are you serious?" _she exclaimed, grinning widely as Emily came striding toward them.

"Dead serious," Emily smiled, almost falling over as Avery collided into her and enveloped her into a bear hug.

_"Oh my gosh!"_ she whirled over to face her father. "I _actually_ get to pick out a car?"

"You actually get to pick out a car," Aaron repeated in confirmation, chuckling warmly as Avery wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him in turn. "How about that for a surprise?"

"I almost can't believe it," she laughed in awe, pressing a kiss to her father's cheek, and then to that of her mother. "Really?" she repeated.

Emily took the girl's hand in hers. "Really, really. Now…let's go buy you a car."

* * *

**Author's Note: As always, thank you so much for reading! It would mean the world to me if you would leave me a review; no account needed! No matter how short or long, I always love hearing from you. So, please drop me a line; thanks in advance! :)**


	32. The Writer, the Grad, and the Other Girl

**Author's Note: Hey. So, let's not discuss how uninspired for this story I've been lately. It took me _way_ too long to write this chapter, but (I think) I'm finally satisfied with the way it turned out. I can only pray that you feel the same way! Here's to hoping that y'all enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

"What's that?"

Looking up from his journal, Aaron immediately shut the leather-bound book, his gaze rising to meet Emily's. "Hmmm? Oh, nothing."

She cocked an eyebrow, striding over the sit beside atop his desk. They were in his makeshift office upstairs, the windows wide open with sunshine streaming in. "Nothing, huh?" She eyed the journal carefully. "Hey, isn't that the journal I got you for the office Christmas party all those years back?"

Aaron grinned. "That's the one," he nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're putting it to good use," she said, a slow smile creeping along her lips as he caught her ankle in his hands and began to toy with the soft skin there. "But seriously. What are you writing?" she asked, her never-ending curiosity getting the best of her.

He was silent for a long minute, contemplating how to answer, before he let out a long sigh. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Emily ran her hands through his salt-and-pepper hair. "I promise," she murmured lovingly.

Letting go of her ankle for a second, he thumbed through the pages of the journal slowly. "I've had this idea on my mind for a while now. Now that I'm retired I…God, that makes me sound old," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Now that I'm retired, I've been mulling over the idea of…well…maybe writing my memoirs. People like to read that sort of thing, right?"

Moving off his desk, Emily came to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Of course they do. That's why there are so many crime shows and forensic dramas on TV; there's a market for this type of thing." She craned her neck to press a kiss to his cheek. "I think it's a great idea."

Aaron cupped her cheek. "You do?"

"Mm-hmm. And hey, if you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of, I'm the girl for you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so that she was seated on his lap. "You've always been the girl for me," he crooned into her ear, before maneuvering so he could meet her lips in a kiss.

~.~.~

"Avery! There's a message for you on the answering machine!" Emily called from the kitchen as Avery entered the living room, having just gotten back from school.

Setting down her backpack, the girl strode over to the phone. "Who called?"

Emily set down a couple dishes to dry. "Henry, I believe."

That made Avery smile. "How come you didn't pick up? You know Henry likes talking to you." She bit back a laugh. "It's Dad he's afraid of."

Emily chuckled. "And rightfully so. I would've picked up, believe me, but your father and I were…uh, busy."

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Avery took that as her cue to drop the issue. Finally playing the message, her smile grew impossibly wider as she listened to Henry's recorded words.

"_Hey, Ave. It's me, Henry. I called your cell phone and it was off…then I realized that you're still in school. Guess I'm a week ahead. Anyway, good luck on your exams, though I'm sure you're exempt from all of them because you're so smart. Call me back when you can, alright? Love you."_

Glancing back at Emily, who was struggling to conceal her smile, Avery took the home phone from its cradle. "I'll be in my room, 'kay?"

Before Emily could comment, Avery had already skipped away in excitement.

Plopping down on her bed, Avery rolled over onto her front and gazed at the phone, then dialed Henry's number from memory.

What came next caused her heart to drop to her stomach.

"Hello?"

It was a girl's voice.

Not Henry's.

Avery's eyes widened imperceptibly. "H-hi," she choked out. "This is Avery. Can I speak to Henry?"

"Henry? Henry's in the shower," the other girl said, her voice holding a distinctly Southern twang. "I can take a message, though, if you'd like."

"No. No, thank you," Avery responded, her mind running circles as she stared at her butterfly-stenciled walls she'd had since she was little.

"Alright. Have a nice day."

_A nice day?_

And then, the line went dead.

"Who was that?"

The girl, Sienna, looked over at the person talking to her back. "Some girl named…Avery? I think?"

"Avery? Isn't that Henry's girlfriend?"

It was then that Henry walked in, dressed in a plain white tee shirt and faded jeans, his hair still wet from his shower. "What about Avery?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned to Matthew, his roommate. "Matt, was that my phone ringing earlier?"

"Yeah, man," Matthew said, nodding. "It was Avery calling."

"You _picked up my phone?"_

Matthew raised his arms in the air. "Wasn't me," he immediately said. "It was all Sienna, even though I told her to just_ let it ring…"_

Sienna crossed her arms over her chest. "Baby, when do I _ever_ listen to you?"

Grabbing his cell phone and calling Avery's number the moment he could, Henry strode out of the main room determinately, trying to block out Sienna's and Matthew's voices floating in from the outside.

She didn't answer.

"_Shit,"_ he murmured, calling her again. He didn't expect her to respond, however, and she didn't; he could imagine what was going through her mind right now. It was _Sienna_ who had picked up the phone, not Matthew. _Another girl._ Another girl who had access to his cell phone…who was at the same dorm as him…

When, after five tries, Avery still didn't pick up, Henry threw his phone to the ground.

There was no way he was getting out of this one.

~.~.~

Aaron was walking toward his and Emily's bedroom, turning off the lights in the house on his way there, when he caught a glimpse of Avery standing in the kitchen, a faraway look in her eyes as she poured herself a cup of water.

"Hey," he said softly, approaching her slowly and watching with worried eyes as she gasped aloud in surprise. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Avery looked at her father for a long moment, the glass of water cold in her hands. "Yeah," she said after a while, rather unconvincingly. "I was just…going to bed."

Aaron recognized the look in her eyes; she wasn't ready to talk, and he'd had enough experience to know that pushing her wouldn't achieve anything. "Okay," he said gently. "Well…sleep well, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay, Dad."

"And if, at any time, no matter how early or late, you feel like you want to talk…"

Avery's bottom lip trembled a tiny bit, just enough for Aaron to notice. Swallowing thickly, she simply nodded again. "Thanks."

He squeezed her wrist. "It's what I'm here for." And with one last parting glance, he turned away and made his way to the bedroom.

Avery just stood there, leaning against the kitchen island for support, and watched her father's retreating figure disappear down the hall. She remained there for longer than she had anticipated – a good fifteen minutes or so – before she realized she was crying. She really didn't want to talk about anything; all she wanted was a long night of sleep. But she knew that if she climbed those stairs and entered her room, Henry would be all she would think about.

Henry.

Henry and the girl whose voice she had heard on the phone.

_Henry and another girl._

Avery's shoulders shook as she realized that maybe…maybe her father had been right.

Maybe long distance relationships never did work out.

Before she realized what she was doing, her feet were taking her into her parents' bedroom and crawling underneath the covers beside her mother, immediately feeling a wave of comfort wash through her as Emily held her close.

"Just sleep, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing the back of her head. "Just go to sleep."

And that was just what Avery did.

~.~.~

"Can you believe him? Can you believe, that after more than _four years_ – heck, is it five now? – that he would go behind Avery's back and just…just…"

Emily placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm trying not to think of it," she said lowly, her voice flat. "If I think of it for one more second, I just might snap."

"I swear, I am about this close," he motioned with his thumb and pointer finger, "to driving to DC and giving that boy a piece of my mind," Aaron practically growled.

It was then that the phone rang.

"And this damn phone keeps ringing!" Aaron said, pushing himself off of the bed and striding over to the phone angrily, his journal falling from his lap in the process.

Emily sighed, running slender fingers through her hair. "I'm going to check on Avery, to…to see if she's ready to go out."

Aaron just nodded in response. Holding the phone to his ear and pressing call, he answered with a gruff, "Hello?"

On the other line, Henry stiffened in fear. _Crap. Crap crap crap. _He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Mr. Hotchner," he said, trying to hold back his nerves. "I…I was wondering if I could speak to Avery?"

Aaron glared straight ahead. "She's busy right now."

Henry bit back his groan. _This can't be happening to me_. Swallowing all previous reservations, he closed his eyes. "Then would it be possible if I could talk to you, and you could relay a message to Avery? I need to explain or I just might go crazy," he admitted frankly, just waiting, _waiting_ for Aaron to say no and hang up.

But that's not what happened.  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Aaron bit his bottom lip in exhaustion. "I'm listening."

Pacing his side of the dorm, Henry finally found it in him to sit down. "When Avery called, I had just gotten in the shower. I live in a dorm on American's campus, and I've made it clear multiple times with my roommate to never pick up my phone when it rings. He didn't…but someone else did. A girl. The girl who picked up…she's my roommate's girlfriend. Matthew's and my exams were that week, and she drove up to wish him good luck. Matt told her not to pick up the phone, but she didn't listen. It gave Avery the wrong idea, and I perfectly understand. I would have freaked out, too. But I need Avery to understand what's going on. She…" he sighed, "she means so much to me, sir. I know it's her exam week and I don't want to stress her out any more than she probably already is. But I have to explain myself to her."

Aaron wanted to doubt him; he really did. He wanted to say, "No, I know you're lying, you're just saying this as an excuse." He wanted to have a reason to prevent Avery from ever dating again. But he couldn't help it. He believed him. Deep down inside, he knew, of course, that Henry would never do anything to hurt Avery. He knew Henry deserved the chance to redeem himself in Avery's eyes. And he knew he would hate it if he wasn't able to get that chance.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, it was Aaron's turn to sigh. "I would let you talk to her, but she really is busy right now. Her and her mother are about to go shopping for some things for her graduation party."

A lump formed in Henry's throat, a lump not unlike the one that had formed in Aaron's throat the previous night, when he and Emily had been discussing how fast their daughter had grown up. (_"She's eighteen already, Aaron," _Emily had cried. _"How has time passed so quickly?"_) "Graduation party?" Henry quoted.

Aaron nodded, despite the fact that no one could see him. "It's this Sunday, at seven. At our place." He looked around the house, making sure Avery wasn't in earshot. "You're invited."

~.~.~

"Hey, when's the pizza going to be here?"

Avery fought back the urge to snort as Jodie came into view, the music playing in the background somewhat obscuring her voice. "Since when do _you_ wait for food? As far back as I remember, you've just gone forth and raided my fridge," she laughed.

"Hey!" Jodie placed her hands on her hips, smiling nonetheless. "That's not nice."

"It's true, Jo," Esther said, biting her lip in an amused smile, and watching as their classmates milled about the large main room.

"Okay, I am never talking to either of you ever again," Jodie said, feigning anger, but her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Avery just grinned. "You say that now, but then in a second, you're going to ask when the pizza's going to be here. _For the tenth time._"

Jodie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Why am I even here? I'm going to talk with Adam; at least _he_ doesn't make fun of my eating habits!"

"That's 'cause he _loves_ you," Esther grinned, giggling quietly.

"I bet I love you more than Adam does!" Avery said loud enough for Adam to hear.

Adam strode up to her, his hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his face. "Really? You think so? Well, you've got yourself another think coming, Miss Hotchner," he said playfully, laughing when Avery stuck her tongue out at him.

Their playful banter continued for a couple more minutes before the bell rang.

"Huh. Maybe it's Philip," Avery said, peering out the window. She couldn't determine who the figure behind the door really was, however; it was already quite dark outside.

"Or Trevor and Marly. They said they were coming together, right? Oh, how cute," Esther said, smiling at the thought of her two friends getting together.

"_Or_, it's the pizza!"

Avery laughed. "Jodie Montgomery, I love you so much."

When she opened the door, however, it wasn't Philip.

It wasn't Trevor.

It wasn't Marly.

And, much to Jodie's dismay, it wasn't the pizza delivery man.

It was none other than Henry LaMontagne.

"Hey," he breathed, taking in the sight of her in a sapphire blue dress; his favorite color on her.

Avery's smiling eyes immediately dulled. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to keep the contempt from her voice.

"We need to talk," Henry said, his expression soft. "Please, Avery, I need you to hear me out."

She blinked back her shock. "What I want to know is how you knew to come here?"

"Your dad invited me," Henry said, shrugging it off. "Please, baby."

"My _dad_?"

His hand shot out to gently take hers. "Just give me one minute," he pleaded.

Looking into his eyes, Avery couldn't help but relent. "Fine," she eventually said, making sure the door was unlocked and then shutting it behind them. "One minute," she repeated, her hand still in his.

Struggling to hold her gaze, Henry licked his lips idly. "When you called, a girl picked up, right?" She nodded curtly. "Did she have an accent?" Avery looked at him carefully, then nodded again. "Did it sound something like this?" he asked, changing his voice at the very end to one with a heavy Southern accent.

"It did," Avery answered, wondering where he was going with all this.

"Her name's Sienna. She's my roommate's girlfriend." Henry watched as realization dawned on her features, some of which still remained wary. "She traveled to DC to wish Matt good luck for exams…I've told Matt to never pick up my phone when I get calls, but Sienna apparently didn't listen to him when he told her. Avery, I'm _so _sorry for the misunderstanding. I totally get what was going through your head, and I just hope that –"

She silenced him with a slender finger to his lips. "Don't," she said softly. "God, I'm sorry. I don't know what was going through my head. I know you'd never do something like that, and the fact that it even_once_ crossed my mind…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I would've freaked out, too," Henry said, validating her emotions. "And you're right; I really hope you know I'd never _ever_ even think of doing anything like that. You're the only one for me, Avery Hotchner," he said, an almost shy smile playing at his lips.

Her smile now full-blown, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. "It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"You have your dad to thank for that," Henry responded, pulling away to look at her fully. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you," she murmured, blushing slightly.

"Can…" he cupped her cheek gently, "can I kiss you?"

Meeting his warm gaze, Avery nodded ever so slightly, her heart swelling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet, and slow…just like she'd been yearning for. To neither one's surprise, however, it gradually morphed into something _more;_ something more passionate, something more brilliant that effectively communicated just how much they had missed each other.

Struggling to catch his breath after they reluctantly broke apart, Henry grinned his handsome grin. "I believe we have a party to go back to, don't we?"

"Yes." Avery bit back her exuberant smile as Henry murmured _"congratulations, grad"_ in her ear. "Yes, we do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review, if you have the time! Short or long, signed or anonymous, they never fail to brighten my day. :)**


	33. Bailed Out, Yet Jailed In

**Author's Note: I honestly never knew I would actually go through with writing this chapter until like...yesterday. I had always wanted to, because it's so monumental, but it was very..._interesting_ to write. So, nonetheless, I hope y'all can find some sort of enjoyment from reading it. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

Avery was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room in boredom, when she heard it. A sound against her window. Something being thrown against it.

A rock.

"What the hell?"

Stumbling out out of the comfortable confines of her sheets and making her way to her second-story window, she struggled to open it, then rolled her eyes as she saw what had caused the noise. Nonetheless, a smile began to curve her lips as well.

"Henry," she hissed, not wanting her parents to hear. "What in the world are you doing down there?"

"I've come to bail you out," Henry responded, craning his neck to look up at her. "Come downstairs and we'll escape."

"I can't; my parents' bedroom is really close to the front of our house. They'd hear me opening the front door. It's too risky," Avery sighed sadly, running a hand through her auburn locks.

Henry groaned quietly. "Is there any way at all that you can get out?"

Avery thought about it for a while. "I can't go through the garage. Too noisy," she said in explanation.

"What about the door leading to your backyard?"

It was a while before Henry's words really sunk in. Avery's smile grew. "I could do that," she whispered down into the balmy summer night. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go, baby," Henry said, glancing around him to make sure none of the Hotchners' neighbors had caught sight of him awkwardly standing in the middle of the front lawn.

Avery shook her head. "Anywhere is fine with me. I just want to get out of here; I'm sick and tired of being grounded. There's only a couple months before I head off to college and my parents are taking advantage of the fact by keeping me cooped up here with nothing to do. I love them, I really do, but this is ridiculous."

"I agree." Henry shot her a boyish grin. "So get changed and come down here, and we'll make the best out of the night."

Avery's stomach did a flip at his words. What did he have in mind? She had always been a curious girl, and the intriguing mystery to his statement did nothing but heighten her interest. Then, finally, se nodded. "Give me five minutes."

And at that, she blew him a kiss and shut her window.

~.~.~

Now wearing her favorite Nike shorts and a plain white tee-shirt, Avery stealthily crept down the stairs, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Unable to help herself, she shot a glance towards her parents' bedroom, a slight frown touching her lips in result. She really didn't want to make them angry…but it just wasn't fair, keeping her from her friends in the summer before college. And the idea of sneaking out to spend time with Henry - whom she hadn't seen in much too long - was just _so_ appealing.

So, not letting her mind run circles for much longer and pushing any qualms to the back of her mind, she quietly made her way to their kitchen, the door that led to their backyard a mere yard or two away. Undoing the alarm so it wouldn't make a sound and reveal her plan, she slipped out of the house, her spare key in hand.

She was _free._

Running across the length of their yard, her adrenaline pumping, she undid the latch of their fence with shaky fingers. And then, she saw him.

Standing by his car was Henry, his arms stretched wide.

Accepting his hug eagerly, Avery smiled against his lips as they met in a long kiss. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"So have I," he said earnestly, gazing into her dark, dark eyes. "Let's go."

But still, Avery was unsettled. Biting her lip, she said, "I really want to do this, but…what if my mom or dad wakes up and decides to check on me in the middle of the night, only to find that I'm not there? They would freak out, Henry." There was a brief pause. "And then I'd just get grounded for an even longer stretch of time."

Henry frowned. "How likely is it that they'd check on you?"

"Very likely," Avery sighed. "God, I just can't catch a break with them, can I? This is stupid. I'm sorry I got your hopes up, but I don't think I can do this."

Henry was silent for a minute, twining his fingers through Avery's hair idly as he thought intently. Finally, he asked, "What if…you went back in your house but I went with you? To keep you company and prevent you from going crazy and killing yourself in the middle of the night."

Avery ran the idea over and over in her head. Would it work? She'd be at home, in her room…and she wouldn't be alone.

She smiled up at him. "That sounds like a plan."

Henry kissed her again, more fervently this time. "Great."

~.~.~

By some miracle, Avery and Henry were able to sneak back into the house and up the stairs to the former's room without Aaron or Emily waking from their peaceful slumber. They had just managed to stumble into the room when Henry planted a kiss to Avery's lips, eliciting a quiet giggle from her.

"Should we lock the door?" Henry asked, his hand toying with the doorknob.

Avery thought it over for a second, then shook her head. "My parents are asleep anyway. I never lock my door, so it would seem kind of suspicious," she reasoned.

Henry shrugged. "Good enough for me," he grinned, leading her to sit on her bed. They ended up lying beside each other, Avery's head on his chest. "How are you, Ave?" he asked after a beat of silence, raking his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Bored, tired, bored, frustrated, and bored," Avery said flatly, her voice unabashedly monotonous. "I don't even remember why I'm bored anymore. I don't think my parents do, either."

"Parents are parents," Henry said simply in explanation, his fingers now dancing down the length of her spine. A curious smile touched his lips when she began to squirm. "Avery Hotchner, are you ticklish?"

Biting her lip to hold back her laughter, Avery shook her head violently. "No," she mumbled, but continued squirming as Henry began to assault her sides with endless tickles.

"Really?" he countered smartly, his eyes glinting. "I think your actions prove otherwise."

"Stop!" she hissed, her cheeks flushed. "I'm a really loud laugher," she warned, reminding him that her parents were just downstairs.

But Henry would have nothing of the sort. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep you quiet," he winked. And at that, he covered her mouth with their hundredth kiss of the day. This kiss was different, however. It was soft and sweet like all the others, of course, but more passionate and more mind-blowing as well. They got so carried away in the feelings they were creating and basking in that Avery didn't realize until too late that she was lying flat on her back, with Henry hovering above her, kissing her senseless.

"Henry," the girl panted in his ear, "what are we doing?"

Henry pulled back to look at her, and shot her a comforting smile, making it clear to her that he wouldn't dream of doing anything she didn't feel like doing. "Whatever you want to do," he repeated, their gazes locking.

Avery licked her lips, savoring the taste of him she found there. "No, I mean..." she motioned to their intertwined limbs, their quickly rising and falling chests, the noticeable tension in the air. Tension of an entirely different sort. "What is this?"

Again, Henry gave a little shrug. "We...haven't really talked about _it _much, I guess," he said. "But, I mean...we're both responsible enough. You're eighteen. You're heading off to college." He looked at her curiously. "Do you want to?"

Avery returned his gaze, not so much shocked as a tad bit reserved. She cleared her throat. "By _it_, you mean..."

"Having sex," he said lightly. Then his visage changed. "And baby, I don't want you ever to think that I'm pressuring you into anything. If you're not comfortable, then you're not comfortable, and that's totally okay," he assured. "I was just thinking that it would be good to talk about it someday, seeing as we've been dating for four years now..."

She nodded as his voice trailed away. "I understand," she said quietly. "And I'm not put off by the idea or anything...it's just, I wasn't expecting it." His previous question echoed in her ears.

_Do you want to?_

Really, the only qualm she had was with her parents. She would be skinned alive if they found out. But if they didn't...

_Do you want to? _Avery had so many answers lined up for that one simple query; one, she loved him, so why wouldn't she want to? Two, it wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before. Three, she had heard many of her friends talk about their first times, and while she didn't feel pressured or left out, Avery had always...wondered. Some said it would hurt. One of her friends even said she had bled. But others had said that it was great; that it did nothing but reinstate their friendship and relationship...and love. That it was almost indescribable because there really were no words to portray how it felt to share yourself with someone you loved and respected with every fiber in your being. "It brought us closer together," others said.

Shouldn't she want that?

And if Avery was honest with herself, she did want that, and she knew Henry did, too. He was really a great guy; always put her interests first, always made sure she was comfortable and happy. She wanted to give him this. She wanted to share this with him.

So, peering up at him with a slight smile curving her lips, she felt her heart give a little flutter when he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "What if I said I did want to?"

~.~.~

They hadn't meant to get carried away and do it right then and there.

But they had.

And they had no regrets about it, either.

Watching as Henry got up to throw away the condom - which he had coincidentally and thankfully had on hand - Avery shot him a tired smile as he climbed back into the bed with her. "Hey," he breathed against her cheek.

"Hey," she sighed, snuggling in closer.

"You're okay, right?" he asked concernedly, his lips brushing at her temple.

She nodded tiredly. "I'm great," she said, her voice only the slightest bit hoarse. "I was just thinking that it's a miracle that my mom or dad hasn't woken up to check on me."

Avery spoke too soon, however; she and Henry were conversing, their voices low, when, unbeknownst to either of them, Emily began climbing the stairs. Aaron was asleep, and thank God for that, because had he seen the sight before Emily's eyes, he would have shot and killed Henry right then and there.

_"Mom!"_

"Oh, God, Mrs. Hotchner, I'm so sor -"

_"Avery Samantha Hotchner, just what do you think you're doing?"_

Unable to move, unable to even say a single word as Henry catapulted off her bed, Avery's mouth fell open in panic. This was it; her death was near. She wouldn't be able to attend college, or get her first official job, or get married, or -

"Henry, you have five minutes to go home," she heard her mother say sternly. "I would suggest leaving soon, before my husband wakes up."

And just like that, with one final parting glance at Avery, Henry skirted away, apologizing all the way down the stairs. It was when the house was quiet again when Emily turned to face her daughter, her expression blank. _Well? _her darkened eyes seemed to ask. "Explain yourself," Emily said simply, trying with all her might to keep her voice steady.

Avery's eyes widened, if possible, even further. "We didn't do anything!" she rambled immediately.

Her lips still pursed and her hands still folded across her chest, Emily's expression softened slightly. She remembered what it had been like, living in fear as a teenage girl; while her own mother had never discovered _her_ rebellious childhood secrets, she could still relate. "Don't lie to me, Avery," she said quietly. "I'm not going to even address the fact that you managed to sneak Henry into our house in the middle of the night, or the fact that this blatantly disregards the boundaries your father and I have set up when we grounded you. That's an _entirely_ different issue," Emily repeated. "But I can see it in your eyes," she sighed. "Talk to me." Emily had the feeling she already knew the next words out of her daughter's mouth, but she wanted to be sure...she _had _to be sure.

Her eyes stinging just the slightest bit, Avery bit her lip nervously. Unable to meet her mother's gaze, Avery focused on the threads of Emily's nightshirt, the stitching, the colors...

Her breath caught in the back of her throat. Emily was waiting for an answer, one that Avery knew she'd had to give. Picking at her nails in the fashion she had gotten from her mother, Avery sniffled. "We...well, we..." This time, it was her turn to sigh. "We had sex," Avery finally said, rushing the words and lowering her voice. All of a sudden, she froze as a thought popped into her head. "But you _can't _tell Dad!" she gasped. "He'll make sure I never see Henry again. _Please__, _Mom."

Emily felt the beginning of a headache building. _Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. _"Avery, he's your _father._ He has the right to know -"

"You can't!"

"- and no matter how many times you beg, I will have to tell him," Emily persisted. "But first things first."

Avery trembled. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, her voice nearly inaudible.

After a single beat of silence, Emily found herself moving so that she was sitting by her daughter. "No, you're not," she said gently, her forehead smoothing out as she saw Avery's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. "You're not sorry, and I understand that. I was your age once, you know. I've been in this very same situation before."

"Are...are you mad at me?"

Emily contemplated the question for a long while. _Mad? _"No," she said slowly. "No, I'm not mad at you. I am surprised, though, and not pleasantly so, and I am the slightest bit worried; you're a teenager, yes, and a responsible one at that, but I had been hoping that you'd wait until...well, that you'd wait for a while longer. If anything, I can be relieved that it's _Henry_...but Avery, you and I haven't even discussed anything about...sex, or contraception, or -" Suddenly, Emily felt her heart stop. "Please tell me you used protection."

Avery nodded vehemently. "We did," she assured, blushing lightly.

Still, Emily's own history began reaching to the forefront of her consciousness. "And the condom didn't break?"

Avery's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "No," she said quietly. "No, it didn't."

Emily's mind was racing. She had so many questions to ask, so many things she needed to know...but she just didn't know how to deal with it all. She hadn't been prepared for this; yes, she had known that she and Aaron would have to deal with the idea of a sexually active daughter sometime in the future, but she had never put into the equation that 'the future' meant 'that night'. Out of them all, one question managed to slip past, though. Only one.

"Are you okay?"

Finally, Avery raised her red-rimmed eyes to meet the worried gaze of her mother. She nodded, sighing quietly when Emily pulled her into her arms. "I'm perfectly fine."

"He didn't hurt you?" Avery shook her head. "You're sure?"

"I'm okay, Mom. Really." And she was. Sure, she was just the slightest bit sensitive now...but Henry had been careful. Biting her lip again, Avery glanced up at her mother. "Are you? Okay, I mean."

"Part of me wants to scream at you and ground you for the rest of your life," Emily said nonchalantly, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "Part of me wants to tell you that you can never see Henry again. But the other part of me, the greater part, is just glad that you're okay. Again, I physically cannot condone what you did, _especially_ given the fact that you snuck him into the house...but it was going to happen sometime. You're a growing woman. I wish you would have waiting, but really...you're okay, and that's all that matters in the end." Emily shook her head, her story finally spilling forth. "I will have to tell your father about this," she said, raising a hand when she saw Avery about to protest. "I will make sure to tell him not to be judgmental, but I have the feeling neither you nor I will have to worry about that; he loves you with every bit of his heart. You're his little girl. Sure, this will shock him and may make him mad...but deep down inside, he's just like me; as much as he'll dislike the news, all he cares about is your welfare."

A long pause lapsed before Avery spoke. "Y-you said you've been in this situation before?" she said, the statement more like a question.

Emily nodded. "I was, when I was fifteen," she disclosed. "I guess you could say this is why I'm freaking out right now...a long time ago, there was a boy who I thought I loved, and who I thought loved me. His name was John. Now, I moved around a lot when I was young, because of your grandma's postings as Ambassador...so it was hard to make friends and keep them. John was always around, though. We became close, and one day...we got ahead of ourselves. We had sex and, long story short, I ended up pregnant." Even now, the story made Emily's stomach lurch. "I couldn't tell my parents...so I had an abortion. I couldn't do anything else; I regret it with every bit of life in me, but I was too young. I hadn't experienced the world." Looking at Avery with misty eyes now, Emily shook her head. "I can tell you over and over again that I wish you hadn't done what you did, but I can't hold it against you. I just want you to promise me one thing." Avery cocked her head to the side curiously, unable to say anything in response to her mother's story. She was surprised, to say the least, and touched. Emily cleared her throat. "Don't be like me. Just keep yourself safe. Be the responsible girl I know you are, and make the smartest decisions possible. Think of your future, and don't do anything to jeopardize it."

"I promise," Avery whispered, wrapping her arms around herself and slowly rocking herself back and forth. She was exhausted; her eyes were drooping closed...

Emily managed to shoot Avery the smallest of smiles. "Get some rest. I'll talk to your father in the morning. Do you want anything? Water, maybe?"

"No, thank you," Avery murmured into her pillow, noticing that it smelled faintly of Henry's cologne. "I'll be okay."

"Okay." Standing, Emily walked over to the girl's bedroom door, her mind still racing. "Good night."

"Good night."

And even though Avery's stomach was still churning with the thought of having to confront her father, she was nonetheless able to fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.

~.~.~

"Whaaa...?"

Emily pressed a kiss to the back of Aaron's neck as she slipped back underneath the covers. "Nothing, go back to sleep, honey."

Aaron, however, responded by rolling over so that he could fully face his wife. Blinking past his somnolence, he asked, "Did I hear the front door open?"

Emily internally groaned. _Well, that lasted long_. "You did," she eventually said.

Aaron looked at her confusedly. "And...?"

Reaching past him to turn on their bedside lamp, she flooded the room with yellowish light and pulled him into a seating position, resting her head against his shoulder to concentrate and calm herself. "It was Henry."

Aaron reacted just as she thought he would. First came the confusion. And then...the anger. _"Henry?"_ he sputtered. "What in God's name was he doing here?" All possible situations began playing in his head. Based on the look in Emily's eyes, he felt his heart stop. "No," he said quietly. "Don't tell me they -"

"They did," Emily said, her voice neutral.

Again, silence blanketed the house.

"You mean to tell me that Avery, our eighteen year old daughter, our _grounded_ daughter, snuck her boyfriend into the house _while she was grounded _and while it is almost_ two in the morning_?" Aaron was otherwise speechless. He felt his head began to throb. She was so young; but not really. At least it was Henry, not some boy she didn't know at some drunken college party. Not that she'd ever -

Aaron sought Emily's gaze. "Is she okay? They used protection, didn't they? She's not hurt? He didn't take advantage of her, he? Was it -"

Emily moved so that her forehead was now resting against his. "She's okay," she assured. "She's trying to get some sleep. Yes, they used protection, no, the condom didn't break, no, she's not hurt, and no, it was consensual. From what Avery told me, he was a complete gentleman." _As always_. Emily sighed, ran a finger along the curve of his jaw. "Breathe, Aaron."

"I don't know what to think," he whispered.

"Neither do I," she admitted. "I'm still...reeling, I guess you could say. We never talked about the possibility of Avery ever...well, I mean, it was guaranteed to happen some day...but -"

"- but not so soon," Aaron lamented, staving down the anger he felt begin to rise. "God, she's all grown up. It seems like I come to that conclusion too often to be good, but...have eighteen years _really_ already passed?"

Emily nodded. "It has," she said, her voice breaking.

Wrapping his arms around her, Aaron pulled her close. "Not only do I not know what to think, I just..._can't_ think right now. It's too late - or too early, rather - and if I really think about everything you've just told me, I may go insane. Does...does she know you're talking to me?"

"She does. She didn't want me to - not because she has anything against you, but because...it's_ hard_, you know. But I explained to her that you are her father, and that you reserve the right to know. You deserve to. And she understood, of course. She's just scared," Emily breathed. "I know what it's like to be in her shoes. I know what's going through her mind. She needs her rest."

"She knows I'll want to talk to her?"

"Of course," Emily murmured, clutching at his chest. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

He nodded shortly. "Tomorrow it is, then."

And somehow managing to force all qualms and anxieties aside, Aaron fell into a fitful sleep, with Emily resting in his arms.

~.~.~

Avery was brushing her hair, staring into her mirror with every ounce of focus she had so as not to go insane, when she heard it. This time, it wasn't a rock being thrown against her window, but a knock being rapped against her door. And she knew just who it was, too.

"Dad."

Seeing how visibly worried Avery was, Aaron soothed her with one single smile. Emily was asleep; she'd had a long night, and after waking early this morning to talk some more, she definitely needed the peace and quiet. "Good morning," he eventually greeted, his gaze soft. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Picking at the hem of her pajamas, Avery managed a curt nod before turning off her bathroom light and walking into her sunshine-lit bedroom. She waited until her father was sitting beside her before saying, "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't be mad at me. _Please_."

Aaron's expression softened. "Avery, calm down," he said gently, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Your mother and I talked last night about...what happened between you and Henry. We talked about it some more this morning. I've thought about it for a long time, and honestly so has your mother. I know that talking about things like this with your parents makes you uncomfortable. I remember being a teenager and having a very similar discussion with _my _father. Boy, you think I'm bad," he quipped. He sobered immediately. "Avery, your mother has already said it, but I so wish you had waited. You're eighteen. You're a spirited, strong willed young woman with a great life ahead of her. I respect that and I respect your privacy. But some things need to be said. I understand that what happened last night was consensual; however, t's my job as your father to let you know that if you _ever_ feel uncomfortable or not ready for something, you have the right to stand your ground. Just because your friends do something, doesn't mean you have to do it, too. I don't want this to be one of those 'if so and so jumped off a cliff, would you do it, too?' speeches, but please...hear me out. You grow up faster than you think. Enjoy your childhood. Make wise decisions. Be smart." He tried for yet another smile. "That shouldn't be too hard for you, Miss Valedictorian. But...really. Think. Be responsible. And yes...have fun."

Avery found herself asking her father the same question she had asked her mother. "You're not mad?"

"Shocked? Sure. If I don't think about it, I'm okay." They shared a quiet little laugh. "But mad? No. Avery, I need you to know that your mother and I will always love you, no matter what. But despite what happened," he searched for the right, non-awkward word, "_intimately_ between you and Henry yesterday, I have to tell you that sneaking someone into our house in the middle of the night is absolutely unacceptable. Regardless. So, no, I'm not mad at you -"

"Really?" Avery couldn't believe her luck. She had honestly thought Aaron would rip her head off. Deep down inside, she knew he was always nonjudgmental and was always the best shoulder to cry on and ear to confide in. He was the best, most understanding father she could ever ask for, even when he had his bad moments. _But..._

"But you're still grounded." Avery groaned, which caused Aaron to don a stern expression. "You heard me, young lady."

She sighed. "Love you, too, Dad."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thank you sincerely for taking the time to read. If you have the time, please leave a review; short or long, signed or anonymous, they always make my day, and they are the best motivation and inspiration for me! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	34. Ink

**Author's Note: Goodness, Avery just keeps getting older and older. She's already twenty-one! I remember writing her as a little bitty toddler...oh, the good ol' days. Now she's a bit of a rebel, as I hope you'll enjoy. After all, she is her mother's daughter. ;) Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading! Hope you love this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show on earth. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

"The house feels so…empty."

Looking over at Aaron, Emily couldn't help but nod. "I know what you mean." It was Avery's sophomore year in college, and after living with her parents her freshman year, she had broached the idea of living in the dorms. Initially, both Aaron and Emily had been opposed to it; working at the BAU for a decade and more had made them paranoid. But it _was_ part of the college experience…and after meeting Avery's roommate, they hadn't had any objections.

But it had been a long while since Aaron and Emily had had the house to themselves; more than twenty years, in fact. And it just felt so…wrong.

Emily pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed. "I keep waiting for the sound of Henry calling her on Skype, or hearing the hair dryer running at seven o'clock in the morning, or hearing her on her phone at some ungodly hour in the night. But…there's nothing."

"Yeah," Emily murmured, leaning against her husband's chest.

"It's even worse for me, though, because you're still heading off to work in the mornings and leaving me all alone," he said, trying for a lighthearted tone but ending up with a flat one. He rested his lips against the back of her neck. "I miss you, sweetheart."

"I miss you, too," she whispered, shooting him a tired smile and linking their fingers together.

"You should retire," Aaron said suddenly, after less than a minute of silence blanketed the room.

"You calling me old?" Emily teased.

"No, no," he assured with a quiet laugh. "Not at all. I'm just saying…we have enough money as it is. Avery's full-ride scholarship was a huge help, of course, but so is the money from my book's sales. Same with the money you've saved over the years. Don't you want to spend the next forty-odd years of your life relaxing?"

"I do," Emily said simply, mulling the idea over in her head and smiling at how nice it sounded. "I'll have to give it some more thought and talk to my boss, but…" they kissed, "it has come to my mind before."

"In other words…"

"In other words, I think we've got ourselves a fine little plan."

They kissed once more. "Just thinking about it makes me smile," Aaron said, holding her closer. "All the free time we'd have to spend with one another…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Hotchner."

Both Emily and Aaron erupted into laughter. "Hush, Emily. You know that's not _all_ what I meant."

"I know, I know."

Aaron was toying with her fingers, one by one, when another thought sprung to mind. "Speaking of book sales," he broached, "I've been thinking."

"Oh, here we go," Emily said dryly, smirking as he playfully swatted her arm.

"_I've been thinking_," Aaron repeated patiently, "of a vacation. Just you and me. Somewhere far, far away. What do you think?"

Emily's expression softened. She couldn't even remember the last time they had had a vacation, even with the kids. As for just her and Aaron…their last time had probably been their honeymoon in Italy. "That sounds amazing," she said wistfully, her voice quiet.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Aaron responded, and Emily could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Where would you like to go? France? Spain? England?"

Emily breathed a chuckle into his chest as she turned to face him. "You know I've been practically everywhere in Europe, Aaron. Asia, too, for that matter. It would really be up to you."

But nonetheless, he persisted. "Okay, so somewhere not in Europe or Asia. How about South America? Somewhere tropical and sunny…or somewhere Caribbean…?" he offered.

They were sitting together, postulating, when Emily spoke up, tentatively this time. "What about the Virgin Islands?"

Aaron shot her an amused smile. "Is it weird that I was about to suggest that? I've never been, and I've heard so much about it. Isn't that where JJ and Will had their honeymoon?"

She nodded affirmatively. "It is. Jayje said it was beautiful."

"Then we should go."

Once again, Emily found herself laughing at the eager antics of her husband. "Just like that?"

He kissed her one last time. "Just like that."

~.~.~

Which is how, just one month later, Aaron and Emily found themselves boarding a plane, their luggage in hand for their two week rendezvous.

"It's about time you and Dad went on a vacation," Avery said into her phone, smiling to herself. "It's all Jack and I's fault that you haven't, I know, but still. Contrary to popular belief, we do care about our parents," she said smartly, making Emily laugh.

"You don't have to tell me twice, young lady. Anyway, your father and I just wanted to call and wish you happy birthday," Emily said, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she watched Aaron put their carry-on bags into the overhead compartments. Even after all these years, he still could impress her with his muscle. What a man. "God, you're _actually_ twenty-one years old. I almost can't believe it."

"I know! I don't feel twenty-one, really," Avery said, shrugging. "But wow. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"It does," Emily agreed, finally moving to her seat beside Aaron. "It really does. Now listen, the flight attendants are about to come around and tell everyone to turn off all electronics, but I want you to know that I love you very much and that I hope you have a wonderful day with your friends. I wouldn't say this any other day, but try not to study too hard tonight, alright? Have fun. But be safe," she stressed, as always.

"Duly noted, Mom," Avery said, still smiling. "And I love you, too. Can I talk to Dad really quick?"

"Of course, sweetheart; I was just about to hand the phone to him."

A beat passed, in which Aaron and Emily buckled their seat-belts and took each other's hands. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, Daddy," Avery said, her smile slowly morphing into a grin. "Mom was just telling me about the vacation you two are going on. Have fun," she said, laughing to herself.

"Thank you, Ave; we will," he said, smiling in turn as he absentmindedly stroked Emily's hand with a calloused thumb. "As for you, I believe happy birthday wishes are in store."

"I believe so. Twenty-one wishes, as a matter of fact," Avery joked. "Thanks, Dad."

"Don't mention it. Now, I heard your mom saying this, but I have to as well; you're twenty-one. That's incredible. It's a beautiful milestone, _but_...just because you're of legal age for practically everything does not mean you should go out and get wasted tonight," he said dryly. "Stay safe."

Once again, Avery laughed to herself. "Yes, sir."

Aaron smiled, knowing he wouldn't have to tell her twice. "Okay, they're coming down the aisle and telling everyone to get off our phones. I love you, Avery. Enjoy your day."

"Love you, too, Dad. And I will."

~.~.~

"Well? Want to try it?"

Avery shot Henry a grin. "I told my dad I wouldn't get wasted," she reminded, humming as Henry left a kiss against her lips. "Got that, Henry?"

"Hey, even _I_ don't want you to get wasted. But you're _twenty-one_. Even if you never drink in your life ever again -"

"Which is doubtful, because I am my mother's daughter," Avery quipped, causing Henry to laugh.

He nudged the shot of tequila closer to her hand. "Even if you never drink ever again, this is all part of the experience. You're all grown up," he said, his lips now kissing her jaw. "Just one shot. Then we can go out to a real dinner, maybe see a movie, go for a walk or go shopping or whatever you want to do."

Avery glanced over at her other friends; her roommate Chloe and Chloe's boyfriend, Jodie, Adam, Marly, and Trevor. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"Go for it," they all said in some way or another.

And so, placing one last kiss against Henry's lips, she took the shot glass bravely, downed it...

...and grimaced, her eyes watering.

"Oh, dear _God_, that's disgusting!"

Everyone gathered around her laughed.

~.~.~

After going shopping with her girlfriends and having dinner with just Henry, Avery and Henry walked hand in hand down the walkway that lined the nearby strip mall. "Where do you want to go now?" Henry murmured sweetly in her ear. "Home, maybe, so I can give you your present?"

Avery looked at him with a warm gaze. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want anything but your company?" she chided playfully.

"And didn't I tell you that, no matter what you said, I was still going to get you something special?" Henry countered.

She shook her head, sighing to herself. "I love you, but you're crazy."

"Looks like we're a perfect match then."

_"Hey!" _

Henry just smirked.

They were almost at Henry's car when something caught Avery's eye. "You asked me where I wanted to go next?"

"Mm-hmm," Henry said, looking around to see what could have possibly snagged his girlfriend's attention.

"Well..." She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "What if I said I wanted to get a tattoo?"

Slowly, Henry's smile grew. "Feeling rebellious, are we?"

"Nope. Just feeling twenty-one," Avery said with a smile.

"And if your parents find out?"

"They'll just be happy that I waited until I was twenty-one instead of getting one the moment I turned eighteen, like my mom did when she was younger," Avery reasoned, shrugging.

"Your mom has a tattoo?" Henry asked incredulously. "I would never have guessed."

"She has two, actually," Avery said. "Like your dad, right?"

"Like my dad," Henry agreed. They were approaching the tattoo parlor's door when he stopped her. "Hey. What if...I said we should get matching tattoos?"

Avery raised her gaze to meet his. "You'd do that?" she asked, unable to suppress her heart from swelling at the notion. Matching tattoos meant that they had a future. Didn't it?

"Of course I would," he said, pulling her out of her reverie. "You know what you want?"

Avery nodded. "I do; I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about this before."

Henry motioned forward. "Then let's go in."

~.~.~

"Does it hurt?"

Back at Henry's apartment, Avery watched through the bathroom mirror as Henry came up behind her, his shirt lying somewhere on the ground so as not the aggravate the newly sensitized skin on his lower back. She smiled a hitch as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Just a little. You?"

"Nothing that is unbearable." Admiring with hungry eyes the expanse of skin bared to his gaze, he brushed her hair - which had tumbled down her back - over her shoulder in order to see the ink decorating her skin; a tattoo so strikingly similar to the one he now had.

_Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse of impossibility; for it thinks all things lawful for itself, and all things possible. _

Beside the words on her back was a small drawn heart.

Beside the words on his was a small drawn key.

"I like it," Avery mused, turning so that her back was to the mirror. "I really like it."

Henry smiled, running a finger along the side of her face. "I like it, too."

And he did.

~.~.~

"Mmmm," Emily hummed contentedly, her eyes falling shut after a long, wonderful day. "Aaron, go to bed."

Continuing the path of his hand up and down her naked back, Aaron pressed his lips to Emily's shoulder, on which was the tattoo of a phoenix, its wings spread in flight.

_"Freedom and invincibility. The symbolism of indestructibility and recovery," _he remembered her explaining to him, the very first time he had seen it. The very first time they had made love. Every night since then, he had left a kiss against the skin where the bird was inked.

It was just one of the infinitely many intriguing aspects of Emily that he loved.

"Go to bed," she said again, this time with a breathy laugh.

"You called Avery?"

"I did," she assured. "She's alive and all's well. She had a wonderful day." Emily yawned. "Now can you go to bed?"

Amused, Aaron craned his neck to kiss her parted lips. "Now we can sleep. Good night, my love."

"Good night, Aaron."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a review, no matter how short. They always make me smile. :) No account is needed!**


	35. Man To Man

**Author's Note: So, I've planned out the rest of DLG - not including this one, there are only three more chapters left to be written and uploaded, and then an epilogue (or follow-up oneshot thing) after that. _Three _more! Hope you're looking forward to those installments, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this one! Thanks, as always, for reading. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

"I still can't believe your parents let you come with me."

Lying in bed with their limbs intertwined and their chests heaving, Avery shot Henry a placated smile. "Honestly, neither do I," she admitted. "Though, I guess this is my reward for being magna cum laude," she said smugly, giggling quietly as Henry massaged her scalp. "When my mom said that she and my dad had gotten me a graduation gift, I thought it was a new car or something."

"But this is even better, right?" Henry grinned.

"This is even better," Avery repeated in agreement, craning her neck to look outside at the Barcelonian landscape. "I've always wanted to go to Spain," she sighed happily, her gaze still set on the gorgeous view. The sun was setting, painting the sky a multitude of enchanting colors. "And kudos to you for working up the courage to ask my dad," she winked. "You looked like you were going to have a heart attack when he asked you to repeat yourself," she recounted, laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Henry said in defense, unable to prevent his own laughter from spilling forth. "Your dad still scares me. He used that tone of voice again, the really low, deep one that gives me nightmares."

"You're _twenty-five,_ Henry."

But Henry continued. "Oh, and speaking of your dad scaring the shit out of me, remember last year? When he found out about our tattoos?" A shiver ran down his spine.

"Okay, I have to stop you there," Avery said, her tone mockingly argumentative as she tried to suppress her snort of unrestrained laughter. "I'm surprised he didn't find out sooner. _And _he wasn't as mad as I thought he would be -"

"Mainly because you conveniently forgot to tell him that we got them when you were twenty-one," Henry pointed out.

Avery shrugged. "Whatever." She placed a kiss to his chin. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?"

"Something like that, I guess." Henry maneuvered so that they were both now in a seating position. Cocking his head to the side, in the direction of the window she had previously been gazing out of, he asked, "Wanna go sight-seeing? We only have two days of vacation left; might as well make the best of Spain while we're here."

At his words, Avery only burrowed farther into the plush white blankets covering the standard hotel bed. "Maybe later? I think I want to go swimming first," she said, stretching in a cat-like fashion and letting out a tiny little squeak when Henry tickled her side. "That sound good?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Getting the chance to see my gorgeous girlfriend in a bikini that I happened to help her pick out..." This time, it was his turn to wink. "That sounds pretty good to me."

~.~.~

They were walking hand in hand on the beach when Henry stopped them, the chirp of his cell phone breaking their comfortable silence.

This time, Avery really did snort. "So much for not bringing our cell phones," she said, breathing in deeply and smelling the salt in the air.

He kissed her cheek. "Don't tell me you didn't bring yours, too," he joked.

"Okay, okay," she conceded after a beat. "Maybe I did. Only because my parents - my mom especially - would have freaked out if I didn't."

"Same here," Henry said, pulling it out to check the contents of the text he had received. "And because of issues going on at the law firm right now."

"Oh, that's right," Avery said, humming slightly as they continued their stroll. "Your partners are still giving you trouble?"

"Not so much anymore," Henry said, shrugging it off. "But still..." He frowned as he read the message. _"Really?"_

That, of course, made Avery nervous. "What?" she asked concernedly.

Going over the message twice more to make sure he had read it correctly, Henry met Avery's concerned gaze with a sad one of his own. "They need me," he murmured reluctantly.

As much as she tried to prevent it, Avery's face fell. "When?"

"As soon as possible," he read aloud. _"Damn it._ I had the feeling this would happen." Henry wrapped his arms around Avery's waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she countered, allowing him to kiss the spot just below her ear. "Sure, I wish you didn't get that text just now, but Henry, this is your first big case as an official lawyer; aren't you excited?"

He smiled against her skin. "A bit, I guess. I'm more anxious than anything. And, like you said, disappointed that they need me now, of all times. I wanted this to be special, you know? One week away from anyone we know, just the two of us. I certainly didn't want to have to leave Spain early," Henry lamented.

"We'll only miss one and a half days if we change our flight to tomorrow morning."

"Wait, _we? _Ave, baby, I'm not asking you to cut your vacation short because of this."

"I know you're not; I'm volunteering." This time, it was her turn to smile. "You said you're anxious. Seriously, Henry, talk to my dad. He's been in your shoes before. He'll help you. And hey, I'll be here for moral support, how about that?"

Henry shook his head, grinning now. "You're amazing, Avery Hotchner. Absolutely amazing." Picking her up and swinging her around in a circle before planting her on her feet in the white sand, he kissed her firmly, twining a hand in her sun-streaked curls. "I love you, you know."

Avery gasped playfully. "Well, Mr. LaMontagne, I never!" They laughed. "So, about my dad?"

Henry took her hand in his once more. "I think it's finally time for me to ask him a couple questions. I could use the help; you're right."

"That's what I like to hear."

~.~.~

Aaron looked up from his writing as he heard a knock on his door. Slipping his reading glasses off and rubbing his eyes, he called out, "Come in."

Seconds later, in walked Henry LaMontagne.

"Mr. Hotchner," he greeted politely, stretching out his hand for the other man to shake. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, not at all," Aaron said, shaking his head and motioning before him. "Please; have a seat." Watching as the twenty-five year old did just that, Aaron leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

Henry cleared his throat, rapidly organizing his thoughts. "Well, I, uh...I had a couple questions regarding a case my firm will be representing tomorrow morning. I was wondering, since you have experience in the law field -"

"Ah, I see Avery finally convinced you to pay me a visit," Aaron said, chuckling to himself. Surely the boy wasn't still scared of him. "It's about time," he said lightly.

Henry managed a smile at that. "Yes, it is about time," he admitted humbly.

"So? The case?"

"Oh, right." Pulling out a manila-colored file and a pad of notes he had taken, Henry placed them on his lap, skimming through the scrawled words. "Well, we're taking on the U.S. Government while representing a military contractor who claims that he was tortured by the army while touring in Afghanistan."

"First things first," Aaron interrupted, holding up one hand. "When talking about your own personal client, never say 'he claims he was tortured'. Be confident and assertive on his behalf. You're representing him; therefore, you believe what he is stating. 'He _was_ tortured', not 'he _claims_ to have been tortured'."

Henry's eyes widened imperceptibly at his slip, then began taking even more notes. "Right," he repeated. "Thank you." Clearing his throat again, he said, "But then it gets more complicated. "Everything our client has told us, he has trusted will remain confidential. But because of the nature of the case, the treasury secretary has invoked Executive Order 13224, which says -"

"Which in your case, I'm assuming, says that you must reveal any evidence - or any information at all, really - that would lead to your client's imprisonment to the treasury secretary, thus nullifying the attorney-client privilege." Aaron nodded knowingly. "I'm familiar with it."

"As I thought you might be," Henry said sighing. "Of course, they have a point; the Order supercedes our firm's privileges. But that has us in a rut, seeing as we must report everything from our client's mentions of a particular region in Afghanistan, in order to rule out any possible conflicts of interest. In a sense..." He shook his head. "This is going to sound strange, but ever since the Department of Justice and the Department of Defense have gotten involved, I've felt more and more that we're..._spying_ on our client for the other side. I mean, there are no sides," he amended. "But...if there were..." Aaron tsked, once more understanding Henry's predicament. "So, really, sir, I do feel prepared for tomorrow. But if there is any way that...maybe...you and I could go over a couple main case facts from different standpoints...?"

Aaron gave the young man a reassuring smile. "Of course we can."

~.~.~

Henry was thanking Aaron profusely and getting ready to leave his makeshift office when Aaron called out once more.

"So, Henry...tell me. Did you have a good time in Spain?"

"I did, thank you," Henry said, smiling slightly. He wasn't sure he knew where this conversation was going, but still remained cordial. It was just in his nature. "It's a beautiful country."

"That it is," Aaron agreed, nodding idly. "And...Avery? Did she have a good time as well?"

At that, Henry's smile grew. "Oh, yes. She absolutely loved it. We went to Granada and visited the Alhambra, as well as the San Sebastian beach and the Guggenheim museum. And then, of course, we toured Madrid and Barcelona...it was a busy couple of days, but she loved it," he repeated, visualizing Avery's brilliantly happy face when she had taken the landscape in. She had been thrilled, really.

"I'm glad to hear it," Aaron said earnestly. "She's always wanted to go there during the summer; we took her to Paris a couple years back, and she thoroughly enjoyed it, too, but for her, it's always been _Spain, Spain, Spain._ I'm glad she got the chance she's been waiting for."

"Me, too. And...I don't think I really thanked you. I understand your reservations; it's an entirely different country, and one that is rather far away for that matter. But the fact that you let me take her on this trip really means a lot; to both me and her."

Aaron looked at Henry intently. "That's another thing I wanted to talk about. You and I haven't really discussed this, either, but I figure, now is high time to do so. Henry, I know I've been difficult with you over the years. I hope you won't take it personally; being difficult is just second nature with me, I guess. You're a wonderful kid. But Avery..." He shook his head. "It's always difficult to explain, so please, bear with me. Emily and I had a hard time getting pregnant; so much so that we didn't think we'd be able to have a child of our own. Granted, we had Jack, but Emily...she wanted something more. And I wanted that with her, too. Avery was our miracle baby. Emily almost coded during Avery's birth; I almost lost my two most special women."

Aaron cleared his throat. "But that's beside the point," he said hurriedly. "What I'm trying to say is that Avery means the world to me. It's why I'm so protective of her. And...I know I never approached you about this when you two were younger and just started dating, because you were just that;_ young. _And again, I know I don't have to tell you this, because you're a good man. I know you care for Avery, and I know Avery cares for you. I respect that. But as her father, it is my responsibility to say this: the one thing I must ask of you is that you respect her. She deserves that much. If you ever try to pressure her into anything she feels uncomfortable about..." His voice trailed away.

_You will have to deal with me first_, were the unspoken words that rang clear as day in Henry's ears. Strangely, though, he didn't feel intimidated or scared as he would have before. Instead, Henry felt a sudden clarity. "I understand, sir," he said steadily. "And I do love her; very much so."

"I know," Aaron said softly, rising from his chair. Shaking Henry's hand once more, he managed a smile. "Okay, I think I've said enough for today. Go on, Henry; get out of here and go win that case of yours. You can do it; I know you can. You're a smart kid, and our discussion today has proved just that. Win that case, and your parents, me, Emily, and Avery will take you out to dinner. How about it?"

Henry smiled in return, thrumming with a newfound respect for his girlfriend's father. "That sounds like a fine plan, sir."

And it was.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Like it? Love it? Drop me a line and tell me how I did! No account needed! :)**


	36. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note: As you all know from previous readings, each chapter takes place one or two years after the one before it (with the exception of a couple when Avery was very young). With this chapter and the next one, however, the timing will be different; they will take place right after one another, with but a day or two in between. As of now, the plan is to have the next chapter be the proposal, and the chapter after that (the last one, excluding the epilogue) be the wedding (!). YAY. **

**Anyway, that's the situation thus far. Thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you love this chapter, what with all its lovely buildup. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

Henry's lips curved upward slightly as he wandered between the glass cases, each of which holding an array of shining, beautiful jewelry. He took his time as he admired the necklaces, earrings, and bracelets; after all, their restaurant reservation for brunch was an hour or so away. He had no reason to hurry, especially when his gaze landed on _it_, the necklace he had picked out for her exactly a week earlier. It would be the perfect gift.

The perfect Mother's Day gift.

With a single diamond pendant nestled between pink topaz gems on either side, Henry was confident that JJ would love it. She loved diamonds; what woman didn't?

He smiled at the young jeweler on the opposite side of the case. "I'll take this one, ma'am," he said simply, pointing to his mother's necklace.

"Of course." She made a show of unlocking the case and placing the desired necklace into a thin, black velvet box. "Girlfriend?" she asked conversationally.

_Awkward._ "Mother," Henry countered, mentally adding that, since it was _Mother's _Day, should his answer have really come as a surprise?

Henry was paying for the necklace and was about to leave the store when something else caught his eye. "But speaking of girlfriend…" he said slowly, pointing to yet another diamond piece, "could I see that for a second?"

It was a ring.

A simple, yet elegant and truly _Avery_ ring.

_An engagement ring._

As he fingered the delicate white gold band, Henry saw himself, in his mind's eye, getting down on one knee, taking Avery's hand in his and bringing it to his lips as he asked her to marry him…

He blinked to clear his mind. If he was truly honest with himself, this was not the first time he had thought of proposing. They had been together for _twelve_ years; and yes, they had had their struggles, their near-breakups, many of which had been his fault. They were certainly not the definition of a perfect couple; but their fights only served to strengthen the bond they had fostered over the years, and Henry loved that.

He loved Avery.

Quickly glancing at his watch as he handed back the ring, Henry gave the jeweler on last kind smile. "I'll be back later," he said, a certain excitement lighting his nerves. "I'll be back to get that ring."

And then, he was off, JJ's necklace in hand.

~.~.~

"Between you and your father, I have become absolutely spoiled," JJ gushed, now wearing her new necklace - which she _adored_. "He's taking me out for dinner tonight. Just like the gold ol' days."

Henry grinned. "Just like the good ol' days," he echoed. "It's about time Dad took you on a fancy date."

JJ gave a little laugh at that. "I seem to remember telling Avery a couple years ago that, when you get to a certain age, you don't really go on _dates_ anymore…but yes, something like that."

_Avery_. As soon as her name slipped into the conversation, Henry found himself daydreaming once more. Daydreaming of taking Avery out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, and hiding the ring in her wine…or maybe her dessert. Or maybe…

"Henry?"

He shook his head idly. "Sorry, Mom," he said immediately, zooming back to the present. "What were you saying?"

JJ gazed at her grown son intently. "Someone has a lot on his mind," she said instead, smiling her knowing little smile. "Is it work that has you so lost in mind?" When Henry shook his head once more, everything clicked into place. "It's Avery, isn't it?" she asked, winking.

Henry smiled, just a tad bit embarrassed. "It's only ever one or the other, isn't it?" he said in answer, laughing.

"It sure is." She cocked her head to the side, assuming her 'listening position', so dubbed by Will. "So, what's up with you two? Everything is back to normal? Everything is good?"

"Everything is perfect," Henry said gratefully, sighing slightly as remembered their latest scare - again, his fault. He had just lost a case and was being a complete jerk to everyone he crossed paths with...except for Avery. Until, that is, they stopped in at a local diner for some food, and he accused her for checking out the waiter. She had responded that she wasn't, of course; that she had the right to look at another man without thinking of jumping his bones. And he had nodded, apologizing profusely. Then, all hell had broken loose when he asked her how she was feeling...to which she responded that she was fine, and to which Henry had responded that he was glad she was done PMSing.

Yeah.

He hadn't meant it to be rude; it had just...slipped out. And it had taken a lot to win her back. But he had done just that, and he was thankful for yet another chance to make things up to her. To make them work out in they way they did so well.

"There's just this one…_thing_ that won't leave my mind," Henry continued after a beat, chasing the thoughts away, "no matter what I try and do to distract myself."

"And this thing is?"

"I'm…not sure," he said vaguely, evading the question. He was sure; very much so. But he didn't think now was the best time to voice his intentions; his dreams. He would have his chance soon enough. "I'm sure you will approve, though," he assured. "At least, I hope you will."

JJ looked at him for a long moment, before going back to her brunch. Henry could practically see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to coax out the meaning of his words. "I'm sure I will," she eventually said, taking his hand in hers from across the table. "I love you, and I want the best for you. You know that."

Henry really shouldn't have been surprised at how much his mother would have been able to read into his statement; she had been a profiler, after all. But nonetheless, he was speechless for a split second before chuckling to himself and leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, too, Mom."

~.~.~

Avery hugged her mother tightly. "So…girls' night in tomorrow night? We can kick Dad out for a day and have a party," Avery said, grinning.

Emily laughed in return as well. "I can't think of a better way to spend my Sunday." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast, sweetheart."

"Don't mention it; it's the least I could do for the best mom ever," Avery winked. Grabbing her bag, she headed to the door of her parents' house. "I'll see you soon," she called out sweetly.

"Yes, you definitely will." Emily watched as Avery walked down their driveway, heading for the sidewalk lining the street. "Have a wonderful day, Avery."

"You, too! Tell Dad to take you out for lunch and a movie. Or dinner. He better splurge!"

Again, Emily laughed. "Oh, trust me. You don't have to tell me more than once."

And just like that, Avery was already off, making her way to a nearby cafe she and Henry had planned on meeting at. It wasn't a terribly long walk; only five minutes from point A to point B. Yet, when Avery arrived in the parking lot and looked around, Henry was nowhere to be found.

_Huh_, she thought. Checking her watch, her lips formed a slight frown. Henry was ten minutes late. Punctual, never late, _always_ on time Henry LaMontagne was ten minutes late. _Where could he be? _Avery wondered, watching the road to spot his car.

Yet, still, she saw nothing. No one.

~.~.~

"You're back," Henry heard a familiar female voice say amusedly.

Turning at the sound, he spotted the jeweler, leaning against the glass case of rings he had been looking at mere hours before. "Didn't I say I would be?" he countered, smiling.

"Touché." She motioned before her. "You still want that ring?"

"Yes, please," Henry said with no hesitation. He had thought about it the entire car ride to the restaurant, and the entire car ride back from it. There was nothing he wanted more than to present that ring to Avery; there was nothing he wanted more than to hear her say 'yes'. _I hope she likes it._

"You sure you want this one?" the young woman persisted. "You didn't look at any others."

"I don't have to look at the others," Henry said softly. "I just…I just _know_. This is the ring for her."

A slow smile stretched the woman's thin lips. "That is just the sweetest thing I've heard all day."

A couple minutes of idle conversation later - in which Henry put forth his payment, which he had been saving for nearly three months - Henry felt surprisingly richer. _Maybe not monetarily so_, he told himself_, but her reaction will be worth every penny. _

It was then that, trying in vain to stave away a headache that had been building, Henry realized he was running late for his and Avery's date. Twenty minutes late.

_"Shit."_

~.~.~

"Hey."

Henry brought Avery into a long kiss. "I am _so_ sorry," he said earnestly, his eyes troubled. "I lost track of time; I did some last minute…shopping, I guess you could call it. And I would've called you, but I forgot to charge my phone last night…"

Avery smiled, trying to placate his worry. "It's alright, Henry. We all have our off days. Speaking of which…are you okay? You look kind of flushed."

"I'm fine, baby. I've just been…distracted lately. I've got a lot on my mind." _Marry me._

"No matter." She nodded over to the front of the cafe, where a barista was standing, taking orders. "I know you've already eaten; so have I. Do you just want to order coffee and a pastry or two to share? Or…whatever?"

"Coffee and a pastry sounds perfect." Planting yet another kiss against Avery's lips, they walked hand in hand to the counter. It was almost their turn in line when Avery sought Henry's gaze.

"Hey, will you order me whatever you're getting? I can't decide what I want, and I need to use the restroom really quickly."

"Of course," he responded instantly, touching her elbow affectionately.

"Thank you," she said simply, sharing with him a look that spoke volumes.

~.~.~

Barely five minutes had passed before he heard it. A woman saying, in a slightly raised voice, _"Back off!"_

That woman was Avery.

Whirling around on his heel, Henry's eyes narrowed at the scene that met his gaze. There, in the far corner of the cafe, was Avery, struggling to pull away from a man twice her size who had her in a dangerous grip. He didn't even realize he was striding forward until he had Avery safely behind him, and was face to face with the other man. "You heard her," Henry growled in a voice shockingly similar to that of Avery's father. "Back off," he repeated sternly.

The man, who was obviously drunk - _drunk at barely eleven in the morning? _Henry thought - merely scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Why?" Henry echoed darkly. "I'll show you why."

And that that, his fist connected with the man's jaw.

"That'll teach you that no means _no_."

~.~.~

"That is definitely not how I envisioned today," Henry sighed, as he and Avery rushed out of the cafe. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." Gently, she caressed his hand with hers. "Your hand okay?"

He managed to crack a smile at that. "My daddy taught me how to throw a punch when I was little; I'll be fine. You?"

"I'm okay," Avery assured, rubbing her tender wrist absentmindedly. "Though...instead of going somewhere else for a snack, could we just go home? And...spend time together there?"

Henry nodded, hiding his elation at the fact that she referred to his apartment as home. "I'd like that."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Avery teased.

"That is a wonderful question."

~.~.~

Listening as Avery ran the shower and began humming to herself, lost in thought, Henry sat back on his bed and discreetly felt at his pocket, where a small ring box rested. Unable to help himself - the temptation was just too much - he pulled the beautiful ring out, smiling as he studied it. Only one thought came to mind.

_Say yes, Avery. Please say yes._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you ever so much for taking the time out of your day to read this story. I appreciate it, and would sincerely love it if you could leave me a review; no matter how short or long, your feedback means the world to me. No account needed! :)**


	37. Yes

**Author's Note: And now, for the chapter you all have been waiting for (well, that would actually be the chapter after this one, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, too)... :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

Descending the stairs as the doorbell rang, Emily made her way to the door and opened it, revealing none other than Henry himself.

"Henry," she greeted, only a little bit surprised. "Avery's not home right now, sorry; would you like to come in, though?"

"Please," Henry responded politely, smiling as he entered the house. "Is Mr. Hotchner here?"

"He's upstairs, in his office. Did you need to speak to him?"

Henry shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Actually, yes, but…do you think I could talk to you first?"

That caught Emily off guard. "Of course," she said after a beat, leading him to the living room. "What is this about?" she asked, though she had the feeling that she already knew.

And she did. Finally glancing up from his intertwined hands as he took a seat opposite of Emily, Henry met her gaze. Although he was nervous as hell, his voice was surprisingly clear when he answered. "I would like to…ask for Avery's hand in marriage. And your blessing would mean a lot, Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily was quiet for the longest moment, simply looking at the boy, deep in thought. Then, finally: "You really love her, don't you?" she asked softly, her voice quiet.

Henry looked at her pleadingly. "I do. Very much so."

Emily lips curved a little at that. "And it's obvious." She shook her head idly as she laughed to herself. "You know, Aaron and I…back when you and Avery first starting dating, we _almost_ wished that we had just one reason to deem you unacceptable for her; to keep her sheltered and away from boys." Emily shook her head yet again. "But we couldn't; you were - you _are_ - just an all-around good man." Emily looked at Henry intently, her gaze gentle still. "You have my blessing, Henry," she sighed.

He could hardly believe his luck. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice thick.

"Just…let me give you a piece. Marriage is a very multifarious thing. I know you love Avery, and I know she loves you; you two are _right _for each other. But I need to make sure you are ready for this, that you are ready to commit to my daughter. You make her happy; you have for twelve years. That's all I want; her happiness. But dating and marriage are two very different things, and I have to know, as her mother, that you will treat her like the woman she is; nothing less."

"I will," Henry vowed earnestly. "Mrs. Hotchner, I -"

"Emily," she corrected.

He smiled. "Emily, I know marriage has its fair share of difficulties, not all of which I - we - may be prepared for in the long-run. But I spoke to my parents in depth about my intentions, and I must tell you…I am absolutely confident that Avery and I would be able to work everything out. We're a team," he said, mainly to himself, "and Avery is undoubtedly worth any challenge that may arise."

Emily felt her eyes beginning to burn. "Then you have my blessing," she repeated.

Henry couldn't help it; he rose to give to older woman a hug. "Thank you. _So _much."

She patted his back comfortingly, remembering the days JJ would come over when Henry was just a toddler. Now, twenty or so years later…what a long way they had come. She motioned up the staircase. "I'll call my husband downstairs?"

Again, Henry felt his nerves begin to settle in. "I'll go up to see him, if you don't mind," he answered instead.

Emily swiped at her eyes discreetly. "Of course; go right on ahead."

~.~.~

"Come in," Aaron called out as a knock sounded against his door. "Henry, what a surprise," he greeted as the young man strode in. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"What can I help you with? Another court case?"

Henry cleared his throat. "I…not exactly. I've spoken to my parents about this, and I've spoken to Emily as well…" Meeting the other man's curiously apprehensive gaze, Henry somehow managed to keep his voice steady. "I would like to ask Avery to marry me, and…well, I was hoping for your blessing, sir."

Aaron was momentarily floored. Sure, he had figured this day would come someday…but so _soon_? "You…don't think you're too young to be thinking about marriage?" he asked slowly.

Henry swallowed thickly. "I'm twenty-seven, sir."

"And Avery is only barely twenty-five." On any other day, Aaron would have told the boy to drop the 'sir'…but as of now, he said nothing. "She hasn't finished school yet."

"She would still have the opportunity to do so; I make more than enough money to support the two of us. She wouldn't have to work, if she didn't want to; she could simply focus on getting her masters. And then, we'd take it from there." _Maybe even put down money for a house,_ Henry added in his thoughts. "Please, sir," he stressed after Aaron remained silent.

Finally, after taking in and letting out a very deep breath, Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to say no," he sifted, not noticing how Henry's breath caught in his throat. Even if he didn't get Aaron's blessing, Henry would still propose to Avery; but that was his last resort, because he truly did care about Aaron's values and his standpoint in their relationship. He was a gentleman through and through, no matter how old-fashioned.

"I want to tell you to wait several more years," Aaron continued. "But…I can't, because I know this is what Avery wants. Maybe one of these days, if - when - you have children of your own, you'll understand…when you watch them grow up, it's something else entirely." Similarly to his wife, Aaron felt his throat begin to constrict with long-suppressed emotion. "I still think of Avery as the little girl who would wake me up early in the morning on Fridays so we could finger-paint together. Sometimes I can't help but feel as if it was just yesterday that Emily and I brought her home from the hospital, all wrapped in white and pink…or that it was just yesterday that she said her first word." _Daddy_. "But she's not that little girl anymore. She's a grown woman now; my baby girl is all grown up," Aaron choked out, his voice breaking. Clearing his that, he forced himself to regain his composure. "Henry, you have my permission _and_ my blessing…under one condition. I've told you this before, and I will say it again; _respect her. _Love her. Take care of her. Treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Is that understood?"

"It is, sir; I swear to you, I will," Henry said eagerly, his heart beating quickly. _Could this really be it?_

"Then I have nothing more to say," Aaron murmured. Clearing his throat once more, he motioned vaguely. "When do you plan to propose?"

Unconsciously, Henry felt for the ring in his side pocket. "I was hoping to do so tonight, actually."

Aaron managed a small smile, his mind still reeling. "Good luck," he wished, shaking the hand that Henry had politely - and gratefully - extended. "Not that you'll need it, but…" His voice trailed away.

Henry rose, grinning. "I'll take every bit of luck I can get. _Thank you._"

~.~.~

"You look absolutely fantastic; I can't take my eyes off of you."

Biting her bottom lip as she blossomed into a glorious smile, Avery ran her hands over her violet-hued satin minidress. "You've said that five times now, Henry," she giggled, her sparkling gaze meeting his. "Really; thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." And he did, with his rakish smile, piercing blue eyes, and his charcoal grey suit...

He grinned right back at her. "Thank _you_, Ave - for the fifth time as well."

"Hey, two can play this game."

"True, true."

Avery hummed contentedly as she portioned off a bite of her food with her fork. "I can't even remember the last time I came here," she said, motioning around them. "Graduation, perhaps."

Henry nodded. "I believe so."

Avery suddenly burst into uproarious laughter. "Oh my gosh, do you remember how Trevor accidentally spilled his bloody mary on my dad? _Yes_, we _did_ come here after graduation," she nodded, recounting. "Oh, God, Trevor looked like he was about to shit himself. And the look on my dad's face..."

Henry joined in on the laughter then. "Oh, good times, good times," he sighed.

"_Very_ good times. I've had some of my best times here, in fact. Mainly because I _love_ this restaurant. If only it wasn't so expensive..."

"And that's why we're here," Henry smiled.

Avery smirked in response. "To spend ridiculous amounts of money? On ridiculously good food, no less."

Henry pulled her into a quick kiss. "No, you silly girl. We're here to make memories - good ones."

For some reason, Avery found herself reading further into his words. "Henry..." she began slowly as he moved even closer to her and took her hands in his.

"Avery, for twelve - almost thirteen - years, you and I have evolved from two young children who were practically part of the same family, to inseparable best friends, then to the status of girlfriend and boyfriend..." His expression softened. "I'd like to add another title to that list - if you'll let me." Henry's lips lifted at the corners as he saw realization dawn on Avery's fine features. "I know we've had our fair share of disagreements, but we've always been able to work something out, and to me, that's only made our relationship _stronger._" He paused, then laughed a little to himself. "I told myself I'd have something prepared to say to you, but now, my thoughts are all just one big jumble...because you're so beautiful. Your smile, your eyes, your laughter, your individuality and strong spirit...I love it all." He inch closer before dropping to one knee and reaching into his pocket for the ring, reveling in Avery's sweet gasp. "I love _you_. Avery Samantha Hotchner," he beamed, his breath catching ever so slightly in the back of his throat, _"will you marry me?"_

Avery didn't realize she was crying until Henry brought a hand up to swipe at a tear trailing down his cheek. _Oh my God, _she thought. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. _"I don't know what to say," she uttered breathlessly, unable to suppress her smile. Because, really, how could she formulate an adequate, eloquent enough response to words as heartfelt as his?

Henry simply smiled brighter. "Just say yes," he whispered.

"Yes," Avery whispered right back. "Yes, yes, _yes_, Henry, _I'll marry you_," she managed, overjoyed laughter spilling from her lips.

And then, the white gold and diamond band was on her fourth finger, Henry had risen to his feet in an exuberant stupor...

...and just like that, they sealed their futures together with one passion-filled kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that sweet enough for you? I sure hope so. :) Please leave me a review - no matter short or long, signed or anonymous, I appreciate and treasure them all! Thanks in advance!**


	38. Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note: I have nothing more to say, except this - I sincerely hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however!**

* * *

"Turn around, sweetheart. Look in the mirror."

Taking a deep breath as she smoothed down the nonexistent creases in her white chiffon dress, Avery did just what her mother had told her to do, her eyes not registering the sight before her until a good minute had passed.

She looked almost completely different; as if she had changed to in someone new. And in a way she had. Because the woman reflected in the mirror, dressed in a sleek white gown, her hair in the loosest of curls that tumbled down her back…

…that woman was quite a vision.

Avery could hardly help the smile the blossomed on her cherry-colored lips. She physically could not formulate any words; all she could think about was how Henry would react when he saw her.

Emily came up behind Avery and placed a gentle hand on her bared shoulder, the skin there covered only by a thin spaghetti strap. "Oh, baby…you look beautiful," she breathed out, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

Avery pulled her mother into a tight hug, careful not to ruin either of their outfits. "Thank you," she said quietly in response, leaving a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"It's almost time," Emily said, glancing over at the clock on the far wall of the spacious room they were using as a dressing room. Her hand slid from Avery's shoulder down to Avery's own hand, and their fingers intertwined for a brief, sweet moment. "Are you ready?"

Briefly glancing over Emily's shoulder and out the large picture window, which overlooked one of the country club's lush green fields, where their wedding would shortly be taking place, Avery felt her lips curve even more. "I feel like I've been waiting for this for…forever."

"You probably have been," Emily pointed out. Letting JJ in the room as her knock sounded on the dressing room door, Emily stood by her friend of many years. "Are they ready for us?"

JJ smiled as well. "Just about. We have a minute or two left." Finally, the blonde's gaze met Avery's. "Ave, you look gorgeous. Henry might have a heart attack when he sees you, you know."

The three women shared a laugh. "I hope not," Avery said, grinning.

"What's going through your mind right now?" JJ asked, reminiscing back to she and Will's wedding. She could sense the butterflies in Avery's stomach, the excitement, the emotion, the _love_...

Once again, Avery gazed out the window. "I just…I can't believe it," she said after a long beat of contemplative silence. "We're _actually_ getting married, aren't we?"

Emily walked to her daughter's side. "You two are _actually_ getting married," she repeated in the affirmative, rubbing soothing circles on Avery's back. "Congratulations," she whispered.

"Thank you, Mommy," Avery said, her voice breaking at the last syllable as she struggled to prevent tears of her own to keep from rolling down her blushing cheeks.

Instead of answering vocally, Emily reached into the small clutch she had with her. Barely ten seconds later, Avery was looking into the mirror at the string of pearls her mother had placed around her neck. "Oh, Mom…" she murmured.

"My father gave this to my mother the day before their wedding; my mother gave it to me the day of mine," Emily explained, her mind going back to that wonderful day; the day she and Aaron had sealed their futures together with vows that had brought her to tears. "It's yours, Avery."

JJ smiled as mother and daughter embraced yet again. "So, that covers the old. Your dress is the new. Now you need something borrowed, and something blue…"

Avery reached for her bridal bouquet: an elegant mixture of white calla lilies, pale yellow freesia, and delphinium. In the midst of it all were three beautifully cut peacock feathers. "The delphinium and peacock feathers cover the blue," she said, smiling to herself.

"And these…" JJ came up with a pair of shimmering opal earrings, "can be your borrowed," she said sweetly, offering them to the girl.

Avery was putting on the earrings and thanking the woman she had come to love as an aunt, when yet another knock sounded on the door.

This time, it was none other than Dave Rossi. Peeking his head through the door cautiously, he smiled his crinkly little smile. "We're ready when you are, _carita._"

His deep, rumbling voice echoing in her ears, Avery took one more glance at her reflection in the mirror. Then, with one last kiss to her mother's cheek, Avery turned to her father's best friend - _her_ friend, too. "I'm ready."

~.~.~

"Hi, Daddy."

Aaron was sure his heart would come to a stop when he heard the two simple words fall from his daughter's lips. Then, he turned to face her, and felt his throat tighten with emotion.

"Avery…sweetheart, you look so beautiful," he said softly, pulling her into a gentle, warm hug. "Though I bet I'm not the first to tell you that." His smile widened as Avery's cheeks flushed a gentle pink. "Today's your day. You nervous?"

"Anxious," she answered instead, twining a finger through the strands of baby blue and mint green ribbon tied around her bouquet.

Aaron gave a little laugh at her response. "Trust me, sweetheart; I can guarantee you that Henry is feeling the exact same way. _I_ felt that way when your mother and I got married."

"Mom told me that she felt that way, too," Avery revealed. "Not just anxious; _excited_."

"As you should be; everyone's eyes will be on you."

But as the sound of a slow violin melody drifted in from the courtyard, being the center of attention was the last thing on her mind. Looping her arm through her father's, she turned to tell him one last thing before opening the doors that would lead to the procession awaiting them outside.

"Thank you, Daddy. For everything."

Aaron held his breath for a split second, willing his tears away. "That's what I'm here for; to stand by my little girl through thick and thin," he answered simply. _To give you away_, his mind added almost painfully. But he pushed that thought away. "I can only hope I've done my job," he added.

"You have," Avery assured, her voice thick with emotion. "_So_ well."

Aaron's smile morphed into a more watery one now. "And even though you're all grown up -"

"I'm not," she cut in with a kiss to her father's cheek.

They chuckled quietly together. "Regardless…know that your mother and I will always love you."

Avery let out a shaky breath. "You're going to make me ruin my makeup," she chided playfully, discretely swiping at her eyes.

"Nonsense; you look perfect, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand affectionately, his other hand moving to rest on the brass-colored doorknob. "Now…I believe we have a wedding to attend," Aaron said.

"I believe we do." The door was swinging open and they were strolling into the sunshine when Avery spoke once more. "Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

~.~.~

Flanked by Trevor, Jack, and Matt on his left, and Jodie, Marly, and Esther on his right, Henry was fidgeting with his boutonniere, when all of a sudden...he saw her.

He watched as Avery slowly - elegantly - walked towards the flower-lined altar, the train of her dress trailing through the pathway of rose petals that the two flower girls had left behind. Avery scanned the crowd; theirs wasn't a large ceremony, but still, both familiar and unfamiliar faces peered back at her. The faces of her family.

She was taking in a deep breath to quell her nerves when she heard the quietest of quiet sniffles next to her. Turning just slightly, she felt her heart clench; her father was crying. Squeezing his wrinkled hand for support, Avery gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

And then...her gaze finally landed on Henry, and she felt as if her heart had actually stopped. _God,_ he was handsome. Henry caught Avery's eyes and gave her a sweet smile as he drank in her beauty. Her dress was perfect; the crinkled silk-chiffon floated down to a sweeping, almost ethereal train. A small array of rosettes decorated the dress's empire waist band, and the overall result was an Avery whose features were accentuated gorgeously; so much so that Henry briefly forgot how to breathe. Her hair glinted auburn in the sunshine, and her dazzling smile...

The minister interrupted his thoughts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony, and to celebrate the joyous union of Avery and Henry in marriage," he began. Neither of them were paying much attention to him, however; both Avery and Henry were busy gazing at each other, basking in the sheer glory of the long awaited moment, and Avery barely heard her father tearily say that he was giving her away.

Before they knew it, it was time for their vows. Henry went first. "Avery, for as long as I can remember, we have been the best of friends. Even when we were younger, there was always something that drew me to you; that something was your unfailingly bright personality. I could always count on you to make me smile when I had a bad day, and I can only hope that I've done the same for you; that I've made you happy the same way you've made me happy. Over the many years we've stood by each other's side, our relationship has grown into something more, something greater...and it all led up to today. The days that I've spent with you have been the best, most beautiful days of my life, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, smiling. "I love you."

For the hundredth time that day, Avery felt as if she was going to cry. "Henry...I believe you've said it all." They shared a gentle little laugh. "Thinking back to the first time I realized I had a little schoolgirl crush on you, never in my life did I guess it would bring us to a day as monumental as this one. But here we are," she said happily. "Similar to what you said earlier, there has always been something that has drawn _me_ to _you_. That would be your kindness. Your gentlemanliness. In an age where we all say chivalry is dead, you have proved us wrong. You've always managed to bring me up when my spirits are down, and that is the greatest blessing I have. Thank you so much for these thirteen years, Henry. I love you, too."

The minister smiled at the two, before taking the wedding rings from the ring bearer, one of Henry's young cousins, and handing them to each other.

As Avery placed the gold band on Henry's finger, the minister said, "Let this ring represent your immeasurable and eternal love for each other."

Henry went next, placing the ring on his bride's finger. They smiled at the familiarity of the action, and Avery couldn't help but sigh when Henry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Let this ring represent the warmth and affection which flows through the wearers today, and forever after," the minister announced. Turning to Avery, he asked the final question. "Avery, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Looking at Henry, she gave him yet another heart-stopping smile. She nodded definitively. "I do," she said, overwhelmed with emotion.

The minister spoke again. "Henry...do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

His voice thick, he said, "I do."

The minister smiled happily. "Then congratulations. By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia and the District of Columbia, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. Mr. LaMontagne, you may kiss the bride."

Henry and Avery looked at each other as time seemed to freeze around them. Henry gently leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. It took all of his restraint not to pull her close and kiss her again.

Then cheers erupted throughout the courtyard as the minister exclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne!", and the newlywed couple ran down the flower-strewn pathway that led back inside. At the very end, by the country club's doors, Henry scooped Avery into his arms and kissed her soundly, smiling against her lips as she let out an overjoyed giggle.

As he carried her across the threshold, only one thought was running through their minds.

They were finally married.

~.~.~

"You know, you're not supposed to outshine the bride on her wedding day."

Emily blushed ever so slightly as Aaron's sweet words reached her ears. "Oh, stop it," she said playfully, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he took her hands in his and drew her into a standing position.

"It's only the truth. You look beautiful," he said, gazing into his wife's expressive brown eyes.

"As do you. Handsome, I mean," she amended, reaching forth to straighten his tasteful, pale blue tie.

Aaron let out a brief chuckle at that. And then, fingers intertwined with Emily's, they turned to watch as Avery and Henry drifted toward the center of the ballroom for their first dance as husband and wife. Avery was glowing - absolutely glowing - as Henry took her into his arms, and as for Henry...he couldn't be more thrilled.

"They look so happy."

Emily looked at Aaron intently as the words fell from his lips. "They do."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling to himself. "She deserves it. _They_ deserve it."

This time, it was Emily's turn to smile. "She looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" she asked quietly, almost to herself.

"She does," Aaron agreed. "In fact," he added as Avery twirled under Henry's arm, "over the years, as she's grown to be a young woman, she looks more and more like you."

Again, Emily brushed off the compliment with a small squeeze to Aaron's elbow. There was a long pause between them as they continued to watch their daughter and son-in-law. And then, finally, Emily spoke. "She's a mature, young woman now," she said almost disbelievingly. Their gazes met. "Can you believe it's been twenty-five years already?"

"I can't," Aaron admitted. "I remember, after her second birthday, how you and I sat together in the living room, talking about how we felt everything was already moving so fast. You said something along the lines of, 'Before we know it, she'll be going to school, graduating kindergarten, having her first boyfriend in middle school, then moving on to college and getting married.' You thought you were going crazy for thinking so far in the future, but I told you -"

"You told me you had felt the same way with Jack," Emily remembered. "You told me that my feelings were perfectly normal, even though I felt anything but."

"Exactly."

Again, they were quiet.

"You're crying," Emily noticed after a fair minute or two. "Aaron..."

But Aaron smiled. "So are you."

Emily sighed into the handkerchief Aaron had had to give her earlier. "She's just _so _happy. And that's all we've ever wanted for her."

Aaron wrapped an arm around his wife's thin frame. "We've done well," he said, as the song ended and Avery and Henry met in a gentle kiss.

"And now we can rest easy," Emily whispered. "We've worried over every single detail in our lives, in hers...but it's been worth it. Because look at the end result."

They did; they saw Avery throw her head back in laughter at something Jodie said. They saw Henry's hand reach for hers. They saw _happiness._ Dropping a kiss into Emily's silver-streaked hair, Aaron repeated what she had said a mere minute earlier.

_"Now we can rest easy."_

~.~.~

It was about time for the father-daughter dance when Avery called a toast of sorts.

"I've been meaning to say this for the entire night," she said, when the noise level quieted down to a comfortable buzz. "Thank you so much to everyone here. Your company on this day means so much to me and Henry, and we can't possible express our gratitude enough times. While I love everyone here, there are four very special people that I have to thank for so much more." Avery turned to where JJ and Will were seated. "JJ, Will...thank you so much for your constant humor and lighthearted conversation when I needed it the most. You two have been like a second family for me ever since I was a toddler, and now, I feel so lucky to actually be able to say that you are _real_ family now." Henry smiled at that.

"Next..." Avery swallowed thickly, "next, I want to thank my mom. Mom, I can't possibly fit everything I want to say in just five minutes of toasting. Thank you so much for being the best role model and inspiration a girl could ever have. There has never been a single moment in my life where I have felt that I couldn't come talk to you about something - _anything_. You've always been the best shoulder to cry on, and the best listener I could ever ask for. I hope I've lived up to your hopes and values, because they really do mean a lot to me; _you_ mean the world to me. The little moments we have spent together - whether it be our arts and crafts Saturdays when I was three, or our gossip fests and girls' nights out - have been the best moments in my life, and I want you to know that. I love you, Mom."

A single tear slipped down Avery's cheek as she turned to face the last person she wanted to thank. "And last but definitely not least...I want to thank my dad. Daddy..." she took a deep breath to steady herself, "thank you for_ everything. _And that isn't an exaggeration. Despite the fact that you had me scared out of my mind when I was a teenager, I know now that you only ever wanted what was best for me; stubborn, naive little me. You have been the best father in the world. No one can even come close to comparing with you; with your bedtime stories, your constant help with school projects, your indulging me in playing dress-up and house and God only knows what other games I came up with." Various attendees laughed at that. "Ever since I was born, you have been my best friend and sidekick in every endeavor. I want you to know that no matter my age, no matter what happens...I'll always be your little girl." Her voice broke at that. "I love you so much, Daddy."

Unable to help himself, Aaron made his way to the front of the room, where Avery was standing, her glass raised. The moment he reached her, Avery pulled him into a giant bear hug. "I love you, too, pumpkin," he whispered into her ear, his old nickname for her slipping out habitually, making the moment that much sweeter. Finally, drawing himself to his full height, Aaron took the glass from Avery's hold. "To Avery and Henry," he said proudly, his voice raised for everyone to hear.

_"To Avery and Henry,"_ everyone responded, clinking their glasses together in a jubilant response.

And just like that, with her father by her side and with one final kiss to Henry's lips, Avery's fairytale came true.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Words cannot even begin to describe how wonderful a time I've had writing this story. I can only hope that you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. And if you have, please do not hesitate to leave me a review, even if you haven't before! No matter short or long, signed or anonymous, I would love to know what you think. ********Also, reviewer #240 will get a oneshot written for the prompt of their choice! Thanks in advance!**

******Yes, the story is over, but not quite _complete_; please stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	39. Epilogue: Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the outpouring of feedback and love following the previous chapter. At last, the story is at its end. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read _Daddy's Little Girl_; you mean more to me than I could ever say. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, otherwise known as the best show in the world. Avery is mine, however! And so is little Nicole. :)**

* * *

"That's it, sweetheart; one more push!"

Avery let out a scream that quickly morphed into a full-out moan. _"Henry," _she cried. _"That's what you said last time!"_

Henry winced. "I know, I know. But Avery, you're doing so well." He brought her hand up to his lips. "Just think; in a couple more minutes, we're going to be parents." He shot a smile her way, trying to soothe her. "Now isn't that something?"

Closing her eyes as Emily ran a cold cloth over her sweat-slicked forehead, Avery managed a nod. "Uh huh," she said softly, before her voice climbed into yet another ear-splitting scream.

Aaron glanced over at his daughter worriedly, then back to Emily as she rejoined his side. "I thought she said yes to the epidural," he said quietly.

Emily put a hand to her mouth. "So did I."

Aaron was reaching over to give Avery another pillow when the nurse made herself known once more. "I'm sorry; since Avery is dilated about eight inches now, I'm going to have to ask that we adhere to hospital regulations and have only one support person in the room. Doctor Harper will be here shortly."

Perplexed, both Emily and Aaron looked at each other before leaning over beside Avery's hospital bed. "We have to go now, baby," Emily said gently, stroking Avery's clammy hand. "You're doing wonderfully. Your father and I'll be right outside, okay? And Jack will be here soon, too."

Avery's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Okay," she murmured, breathing deeply as Henry rubbed large, swooping circles on her back. "Thank you."

"I know you're tired," Aaron said warmly, his voice soft, "but your mom is right; you're doing great." Then, he smiled. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Avery felt her eyes watering. "Really?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Aaron squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Really," he echoed.

And at that, after a tender beat passed, he and Emily left the room.

~.~.~

Once again, an ear-splitting scream sounded in the small room. But this time, it wasn't Avery who made it.

Matching brilliant smiles spread on the faces of the newborn baby's parents. "Look at her," Henry said in awe. "She's so perfect."

Avery, still fighting to catch her breath, let out a tired yet overjoyed laugh as her baby - her _daughter _- was placed into her arms. The little girl hadn't been cleaned yet, but Avery didn't mind one bit. Henry had been right; their daughter was absolutely perfect. A tiny bundle of pink skin, wisps of brown hair, and a small, wrinkled up face...

"She's beautiful," Avery breathed out, her eyes once again burning with tears. This time, however, she wasn't able to hold them in; and she wasn't the only one crying.

Avery almost didn't want to let her baby go when the nurse returned to wash her off. But the nurse - Lena, her name was - promised to return in the blink of an eye, and she did just that, placing a fresh, clean baby girl back into her mother's embrace. "Have Mommy and Daddy picked out a name?" Lena finally asked.

Tearing her gaze from the squirming little girl to look at Henry, Avery was smiling even wider when Henry gave her the tiniest of nods. "Nicole," they both said at once.

"Taylor Nicole LaMontagne," Henry said with a gentle finality, his heart swelling with love at the sight of his daughter and wife. Never had he guessed he would be so blessed; but here he was, kneeling beside Avery, their hands intertwined. "Can...can I hold her?" Avery didn't answer vocally; instead, she held Nicole out to him with a sweet, simple smile. Slowly, surely, Henry lifted Nicole into his arms and held her there snugly, his expression softening at her endearing little coos and whimpers. "Hi, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his daughter's little nose. "Hi, Nicole. It's me...Daddy." He paused, smiling in adoration as her hand flailed toward him. "You're so beautiful. You look just like your mother."

"She has your eyes," Avery countered, hardly noticing that the nurse had slipped out to allow them a moment of privacy. "Your handsome blue eyes. And your lips."

"But your dimples, your ears, your hair, and your nose," Henry rattled off, still gazing at the gorgeous baby. They were silent for a long, lovely moment. And then...

"We did it," Avery sighed contentedly.

"_You_ did it," Henry corrected, moving to sit beside her. "You were amazing," he whispered, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Ugh, God only knows what my breath smells like," Avery said flatly, laughing a little.

But Henry only smiled and fused his lips to hers, completely happy with Nicole in his arms. "Who cares?" he responded against her mouth, breathing out a short laugh as well. _"We're parents."_

"We're really parents," she repeated, reaching for Nicole, who immediately began to nuzzle closer and search for the source of the voices she was hearing. Avery felt her heart melt at the sight. "I love you, beautiful girl," she murmured sweetly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me; did you know that?" She, too, kissed Nicole on her teeny tiny nose. "I love you."

Henry discretely wiped at his eyes. "And so does Daddy."

~.~.~

"Oh, sweetheart...she's so precious."

Avery actually felt the corners of her mouth begin to hurt; she had been smiling non-stop for half an hour. But she just couldn't help it, not when Nicole was in her arms and Henry was kissing her and everything was _absolutely perfect_. Nothing could bring down her mood. Absolutely nothing could. She allowed Emily to hold her in a long bear hug. "Thank you, Mom," she said sincerely, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "She's already the light of my life."

Emily smiled in return. "I know just what you mean," she winked, causing Avery's smile to double.

Aaron, who had spent far more than his fair share of time fawning over Nicole and was now holding her, tore away from Emily and Avery and over to Henry, who was anxiously waiting for his parents to arrive at the hospital from the airport after their vacation. Bouncing Nicole on his hip just enough to soothe the baby girl, Aaron smiled sagely at his son-in-law. "I believe congratulations are in store," he said kindly.

Henry chuckled warmly. "Thank you. Honestly, I've...I've never been this happy in my life."

"I know the feeling." They both glanced over at the women, then back at each other. "Nicole's a beautiful girl," Aaron said, smiling down to the baby at his side.

"She takes after her mother," Henry responded instinctively, his blue eyes soft with emotion. "Avery's ecstatic."

"Oh, I can tell," Aaron said. "She absolutely beaming." Henry nodded, then fell silent. "And you?" Aaron asked after a beat. "You're finally a father. How does it feel?"

It took Henry a long time to answer the question. "It's feels...amazing," he eventually managed. "Yes, I'm scared, and yes, I'm hoping that I can live up to the standards of parenthood by which Avery and I were raised under...but those emotions are only on the surface. I'm ecstatic, too," he laughed. "I'm excited, I'm overjoyed, I'm absolutely _thrilled_." He took in a deep breath, then grinned as Aaron placed Nicole back in his arms. "It just doesn't get better than this, does it?"

Aaron thought back to a time twenty-six years previous, when Avery had just been born.

It had been the most perfect day of his life.

Aaron knew Henry's question had been rhetorical; but he, of course, had an answer. "It'll _only_ get better. Every single day, you'll learn something new and be amazed at something your little girl does. There will be days when you feel like you're going to lose your mind, but that's only normal. Being a father is a wonderful experience, and I know...I know I can trust you to be a good one. You and Avery - you, Avery, _and_ _Nicole _- have a beautiful future ahead of you, son," he said, the endearment slipping out unconsciously. "Enjoy every minute of it."

For the hundredth time in his life, Henry was speechless due to something his father-in-law had said. "I will," he eventually found the willpower to say. "Thank you."

But Aaron shook his head, a shadow of a smile hinting at his lips. "Don't thank me." And just like that, he turned away and made his way back to Avery's hospital bed.

"Hi," Avery said sweetly to her father, watching as Henry approached but a step behind.

Aaron once again took Avery's hand in his. "Hi," he responded, smiling tiredly. "You feeling a little better?"

Avery closed her eyes happily. "I feel perfect," she admitted, her eyes shining with love as Henry moved to the other side of the bed and situated himself as close to her as possible. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's crown as Henry placed Nicole on her chest, Avery huddled close, her somewhat damp hair seemingly acting as a curtain between the outside world and the paradise she was living at the moment. In her mind, any memory of her previous pain automatically disappeared; in her mind, natural childbirth was a beautiful thing.

And as she murmured sweet nothings to baby Nicole, and Nicole answered by clutching onto her pinky finger with her tiny fist, Avery knew that beautiful was an absolute understatement; she knew...the beauty was only just beginning.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ********I published the first DLG chapter in March of 2011; now, nearly a year later, I can safely say that this story has been a significant part of my FFN experience - and I can only hope that the same can be said for you all. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this chapter; this entire story. And if you have, please do not hesitate to leave me a review, even if you haven't before! No matter short or long, signed or anonymous, I would love to know what you think.**

**************Also, reviewer #240 will get a oneshot written for the prompt of their choice! Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
